Eternal Conflict: Amalgamation
by CustomMagnum
Summary: [Zero Two AU] One change, no matter where it happened, or how large it was, could change a timeline radically.
1. 01: The Rebirth of the Chosen

AN: This is the new version of Eternal Conflict. You'll notice everything different about this. I'm starting this at the start of 02, as opposed to halfway through it. Also, it isn't a crossover in the same vein as the last one... but you'll see what I mean later. Also when a character is introduced in this story, they're names will be mentioned in the Japanese order Last Name, First Name.

To any new readers. I'm using the Japanese terms.

English Level: Japanese Level

Baby: Baby I

In-training: Baby II

Rookie: Child

Champion: Adult

Ultimate: Perfection

Mega: Ultimate

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Toei Animation and Saban/Disney/Sensation Animation does. This is valid for the whole story. While in the beginning this may not seem that different from the original 02 series, it will get much more different than you can imagine. This Disclaimer is valid for the whole story.

Eternal Conflict:

Amalgamation

Chapter 01: The Rebirth of the Chosen!

_It's been three years since my brother Taichi, the other chosen, our digimon, and I returned from the Digital World. Many things have changed since then. I haven't seen Takeru in a year and a half. He went missing a year ago, after his mother died. I wonder where he is._

_All of us chosen miss our digimon immensely..._

_But soon the Digital World is going to be in need of some chosen once again..._

* * *

A brown haired girl was darting around her bedroom, seemingly looking for something. The girl also had chocolate brown eyes. Her hair went down to her shoulders. She was wearing a white and pink striped shirt, along with a yellow pair of shorts. A camera was hanging around her neck by a string, in addition to pink fingerless gloves that went up to her shoulders.

'_Where is it?'_ The girl, Eleven-year-old Yagami Hikari, thought, looking for a certain object that held a ton of sentimental value to her. She was currently searching under her dresser. Her hands finally clasped around an octagonal device. "Finally found it!" The girl exclaimed, pulling her hand out from underneath her bed. The device was gray, with a LCD screen in the center. There were three buttons on it, one to the left side of the screen, and the other two to the right of said screen. In addition to that there was a small black antenna on the top-left side of the device, in addition to some strange symbols surrounding the screen on the device. There was a small clip on the back so the device could easily be stored on the hem of her shorts, which is where the girl placed it as she picked up a pink book bag from her beg and slung it over her shoulder.

Her family had moved into a bigger apartment the year before. Which as far as Hikari was concerned was a good thing, as she now got her own room. The only bad thing about it was that Hikari had to sleep in a futon as opposed to a bed, but in her opinion it was a fair trade off. As she exited her room, she turned towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to school now kaasan!" the brown haired girl shouted.

"Alright Hikari-chan, have fun!" Hikari's mother responded, before Hikari exited the door to her apartment. Hikari quickly turned around a corner and entered an elevator, seeing a girl with shoulder purple hair and a short brown haired boy already in there. Hikari already knew who these two people were. The girl with purple hair had brown eyes and glasses with round lenses on them. She was wearing a white tee shirt and red shorts, while the boy was wearing a long sleeved red shirt and blue pants.

"Aren't you going to be hot in that?" the girl, Inoue Miyako, asked. The boy turned around towards Miyako.

"Not at all Miyako-san." The boy, Hida Iori said. "It really seems cold enough out."

"Umm... Iori-kun..." Hikari trailed off as she entered the elevator. "It's May."

"Hello Hikari-san." Iori said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just never seem to get that hot, despite the temperatures. I don't understand it." Hikari just shook her head.

"Never mind Iori-kun." Hikari said, turning towards Miyako. "You want to come over after school Miyako-san?" Hikari asked kindly.

"I guess." Miyako said as the elevator doors closed and the elevator started moving. "I don't have anything planned. Although I would've thought you would want to hang out with Daisuke." Hikari sighed.

"Daisuke is a nice person, but really, he seems to be really interested in me a lot." Hikari said, almost as if she weren't actually paying attention to what she was saying. Neither Miyako nor Iori chose to comment Hikari not using an honorific with Daisuke's name. The elevator stopped after a few seconds and the door opened. All three occupants exited the elevator and planned to exit the apartment complex.

"HIKARI-CHAN!" A male voice cried out from the stairwell.

"Well, I'll be seeing you later 'Hikari-chan'!" Miyako shouted as she grabbed Iori and ran out the door, much to the younger child's protest. Hikari shook her head as a brown haired boy around her age ran up next to her. He was wearing a blue denim jacket over a red shirt, along with blue jeans. A pair of square shaped goggles were resting on his forehead.

"I'm glad I got here before you left Hikari-chan!" the boy exclaimed, not winded at all from his trip. "Wanna walk to school with me?" he asked, his voice desperate. Hikari nervously rubbed her head with her hand.

"Um... sure Daisuke-kun." Hikari answered nervously.

* * *

The room seemed to be completely covered in shadow. All that could be visible was gloved hands typing and a large computer monitor. The image on the monitor changed to that of a forest area, where a small orange dinosaur was walking around.

"And now it begins." A voice said, as the gloved hand pressed the enter key on the keyboard.

* * *

"Hey Agumon!" A small white cat-like creature exclaimed, running through a forest area, towards a small orange dinosaur creature. The cat creature had bluish fur on the tips of her ears and tail. The same color fur was also stripped around her tail. A gold ring was near the top of her tail. She also had some large yellow gloves with claws covering her front two paws, and walked upright on two legs. She had blue eyes.

The small orange dinosaur, which resembled a t-rex, turned around towards the cat's voice. "What is it Tailmon?" he asked, confused at why she was running towards him. When she got towards the orange dinosaur, she started panting, out of breath. "Are you okay?" Agumon asked, worried.

"I'm fine." Tailmon responded. "I'm just worried. First Patamon vanishes, and now those strange dark towers have appeared." The dinosaur had a puzzled look on his face.

"What strange dark towers?" the small dinosaur digimon asked. The cat got a look of annoyance on her face.

"You didn't notice the seventy-foot tower that appeared in that direction," Tailmon paused, pointing behind her. "That also is sending off dark energy?"

"Umm... yeah?" Agumon answered innocently. Tailmon slapped herself.

"I can't believe this." Tailmon remarked, before a large ape like creature with yellow fur stepped out of the shadows. A large bone was on his back, held on with a strap. The parts of his body that weren't covered in fur had blue skin. This included his paws and face. He stood up, using his two hind legs to stand. Various red markings were around his body. And last but not least, his eyes were glowing red and there was a strange black ring around the creature's neck. This was Hanumon.

"Under the orders of the Digimon Kaiser, You two must die!" Hanumon shouted, grabbing his large bone in his hands. "Bone Rod!" the ape shouted, bringing his bone down like a club. Both of the smaller digimon dodged the attack, the club causing a small indent to form in the ground from the impact. Red flames seemed to gather in Agumon's mouth.

"Baby Flame!" the small dinosaur shouted, sending a small fireball into Hanumon's chest. The fireball didn't do much damage to the ape, although it did knock him back.

Tailmon jumped high into the air, extending her leg as she fell towards the ape digimon. "Cat Kick!" Tailmon shouted as her paw connected with the creatures jaw, sending him flying into a tree, causing a loud CRACK sound as the tree broke in half before dissolving into black specks. The ape was knocked unconscious from the force of the collision.

Agumon looked over towards Tailmon with confusion in his eyes. "Who's the Digimon Kaiser?" he asked.

"I don't know." The adult level digimon replied. "Although I'm pretty sure that he's connected to those odd towers."

"BONE ROD!" Agumon and Tailmon ended up dodging an attack from behind them, turning around to see at least five Hanumon behind them. The two digimon did the only thing that would make sense.

They ran.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" Agumon shouted, much to Tailmon's dismay.

In the confusion, Tailmon didn't notice that a small gold ring was embedded in the ground.

* * *

A teenage male with brown hair that spiked up in every direction paused as he was walking down a hall, a device similar to Hikari's beeping from inside his pocket. He was wearing a green suit and green pants, the uniform for the junior high school students in the building. This was Hikari's older brother, Yagami Taichi.

"Agumon?" Taichi asked faintly, before rushing into a room.

The room had many computers in it, although only one of them was powered up. There was a strange program running on it. As Taichi neared it, the screen glowed white, consuming the room. "What's going on!?" Taichi exclaimed, before the light consumed him. When the light disappeared, the eldest of the Yagami siblings was gone.

* * *

"What happened?" Taichi asked as he got up from the grassy ground. _'Wait, why was I laying on grass?'_ The eldest Yagami sibling asked himself, seeing a small T.V. like thing located near him. He looked around, seeing that he was in a forest, with strange plants. "Am I back in the digital world?"

His question was soon answered as two small creatures ran past him. "Agumon! Tailmon!" Taichi yelled, causing the two digimon to stop running.

"Taichi! You're here!" Agumon shouted, getting in front of his partner. "Quick! Evolve me into Greymon!"

"Why?" Taichi asked.

"BONE ROD!" A spinning bone spun around like a boomerang. Taichi and the digimon dodged as the group of Hanumon emerged from the forest, all of their eyes glowing red.

"For the Kaiser!" One of them shouted.

"That's why!" Tailmon exclaimed as Taichi grabbed his digivice.

"Alright!" Taichi said, trying to will his energy into his digivice, so it would be transferred to Agumon.

"Agumon Evolve!" Agumon shouted...

As nothing happened. The well-missed rush of energy from his partner to himself never came.

"What!" Agumon shouted in surprise, clearly awaiting the evolution into Greymon.

"Never mind! Run!" Tailmon shouted as the three beings started running away from the psycho apes.

* * *

Taichi was panting as the group entered a cave. They went as deep as they could, turning around to eye the entrance. After a few minutes, he asked, "Did we loose them?"

"I sure hope so." Tailmon said. Agumon looked towards his partner.

"Do you think you can contact the others?" the small orange dinosaur asked. Taichi looked over towards his partner.

"I can try." Taichi said as he pulled out a gray rectangular device. He flipped open the top of it and began typing a message.

To: IzumiKoushiro, YagamiHikari,

From: YagamiTaichi

I need you two to come to the Digital World immediately. We need help here!

Taichi closed the device and looked towards the back of the cave, seeing two oval-like objects in the center of a pedestal. The rest of the cave area was bare, the solid rock that made it up being the only other thing identifiable. The first was decorated with a fire-like pattern, and had a spike going through the top of it. The second one seemed to be something concealed by a pair of wings, with a peach-like coloring at the top of it. Apparently two furred feet were also coming out of the bottom.

"What are those things?" Taichi asked, looking towards Tailmon. The cat digimon looked towards the object.

"I have no idea." Tailmon said after a few seconds. She then noticed a symbol that seemed to be a circle with a circle inside it, with another circle inside that one, along with eight triangles going out from the outside ring of the symbol. "The Crest of Courage is the fire one!" Tailmon exclaimed. She then examined the second object, it seemed to have a symbol with a small filled circle, with eight diamond like symbols jetting out of it. "And the other one has the Crest of Light on it."

"Then maybe they're something that Hikari and I can use." Taichi stated as he moved towards the fire decorated object, grabbing it. The object started glowing red, before four different colored lights shot out of it and apparently through the ceiling of the cave.

"What happened?" Agumon asked, stating the question that was on his two companions minds.

* * *

It was the end of the last class, which Hikari was glad for, as school had pretty much been boring for her. Daisuke was walking around behind her.

"So, what clubs are you planning on joining?" Daisuke asked. Hikari looked over towards the brown haired child.

"I'm thinking about joining the Photography club." Hikari answered his question. Daisuke shook his head.

"I'm surprised that you don't seem to be interested in football." Daisuke said. "I mean, you're brother's completely obsessed by it."

"It's just not something that really interests me." Hikari stated honestly. "Besides, if I played football I wouldn't be able to sit through my brother's games. I'd be too tempted to join in."

"Really?" Daisuke asked, making a mental note to _somehow_ get Hikari to start playing football.

Suddenly an older teenager boy runs near the two talking children. "Hikari-kun!" the teen exclaimed. He had red hair that was cut short. He held a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's wrong Koushiro-san?" Hikari asked politely, seeing as Koushiro wouldn't be here as he graduated from elementary school already. Izumi Koushiro handed Hikari the paper.

"Read this." He ordered, Hikari did so, and her eyes widened.

"Shit." Hikari uttered uncharacteristically. Daisuke looked over towards his brunette friend.

"Did you just curse?" he asked, a look of confusion etched on his face. Hikari ignored him as she and Koushiro started running towards said computer room. Daisuke sighed, before he quickly followed her.

Eventually he caught up with them, entering the computer room to hear the end of a conversation.

"I can't believe something's threatening the Digital World again." Hikari said.

"I know what you mean. All of that hard work we did to save it might be lost." Koushiro answered her.

"What are you two talking about?" Daisuke asked as he entered the room, seeing both Hikari and Koushiro holding a gray device.

"Daisuke!?" Hikari exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Following you to find out why you ran like that." Daisuke answered her. "Now what's going on?"

Hikari looked away from him. "I can't tell you. Even if I did, there's no way you would believe me."

"Try me." Daisuke said, moving towards Hikari and moving her head to look at him in the eyes.

"Hikari. We don't have time to do this." Koushiro said, causing Hikari to remove Daisuke's hand from her face. "We have to get into the Digital World now."

"What's the Digital World?" Daisuke asked. Before either of the two chosen could answer the boy's question, (or lie about the answer, anyway) four lights, one blue, another pink, another red, and another yellow, shot out of the computer. The red and yellow lights shot out of the door, while the blue light shot into Daisuke's hand, and the pink light shot onto Hikari's digivice. This was the first time Daisuke got a really good look at the device that Hikari wore out in the open, and was confused when it started glowing pink. "What?" the brown haired child asked, more to himself than anyone else, as the light consumed the area around his hand.

Hikari grabbed her digivice, as concerned about what was happening to her digivice as Daisuke was confused about what was going on. Suddenly the digivice shifted its shape into an oval-like shape as the pink light faded away. It was white, with two pink handgrips at the sides of it. The screen was now located on the top half of the device, a black boarder around it. Two black buttons, one pointing up, and another pointing down, were on the side of the screen. A third white button was located in the center of the bottom half of the device. A black antenna was located on the top left side of the device.

Daisuke looked on in confusion at the device's transformation, and was even more confused when something materialized in his hand. Daisuke looked in his hand to see a device similar to Hikari's, except that its handgrips were dark blue instead of pink. Daisuke looked over the device, flipping it over, seeing a clip on it. "What's this?" Daisuke asked, showing the device to the other two in the room.

"He got a digivice!" Koushiro exclaimed in disbelief. Hikari looked over towards the computer.

"I don't care about who else has a digivice right now!" Hikari exclaimed, pointing the device at the computer. "I'm going to go help Oniichan and Tailmon." Suddenly the computer and digivice shot out white light, as Hikari was sucked into the computer screen. When the light disappeared, the brown haired girl was gone.

"Where did she go?" Daisuke asked, obviously completely confused.

"She went into the Digital World." Koushiro answered simply, looking Daisuke in the eyes. "Are you going to follow her using your digivice?" he asked. Daisuke snorted.

"That's a stupid question." The brown-haired child answered, pointing his digivice towards the computer as he too was sucked into the digital world. Koushiro grabbed his digivice, getting ready to go into the Digital World, before the door to the computer lab opened.

"What's going on in here!? And what are these?" a young girl's voice shouted. Koushiro turned around and saw Miyako and Iori in the doorway, each of them holding up a digivice of their own.

_This isn't my day. _Koushiro thought, preparing for the barrage of questions that would surely be coming his way.

* * *

The trip into the digital world was about as crazy as Hikari remembered. The bright multi colored lights were shooting off in every direction imaginable. And this might have sounded crazy, but Hikari could've _sworn_ that she heard Daisuke groan in agony behind her.

And soon, it was all over, Hikari came out of the portal, landing feet first in the center of a forest. She moved forward and looked around. Eventually her eyes came across a large black tower shooting off into the sky. "That's new." She remarked, before looking down at her digivice, pressing the up arrow. Eventually the display screen showed the word 'Evolve'. Hikari pressed the center button, getting an error message. She then pressed the device's arrow button again. The world 'Detect' appeared next. Pressing the confirm button, a map grid appeared on the digivice's screen, a single gray dot appearing far from a pink one, which Hikari assumed was her. Suddenly a blue dot appeared behind her as the portal that she came from began glowing. Hikari turned around to see Daisuke come crashing out of the TV portal, groaning in annoyance as he brought himself up. _'So I did hear Daisuke behind me.'_ Hikari thought. "Are you alright Daisuke-kun?" Hikari asked, before she noticed something... Daisuke was wearing a different set of clothes than he wore on Earth. Hikari quickly looked over herself, seeing that she was wearing the same thing that she was wearing on Earth. Considering this was the digital world, Hikari didn't put much thought into how the clothes got there, but what her friend was wearing.

Daisuke was still wearing the goggles that he had on Earth, although they now seemed to be tinted red. He was now wearing a blue sleeveless vest decorated with a flame pattern at the bottom of it. He was also wearing a black sleeveless shirt, and black shorts. Daisuke looked over towards her. "I'll be okay." He said, before noticing that Hikari was looking towards his chest oddly. _'What's wrong with her?' _he asked himself, following her gaze, before he gasped, noticing his different attire. "Did this happen because of the Digital World?"

"Apparently." Hikari answered, looking at her digivice. "We should get going and find Oniichan." Daisuke seemed to be asking a question. "Yes, he's here. I see him on my Digivice's map." Daisuke then seemed to want to ask another question. "Press the up arrow twice and then you press the white button." Daisuke did so and map appeared, showing a blue dot, with a pink dot near it, and a gray dot farther away from the two dots.

"Can you read my mind or something?" Daisuke asked. Hikari sighed, as she started moving.

"No," She answered. "You're questions just were really obvious. Now come on... we don't want to run into any digimon before we find Taichi and Tailmon."

"Who's Tailmon?" Daisuke asked. "And what's a digimon."

"Digimon is short for Digital Monster, the type of beings that live in the Digital World. Tailmon is my digimon partner. She mostly fights... and kills on my behalf." Hikari answered, her voice getting solemn as she said the last part.

"But you never would want someone dead!" Daisuke protested, as the two children kept moving.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Daisuke." Hikari answered in the same solemn tone.

"Am I going to have a digimon partner as well?" Daisuke asked.

"I would hope so... I definitely wouldn't want to go against any digimon above the child level without one." The girl answered.

"Child level?" Daisuke asked. Hikari laughed, forgetting that he knew absolutely nothing about the digital world.

"I'll explain a digimon's evolution levels later. Right now we need keep watching our surroundings to make sure a digimon doesn't sneak up on us." Hikari said. "We wouldn't want any evil digimon to try to kill us before we get to save this world, would we?" She asked rhetorically. Daisuke knew not to respond to that question.

* * *

Eventually the twosome came across the cave that Taichi was hiding in without incident. As they entered Hikari was tackled by a white blur.

"Hikari!" a female voice called out.

"Tailmon!" Hikari exclaimed as the small cat digimon jumped into Hikari's arms. "I thought something might have happened to you!"

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Tailmon exclaimed. Hikari then got a look at Tailmon's tail, noticing that the cat digimon's holy ring was missing.

"Why? There's nothing out there." Daisuke said. Tailmon turned her head towards the brown haired boy.

"Hikari, who's he?" the small cat digimon asked.

"He's a friend of mine, and apparently another chosen." Hikari answered. "What's going on? And what happened to your holy ring?" This caused Tailmon to frantically look back at her tail, cursing once she realized that her ring was somehow removed.

"I believe I can answer that Hikari." Taichi said as he emerged from the back of the cave.

"Oniichan!" Hikari exclaimed. "What do you need help with?" Hikari asked.

"Apparently there's a new enemy for us to fight." Taichi said, before he saw Daisuke, confusion appearing on his face. "Why's Daisuke here?"

"He's another chosen now." Hikari stated. Suddenly Agumon came up behind his partner.

"Has he met his partner yet?" Agumon asked. Daisuke looked over towards the small orange dinosaur.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked. Agumon looked over towards him.

"I'm Taichi's digimon partner Agumon." Agumon responded.

"Alright then, so who are we fighting?" Daisuke asked. Tailmon jumped out of Hikari's arms and looked over towards him.

"Apparently our enemy is a human who entered the Digital World. I've heard rumors that a human proclaiming has been going around and enslaving the digital world." Tailmon answered. "But I didn't believe them... until now."

"Another human? Why would a human come here to take over the world?" Hikari asked. "And why exactly are you guys hiding in a cave? Agumon should've been able to take care of anything by evolving into Greymon."

"I _can't_." Agumon said, confusing Hikari.

"What do you mean you can't?" she asked, standing up.

"Apparently this 'Digimon Kaiser' has some type of Dark Digivice that blocks a digimon's ability to evolve." Taichi said. "He also put up some type of black towers all over the digital world. I assume that's what spreads the Dark Digivice's signal."

"Then how are we supposed to fight against him?" Daisuke asked. Taichi sighed.

"I don't know." Taichi answered. "He also has some kind of mind control device called the Evil Rings. They apparently take over a digimon's mind and force them to do whatever the Kaiser wishes."

"But if our digimon can't evolve, how can we fight? Tailmon's the only Adult level any chosen have that can maintain that form indefinitely." Hikari waited for an answer, before Tailmon noticed Hikari's digivice.

"What happened to you digivice Hikari?" Tailmon asked. Hikari looked over to it.

"My digivice changed when a weird pink light shot out a computer. Daisuke-kun also got his when a blue light came out of it and hit his hand." Hikari answered, before Daisuke showed his digivice to the others.

"Did you mention blue and pink lights?" Agumon asked. "Was there a red and a yellow light as well?"

"Yeah, why?" Daisuke asked.

"I think I know where they came from. Follow me." And with that, the child digimon ran off towards the back of the cave.

The three humans and one adult digimon followed Agumon, wondering what he was looking at, before coming across the strange objects that Taichi found earlier. "What are they?" Hikari asked, noticing the symbols on each of the objects.

"I don't know." Agumon responded. "But when Taichi touched the red one, those four lights we were talking about shot out of it. Taichi already tried lifting both of them, but they didn't move."

"So what should we do?" Daisuke asked Hikari. "Should we try grabbing them?"

"I don't know if it will work." Hikari stated.

_Those are the Digimentals of Courage and Light. _A mysterious voice said in all five beings minds.

"Who's there!?" Taichi demanded.

_That doesn't matter right now. _The voice said. _Yagami Hikari, Motomiya Daisuke... go claim your digimentals._

"What do you mean 'Our digimentals'?" Daisuke asked.

Hikari's is the one with the crest of light. Yours is the one with the crest of courage.

"What?" Daisuke asked, confused.

_...The fire decorated one._ The voice seemed to be speaking in an annoyed tone.

Daisuke turned towards Hikari. "Should we listen to this mysterious ominous voice?" Daisuke asked. Hikari grinned.

"I don't see why we shouldn't." Hikari said, before both she and Daisuke moved towards the strange objects.

"Do you think this is safe?" Agumon asked his partner as Tailmon followed Hikari.

"Do we really have a choice?" Taichi asked in return. Agumon was just silent.

Hikari lifted the white digimental up easily. She looked towards the place where the digimental was located, noticing a small indention where it was placed.

"I don't see where we're going with this." Daisuke said, grabbing the Digimental of Courage. As he lifted it up a bluish pillar of light shout out of the area where the digimental used to be. "What's going on!?" Daisuke exclaimed as a shape began to form. Eventually the light faded, revealing a blue lizard. It seemed to have two arms and legs, in addition to a blue tail. His arms were crossed over his chest. His belly and face were white, while the rest of his body was blue. His head also had a gold 'v' symbol around the center of his eyes. His eyes were red and the back of his head ended with two appendages, giving the top of his head a 'V' shaped look.

The creature then stretched and uncrossed his arms, landing on the pedestal. He then eyed Daisuke.

"So you finally showed up Daisuke." The creature said. Daisuke looked over at him confused.

"How do you know my name?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm your partner!" the creature shouted, jumping off the pedestal a little energetically. Daisuke looked over at the energetic digimon oddly.

"Really?" he asked. "That was kind of convenient. What's your name?"

"The name's V-Mon!" the small blue lizard replied. Before anyone could say anything else, the ground began to shake as a large creature burst through the cave wall. The creature moved on all fours, and had yellow rock-like skin. It's back seemed to be hidden under a protective area of spikes. It also had a tail. A black ring was clasped around its leg.

"What's that?" Daisuke asked, instinctively grabbing the digimental.

"That's a Tortomon!" Hikari shouted. Suddenly the Tortomon came running towards them.

"GROUND DASH!" the creature shouted as he picked up speed. Agumon's eyes widened at this point.

"Run!" Agumon shouted, he and Taichi turning around and running out of the cave, Tortomon crashing though and destroying the entrance.

Use the digimentals. That mysterious voice said after a few minutes of running.

"That's good advice... but how are they supposed to do that!?" Tailmon shouted in rage, while Taichi tried to evolve Agumon again getting the same result as earlier.

"Damn it!" Taichi shouted.

_Use the activation phrase 'Digimental Up!'_

"...Activation phrase." Hikari said dismayed, as she and the other's kept running from the rampaging tortoise thing. Suddenly the spines on Tortomon's back shot off towards the ground in front of the group, blocking their path of escape... or rather, stopping them from crashing into a Dark Tower that they had somehow gotten to.

'_We ran that far?'_ Hikari thought to herself.

"Can this get any worse!?" Daisuke shouted, turning around to meet what was certain to be his demise.

_Use the activation phrase damn it!_

"You might as well Daisuke... if you don't we're probably all dead." V-mon said, getting ready to fight against Tortomon.

"What do you think Tailmon?" Hikari asked, grabbing her digivice. The cat digimon got into a fighting stance.

"I'm fine with that." Tailmon said. Both Daisuke and Hikari looked up at each other, nodding before lifting their digimentals up into the air.

"Digimental Up!" both children shouted as the two sent out a blast of light, before transforming into two different colored beams, the Digimental of Courage turning red, while the Digimental of Light turned white, before shooting off towards their respective digimon.

The red beam of light collided with V-mon, consuming him in a sphere of light. "V-mon Armor Evolve!" V-Mon shouted as the sphere of light began glowing brighter. Eventually the sphere exploded, revealing a new digimon in V-mon's place. The new digimon was humanoid and still had V-mon's blue and white skin. He was around two meters tall. He was now wearing a red helmet with a large blade coming out of the forehead area, with two holes for his eyes. The helmet had a flame pattern on it. The new dragon was also wearing a breast-plate, two gloves that each had three metal claws coming out of them, two shin pads, and two foot guards with the metal blades coming out of them as well. All of these pieces of armor had the flame pattern on them. "Burning with courage, Fladramon!" the new digimon shouted, his evolution complete.

The white beam of light collided with Tailmon, consuming her in a sphere of light. "Tailmon Armor Evolve!" Tailmon shouted, the sphere of light glowing brighter. Eventually the sphere exploded, revealing a new digimon in her place. The creature was three meters long and the same height as Fladramon. The new digimon was a large cat-like digimon, standing on all fours. She still had Tailmon's stripped tail, although it was obviously much bigger now. She also still had Tailmon's 'gloves' on here front paws. Her head seemed to be completely blocked by a silver and gold sphinx-like mask of some kind, fixing one expression on the cats face. She also wore silver armor at her torso area, and seemed to wear gauntlets on her front legs, with two red jewels in the center. Two large feathered wings came out of this digimon's back. "The Light of Smiles, Nefertimon!" the digimon that had been Tailmon shouted out, her evolution complete.

The two new armor level digimon looked over towards the Tortomon, who just glared at the two new armor digimon.

"...Wow." Daisuke muttered out, staring in awe at the new form that his digimon had just taken. "Is that you V-mon?" Daisuke asked.

"Call me Fladramon now." Fladramon answered in a deeper, not to mention more serious voice, than his previous form. He then turned his head towards Nefertimon. "Why don't we teach this guy a lesson on manners?" Suddenly Fladramon jumped up in the air, pulling his arm back. Flames seemed to gather around the armor digimon's cocked fist, before Fladramon thrust it forward. "Knuckle Fire!" the fire around the digimon's arm shot off towards Tortomon, nailing him in the back, although the fire seemingly did nothing to the hard-shelled beast.

"Why didn't that do anything?" Daisuke asked as Fladramon landed. Nefertimon suddenly flew up into the air and started circling the area above Tortomon. Suddenly a large stone tablet materialized above Nefertimon, before it was launched by an invisible force towards Tortomon's head. "Rosetta Stone!" The stone tablet collided with Tortomon, shattering into many pieces.

This just seemed to aggravate Tortomon, who growled, as the rock areas of his back seemed to grow at impossible speeds. "Shell Phalanx!" The rock spikes on Tortomon's back shot off towards Fladramon, knocking him back into a tree.

"Fladramon!" Daisuke shouted worriedly, while Agumon eyed the tortoise's leg. Fire seemed to gather in Agumon's mouth. "Baby Flame!" Suddenly Agumon spit the fire towards Tortomon, the attack grazing the black ring on his leg, doing no damage.

Tortomon turned towards Agumon, diverting his attention from the two armor level digimon around him.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon fired off another tablet towards Tortomon, doing the same damage that she did before. However Fladramon was able to move away from the ruined tree at this point. He pulled his fist back again, while Tortomon fired off more of his spikes towards the flying sphinx.

"Knuckle Fire!" thrusting his arm forward again, Fladramon fired his attack at the creature's head, causing the Tortomon to grunt in pain, once again turning his head towards Fladramon.

"Ground Dash!" Tortomon charged towards Fladramon, who jump up in the air to dodge the adult level digimon's attack.

"...They aren't doing so well." Taichi remarked, looked over towards the battle, seeing Fladramon attempt to use his Knuckle Fire attack again, while Nefertimon kept firing off those tablets towards Tortomon, the attacks not seeming to do anything.

"It's because of Tortomon's shell." Hikari said. "It's making our digimon's attacks useless. Most of Fladramon's fireballs are small. If Agumon could become Greymon..." Hikari trailed off.

"Wait... didn't Taichi-sempai say that the black towers sent the Dark Digivice's signal that blocked evolution?" Daisuke asked.

"What's your point Daisuke?" Taichi asked.

"So why don't we have Fladramon and Tailmon destroy it?" he asked. Hikari glanced over at him for a second. Taichi looked over towards his sister.

"Hikari, have Nefertimon attack the Dark Tower!" Taichi exclaimed. Hikari was quick of oblige.

"Nefertimon! Destroy the Dark Tower!" Hikari shouted. Nefertimon fired one of her stone tablets towards the base of it, causing many cracks to appear in its side.

The three humans and Agumon moved away from the tower. "Keep Tortomon busy Fladramon!" Daisuke ordered.

"Sure... leave the hard job to the newbie." Fladramon mumbled, charging towards Tortomon, before jumping out of the way as Tortomon snapped at Fladramon with his jaw. Tortomon then swiped at the airborne Fladramon with his tail.

Fladramon dodged the swipe and landed on the ground before jumping up into the air again. Suddenly a huge amount of fire appeared around him, fitting around his form almost like a constant burning second skin. The armor digimon extended his body, before speeding towards Tortomon. "Fire Rocket!"

Fladramon hit the adult level digimon in the back, causing his opponent to cringe in pain. Fladramon quickly jumped back as Tortomon tried to swipe the fire digimon with his tail again.

"...How many attacks does a digimon usually have?" Daisuke asked.

"Digimon usually only have two attacks, although a few do have more." Taichi answered watching as Nefertimon sent another two tablets into the side of the Dark Tower. More cracks appeared in the tower.

"Finish off that tower Nefertimon!" Hikari shouted.

Suddenly the eyes on Nefertimon's mask started glowing pink. "Curse of Queen!" Two pink eye lasers shot out of the armor digimon's eyes going through the black tower, causing it to shatter into many pieces.

Taichi grabbed his digivice as Agumon jumped in front of the group.

"Your turn Agumon!" Taichi exclaimed, his digivice shooting out white light.

Agumon began to glow. "Agumon Evolve!" Suddenly Agumon's form became larger as the light faded away. In Agumon's place was a large three-meter tall and two meter wide dinosaur. His skin was orange with blue stripes going down most of his torso and tail. His body was muscular, and the top of his skull was brown. "Greymon!"

"Wow..." Daisuke looked over towards the newly evolved adult digimon, his eyes wide.

Tortomon looked over towards the newly evolved digimon, before his eyes stopped glowing red. The Tortomon blinked. "Where am I?" Tortomon asked.

"...Did we just win?" Fladramon turned towards Nefertimon, who just landed.

"I guess." The sphinx digimon replied, as confused as the others by what was going on.

* * *

A monitor showed this display on screen. A figure concealed by the shadows frowned.

"How did they manage to figure out how to remove my control so easily?" the figure asked himself. The figure pressed a button on the keyboard, bringing up a picture of a middle-aged man with long purple hair. The man's skin was pale, and he seemed to be wearing a trench coat.

"Well... Kaiser, I didn't expect you to contact me so soon." The man responded. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm pissed off now Oikawa." The Kaiser answered. "I thought you said that only I and my two former allies could use the Digimentals!"

"...That was a year ago. Who knows what the Harmonious Ones have changed?" Oikawa answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Two chosen have appeared. Yagami Hikari and a new chosen named Motomiya Daisuke. Both the Digimentals of Light and Courage have been used to Armor Evolve." This statement caused Oikawa's eyes to widen.

"This is not good." Oikawa said after a few seconds. "I'm doing the best that I can here, but I'm counting on you to finish up our plans in the Digital World." And with that, the image on the screen vanished.

The Kaiser sat in thought. _'Truthfully, it doesn't really matter that two chosen can use Armor Evolution. Besides, only one other person actually _used_ a digimental. All I have to do is put guards around the remaining digimentals.'_ The figure then pushed a button, and an image of a large room appeared on the screen, and golden object in the center of the room connected to a reactor.

* * *

After the Tortomon left, Greymon turned towards Taichi. "Should I stay in this form for a while?" he asked.

"It would be a better idea." Taichi said. "We wouldn't want you to be defenseless once I leave for the day."

"So... how does Fladramon change back?" Daisuke asked. As he said that, Fladramon and Nefertimon started glowing the colors of their respective digimentals, before two colored beams of energy shot out from the digimon. The orange beam from Fladramon shot into Daisuke's digivice while the pink beam from Nefertimon shot out into Hikari's. Both armored digimon soon shrank, until they were once again V-Mon and Tailmon. Suddenly a beam of energy shot out of the two chosen's digivices into their other hands, a silver rectangle shaped device, exactly the same that Taichi used earlier to contact the group, formed. Daisuke flipped open the cover, seeing an oval picture with the Crest of Courage on it. Hikari found herself with a similar image, only with the Crest of Light.

"...That was odd." Tailmon said. Hikari looked over towards her partner.

"How so? It was like when you normally evolve, right?" Hikari asked. Tailmon shook her head.

"For some reason I don't feel drained at all." Tailmon said.

Daisuke looked over towards his partner. "So what do we do now?" V-mon just shrugged his shoulders.

"You three should be getting back." Greymon said. Taichi looked like he was about to protest. "I'll be fine." Greymon said before Taichi could say anything.

"So you're leaving then?" V-mon asked sadly. Daisuke looked dejected.

"I guess so. But I'll probably be back tomorrow." Daisuke said.

_It would be a better idea for all of you to take your digimon with you._

"Why?" Hikari asked, getting annoyed by this voice's random appearance. "And who are you?"

_That is not important. The Kaiser has probably already realized the destruction of the Dark Tower, not to mention two Armor Evolutions. You aren't ready to take out the Kaiser yet_.

"How do you know that?" Daisuke asked.

_You should meet up with the other two new chosen who were called. _The voice continued, ignoring Daisuke. _Once the time is right, you'll be able to go after the Kaiser. There isn't much that I can tell you now._

"Who is this Kaiser anyway!?" Greymon asked. "And if we leave this area alone, the Kaiser will just recapture it!"

He'll do that anyway. It's more important to secure as many chosen digimon as possible. Now go, before the Kaiser comes back here with his minions.

"We better listen you guys." Taichi said. "We obviously aren't going to get any answers from him." And with that, Greymon devolved into Agumon and the group headed back towards the portal to earth.

* * *

"Let me see if I got this right Izumi-sempai..." Miyako trailed off. "You're saying that we're basically going to have to save the world against some evil force threatening against two worlds, one of them made up from the internet, populated by monsters?" She asked, in obvious sarcasm.

"Basically." Koushiro said, shrugging. Iori shook his head.

"I'm sorry Izumi-san." Iori began. "But I really can't believe you." Suddenly the computer screen blazed with white light as six shapes fell out of the screen in a tangled mess. Miyako and Iori were sure that they saw Hikari, Daisuke, and Hikari's brother Taichi, but there was a strange white cat there, in addition to a small pink head with red eyes and long ears. Although Miyako and Iori didn't know it yet, that was Koromon, Agumon's Baby II stage form. They also saw a small blue and white lizard thing. This was Chibimon, V-mon's Baby II form. Eventually the six beings got out of the tangled mess that they were in, and Daisuke looked over towards V-Mon.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I devolved." The small creature said innocently. Miyako and Iori looked over towards the small creature, the older of the two with her mouth hanging open. Koushiro looked over towards Miyako.

"Believe me now?"

_End Chapter 01_

* * *

And now it should be really obvious that this is going to be different.

I'll just tell you now that the mysterious voice is not from an original character.

The suffixes at the end of a name are used to show respect. Taichi doesn't use them for anyone, and the only ones that Daisuke uses are '-chan' for Hikari and '-sempai' for Taichi.

Both goggle heads are among the rudest characters in digimon.

For more information about honorifics, read chapter nine of Lord Archive's Izumi Asks:

www .fanfiction . net / s / 128092 /9

Just remove the spaces from the address to get to it, or look in Lord Archive's profile.

Two meters is around 6.5 feet.


	2. 02: Explanations and Confusion

Eternal Conflict:

Amalgamation

Chapter 2: Explanations and Confusion

* * *

Hikari sighed, looking around her room, and the three humans and two digimon in there. Daisuke was sitting on the far wall, Chibimon in his lap. Miyako was seated on the floor near Hikari's futon, and Iori was leaning against the door. Tailmon was curled up on the floor next to Hikari. _'This is not how I was planning on spending my afternoon.'_ She thought. After Miyako got her first look and a digimon, she was unresponsive for at least ten minutes. _'At least Taichi's working on the recap with the others.'_

"Do you have any food?" Chibimon asked innocently. Hikari just laughed, while Miyako and Iori gaped at the small digimon.

"Didn't you just eat three thousand three hundred yen (1) worth of food?" Miyako asked, looking towards the small digimon.

"He'll grow out of that." Tailmon assured Daisuke. "Eventually. Just except him to eat even more after the 'End Of The World' type battles."

"...Maybe I should tell my parents about him." Daisuke said, shocked at how hungry Chibimon was. Iori turned towards him.

"Do you think she'll believe you Daisuke-san?" Iori asked. Daisuke shrugged.

"My parents will by that more than him being a stuffed animal." The brown haired boy said smugly.

"Do all digimon eat like that?" Miyako asked. "Kaasan and Tousan will definitely be happy if more people end up with Digimon."

"...Trust me Miyako-san. Most Digimon don't have _quite_ as big an appetite as Chibimon." Hikari said. "Now I think I should get to the whole explanation thing."

"What exactly are Digimon?" Iori asked, still confused about the whole thing.

"Digimon is short for Digital Monster. They live in the Digital World, a world created through the networking of all the computers in the world. If something happens in the Digital World, it will affect our world." Hikari explained. "Oniichan and the other chosen usually use the term 'The Real World' when talking about Earth, but I really dislike using that term."

"Why?" Miyako asked. Hikari sighed.

"Because using the term 'The Real World' implies that the Digital World is nothing but a game." Hikari said. "That just simply isn't true. A world where you can die is very much real."

"I'm not actually certain you can die though." Tailmon remarked, causing Hikari to look over towards her.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked, her voice oddly cold, showing the fact that Hikari knew _exactly_ what Tailmon meant.

"Remember when we fought against Apocalymon?" Tailmon remarked. "I distinctly remember being reduced to data and then reassembling ourselves."

"...I'm still not sure about that." Hikari said, looking towards the others. "That could have just been the nature of Apocalymon's attack. Don't do anything stupid." That last sentence was delivered coldly, directed at all three of the humans that she was lecturing.

"All right, our questionable mortality aside, how are we supposed to fight?" Miyako asked.

"Our digimon partners will do the fighting for us, although they need to use our power in order to evolve in order to do so. We can refuse them this ability, making anyone or anything that dies as a result of their attacks our fault."

"Evolve?" Iori asked, confused.

"Digimon have many stages of life, which we refer to as Evolution Levels. All digimon first start out as a Digitama, before hatching into a Baby I digimon. Eventually the Baby I digimon will evolve, or change into a Baby II digimon, which is the type Chibimon is, before finally becoming a Child Level, where they end up with Attributes, like attacks, whether they are Vaccine, Data, or Virus, and the type of digimon they are. Most Child level digimon aren't really that much of a threat alone." She paused, allowing the group to absorb the information. Chibimon was apparently realizing that no one was answering him about the food, but knew this discussion was important.

"Now, here's were we come in. Using their partner's energy, a Child level digimon can evolve into an Adult digimon, where they gain a large amount of power. This is usually done when there is a reason to do so, like with a threat to the chosen's life. Tailmon is an Adult level digimon, although she's apparently lost a lot of her power. After Adult comes Perfection, which in addition to needing a chosen's energy, requires an additional source of power. The final stage of a digimon's evolution is the Ultimate level. I've only seen two of them when they evolved from a chosen's digimon, which were Onnichan's Agumon becoming War Greymon, and Yamato-san's Gabumon becoming Metal Garurumon. Apparently they fused together at one point, but I never saw that."

"Usually after the need for a chosen's energy has passed, the digimon will revert back into a lower level. The reason that this hasn't happened for Tailmon is that for some reason she evolved naturally." Hikari paused. Tailmon snorted, and no one actually made any comments about that.

"What about evolving using the Digimentals?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm still not sure exactly where that form of evolution fits. Armor digimon seem to be at the level of an adult digimon, although if Tailmon had all of her power she could have became as powerful as a perfect level digimon. (2)" Hikari answered. "Any questions?" Hikari asked.

"Who were the other chosen that you worked with? And who are their partners. " Iori asked.

"What levels did they have?" Chibimon asked.

"My brother Taichi is partnered to Agumon, who evolves into Greymon, then into Metal Greymon, and then War Greymon. Ishida Yamato with Gabumon, who evolved into Garurumon, Were Garurumon, and Metal Garurumon. Takenouchi Sora with Piyomon, who evolves into Birdramon and Garudamon. Izumi Koushiro, partnered with Tentomon, who evolves into Kabuterimon and Altur Kabuterimon. Tachikawa Mimi, who's partnered to a Palmon. That digimon evolves into Togemon and Lilymon. Kido Jyou, partnered to Gomamon, who evolves into Ikkakumon and Zudomon. You already know about me. Tailmon evolves to Angewomon or Nefertimon with the Digimental of Light. Then there was Takaishi Takeru, who's partnered with a Patamon, who evolves into Angemon and Holy Angemon." Hikari explained.

Daisuke got a confused look on his face. "Did Takashi Takeru go missing last year, along with Ichijouji Ken?" Hikari looked away from the brown haired boy.

"Yes... and for some reason, both of their parents are dead." Hikari said dismally. "But I don't know what happened with Ichijouji Ken, as he wasn't a chosen." Chibimon's stomach growled, causing Daisuke to groan.

* * *

"Armor Evolution?" a blonde haired 14-year-old boy asked. He was wearing the high school uniform that Koushiro and Taichi were wearing.

"Yes Yamato. Apparently there is a form of evolution that we can't use, but Hikari and Daisuke can." Taichi responded. Koromon was in his arms. Yamato was leaning against a tree. They, along with the five of the First Odaiba chosen that were available (Hikari was explaining things to the new chosen, and Mimi had moved to America) were seated in many positions around the park area. The brunette, Sora was seated on a bench next to Koushiro, while the blue haired Kido Jyou was standing around. Koushiro was still in his uniform, while Sora was in hers as well. Her uniform consisted of the green shirt along with a green skirt that went down to her upper thighs. Jyou was wearing a blue suit jacket over a white shirt, and white pants. He was wearing a pair of glasses.

"I'm still confused with this whole Digimon Kaiser development." Jyou said.

"I'm just worried about Piyomon." Sora said, seemingly spacing out.

"I know what you mean." Koushiro said. "And what's worse is that we can't just go on to the Digital World on our own. We need to wait for the gate to open again." Koromon looked confused.

"Why? Can't you guys just open the gate up again?" Koromon asked.

"It isn't that simple." Koushiro said. "I tried opening that gate again, yet a couldn't do so."

"And when I went to get you the portal that I went through was already open." Taichi said. Koromon's eyes blinked.

"Did you try using your digivices?" Koromon asked.

"Of course we did." Koushiro said. "The portal to the Digital World didn't appear."

"Anyway, back to what happened with Hikari-chan and Daisuke got their digimentals." Sora said. "You guys said you all heard a mysterious voice?" Taichi closed his eyes.

"Yeah, and it was weird." Taichi said. "They way that voice _knew_ almost everything. But why did he want me to take Koromon out of the digital world?" Taichi asked.

"Maybe we can answer that question." A voice said from behind the group. All five humans turned, to come face to face with a blond haired child. A small orange digimon with bat-like wings for ears was seated on his head. It had bright blue eyes. The child himself had blue eyes as well, and was wearing some kind of armor. The armor itself consisted of a white chest plate and white pants. A white cape was on his back, although the middle of the bottom part seemed to be cut out, making it seem to be an upside down 'V' shape. The cape was fastened to the armor with two white shoulder pads. A sword was sheathed at his side, the sheath being long enough to be visible. (3)

"Takeru?" Yamato said, looking towards the young child in disbelief.

"Glad to see that you still remember me Yamato-san." Takeru said. All five of the chosen picked up on the honorific change since they last saw him, although they didn't say anything.

"Where have you been?" Taichi asked.

"I've been in the Digital World, fighting against the bastard who calls himself the Digimon Kaiser for the past year." Takeru said, his voice still eerily calm, although a trace of anger was evident in his voice.

"He's been there for a year?" Koushiro asked. "Why didn't you ask for our help?"

"Because Millenniummon's barrier around the Digital World still kept you five and Hikari from being of any help. Gennai and the Harmonious Ones allowed the portal for you guys and the three new chosen to be called at the earliest opportunity." Patamon said.

"...Who are the Harmonious Ones Takeru-kun...?" Sora asked hesitantly, almost as if she didn't know the boy standing in front of her.

"The Harmonious Ones are the Digital World's four guardian digimon." Takeru answered. "Qinglongmon guards the Eastern section of the Digital World, while Baihumon guards the Western section. Xuanwumon guards the North section, while Zhuqiaomon guards the south." The blond haired boy paused. "I've heard rumors of a fifth Harmonious One, although no one actually knows who he is."

"If you've been fighting against the Digimon Kaiser for a year, how come you didn't tell us?" Yamato asked, finally getting over his relief at seeing his brother alive. "And why haven't you won yet?"

"I didn't tell you because there was nothing you guys could've done." Takeru responded. "As to why we haven't one yet, the Kaiser has a large army. We have at the most, thirty digimon to use. And only nine of them happen to be a chosen's partner." Takeru then reached into his armor, pulling out a disk, before tossing it at Koushiro. The red haired chosen grabbed the disk in the air, slightly surprising the others present.

"This disk contains information about the current chosen that we have, along with information about the location of the Digimentals. The Digimentals of Love and the Digimentals of Knowledge are the ones that you guys should go after first. Tentomon and Piyomon should be near them." He paused. "I suggest you get the Digimentals and bring Tentomon and Piyomon to Earth as soon as possible. The Kaiser's been gaining territory at a fast rate lately." Takeru said.

"Have you told Mimi about the Kaiser?" Sora asked. "She'll be worried about Palmon."

"Mimi already knows, and is currently working alongside the New York chosen." Takeru said. "She's probably the only one of us eight besides myself who wasn't blocked by Millenniummon."

"Who is this Millenniummon that you keep referring to?" Koromon asked.

"Don't worry about that right now." Patamon said. "By the way, in order to open a portal to the Digital World, you'll need the upgraded digivice that Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori have." Taichi stared at the blond haired chosen and the small digimon.

"How do you their names?" Taichi asked. Takeru ignored him, turning away.

"I'll contact you guys again after you get the Digimentals of Love and Knowledge." Takeru said, before moving away. He stopped. "And no, I am not the mysterious voice." He then left the area, leaving the group of Odaiba chosen behind.

* * *

Hikari sat in the main seating area of her home, Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, and Chibimon leaving after the explanation. Suddenly the door opened and Taichi walked in, Koromon in his arms. Tailmon was curled up, seemingly trying to go to sleep.

"How did it go Hikari?" Taichi asked. Hikari sighed.

"It went well enough Oniichan." Hikari said. "You?"

"It went well enough. Takeru and Patamon randomly appearing and leaving us with a large amount of questions was weird though." Koromon said. At this remark Tailmon and Hikari's eyes widened considerably.

"You found Takeru-kun!" Hikari exclaimed. "Where has he been!?"

"In the Digital World, fighting against the Digimon Kaiser for the last year." Taichi answered.

"What?" Hikari asked, confused. Taichi then relayed all that Takeru told them.

"What I don't understand is why Mimi-chan would know about the Kaiser and not tell us about it!" Taichi exclaimed.

"Takeru already told you why." Tailmon stated. "We couldn't do anything until now, so having you know about this wasn't going to do much good other than making your lives suck." Tailmon said. "Besides, he said he'd contact us again, right?"

"That's true. We also know where we are going now." Hikari said. "So I guess we shouldn't worry about it."

Taichi sighed. "So are we going to tell mom about the digimon?" he asked.

"Might as well." Koromon said. "By the way that Takeru spoke, this battle isn't going to end soon." Suddenly the apartment door opened, and Mrs. Yagami walked into the apartment and saw Tailmon and Koromon.

"End of the world again?" Mrs. Yagami said.

"Not quite Okaasan." Hikari said, confused. "Just have to stop a psychotic human dictator who somehow managed to get into the Digital World."

"Really. Shouldn't take too long." Mrs. Yagami said. "You stopped that thing messed up the world three years ago, how much trouble can one human be." And with that, Mrs. Yagami went into the kitchen. Taichi just looked over towards Hikari.

"Wasn't every non-chosen's mind of those events supposed to be suppressed?" Taichi asked. Hikari just shrugged.

* * *

The Kaiser sat at his computer terminal, frowning. His spies had just reported that Takeru was around, and gave information to the Odaiba chosen on the Digimentals location. _'I'll have to take them out now.'_ He thought. He already knew where they would go first, as the Digimentals of Love and Knowledge housed two digimon, and that would be where they would have to head. He grinned. _'Maybe it's time that I make a "personal" appearance.'_

* * *

Hikari, along with the new chosen and Sora, were currently in Koushiro's bedroom. The two digimon walked in, and Mrs. Izumi didn't comment on them. Sora was now wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. Koushiro was wearing a green vest, blue shirt, and green pants, but different pants than his school uniform.

"I find it strange that you're mother didn't freak out when Chibimon yawned Koushiro-sempai." Miyako said, looking towards the red-haired chosen.

"Well, it would seem that the Harmonious Ones had it set up so that if any of the parents of a chosen who met a digimon four years ago during Vamdemon's invasion saw a digimon that they've actually seen before, the memories would be put back." Koushiro said. "Or something like that anyway. I don't really want to get into it now, but the Digimental of Love and the Digimental of Knowledge are heavily guarded, since they are in the same place."

"Why don't we go search for the other Digimentals then?" Daisuke asked. Tailmon stared at Koushiro, obviously wondering that as well.

"Because thanks to Takeru-kun, we now know that Miyako and Iori's digimon are in those two digimentals." Koushiro said.

"Is that why he wanted us to go after them first?" Sora asked. Iori turned towards Hikari.

"Didn't Takaishi Takeru disappear a year ago?" Iori asked.

"Yes, although he reappeared yesterday to confuse us and tell us where to go." Sora answered. "Apparently Takeru-kun's been fighting against the Kaiser for a year."

"Never mind that." Koushiro said. "Hikari-chan, would you mind opening the Digital Gate?" he asked.

"Alright." Hikari said, holding her digivice in front of the computer. A weird program came up on it. "It's open." All of the chosen moved in front of the computer, when they were dragged in a flash of light.

* * *

Hikari, Koushiro, Sora, Tailmon and V-mon, who had seemed to evolve from Chibimon during the transfer into the Digital World, landed on their feet through the portal. Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori ended up in a tangled mess of limbs. After the three new chosen brought themselves together, Miyako looked around, her eyes landing on V-Mon.

"What happened to Chibimon?" Miyako asked.

"I evolved into my child form." V-mon replied. Miyako then looked over at Iori. "You're wearing different clothes." Iori looked down at himself.

"So I am." Iori said, before turning towards Miyako. "And so are you Miyako-san." It was true. Miyako was now wearing a long sleeved blue shirt, an orange vest, red pants, white gloves, green boots, and an orange helmet. Iori was wearing a large brown jacket, and dark red pants.

"So you get new clothes here, Hikari and the others don't." Daisuke said, before turning towards Koushiro. "So where are the other two Digimentals located?" he asked.

"They should be at a temple east of here." Koushiro said. Before the group could move however, two voices called out Koushiro and Sora's names from behind them. The group turned towards the voices, to see two small digimon, who stopped in front of them.

"Tentomon!" Koushiro exclaimed, eyeing his ladybug like digimon partner. The 'ladybug' stood on two legs, and had large green bug eyes. He had a large red exoskeleton, with small black spikes coming out of the back.

"Piyomon!" Sora exclaimed, the large pink bird stopping just in front of her. Piyomon had blue at the tips of her tail feathers, and at two feathers at the top of her head. A larger feather was striped blue and pink, curling up at the end.

"It's been such a long time Sora!" Piyomon exclaimed, jumping into her partner's arms. Tentomon wasn't as affectionate with his partner.

"I'm so glad to see you Koushiro." Tentomon said.

"Believe me, so am I." Koushiro answered. Tailmon coughed. Everyone turned towards her.

"I think it would be a good idea for us to find the Digimentals and get out of here as soon as we can." Tailmon said. "We don't want to alert the Kaiser." Tailmon said. Both of the other chosen digimon agreed with her. The group then set out into the forest.

"I wonder what my digimon's going to be like." Miyako said.

"We won't know until we actually find your Digimentals." Daisuke said. Iori decided to stay silent. Tailmon's ears were twitching. Hikari noticed this.

"What's wrong?" she asked her partner.

"I don't hear anything." Tailmon said.

"That's weird." Koushiro noticed. "From the way Takeru was acting, I was under the assumption that this area would be heavily guarded."

Eventually the group made it to a large clearing, with a large temple in the center. The temple itself seemed to be made like a Mayan Pyramid, with each piece being made with smaller and smaller rectangles, leaving the top rectangle shaped. A large doorway was at around the top of the temple, which conveniently was led by stairs.

"Is this the place?" Sora asked.

"It should be." Koushiro said.

"Why don't you new guys check with your digivices?" Tentomon asked. Daisuke pulled his out, switching to the detect option.

"I see two colored lights that should be coming inside the temple." Daisuke said. "I think they might be the digimentals."

"That's good then!" Miyako said as she started climbing the stairs, but Hikari pulled her back. "What are you doing Hikari-chan!?" Miyako shouted.

"Something's wrong, this place should be guarded." Hikari said. Suddenly a black dot appeared behind the collection of dots on Daisuke's digivice. "Guys! Someone's here!"

"Very observant Motomiya Daisuke." A voice said from behind them. The entire group turned around to see someone that they probably should've expected.

Behind them was a lone teenage male. He was wearing black armor and black pants, and had a black cape similar to Takeru's. He had brown hair, styled up in a spiky style. He wore a pair of goggles with black lenses, and had a sword sheathed to his side. A Digivice similar to the new chosen, except completely black, was in his hand.

"You're the Digimon Kaiser!" Tailmon exclaimed in rage, voicing everyone's suspicions.

"Do all of you have to state the obvious?" the Kaiser asked. "I mean, the Dark Digivice gives it away, doesn't it. And the thing is, with me here, even if you destroy the Dark Tower in this region, you're not going to be able to have those to digimon evolve."

"Why are you trying to take over the Digital World!?" Koushiro shouted in rage, while Hikari and Daisuke grabbed their digivices and D-Terminals, preparing for the fight that was sure to happen.

"Why would I go into deep detail about my plans with you?" the Kaiser said, before snapping his fingers. Suddenly two digimon appeared from around the forest, and one from _inside_ the temple.

The first was a digimon around the size of a human child. He wore a white suit, along with a white cape and a white wizards hat. A small skull pieced his cape onto his suit. He also held a staff that the top seemed to be a snowflake in his right hand.

"Wizarmon?" Hikari asked, clearly at shock at seeing the familiar digimon.

"Hikari... that isn't Wizarmon." Tailmon said, getting into a fighting stance.

The second digimon was a large three-meter demon with white skin. He had white tattered wings on his back, and his head had white horns at the top. A purple bat tattoo was on his muscular chest. Black leather belts seemed to be wrapped around his arms.

The last digimon, the one who came out from behind the group, was a large humanoid creature wearing red samurai armor. He had long black hair, and held a large katana in one hand.

"How do you like some of my minions, Socerymon, Ice Devimon, and Musyamon!?" The Kaiser asked. "And unlike that Tortomon that you guys fought yesterday, there isn't an evil ring on them. They're working for me of their own free will."

"Why would they work for someone who's trying to take over the Digital World!?" Miyako shouted.

"I don't know. And I honestly don't care." The Kaiser said. "Now my minions," the Kaiser paused, "kill them all!"

Both Koushiro and Sora tried to evolve their digimon to their adult levels, and failed.

"Damn it!" Sora shouted. The three digimon got closer to the group. Both Piyomon and Tentomon took to the air.

"Magical Fire!" Piyomon began flapping her wings as a cyclone of green energy formed around her before shooting at Socerymon. The adult level wizard digimon waved his arm and a blue energy barrier formed around him. The green fire dispelled along the barrier, doing nothing.

Tentomon faced Musyamon. "Petite Thunder!" Electricity ran around his wings and antennae, before shooting towards the samurai. The electricity hit the adult level digimon's chest plate, not harming him in the least.

"This isn't working!" Tentmon pointed out.

"Digimental Up!" Both Hikari and Daisuke shouted at the same time. Pink and Red beams coming out of their digimentals and shooting into their respective digivices, before shooting towards the digimon.

"V-mon Armor Evolve!" V-mon shouted, encased in a sphere of red energy. Eventually the energy sphere exploded, revealing V-Mon to be his armored fire dragon form once again. "Burning with Courage, Fladramon!"

"Tailmon Armor Evolve!" Tailmon shouted, encased in a sphere of pink energy. The sphere exploded, revealing Tailmon's winged sphinx form. "The Light of Smiles, Nefertimon!"

The Digimon Kaiser just laughed. "You think that your two armor digimon are going to be much help against these three digimon?

Fladramon pulled his fist back, flame gathering around his arm. "Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon thrust his arm forwards, launching three fireballs towards Ice Devimon, who dodged them easily. The ice demon inhaled.

"Zero Freeze!" Ice Devimon exhaled, sending his freezing breath, forming ice crystals, towards Fladramon, knocking him to the ground.

"Fladramon!" Daisuke exclaimed. Suddenly both Ice Devimon and Socerymon were in front of the fire elemental digimon, the former hitting him with his claws and the other blasting him with magic. Miyako and Iori looked on with horror in their faces.

Nefertimon had taken up to the sky, and was shooting off energy blast from her gauntlets jewels towards Musyamon, who just dodged and appeared on the ground next to the chosen.

"Magical Fire!"

"Petite Thunder!" Both child level digimon fired off their attacks towards the samurai's head, causing him to move back a bit. Nerfertimon's eyes began glowing pink.

Socerymon noticed this and raised his staff towards the flying sphinx. "Crystal Cloud!" the staff shot off a rainbow colored energy blast towards the flying armored digimon, knocking her to the ground.

"We're out numbered, and there's no way for us to actually get to the Digimentals!" Koushiro shouted. Meanwhile Musyamon moved towards the armored digimon of light, his sword raised high.

"Violent Dismissal!" Musyamon brought his sword down to the ground, sending a ripple of energy that tore up the ground and slammed into Nefertimon.

"I don't want to be here anymore." Miyako said dismayed. Iori nodded his head weakly behind her.

"Frost Claw!" Ice Devimon raised his arm up, a swirl of ice gathering around the arm. Fladramon noticed this and quickly dodged and got back onto his feet when Ice Devimon brought his arm down. Fladramon became covered in fire and charged towards Ice Devimon.

"Fire Rocket!" Ice Devimon dodged out of the way, sending a blast of frozen air towards the fire digimon. Fladramon went flying into a tree, which ended up being bursting into a bunch of black specks. Fladramon quickly jumped back up, putting himself in front of the two digimon and the group while Nefertimon did the same to buffer between Musyamon.

"What are we going to do here!?" Piyomon asked, firing off another attack at Socerymon, getting the same result.

"I have no idea." Koushiro said. Hikari looked towards her partner and saw her get hit with another Violent Dismissal attack.

"There has to be something that we can do to get out of this!" Daisuke shouted. "You three have gotten out of worse problems than this! You just had to!"

Fladramon sent a few fireballs towards Ice Devimon, actually managing to hit the white demon this time, sending it back, only to be blasted with another blast from Socerymon.

"Curse of Queen!" Nefertimon fired off two beams from her eyes, which Musyamon just blocked with his sword.

"Now go in for the kill!" the Kaiser order, and which the three digimon he had under his command did.

"Why are you fighting us?" Fladramon asked.

"Because we believe in what he's trying to do!" Ice Devimon said, pulling his arm back. "Frozen---"

"SILVER BLAZE!" A voice shouted from the sky, a green beam of energy hitting Ice Devimon in the chest, before two other beams knocked Musyamon and Socerymon down to the ground as well. The chosen looked up to see an orange flying horse in the sky. Said horse had golden armor on his legs and chest, in addition to his head. Golden main stuck out from the back of his head and tail. There was also a blond haired boy wearing white armor riding to horse. This horse was Pegasmon, the armor evolved form of Patamon using the Digimental of Hope.

"Takeru-kun?" Sora asked, confused. She and the rest of the group were even more confused when Takeru jumped off of Pegasmon while the horse was in flight, drawing his sword in the air and landing on the ground in front of the Kaiser, sword drawn and in perfect health.

"Go!" Takeru shouted. "Go get the digimentals." He said, directing it towards Miyako, Iori, Sora, Koushiro, and the two child level digimon. "Leave these digimon to Nerfertimon, Fladramon, and Pegasmon for now!" He then turned towards the Kaiser. "I'm ready to finish this."

"What makes you think that you can win?" the Kaiser taunted, drawing his sword, before both humans wearing armor charged at each other. Steel met steel as the two swordsmen fought, while the digimon began battling each other. Pegasmon was doing surprisingly well against Musyamon, while Nefertimon had elected to battle Socerymon. This left Ice Devimon to Fladramon.

"Let's see how you do without me being outnumbered." Fladramon said, thrusting his arm forward. "Knuckle Fire!" Three fireballs shot out of the armor digimon's arm, speeding towards Ice Devimon's chest. The ice digimon brought both of his arms together to block the fireballs, his arms becoming singed from the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that." The ice demon remarked. "Zero Freeze!" Ice Devimon blew a blast of freezing air towards Fladramon, who dodged it.

"Maybe we should get going." Koushiro said, turning towards the temple.

"You guys go. I'm staying." Hikari said.

"But Hikari-chan, you might get killed!" Miyako exclaimed. Hikari glared at her.

"I refuse to leave my partner in a battle." Hikari said. "I'll be fine." The brown haired girl remarked, looking towards the battle between Takeru and the Kaiser, both humans showing to be expert swordsmen.

"And the same goes for me." Daisuke said, looking over towards Fladramon. "Fladramon needs me here for support. I'm not leaving. You guys get the digimentals and help us."

Miyako looked towards the two chosen, seeing how both of them weren't going to move out of the battle's way. The violet haired girl did the only thing that she could think of in a situation like this.

She ran into the temple. Iori looked over at Daisuke and Hikari, before he, Sora, Koushiro, and the two child level digimon followed him.

* * *

"Still trying to stop me, eh Takaishi?" the Kaiser taunted, parrying Takeru's sword with his own.

"What makes you think I'm going to give up?" Takeru said, slashing his sword towards the Kaiser's midsection. His blow was blocked. "You murdered my mother! Right in front of me!" Takeru made another slash with his sword towards the Kaiser's chest, blocked by the older figures sword.

"Looking back, that was rude." The Kaiser said smugly, slashing at Takeru's head in a move obviously used for decapitation. Takeru moved back, his enemy's sword missing his neck by millimeters. "You've gotten better." The Kaiser remarked flatly.

Hikari was focusing on the battle between the two human's in front of her. Takeru seemed to be attacking in a full rage, while seemingly having a conversation with the Kaiser at the same time. Hikari could easily tell that it wasn't civil (both of the sword wielding children were too focused on killing each other for that), but she couldn't make out what was being said between the explosions and announcement of attacks names from the various digimon.

"FROZEN CLAW!" An attack by Ice Devimon.

"KNUCKLE FIRE!" Fladramon nullifying the ice like demon's attack. Similar situations were going on with the other digimon who were fighting against each other. Hikari looked over towards Pegasmon, to see him launch many star shaped blast of energy from his wings at Musyamon, who dodged most of them, although he was hit by a few.

It was obvious that Pegasmon was Patamon's Armor form... and the Digimental of Hope was a good probability for being used, but one question still rested in her mind.

When did Takeru get the digimental?

* * *

"I never thought this trip would turn out like this." Miyako commented dryly. Koushiro looked over at her, while walking through the temple.

"Even Hikari-chan's explanations couldn't describe this for you." Koushiro commented. Miyako nodded. The group was walking through the corridors of an area that seemed to be the inside of a temple, although they had yet to find the Digimentals.

'_Of course, I'm not sure that I even want to fight.'_ Miyako thought. Sora looked over towards the girl.

"Are you alright?" the brown haired girl asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine... although I'm not sure if I want to help fight now. That was the most dangerous situation that I've been in my entire life." Miyako said.

"Well it's just going to be much worse." Tentomon remarked dryly. Koushiro glared at his partner, before turning towards Iori, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"What do you think about this entire situation Iori-kun." Koushiro said. Iori looked up towards Koushiro.

"I really don't know Izumi-sempai." Iori said sincerely. "Do we honestly have a choice in fighting against something that wants to destroy or take over the world if we have the power to stop it?" Miyako looked over towards him.

"Iori..." Miyako trailed off, not knowing what she was supposed to say to that.

However, the youngest member of the chosen continued. "Even if I got my digimon now, and then decided that he and I wouldn't fight... the battle would eventually come to us. And we would obviously lose."

"...That's a rather bleak way to look at things." Piyomon commented. Sora turned towards her partner, whispering as the group entered a large area, with a pedestal and two oval-like objects on it.

"That doesn't stop him from saying exactly what I was going to say." Sora said.

"What are those?" Miyako asked, looking towards the objects.

One of them seemed to be a top half of a large eggshell, it's bottom missing, with two wing like appendages coming out of its sides. A blue upside down heart symbol was on it, the left half of it filled mostly except for one small circular area, while the other half had only one part of it appear as a '9', connected to the other side. This was the Digimental of Love.

The other object was golden, with a weird symbol that seemed to be an oddly proportioned '8'. There was a small gray spike coming out of the top, although it was hard to see. This was the Digimental of Knowledge.

"Are these the Digimentals of Love and Knowledge?" Sora asked.

"I would assume so." Koushiro said, looking over towards Miyako and Iori. "It's obvious that one of these two digimentals belong to one of you," Koushiro paused. "Now the only question that remains is which one belongs to which chosen."

"Why don't we try based on gender?" Tentomon asked.

"What good would that do?" Miyako shouted. Tentomon was now flying up into the air, his wings buzzing.

"I was just thinking that since Sora had the Crest of Love, and Koushiro had the Crest of Knowledge, that the digimentals would be transferred to someone of the same gender!" Tentomon protested. "How many boys _can_ you see as having a trait called love?" Miyako looked like she was about to strangle the bug where he was flying.

"Tentomon does have a point." Piyomon said. The group looked over towards the pink bird.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, confused at her partners statement.

"A girl _is_ more likely to have a trait associated with something 'Mushy', as some guys like to say." Piyomon said. "It's not that a guy couldn't have something with the trait of love, but it isn't as likely."

"But why would that bug assume that the Digimental of Knowledge would be Iori's!?" Miyako protested. "I'm the one who knows about computers and stuff like that?"

"Because both those Digimentals have digimon underneath them." Tentomon said. "Or in them. I'm not sure how that works. Since I haven't heard of a chosen with _two_ digimon, it wouldn't make sense for Iori to be unable to use the Digimental of Knowledge if you got the Digimental of Love."

"Oh." Miyako said simply, before moving up towards the two digimentals. Iori did the same. Miyako grabbed the Digimental of Love, while Iori grabbed the Digimental of Knowledge. Both of the chosen lifted the digimentals up, causing them to move effortlessly. Two pillars of light, one red, one yellow, shot out of the area where the digimentals had previously rested.

"Wow." Piyomon said, almost dumbstruck by the sudden pillars of light. Iori and Miyako stared as a shape formed in each light, before the pillars of light vanished and two new digimon opened their eyes.

The first was a red and white-feathered bird similar to Piyomon, yet very different. The white feathers were featured around his head, while the red feathers were on the other parts of his body. A black belt was around his head like a headband, keeping a single feather pointing on top of his head. His eyes were blue and sharp black feathers were at the tips of his wings. This was Hawkmon.

The second digimon, coming out of the yellow pillar, had four legs and had a hard shell. He was almost completely yellow. He also had a tail, and two sideway 'W' shaped ears at the side of his head. His underbelly was purple, and a red diamond shaped design was on his forehead. This was Armadimon.

"Hello." Hawkmon said, looking over at Miyako. "And whom may you be?" he asked the violet haired girl.

"My names Miyako..." the violet haired girl trailed off in amazement. Meanwhile Armadimon looked over around the group.

"Let's see, humans, two digimon..." he was interrupted by a loud exclamation of "SILVER BLAZE!" followed by an explosion. "...and explosions." The small yellow child digimon sighed. "...Whose my partner?" he asked, looking around.

"I am." Iori stated, looking over at the digimon. Armadimon jumped off of the pedestal. "...What exactly are we dealing with?"

"Umm... a human calling himself the 'Digimon Kaiser' and is trying to take over the Digital World." Iori said, looking over at his partner.

Hawkmon looked over towards Miyako, who was still staring at him. "...What?" the bird asked, shocking Miyako out of her stare.

"Nothing!" Miyako exclaimed, blushing. Hawkmon stretched his wings before jumping off of the pedestal and onto the ground. "Are you ready to fight?" Hawkmon asked.

"No... I don't know how..." Miyako said. Hawkmon looked over towards his partner, a worried look on his face.

Sora looked over at the violet haired girl... "Miyako-kun..." she trailed off. "Mimi was just like you when we first became chosen."

"No she wasn't." Tentomon said. Sora, Piyomon, and Koushiro glared at the bug. "She had even less idea of what to do than Miyako does!" Tentomon protested. Koushiro sighed, before turning back towards the young girl.

"Sora-san speaks the truth Miyako-kun." Koushiro said. "We're here to help you in whatever ways that we can. Besides... you'll at least get to stay home every night." Miyako looked over at the elder boy oddly.

"Koushiro-sempai..." Miyako trailed off, before looking over at Hawkmon. "Alright... I'll do my best!" Miyako exclaimed.

"So will I." Iori said, both he and Miyako lifting up the digimentals.

"DIGIMENTAL UP!!!!"

* * *

Takeru was tiring. It was an obvious fact.

Daisuke could easily see that the blond haired Deus Ex Machina was suddenly becoming tired out. Meanwhile the Kaiser seemed to have just as much energy as he had when starting the fight.

"Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon's cry had quickly brought his attention back to his partner. Daisuke turned around, seeing Fladramon punch Ice Devimon into a tree. A bloodily gash was in the center of the demons chest. Fladramon's body also looked bashed up, obviously the result of a long battle. Flames gathered around Fladramon, completely engulfing him. Fladramon then charged towards Ice Devimon's fallen body, seemingly gliding along the ground.

"FIRE ROCKET!" Fladramon screamed, as the flames increased around him. Ice Devimon looked up towards the speeding fireball.

"Oh shit..." was the only thing that the demon said as Fladramon collided into him, causing the ice demon to be completely consumed in flame. He let out a large inhuman scream before bursting into black specks. Fladramon looked over at Ice Devimon's former location, before glowing in an orange light and reverting into a tired and battered Chibimon.

"Chibimon!" Daisuke exclaimed, running up and picking his partner before anything could happen to him. "Are you alright?"

"...Need sleep...and food." And with that, Chibimon passed out.

"Chibimon!" Daisuke yelled. Hikari looked over at the brown haired boy.

"Chibimon's fine. He just needs rest." Hikari said, anything that Daisuke could've said was stopped at hearing a human scream. Hikari and Daisuke looked over towards Takeru and the Kaiser, seeing Takeru's sword embedded in the Kaiser's chest.

"...Takeru!?" Hikari shouted as Daisuke looked like he was going to vomit. The Kaiser's form went limp as the Dark Digivice vanished. Takeru pulled out his sword, noticing that there wasn't any blood on it. There wasn't any blood coming out of the Kaiser's wounds either. Suddenly the Kaiser's form shifted into that of a black humanoid thing before bursting into black smoke.

"Damn it!" Takeru shouted, sheathing his sword. Hikari looked over towards him, obviously intent on asking what happened, before both Nefertimon and Pegasmon landed on the ground. Hikari looked around, seeing both Socerymon and Musyamon glowing with black light.

**SO YOU SEEM TO THINK YOU'VE WON!!!!! **A voice that sounded a lot like the Kaiser's shouted. **THINK AGAIN!**

The something that Hikari thought wouldn't be done happened. Both Musyamon and Socerymon's forms began to fuse together.

"Musyamon!"

"Socerymon!"

"Jogress Evolve!"

_ End Chapter 02_

* * *

(1) Three Thousand Yen is around Thirty Dollars.

(2) Hikari's wrong here. If Tailmon had her Holy Ring, she wouldn't be able to use the Digimental of Light to evolve unless she devolved into Plotmon. Hikari doesn't know this however.

(3) Takeru's outfit in this chapter is a mix of the Digimon Kaiser's design and Kratos' Judgement costume from Tales of Symphonia. If you have a Gamecube, then go play that game.

A lot of things happened in this chapter, and yes, you'll see Holsmon and Digmon next chapter. And if you have a guess as to who the Kaiser is... don't say it in a review.

And a correction to the author's notes in the last chapter... Taichi uses the honorific '-chan' for Mimi.

Next Chapter:

The group of chosen now have to fight off a perfection level digimon, with only four armor digimon and two child levels. But when help arrives from the other chosen fighting against the Digimon Kaiser, something new is revealed.


	3. 03: Demonic Waltz

Eternal Conflict

Amalgamation

Chapter 03: Demonic Waltz

* * *

"Musyamon!"

"Socerymon!"

"Jogress Evolve!" Both digimon shouted as their forms fused together, being consumed in light. When the light vanished, a large red skeleton was standing before chosen, easily around three meters tall. This skeleton's bones were red, and his rib cage was easily viewable, a large black orb in the center of it. He wore black leather pants, and a red tattered cloth was in front of his groin area. Why it was there could be anyone's guess, as the pants clearly covered that area any way. He had black tattered wings coming out of his back. He was also holding large red staff in his hand, one end looking like a bony hand holding a yellow orb, while the other end was clearly scythe-like. "Skull Satamon!"

Pegasmon stared at the new perfect level digimon, before saying the only thing that could possibly come to mind.

"_Fuck!_"

Hikari looked over towards Takeru. "What just happened?" Hikari asked.

"Musyamon and Socerymon fused together to evolve into a perfect level digimon." Takeru said. "We may want to run." Takeru suggested. Daisuke looked over towards the blond haired chosen.

"You want us to leave!?" Daisuke asked. "We'll just be letting the others get killed!"

Pegasmon took off into the air, a green energy glowing on his forehead. "Silver Blaze!" Pegasmon shouted, a green beam of energy firing out of his forehead, speeding towards the large perfect level digimon. Skull Satamon laughed, before pointing his staff in Pegasmon's direction, the top orb glowing.

"Nail Bone!" The staff shot off a yellow beam of energy, cutting through Pegasmon's beam, hitting the flying horse in the chest, and knocking him back down into the ground. Takeru turned towards Daisuke.

"See?" he asked, almost mocking.

"Curse of Queen!" Nefertimon fired two beams from her eyes, hitting Skull Satamon in the chest, knocking the demon back a bit. Skull Satamon quickly turned towards Nefertimon, pointing his staff towards her.

"Nail Bone!" Another blast of energy shot out from the staff, causing the winged sphinx to stagger backwards. Takeru brought his hand to his side, grabbing a digivice similar to Daisuke and Hikari's, only green trimmed. Pegasmon quickly brought himself back standing. Skull Satamon pointed his staff towards Pegasmon, intent on unleashing another attack.

"Gold Rush!" A voice shouted as six drill like missiles slammed into Skull Satamon's back, catching the demon off guard. The six drills then started moving backwards.

"Tempest Wing!" A large spinning drill of energy also slammed itself into the demon's back, sending him face first into the ground.

Takeru, Hikari, and Daisuke turned their heads towards the temple area, seeing two new digimon standing in front of it.

The first was a large upright yellow insect with strange purple markings on it. Its face has a large drill in the front of it, while its hands had three drills in them each. It also had two more arms to its side, and bug wings coming out of its shell.

The second one was a four-legged bird with red feathers. White feathers were around its head, and a white helmet with two blades coming out of the sides was on its head. The crest of love was on the helmets center, and the digimon's wings were positioned near the front of its body as opposed to its middle. Takeru looked over towards them, as the ground noticed Miyako and Iori, along with Sora, Koushiro, and the two-child digimon who were stuck without any chance of evolving.

"So Digmon and Holsmon were contained in the Digimentals of Knowledge and Love." Takeru said. "...We may actually be able to win this."

Skull Satamon brought himself off of the ground, glaring towards the two new armor digimon.

"Two armor digimon, four armor digimon, makes no difference to me!" Skull Satamon shouted, pointing his staff towards Digmon and Holsmon. "Nail Bone!"

This time the beam of energy was dodged by the two digimon. Miyako and the others who couldn't fight gathered by the three chosen.

"What's going on here?" Koushiro asked. "And what happened to the three digimon that you were fighting before?"

"After Fladramon killed Ice Devimon... and Takeru killed something that was pretending to be the Kaiser, Musyamon and Socerymon merged into a perfect level digimon." Hikari said, trying to explain as best she could. Miyako's eyes widened, while Koushiro and the others eyes were oddly neutral.

"How are we going to beat a perfect with only four armor digimon?" Sora asked. "I know some adult level digimon could defeat a perfect, but how exactly do the armor digimon measure up?"

"Around the same." Takeru answered. "Although with both Pegasmon and Nefertimon worn out, we'll just have to hope that this guy isn't used to his new form yet."

"...None of them are used to their new forms." Piyomon pointed out.

"Pegasmon is." Takeru replied. "But at least Pegasmon and Nefertimon are experienced." He said, before turning his attention to the battle.

Pegasmon, Nefertimon and Holsmon had taken up to the air.

"Silver Blaze!" Pegasmon fired off the green blast of energy from his forehead again.

Nefertimon's jewels on her gauntlets began to glow. "Nile Jewelry!" Two beams fired from the sphinx's jewels.

Skull Satamon took to the air using his wings, dodging both attacks, causing them to make a crater in the ground. He pointed his staff towards Digmon, it glowing with light.

Holsmon noticed this and his eyes started to glow red. "Red Sun!" two red beams of energy shot out of his eyes, aimed for the demon's back.

"Nail Bone!" This time pure _lighting _shot out of Skull Satamon's staff, hitting Digmon in the back, knocking him back. Holsmon's two beams of energy hit him the distracted perfect digimon in the back, although all the demon did was stagger a bit.

"...This isn't going to be easy." Iori said, looking over towards the battle. '_I just get the feeling that we _have_ to win this.' _Iori thought.

-------------------------------------------------

The Kaiser sat at his computer terminal, watching the battle in satisfaction. True, Takeru was getting better and stronger, but he still had the upper hand. The Kaiser looked down at his digivice.

'_Why do you resist Takaishi?'_ The Kaiser thought. _'As long as we have our power, this will not end. And what of Ichijouji.'_

His two former comrades still didn't realize the extent of what they had done to stop Millenniummon. And what had happened after the psycho ultimate's defeat.

"You're deep in thought." A male voice said from the control center of the Kaiser's base. The Kaiser turned his chair around, to come face to face with a black haired teenage man, around thirteen years old. He had black hair and black eyes, and was wearing black armor and armored pants, although he didn't have any weapon on him. A Patamon was floating by his side, although unlike Takeru's Patamon, this one just had an aura of hatred around him, in addition to a scar going over his eye.

"Hyobanshi Kairuto. (1)" The Kaiser remarked. "To what pleasure do I owe your appearance?"

"Skip the pleasantries." Kairuto said. "You've allowed the new chosen to gain control of four digimentals."

"Yes." The Kaiser said, knowing that Kairuto wasn't asking a question. "But really, does it matter that much?"

"Those chosen could become a threat to our plans!" Kairuto yelled. "If we have enemies that can evolve their digimon in the presence of the dark towers, we may actually lose this!"

"You know as well as I do that the Dark Towers only block evolution because of the power source." The Kaiser said, calmly. "And you also know that we can only block a digivice's signal. The chosen are going to learn how to evolve their digimon directly, so even if they have the digimentals it isn't going to be much of a problem. Now... what exactly are you doing here in the Digital World? If I recall correctly, you're supposed to be helping Oikawa on Earth."

"We don't serve a master." Patamon said. "Unlike you."

The Kaiser could only chuckle at that response. "So I have a master now? If you recall, I was the one who approached Oikawa, not the other way around. Now, I suggest you leave, before I order you killed."

Kairuto and Patamon just glared as they left the confines of the control area. The Kaiser then turned back towards the showing of the battlefield.

* * *

'_This battle isn't going as good as we hoped.'_ Koushiro thought, looking over towards the four armor level digimon, fighting against the perfect level, and doing no damage with its attacks. Koushiro turned toward Takeru. "Is there anyway that we can get our digimon to evolve without the digimentals in the Dark Tower's range?" Koushiro asked. Takeru looked over towards him.

"Yes... although it isn't something that can be learned easily." Takeru said. "It takes an immense amount of concentration." He paused. "I doubt even you would be able to manage it."

"What is it?" Koushiro asked. Takeru looked over towards him.

"You have to be determined, and concentrate on sending your energy directly to your partner." Takeru said. "You'll need to act as if your digivice isn't there. Again, I don't think that you'll..."

Koushiro closed his eyes as Tentomon started glowing with bright light. "Tentomon Evolve!" Tentomon shouted, the light exploding around him. Tentomon's form grew far larger then he was before. Once the light vanished, Tentomon had become a large blue insect with four arms. Two large wings were growing out of his back. A gray hard shell covered his head, and he had a large overbite. "Kabuterimon."

Takeru looked over towards Kabuterimon, then at Koushiro, who still had his eyes closed, shock actually appearing on his face. "Never mind then." Takeru said, shaking his head.

Kabuterimon took to the sky, heading towards the battle with Skull Satamon.

Sora closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. Piyomon joyfully looked up over at her partner...until she realized that the energy boost that would allow her to evolve wasn't coming. Sighing, Sora opened her eyes, looking over at the others. Koushiro looked winded.

"What's happened to Koushiro-sempai?" Miyako asked.

"He used up a lot of energy evolving Tentomon without the digivices help." Takeru said. "He should get better at it with time."

A blue ball of electricity began growing into Kabuterimon's mouth. "Mega Blaster!" Kabuterimon fired off the blast of energy, sending it straight towards Skull Satamon. The perfection digimon looked up towards the blast, confusion apparent on his face as the blast slammed into his chest area, cracking the black orb in the center of his chest.

"Where did you come from!?" Skull Satamon demanded, pointing his staff towards the adult level digimon. "Nail Bone!" Lighting shot out of the staff, slamming into Kabuterimon dead on, causing the adult digimon to fall to the ground and devolve back into Tentomon.

"...That wasn't really that useful." Iori remarked as Tentomon moved away from the battle.

"Needle Rain!" Pegasmon's mane straightened and many sharp pieces of air shot off towards Skull Satamon, not really doing anything to the jogressed perfect.

Skull Satamon flew up towards Pegasmon, his staff raised. "Skull Hammer!" The large skeleton digimon hit Pegasmon in the head with his staff, sending the flying horse into the ground once again. Pegasmon got up, rage evident on his face.

"Alright! Enough of this!" Pegasmon shouted, has he started glowing with black light. "Pegasmon D----"

"Stop Pegasmon!" Takeru ordered. Pegasmon growled, before shooting up towards the sky again. Hikari looked over towards the blond haired swordsman.

"What was Pegasmon trying to do?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it." Takeru snapped coldly, grimacing and rubbing his neck.

Sora noticed this. "Are you alright Takeru-kun?" she asked.

"I'm... fine." Takeru replied.

----------------------------------

A large two-meter tall creature that looked like a giant cactus with boxing gloves was walking through the forest. Red leaves were on the top of the cactus's head, and three holes were in the top part of its body for its eyes and mouth. This was Togemon.

Flying above in the sky, was a large green humanoid insect. He had four fly wings coming out of his back. The green insect had red eyes, and two antennae coming out of its head. He also had short red hair coming out of his head. He had gray gloves, one of which had a silver blade coming out of it, in addition to gray armor on his upper legs and feet. This was Stingmon.

Two humans were running after the two digimon.

"I hope we aren't too late." A teenage girl with brown hair and brown eyes said. Well, most of her shoulder length hair was brown, although two long locks of hair in front of her face were white. She was wearing a red shirt, along with dark blue jeans that fit her body smugly. A digivice similar to Hikari's, except lime green around the areas where Hikari's was pink, was clipped onto her pocket.

"We'll be there as soon as we can Tachikawa-san." A young boy around the same age as Takeru said coldly. He had dark bluish-black hair. His hair was styled in a messy style, as if he didn't really care about the style that his hair was in. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and black pants. He also wore a black leather jacket, and had black fingerless gloves.

"Ken-kun..." the girl trailed off.

"It would help if we could've been sent closer to the battle." Ken stated. Suddenly Ken clutched his neck.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked.

"I'm fine... Mimi." Ken said, gritting through his teeth. The girl frowned.

"You are _not_ fine." Mimi said, glaring at the boy. Ken turned towards her.

"Why do you say that Tachikawa?" Ken said, grimacing.

"Because you never call me by my first name." Mimi said. "...Or forget to use a honorific."

"Stop pestering me and let's get going." Ken said, as he started following the two digimon. Mimi just sighed and shook her head.

"What are we going to do with you Ken-kun?" Mimi asked herself, before following after the younger boy.

* * *

"Silver Blaze!" Pegasmon shouted, firing off another green beam of energy. Skull Satamon dodged the beam, causing it to make a crater in the ground.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon fired off his drill missiles at the demon again, colliding with Skull Satamon's chest, causing the demon to yell in pain as the drills returned to Digmon. Skull Satamon pointed his staff at the armored digimon, firing off another blast of energy, smacking the yellow armored digimon to the ground.

Iori looked over towards his partner, noticing that Digmon's armor had many cracks in it. Digmon weakly brought himself up, before pointing his drills towards Skull Satamon.

"Gold----"

"Nail Bone!" This time the beam hit Digmon straight in the chest, knocking the bug armored digimon back as he skidded into the ground, before he began shrinking as a yellow light shot off towards Iori's digivice, before the digivice shot off another beam of energy into Iori's pocket, forming a D-Terminal.

"Armadimon!" Iori shouted, running towards his partner.

Skull Satamon quickly turned his attention towards Nefertimon and Pegasmon.

"Mach Impulse!" Six small red beams hit Skull Satamon in the back, causing him to turn around to see Holsmon flying, his wings outstretched. "Mach Impulse!" The tips of the armored bird's wings glowed red, before six beams shot off from them towards the perfect level digimon.

Skull Satamon dodged the beams this time, causing Nefertimon and Pegasmon to have to dodge the beams quickly to avoid getting hit. Skull Satamon quickly flew behind Holsmon, and raised his staff. "Skull Hammer!"

And the demon brought his staff down, hitting Holsmon's helmet, sending the flying bird staggering. Holsmon quickly recovered, his eyes glowing red.

"Red Sun!" Holsmon fired too red beams from his eyes towards Skull Satamon. The perfect level digimon raised his staff to block them.

"Curse of Queen!"

Only to have two pink beams of energy slam into his back, actually causing him to stagger back a bit, dropping his staff from its position, which allowed Holsmon's beams to hit him square in the chest. Skull Satamon grunted, as Pegasmon fired off another green beam to his back.

"...Are they winning?" Daisuke asked, looking on at the battle. Takeru stared for a few seconds.

"It's doubtful." Takeru said. Sora glared at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be the Child of Hope?" She asked in an accusing tone.

"Not anymore." Takeru said. Hikari looked over at him, looking to say something. "The Digimentals are not exclusive items."

"Then what's fueling Patamon's armor evolution?" Piyomon demanded.

"The desire to utterly destroy a madman who was once a friend." Takeru answered darkly, causing all of the chosen around him to gasp.

"...Takeru..." Hikari trailed off, never hearing him act like that. Takeru rubbed his neck again.

"...Damn it... it's happening to..." Takeru then shook his head, looking up at the battle once again.

Sora looked over at him with worry, but turned her attention back to the battle, forgetting about it.

Skull Satamon was now dodging the attacks, pretty certain he had figured out their pattern, although he was now too busy dodging attacks to bother firing off his own.

"Moon Shooter!" a new voice yelled as three purplish-white blasts of energy hit Skull Satamon in his left arm. Skull Satamon, the digimon, and the chosen looked over in that direction to see Stingmon, one of his arms outstretched with the other holding it for support.

Takeru grinned. "Took Ken-san long enough." Koushiro looked over towards Takeru, confused, until two humans, one male and one female, in addition to a very familiar walking cactus emerged from the forest.

Takeru turned. "So Mimi's here too." He said.

"What, did you expect me to leave you here when you need help?" Mimi said, in a tone that was almost mocking.

"...How the hell did the bastard get a Skull Satamon?" Ken remarked.

"Apparently he can jogress two digimon from a distance." Takeru said.

"What two digimon were used?" Mimi asked, quickly getting to the point. The chosen that had already known her looked on at her at shock, noticing that she was acting _very_ different then the Mimi they were used to.

"A Musyamon and a Socerymon." Takeru supplied. Mimi and Ken both had blank stares.

"And that actually _worked_?" Mimi asked. Takeru just nodded.

"I think they could use some more help before the get killed trying to stop that thing." Togemon said, looking towards Mimi. Mimi looked over towards her partner.

"Right." Mimi remarked, her eyes narrowing in concentration. Suddenly Togemon started glowing.

"...What?" Tentomon remarked weakly.

"Togemon Super Evolve!" Togemon shouted, light shooting out of her eyes and mouth, before the red leaves moved away, revealing a flower bud on the top of her head. The flower bud opened, revealing a creature that looked like a very small female human. This figure wore a pink flower dress. Her head also seemed to be part flower. She had long green wines for hair that went down to the small in her back, and she had two pairs of leaf-wings coming out of her back. Lastly a pair of gloves that seemed to be full-blown flowers covered her arms. "Lilymon!"

"She evolved to perfect!" Piyomon shouted in shock. Most of the chosen were in surprise, except Takeru, Ken, and Mimi. Lilymon quickly flew up to join in the battle. Sora turned to Mimi.

"Did you not unleash you're crest power when Gennai told us to?" Sora asked. Mimi turned angrily towards Sora, looking slightly winded.

"Of course not. I was simply given the power by another source." Mimi answered.

"Moon Shooter!" Stingmon fired off another three blasts of energy this time hitting Skull Satamon in the leg. _'This would've been much easier against a Vamdemon.'_ Stingmon thought, dodging a blast from Skull Satamon's staff.

Lilymon brought her arms together, her gloves forming one single flower design around them. Something similar to a gun barrel came out of her hands. "Flower Cannon!" Lilymon fired a green blast of energy out of the gun thing, hitting Skull Satamon in the back. Skull Satamon turned around, looking towards the perfect level digimon who attacked him.

"So... another perfect joins this battle." Skull Satamon said. "But are you sure you wouldn't want to join me in this?"

Lilymon's face took on a look of disgust before blasting the demon with her attack again. This time the attack hit Skull Satamon in the chest, causing the black orb to crack again. Pegasmon noticed this, and seemed like he was concentrating.

'**_Nefertimon!' _**Pegasmon spoke out with his mind.

'**_What!?' _**Nefertimon shouted in her mind. **_'And how are you doing this?'_**

'**_A side effect of the digimentals that we used.'_** Pegasmon said. **_'But I think that I've figured out how we can beat him.'_**

'_**And what would that be?'**_

'**_If you and I can combine our powers to bind Skull Satamon, the others should be able to attack his center and kill him.' _**Pegasmon said.

'**_And how are we going to do that?'_** Nefertimon asked.

'**_We'll need a distraction.'_** Pegasmon said. "Holsmon, attack him!" Pegasmon shouted.

Holsmon started spinning around, creating a cyclone to form around him. "Tempest Wing!" The wind shot off towards Skull Satamon, causing the demon to have to shield his face.

"Now!" Pegasmon shouted as he and Nefertimon circled the perfect level digimon. The gauntlets on the two digimon's front legs started glowing and a beam of gold energy linked both digimon together.

"Sanctuary Bind!" Both armored digimon shouted as the circled Skull Satamon, wrapping the golden beam of energy around the evil digimon's upper chest and upper arms, restricting his movement.

"Lilymon! Stingmon! Attack his center!" Pegasmon ordered, and the two other digimon were quick to agree.

"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon formed her arms into the cannon again, firing the blast of energy, causing Skull Satamon's center orb to crack some more as the demon screamed out in pain. Stingmon pulled his right arm back and a purple blade of energy slide out of his hand. Stingmon flew forwards, his blade extended as he charged towards Skull Satamon's center.

Skull Satamon's eyes widened. "Spiking Finish!" Stingmon thrust his blade into Skull Satamon's center, causing a weak gasp of pain to leave Skull Satamon's mouth, before he burst into black specks. The digimon then flew towards the ground.

"What happened?" Iori said, looking at the area where Skull Satamon used to be.

"Skull Satamon's dead." Ken said simply as the armor digimon, except Pegasmon, devolved back into their normal forms.

"...What?" Miyako gaped, not noticing that a D-Terminal had formed for her, while Iori looked over at Ken.

"So Pegasmon just had our digimon do an attack that was meant to kill someone?" Iori asked.

"...Pretty much." Pegasmon said.

"...You forgot the whole willingly supporting the Kaiser, wanting to kill us, and he was going to kill us." Takeru pointed out.

"That still isn't an excuse." Iori said. "Killing should be used as a last resort if it even has to be used at all!" Iori shouted.

"...Which we did." Mimi pointed out, turning towards Koushiro and Sora. "You two should get Tentomon and Piyomon out of here as soon as you can."

"What about you?" Piyomon asked. Mimi looked over towards Takeru and Ken.

"I assume you're heading back towards the base before you return back to Earth." Takeru said, rubbing his neck again. Mimi nodded.

"Yeah." Mimi said. "Are you alright Takeru-kun?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Takeru said. "We should all get going."

Stingmon and Lilymon landed on the ground, before their partners grabbed onto them.

"Are you two just going to leave!?" Miyako shouted. "Why did you let your digimon kill Skull Satamon!?" the violet haired girl demanded. Ken turned his head to him as Takeru got onto Pegasmon.

"We didn't have a choice." Ken said coldly. "This isn't a game. This is a war." And with that Stingmon and Lilymon took off. Takeru looked over towards Hikari.

"This battle isn't going to be won in a day." Takeru said. "Four of you may be able to use the digimentals, and Koushiro-san can evolve Tentomon without using his digivice, but even then it isn't enough."

"What do you expect us to do?" Hikari asked.

"Locate Gabumon and Gomamon." Takeru said. "Without all of the chosen digimon, the rest of our plans can't be put into action." Hikari then actually glared over at Takeru.

"How do you expect us to do that Takeru?!" Hikari shouted. Sora gaped in amazement.

'_Is Hikari-chan actually being rude to Takeru-kun?'_ Sora thought.

"I know for a fact that their last known location is in the file that I gave to Koushiro-san." Takeru answered. "Now there is something that I need to do." And with that, Pegasmon took off into the air.

Miyako just stared blankly at Takeru and Pegasmon's retreating forms. "What a jackass." Miyako said, shaking her head.

"You really should try to give him more respect Miyako." Hawkmon said. Miyako crossed her arms and glared.

"I'll give that jackass respect once he shows to me that he deserves it!" Miyako exclaimed. Hikari looked over towards the violet haired chosen.

"Miyako-san..." Hikari said, shaking her head. "Continue your tirade later." Miyako just looked over at her friend.

"What do you mean?" Miyako asked.

"We're still in enemy territory." Koushiro stated. "We should get back to the real world as soon as possible."

No one in the group was going to argue with that statement.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Ken asked as Takeru and Pegasmon rode up to the adult and perfect level digimon and their partners.

"Miyako and Hikari-san held me up." Takeru said. "But never mind that... I'm pretty sure Ken and I should check in with Gennai as soon as possible."

"Why would..." Stingmon started to say, before Takeru cut him off.

"I think that Pegasmon and Stingmon should get checked over as well." Takeru said. Pegasmon snorted.

"I'm perfectly fine." Pegasmon said. Takeru's eyes narrowed.

"You tried to Dark Evolve!" Takeru shouted. "You know how risky that would be!"

"How was I supposed to know that Stingmon and Lilymon would be there to help us!" Pegasmon shouted.

"Enough!" Mimi yelled. "It's pointless to argue. Takeru-kun is right, you are all going to see Gennai as soon as we get back to the base."

Ken looked over towards the brown haired girl. "I'm pretty sure I'm..."

Mimi then glared at Ken. "I saw you rubbing your neck. I know what that means!" Mimi sighed. "Look, Ken-kun... just goes see Gennai. Save us all our sanity."

"Please." Lilymon added, while Pegasmon rolled his eyes.

Ken sighed. "Alright, Tachikawa-san." He paused. "...So Pegasmon tried dark evolving. Is there any reason why?"

"I refuse to evolve into Holy Angemon unless is absolutely necessary." Pegasmon answered. "Remember where that power is coming from." He insisted.

Takeru turned towards Mimi. "Are you alright?" Mimi turned towards him.

"I'm fine." The brown haired girl responded. "I'm not the one with..."

"I get your point Mimi-san." Takeru said. "I was talking about how Sora accused you." Mimi turned away.

"Oh... that." The young girl remarked.

"Don't let Sora get to you Mimi." Lilymon said. "Really, how was she supposed to know that we were powered up by Qinglongmon?"

"I supposed you're right." Mimi said.

"What I want to know is why Qinglongmon refuses to grant Takeru-san and myself power." Ken said. "I mean, wouldn't using his power to evolve our digimon to perfect be a better idea then forcing us to evolve them to perfect using our current 'benefactor'?" Ken asked, saying the last word sarcastically.

"You know that the other three Harmonious Ones are paranoid." Pegasmon said. "They see you and Takeru as a threat as it is. I'm assuming they don't want to risk giving us the power to evolve to Ultimate unless it's absolutely necessary.

* * *

"Are you're parents home Daisuke-kun?" Hikari asked as she stopped in front of the door to her apartment. Miyako and Iori had already brought their digimon back to their apartments after the group left Koushiro's.

"No... they won't be home for a few hours." Daisuke said, somberly. Hikari looked over at the brown haired boy, who was holding a small blue digimon in his arms. Apparently the fact that V-Mon had reverted into Chibimon in the Digital World meant that he was too weak to even hold that form on earth, reverting into his Baby I form of Chibomon, who looked like a small blue ball with eyes. Tailmon was standing next to Hikari, still in her adult form, although tired out.

"Are you okay?" Hikari asked, opening the door. "You can stay here for a while if you want."

"Thanks." Daisuke replied as the three walking beings entered the apartment door.

"Kaasan! I'm home." Hikari yelled. But she didn't get an answer. Hikari then noticed a note taped onto the backside of the door.

_Dear Hikari,_

_You're brother, father and I have gone out to speak with Ishida Hiroaki and Yamato. It concerns what we could possibly do to help you in your battles._

_Know this. You are not alone in this. You don't have to pretend to be._

_Love,_

_Your Mother_

"...Kaasan." Hikari whispered, before turning over towards Daisuke. "Seems my parents are gone for a while as well."

"...Really?" Daisuke asked weakly. Hikari looked at him oddly.

"Are you sure you're alright Daisuke?" Hikari inquired, concerned.

"Not really." Daisuke said as he entered another area of the apartment, with the couch and TV in it. He sat down on the couch, placing Chibomon next to him. Hikari quickly sat down next to him. "What V-mon was forced to do today... the two of us can't go back. I don't see how I can possibly act like a normal kid after allowing someone to get killed."

"Daisuke-kun." Hikari said, looking over at the brown haired boy. "You and V-Mon did what you had to."

"I know that." Daisuke said. "Still doesn't mean that I can forget it." He paused, zoning out. Finally he turned his head towards Hikari. "Does that make me weak?"

"No." Hikari said, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "That just shows that you're a decent person Daisuke. Remembering that the digimon that die in battles were actually alive will_ never_ make you weak. It shows that you're stronger than you know."

"Wish I felt like it." Daisuke mumbled. Hikari stared at him, before moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around him. "Hikari-chan?" Daisuke asked weakly. After all, he would usually like being in this position.

"I wish I could tell you it will be okay." Hikari said. "But it's too hard to truthfully get over killing someone, regardless if they needed to be stopped." Hikari paused. "Get some rest." She insisted.

_End Chapter 03_

* * *

(1) Readers of the previous edition of Eternal Conflict will recognize Kairuto as the 'evil Jenrya clone'. He's basically the same character, although his partner digimon as changed, and he also doesn't look like Jenrya anymore. What he's doing working with Oikawa is a major plot point, so for now don't even bother asking what he's doing here.

I'll answer the reviews here since no one seems to be going to my Yahoo! Group.

**Digi-fan**: I really shouldn't have to answer this, but the Kaiser isn't Ken, as seen in this chapter.

**Stratagemini**: Not really, I was trying that sentence from Daisuke's point of view, but not having it be in first person. You know, similar to how the writing is done in the Harry Potter books. Daisuke doesn't really know much about Takeru yet, other than he wears armor and can use a sword.

Takeru got the armor from the same place that Ken got his Kaiser outfit in 02. The Digital World. As for why, he wanted to mock the Kaiser.

**Peter Kim: **In the original series, yes, that was the case. But that changed in this timeline. Exactly how it did I can't say, but no one will be going to the Tamers dimension in this story.

Preview: The Chosen decide to go find Gabumon next, but with V-mon still too drained to fight, and with Miyako and Iori refusing to fight, can Hikari, Koushiro, their partners, and Yamato get Gabumon out of the Digital World alone?

Next Chapter: 04: Crippled Forces


	4. 04: Crippled Forces

Eternal Conflict

Amalgamation

Chapter 04: Crippled Forces

* * *

"So, there's a new threat for you kids to fight?" Ishida Hiroaki, father of Yamato asked. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue trench coat. He, along with the two Yagami parents and Yamato and Taichi were seated at a table at the Ishida apartment.

"Yes." Taichi said. Agumon, who had ended up evolving overnight, was seated near the door. "But our enemy this time isn't a digimon."

"What are you talking about?" Yagami Susumu, and man with brown hair and brown eyes asked. He was dressed in a business suit, having to make up an excuse to go home early to actually be at the meeting. His wife, Yagami Yuuko was seated next to him. She had brown hair and brown eyes as well. He hair was styled in a ponytail.

"The enemy that we have to fight is a chosen calling himself the Digimon Kaiser." Yamato answered. There was silence for a few seconds.

"So, apparently not everyone who is partnered with a digimon is working for the side of good." Hioraki stated.

"We don't know the Kaiser's reasons for trying to take over the Digital World." Taichi paused. "But we did find out something interesting."

"What did you find out?" Yuuko asked.

"Takeru's alive." Taichi said. Hiroaki's eyes widened.

"Where has he been all this time?" Hiroaki asked, relief in his voice.

"Apparently he's been in the Digital World fighting against the Kaiser for the last year." Yamato said.

"This has already gone on for a year?" Susumu asked.

"Apparently another digimon called Millenniummon set up a barrier that prevented most of us chosen from actually helping in the battle sooner." Taichi said.

"Then what happened?" Hiroaki inquired. Taichi turned towards the eldest Ishida.

"Apparently that barrier was broken." Taichi said. "...But I don't know exactly what happened. Takeru was acting awfully secretive."

"That's because the Kaiser's spies could be everywhere." A voice, very similar to mysterious voice that revealed the secret of the digimentals, said from behind the group. Taichi, Yamato, and the adults turned towards the voice.

Agumon rose up. Right by the door was a man wearing a white mask and black cloak. The man had dark purple hair. However the fact that he got in the room without anyone else realizing it wasn't the thing that surprised the group.

"Gabumon?" Yamato questioned, seeing a familiar looking form at the figures side. At the mysterious man's side was a small white lizard around the size of Agumon. Black fur was over the creature's body, similar to how a man would wear an animal pelt. White stripes were on the fur. A black horn grew out of the creature's head, and the digimon had red eyes. Yamato's Gabumon would be yellow, with white fur that had blue stripes on it. Also the horn would've been yellow as well.

"Yes. My partner is a Gabumon, but he isn't the same one as yours." The man said. "Unlike your partner, this Gabumon is a virus type." Agumon tensed up, preparing to attack.

"I wouldn't do that." The Gabumon said. "We have no intention of fighting you." The man mumbled something, although it was impossible for the group to hear.

"Then what do you want!?" Agumon demanded.

"We're here to give you some information." The man answered.

"Then talk." Yamato said coldly.

"I don't have much time." The man said. "The new group of chosen is on to a rocky start."

"What do you mean?" Taichi asked.

"Iori and Miyako refuse to risk killing another digimon, and Daisuke's digimon is low on energy. You won't be able to count on them tomorrow when the group goes to find Yamato's Gabumon." The man answered. "Besides, Daisuke ended up with his first kill today."

"How do you know that?" Hiroaki asked, concerned.

"I have my ways." The man replied. "Fortunately Takeru taught Koushiro how to evolve his digimon without his digivice."

"Is that even possible?" Taichi asked, grabbing his digivice. "But what good would that do?"

"Much more than you can imagine." The viral Gabumon replied. "I'll try to explain the best I can. The most common form of a chosen evolving their digimon is using the digivice to amply the chosen's power, allowing the partner digimon to evolve with ease. With the Dark Digivice, the ability for the digivice to do that is blocked."

"...What about the Dark Towers?" Taichi asked.

"They only inhibit evolution because they're powered by the Dark Digivice." Gabumon answered. "The blocking of the digivice's ability to evolve also would block Super Evolution using a power source like a crest. But if the power was directly transferred from the chosen to the digimon..."

"Then the digimon can evolve while in the range of the Dark Digivice or Dark Towers." Agumon finished. Gabumon nodded.

"Exactly." Gabumon said.

"But then why go through all the trouble with Armor Evolution?" Yamato asked.

This time the human decided to answer. "Because the new chosen didn't yet have a partner who could evolve. The first time a chosen digimon evolves to protect their partner; the change must be done with the Digivice. It's them same when evolving to Perfect or Ultimate, the level must be achieved first. And no, that doesn't mean Agumon will be able to become War Greymon again, as you gave up the power of the crest in a futile attempt to seal off the digital world from evil."

"As for why Armor Evolution isn't effected by the evolution block, that's because the Digimentals don't actually use the digivice for anything other than transferring itself out of the D-Terminal. Two other forms of evolution, Jogress and Dark, aren't blocked simply because it's impossible for them _to_ be blocked." Gabumon answered.

"What do you mean 'Jogress' and 'Dark'?" Yuuko asked.

"Jogress Evolution is the process in which two digimon fuse together to become one more powerful digimon. Dark Evolution usually results in an uncontrollable partner digimon who evolved before it was ready, or just because a negative feeling fueled the evolution." The man seemed to look towards Taichi when he said this. "In either case, when the group goes to retrieve your Gabumon tomorrow, you should find him and get away as soon as you can." The man paused. "And know this, your battles against the Kaiser and his allies will not be confined to the Digital World." And then the man and Gabumon just vanished in a burst of light, leaving no evidence that they were even there.

* * *

Hikari didn't know what time it was, nor what time her brother and parents would be getting back.

Considering that Daisuke was now sleeping with his head on her lap, that wasn't a good thing. _'Daisuke...I'm sorry you have to go through this.'_ The brown haired girl thought, her arm on the boy's back.

"So... just what are you and Daisuke anyway?" Tailmon asked, jumping up on the back of the couch.

"We're just friends. Nothing more." Hikari answered, looking towards her partner. Tailmon got a confused look on her face.

"Right." Tailmon said in that long 'you're either lying or in denial tone'. "That's why you're rubbing his back and his head is in your lap. Last time I checked the customs here, wasn't that considered rude, unless you were very close to him? Like his lover?"

"Shut up." Hikari said, turning away from Tailmon and blushing.

"Alright, alright." Tailmon said, shaking her head. "So... what do you think of Takeru?"

"He's gotten way too cold." Hikari said. "Something just seems... 'Dark' about him and Patamon. It doesn't make any sense."

"So you've noticed it as well." Tailmon said.

"What was Patamon trying to do during today's battle?" Hikari asked, looking back towards her partner.

"Patamon tried to Dark Evolve." Tailmon said glumly. "Takeru stopped him."

"'Dark Evolve'?" Hikari asked, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"When a digimon Dark Evolves, their evolution pattern changes." Tailmon said. "In addition to that, most digimon who do that go on a rampage, trying to kill everything in sight. Others just turn evil."

"Was Vamdemon's evolution to Venom Vamdemon a Dark Evolution?" Hikari asked. Tailmon shook her head.

"No... Vamdemon was meant to become Venom Vamdemon." Tailmon said.

"Why would Patamon try that?" Hikari asked.

"It had something to do with that dark feeling that we get from both him and Takeru." Tailmon said. "Also, I can pretty much surmise that he wasn't re-given the power to evolve to Perfect like Palmon was, or that he couldn't evolve to Holy Angemon while using the Digimental of Hope for some reason."

"So we're basically stuck with Adult power digimon most of the time." Hikari stated.

"Apparently." Tailmon said.

"I wonder why we, Daisuke, and the others even need the Digimentals in the first place." Hikari said.

"What do you mean?" Tailmon asked.

"I understand why we need to use the Digimental of Light... you can't evolve to Angewomon. But if the blocking affect of the Dark Towers can be bypassed, why would V-mon, Hawkmon, and Armadimon need to use the Digimentals in the first place?"

Tailmon sighed. "I'm guessing that we'll just have to ask Takeru when we see him again."

"Hopefully he'll actually want to give us information this time." Hikari said, sighing.

* * *

"Miyako?" A small digimon that seemed to be a head with pink feathers, wings, and a beak said weakly. This was Poromon, Hawkmon's Baby II form.

"What is it Poromon?" Miyako asked, sitting on her bed, looking around her room.

"Do you hate me?" the small digimon asked, shocking the purple haired girl.

"What kind of question is that?!" Miyako exclaimed. "Of course I don't hate you Poromon."

"Then why are you like this?" Poromon asked, confused. Miyako sighed.

"Look, I just don't like the thought of having to kill anyone." Miyako said coldly.

"Who says that I do?" Poromon said. Miyako looked at the small digimon.

"Poromon... can I ask you a question?" Miyako asked.

"What is it?" Poromon replied, flying over to Miyako's lap.

"If you and I were in a battle alone and we were fighting against the Digimon Kaiser, would you kill him?" Miyako asked.

"If there was a good chance that he'd kill you or destroy the world, then I would have to." Poromon answered. "I know you don't want to be responsible for anyone's death, but actually killing someone and _wanting_ to kill them are two different things." Poromon paused. "If you actually take pleasure in killing someone, that's when you become something that should never exist."

Miyako's only response was to sob.

* * *

Hikari, Yamato, Koushiro, and Tailmon and Tentomon were present in Koushiro's room the next day, preparing to go into the Digital World once again.

"Where are the others?" Koushiro asked. Hikari sighed.

"Daisuke can't come. While his digimon is awake now, he's still in his Baby I form." The brown haired girl said. "Daisuke decided to stay behind, knowing that he'd only slow us down."

"And with Miyako and Iori?" Yamato asked.

"They're refusing to come with us and help fight." Hikari said. "They don't understand that in battle, sometimes someone has to die..."

"And better them then us." Koushiro stated. Hikari nodded.

"Well at least I can evolve despite the Dark Towers!" Tentomon exclaimed, trying to brighten the mood.

"That's all well and good, but remember how much energy it took out of me?" Koushiro asked, sitting down at his computer. "We'd probably be better off saving that for when we need it."

"So I have to do all the work then?" Tailmon asked.

"I guess so." Hikari said, shrugging.

"So are we leaving yet?" Yamato said.

"In a bit, I'm just trying to see if this program that was on the disk Takeru-kun gave me works." Koushiro said. Hikari moved behind his desk.

"What is it supposed to do?" the girl asked.

"The program should allow us to communicate with Takeru-kun and whoever else works with him." Koushiro explained.

Suddenly a blue-framed window came onto the computer screen. Static appeared in said window before Takeru's face appeared in it.

"I was wondering when you were going to contact me." Takeru said. Yamato moved behind the desk as well.

"We plan to go get Gabumon, but we've kind of gotten into a problem." Hikari said. Takeru looked confused.

"What happened?" Takeru asked, some concern actually showing in his voice.

"Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori can't come with us." Hikari said. "Or rather, Miyako and Iori _won't_." Yamato said.

"Let me guess. They see me, Ken, and Mimi as 'evil merciless monsters'?" Takeru asked. Koushiro shook his head.

"Not exactly." Koushiro said. "And as you know, Daisuke's digimon used up a lot of energy in the last battle."

"So Daisuke can't come because he and V-mon would just get in the way." Takeru said. "So you're checking to see if I'll be there."

"NO HE WON'T!" Mimi yelled from off screen, causing Takeru to sigh.

"...What happened Takeru?" Hikari asked, evidently confused.

"I'm on the injured list for now. Hopefully I'll be able to join you some other time." Takeru explained. "Old wound from a year ago. Don't worry about it. I'll have one of Mimi's teammates from America join up with you."

"Who would this person be?" Hikari asked.

"Don't worry. You'll know him when you see him." Takeru reassured, before closing the comm. link. There was silence for a few seconds.

"I can't figure my brother out." Yamato said, shaking his head. Hikari turned towards the blond haired chosen.

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure all of us from the first Odaiba group of chosen can't figure him out either." Hikari said, trying to reassure Yamato.

"Except Mimi." Tentomon supplied.

"Anyway..." Tailmon began, interrupting the discussion. "Are we going to get into the Digital World or what?" the cat-like digimon asked.

"Yeah, we should get going." Koushiro said as the three human's held their digivices up to the computer monitor.

* * *

Hikari blinked as she, Koushiro, Yamato, Tailmon, and Tentomon entered the Digital World. Hikari looked around, noticing that the group was in a desert plain, with only cacti around as vegetation.

"Which way should we go?" Tailmon asked, looking around. Tentomon started flying in the air.

"We should look for Gabumon." Yamato insisted. Koushrio looked over towards the blond haired chosen.

"That is a good idea, but where is this other chosen that Takeru-kun told us about?" Koushiro asked.

"I'm right here." Said a male voice from behind the group. All three humans and the two digimon turned around, seeing a teenage boy with short blond hair and blue eyes. He was definitely American. He was wearing a white shirt and gray shorts, in addition to wearing an open red shirt over the white one. Two small similar digimon were at his side.

Both digimon seemed to be a cross between a dog and a rabbit, both having ears that went down to the ground, and had black eyes with white pupils. The first one had one horn on his head, and was covered in mostly white fur. The very tips of the digimon's ears were green, and the digimon had two green stripes on his ears as well. The digimon's hands and feet were green as well, and a small "V" shaped patch of fur under the digimon's neck was green. This was Terriermon.

The second digimon was brown where Terriermon was white and pink where he was green. He also had three horns on his head, as opposed to Terriermon's one horn. Also the small "V" shaped patch of fur on this other digimon had the tip of the fur missing. This was Lopmon.

"Who are you?" Hikari asked. The blond haired boy and the two digimon moved closer to the group.

"Name's Wallace Anderson (1)." The boy said. Hikari, Koushiro, and Yamato blinked, hearing perfect Japanese coming from an American.

"You speak Japanese?" Koushiro asked.

"No, I only speak English." Wallace said. "There is no such thing as different languages in the Digital World, every spoken word is translated into your own language." Wallace then pulled out a Digivice like Hikari's, only with green replacing the pink areas, and a light brown color where the white of Hikari's digivice was.

Tailmon looked over towards the two digimon. "Which one of them is your partner?" she asked.

"Both of us are." Terriermon replied. Koushiro looked over towards Tentomon.

"No chosen can have two digimon." Koushiro said in a very accusing tone. Tentomon started whispering innocently. Or at least as innocently as Tentomon could manage.

"I don't blame you for not expecting that." Lopmon said. Wallace looked over towards the brown digimon.

"After all, I'm the only recorded chosen with two digimon." Wallace finished. "I already know who the three of you are, no need for you to explain it for me."

"So where exactly is Gabumon Wallace-san?" Hikari asked.

"He's in the dome over there." Wallace said, pointing behind him. Hikari looked over towards the direction that Wallace was pointing at to see a large dome covering a city. A Dark Tower was visible in the center of the city.

"So Gabumon's in there?" Yamato asked.

"Yes, and unfortunately, he's been put under the control of the Evil Rings (2)." Terriermon supplied, much to the shock of Hikari, Koushiro, and Yamato.

"What!" Yamato shouted, clutching his fist. "We have to go and save him!"

"Not without a plan." Wallace said. "There is also an army of Guardromon in that city, and an Andromon as well, all under the Kaiser's control."

"Then what do you expect us to do!?" Yamato shouted in anger.

"We'll call for re-enforcements." Wallace said, grabbing a gold object similar to the D-Terminal. Suddenly the screen on it came to life.

"Takaishi here." Takeru's voice came out of the device.

"We need back up here if we're going to free Gabumon." Wallace said.

"What are you talking about?" Patamon's voice asked, sounding confused.

"Gabumon's under the Kaiser's control and has been moved into the Guardromon city."

"Damn it!" Takeru exclaimed, in a rage. "Alright, who exactly do you need with you?"

"I know that you and Ken are out of the question." Wallace said. "We're are going to need at least two more Perfects."

"I'll send Michael and Sam." Takeru said. "Make sure you plan this mission out beforehand."

"Since when did you become the strategist? Last I checked that was _my_ job." Wallace replied.

"Just be careful." Takeru said, before ending the connection. Wallace turned towards the other humans.

"Now we wait." Wallace said.

"How many more chosen are there?" Tailmon asked.

"A lot." Terriermon replied sheepishly. Lopmon looked over towards his white and green twin and rolled his eyes.

"We haven't been able to get anyone from any other teams to help us besides the our team and yours." Lopmon replied in a more serious tone.

"Alright... so what digimon are we going to fighting?" Koushiro asked. Wallace turned towards him, before taking out another device and placing it on the ground. A large holographic map of a city appeared.

"Let's see." Wallace said, before many red dots appeared on the map's streets. "These are the Guardromon. As far as I know, they've been completely reprogrammed to obey only the Kaiser. They won't be wearing Evil Rings. Don't be afraid to kill them if you have to." Wallace said in a calm voice. Hikari and the others just nodded. A gray dot appeared somewhere near the Dark Tower. "That is where Andromon is located. He's wearing an Evil Ring. That will actually work somewhat to our advantage."

"How?" Tentomon asked obviously doubtful.

"The Evil Rings aren't strong enough to completely control Perfect level digimon." Wallace answered. "This will help us. We'll need to send Hikari, Nefertimon, and one Perfect to battle him."

"Why me?" Tailmon asked.

"You actually _want_ Hikari to be near a Perfect even _remotely _under the Kaiser's control?" Wallace asked.

"Point taken." Tailmon said, sighing.

"Anyway, Terriermon and Lopmon should Jogress into Antiramon to battle Andromon if needed." Wallace said, indicating his partners. "While Rapidmon's range attacks would be an advantage against Andromon, we might need to destroy the Evil Ring by force if we need to. Rapidmon's missiles, while they would destroy the Evil Ring, would probably kill Andromon, which is something that we should avoid if we can."

"What do you mean by Jogress? That was something that the Kaiser used against us. And why do you need me there?" Hikari asked.

"Jogress Evolution involves two or more digimon fusing together to become a higher level digimon." Wallace explained. "I can make Terriermon and Lopmon do that in order to evolve them into either Rapidmon or Antiramon."

"But how does it work?" Koushiro asked.

"By having one of the digimon use the second as a power source. When Terriermon, as Galgomon uses Lopmon's data as Wendimon, they become Rapidmon. When Wendimon uses Galgomon's data, they become Wendimon." Wallace explained. "We need Hikari with us because of her powers."

"My powers?" Hikari asked, confused.

"Yes. You're powers are why you were given the Crest of Light." Wallace explained. "You still have those powers you were born with. When you were younger you got sick often, remember?"

Hikari looked puzzled. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter." Wallace said. "Your powers are to blame."

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked.

"Her powers were too powerful to be in her body when she was younger." Wallace said. "Especially when they weren't being used. It was only when she became a chosen that she had a chance to use that energy. Takeru and Ken's powers work the same way, but for some reason Hikari's showed up earlier than theirs."

"Meaning?" Tailmon asked, getting annoyed.

"If they never became chosen, they would be in the state Hikari was in three years ago." Wallace said.

"Can this power be used to evolve Tailmon to perfect?" Hikari asked. Wallace nodded.

"It should." Lopmon said. "The reason that Angemon and Stingmon don't become their natural perfects is because Takeru and Ken's powers are occupied at the moment."

"Occupied with what?" Tentomon asked.

"That's not for us to say." Terriermon supplied. "If they want you to know, they'll tell you."

Tailmon looked up at the sky. "I see two things coming." The entire group looked up.

"It's about time they showed up." Terriermon remarked snidely. Wallace gave a sharp look towards his partner.

In the sky two large similar shapes were headed towards the group. The first was an orange flying dragon, with a metal helmet on his head and metal claws replacing his own claws. His purple wings were tattered, and in some places even stitched together. The dragon lacked legs and had a skull tattoo on his chest. This was Mega Dramon. There was a teenage human male on the dragons back. He had blond hair and blue eyes. His hair went to his shoulders. He was wearing a black trench coat, along with a black shirt and black pants.

The other creature was a purple skinned version of Mega Dramon. The only other difference was that this digimon had metallic wings instead of organic ones. This was Giga Dramon. On this dragon's back was a male African-American teenager with black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a red jacket over a green shirt and blue jeans. The two digimon landed and the humans jumped off of the two digimon.

"Michael. Sam. Good to see you guys." Wallace greeted. The blond haired teen, Michael, looked over at the group.

'_So that's Hikari.'_ The boy thought. He then turned towards Wallace. "What's the plan?" he asked.

"To the point, as always." Sam, the African-American remarked, shaking his head.

"We were just discussing that." Wallace said, as the entire group turned towards the small map.

"We should use Mega Dramon and Giga Dramon as a distraction." Wallace said. "They would definitely be the hardest digimon to sneak into the Guardromon city."

"I agree with you there." Mega Dramon spoke in a deep voice.

"Just leave the blowing the crap out of the dome to us." Giga Dramon supplied.

"Alright." Wallace said, before a blue dot appeared on the west side of the city area. "That's where Gabumon is. Yamato, Koushiro and Tenotmon should be able to get over that way."

"I can't believe I'm going to have to fight against Gabumon." Tentomon complained.

"We'll free him." Koushiro said, trying to reassure Yamato. Yamato could only nod in response.

"You must be careful. There is a high probability that the Kaiser had evolved Gabumon." Wallace said. "In that case, he could either be a normal Garurumon, or a viral version of Garurumon. I doubt that the Kaiser would waste his energy adding another Perfect when he has little control over them with the Evil Rings, but I would be prepared to fight against Were Garurumon anyway."

"Alright." Yamato said, his voice hiding anger.

"Do you all know the plan?" Wallace asked. The entire group nodded. "Good."

"You should probably have another person on hand if you're going to risk going against another Perfect." A voice familiar to Yamato called from the side of the group.

The group once again turned around, and Yamato's eyes widened. "You again!" he shouted. Hikari looked puzzled.

"I see you remember me Yamato." The figure from the previous night said, leaning against a large black wolf with white stripes all over his body. This was a viral version of Garurumon.

"Who are you!?" Yamato demanded. The figure chuckled.

"My name is unnecessary right now." The masked figure said in a calm voice. "If you must call me something, call me 'Kuro'."

"Kuro's an odd thing to call yourself." Hikari remarked.

"How do we know you're not going to attack us?" Tentomon asked.

"Why wouldn't I have killed Taichi and Yamato yesterday when I appeared in the middle of the meeting with their parents?" Kuro asked. Tailmon's eyes widened.

"It's alright." Hikari said suddenly. "I don't know why, but I feel we can trust him." Hikari asked.

"Alright, so what are you going to do?" Wallace asked.

"We'll accompany Yamato, Koushiro and Tentomon." The Garurumon said.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Michael asked coldly.

"Hikari said you could trust me." Kuro replied. "What more proof do you need?"

* * *

The Kaiser sat in his control room, looking at a monitor screen. On the screen was a picture of the Evil Rings.

'_How can I improve these things?'_ The Kaiser thought. Suddenly his attention was caught as the door to his control area opened and a large digimon entered the room.

"Well, Cyber Dramon." The Kaiser began. "I didn't expect you to come in here. How are you holding up?"

Cyber Dramon was a large humanoid muscular dragon digimon. The digimon was covered in black armor. Patches of metal was over the dragon's body in certain places, including the digimon's head, which showed no location for eyes. Two pairs of tattered wings were coming out of the cybernetic dragon's back. Two blades like spikes were coming out of the digimon's elbows. The dragon also lacked a tail of any kind. The last thing on the dragon was a gray object similar to the Evil Rings, only in a spiral form. "I'm doing fine Kaiser." Cyber Dramon said, his voice sounding like a growl, although his voice seemed to carry off a calm tone. "I must thank you for this Inhibitor Spiral (3)." Cyber Dramon said.

"Think nothing of it." The Kaiser said. "After all, you had a hard time controlling yourself. Besides, we can't risk _him_ being let lose again."

"That's true." Cyber Dramon said. "What are you working on?"

"I'm trying to figure out how I can modify the Evil Rings to allow me to fully control Perfect level digimon." The Kaiser answered.

"...Why don't you just modify it into a spiral?" Cyber Dramon asked. "That's what you had to do to get this to work."

There was silence for a few seconds. "...Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

* * *

"So, where going to finally attack Guardromon City now?" Sam asked, looking over towards Michael.

"Apparently. Although liberating the city isn't our objective." The blond haired American said. "I still don't see why one chosen digimon can be so important."

"It's under Qinglongmon's orders." Mega Dramon said from behind the chosen. Michael snorted.

"Last time I checked, only Mimi was one of Qinqlongmon's chosen." Michael said. "Don't we work for Baihumon?"

"The only thing that I can think of is that Qinglongmon wants to grant this Gabumon to ability to become an Ultimate." Giga Dramon supplied.

"Why would he want to do that?" Sam asked.

"Because that Gabumon under the Kaiser's control has already become a Metal Garurumon before." Mega Dramon said.

"I suppose that would be a good reason." Michael said. "Personally I wouldn't want to fight against anything that would need that kind of power to beat."

"...So how long until Wallace gives us the signal?" Sam asked, before the two chosen's digivice's started beeping from their pockets.

"Alright, go and attack!" Michael ordered, before Mega Dramon and Giga Dramon started flying towards the dome. Once they got in range they stopped in mid air, pointing their arms towards the domed city.

"Genocide Attack!" Mega Dramon shouted as two missiles shot out of his arms and collided with the dome, causing an explosion.

"Genocide Gear!" Giga Dramon shouted as he did the same thing. Suddenly red lights started going off in the city. A door opened up in the city, and seemingly hundreds of red robots came out of the dome. They had a stocky build; their torso's being vaguely square shaped. Their fronts had values on them. Theses were Guardromon. Mega Dramon smirked.

"This is going to be fun." The orange dragon said.

* * *

In the confusion, the other chosen and digimon had entered the city and spilt up. Hikari and Wallace were riding on Nefertimon in the city's sky. The blond haired American had his arms around Hikari's waist.

"I remember why I don't usually travel on flying digimon." Wallace said.

"Deal with it." Nefertimon snapped towards the male chosen, obviously annoyed.

On the ground, Terriermon and Lopmon had Jogress Evolved into Antiramon. The perfect digimon was at least three meters high. He had short ears, unlike both of his child forms. His arms were long and nearly reached the ground. Antiramon's fur was mostly brown; white a few stripes of pink on him, along with one area of white around his face. He wore white armor on his upper torso, while his lower torso was protected with red armor. He wore purple pants. "Why aren't there any Guardromon here?" Antiramon asked.

"I was wondering about that too." Hikari said. "Why would the Kaiser allow all of this city's defense to go out at the first sign of an enemy."

"It doesn't make much sense." Wallace said, looking in front of his partner, trying to see the area ahead.

Two Guardromon suddenly appeared in front of the group, their arms raised towards Antiramon. "Destruction Grenade!" both robots shouted, firing off missiles out of their arms.

"Treasure Axe!" Antiramon yelled, his arms shifting into the form of axes, which he used to bat the missiles away into a few buildings. Antiramon quickly charged towards the two adult digimon, before slashing them in half with his axe-arms. Both of the Guardromon burst into black data specks. "Let's hurry." Antiramon urged.

Wallace just shook his head. "Terriermon's a bad influence on both of their forms." He said.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked, puzzled. Nefertimon sped up to catch Antiramon.

"Terriermon, especially when he's Galgomon, is a trigger happy maniac." Wallace explained. "Lopmon, usually is not. One of the few reasons why I try to avoid Jogressing them into Rapidmon."

Suddenly Hikari saw an android staring at Antiramon, who had stopped running. "That's Andromon." Nefertimon landed on the ground and Hikari jumped off, grabbing her pink digivice.

"Andromon." Hikari said, getting closer to the large android, pointing her digivice at him. "Please, keep control of yourself."

Andromon was around the size of an adult human, with gray skin. Silver metal covered most of his body, except for a few places, namely the right leg and part of the digimon's face that had his mouth. The area with his elbow was un-covered as well. The un-covered parts of the digimon were very bony, lacking a large amount of muscle. He turned towards Hikari. A black ring was around his neck.

"Intruders detected." He said coldly, before his right hand started spinning. "Spiral Sword!" Andromon shouted, sending a blast of energy from the blade towards the brunette.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamato, Koushiro, and Kuro had located Gabumon, who was evolved into his adult form of Garurumon. He was pretty much the same as Kuro's Garurumon, except that he had blue and white fur instead of the virus Garurumon's black. A black ring was around the digimon's neck.

"Garurumon! It's me!" Yamato shouted. Garurumon just stared at the blond haired chosen with red eyes. Blue fire started gathering in his mouth.

"Fox Fire!" Garurumon shouted, sending a blue blast of flame towards his own partner. Yamato's eyes widened.

Suddenly Kuro's Garurumon appeared in front of Yamato. "Fox Fire!" The viral Garurumon (hence referred to as Black Garurumon) fired off a black jet of flame that collided with Garurumon's own attack, canceling each other out.

"This isn't good." Koushiro said. "Try to attack the Evil Ring Kabuterimon!" he ordered.

"Alright." Kabuterimon said, flying in the air. A blue ball of electricity gathered around him. "Mega Blaster!" Kabuterimon fired off the electricity towards Garurumon, who dodged the blast easily. It exploded, causing a crater in the middle of the streets.

"Fox Fire!" Garurumon shouted again, this time towards Black Garurumon. Black Garurumon dodged, making sure that the attack wouldn't hit Yamato. The virus digimon suddenly charged towards Garurumon.

"Body Blow!" Garurumon jumped to the side, causing Black Garurumon to miss him. Suddenly Garurumon's fangs began glowing blueish-white.

"Freeze Fang!" Garurumon bit into Black Garurumon's neck, causing the virus digimon to scream in pain. Black Garurumon jumped out of his Data counterparts hold.

"Fox Fire!"

Before firing off another blast of black fire at him. Garurumon countered with his own blue flames, both fires canceling each other out again.

"Mega Blaster!" Kabuterimon fired another blast of energy, this time hitting Garurumon in the back.

Garurumon jumped up into the air aiming his mouth towards Kabuterimon. "Fox Fire!" Blue flames shot out of the wolf's mouth. Kabuterimon dodged the flames as Garurumon landed, only to have Black Garurumon charge into him.

"Garurumon. Destroy that evil ring!" Kuro shouted.

"I'm trying here!" Black Garurumon shouted.

"Fox Fire!" Blue flames blasted Black Garurumon, causing the viral wolf to collide with a building. Black Garurumon growled in anger.

"Fox Fire!" Black flames blasted against blue ones as Kabuterimon charged towards Garurumon.

Garurumon dodged, causing Kabuertimon to be blasted by Black Garurumon's flames.

"Damn." Kuro said, as he continued to watch the battle.

"Snap out of it Garurumon." Yamato said, almost pleading.

* * *

Hikari's eyes widened as Andromon's attack came closer and closer to her. Suddenly Nefertimon landed in front of her partner, taking the full force of the blow. Nefertimon screamed in pain, feeling the energy from Andromon's attack. Nefertimon started glowing pink, before a beam of energy shot out from Nefertimon to Hikari's D-Terminal, before devolving into Tailmon.

"Tailmon!" Hikari yelled, checking her injured partner. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Guess... I wasn't as...strong as...I thought..." Tailmon said weakly before passing out.

"Tailmon!" Hikari yelled, tears appearing in her eyes. Andromon moved towards Hikari, his chest plate opening.

"Gatling Missile!" Andromon fired too missiles from his chest plate towards the human and digimon and an alarmingly fast rate.

"Damn it!" Wallace shouted, knowing that Antiramon wouldn't be able to get to the Child of Light in time to intercept the attack. Hikari looked over towards the missiles, as her eyes flashed pink for a second as pink light enveloped both her and Tailmon. The missiles collided with the light and exploded, leaving no harm to the two of them. Hikari grabbed her Digivice in her hand, before moving towards Andromon, who fired another two missiles, only to be destroyed by another blast of pink light. Hikari lifted her digivice up into the air as it shot out a pink beam of light towards Andromon's neck, where the evil ring was located. The beam of light struck the ring, causing it to burst into black specks. Andromon's eyes stopped glowing the red glow.

"I did...it..." Hikari said, before she collapsed.

"Hikari!" Andromon yelled out, no longer under the control of the Evil Ring. Wallace moved over towards the fallen girl.

"She's still breathing. Just tired." Wallace said. Antiramon looked over towards Hikari and Tailmon.

'_I can't believe that Hikari's power didn't evolve Tailmon to the Perfect level.'_ Antiramon thought.

Andromon turned towards the Dark Tower in the distance, opening up his chest plate again. "Gatling Missile!" Two missiles fired out of the chest plate and collided with the Dark Tower, causing it to collapse.

* * *

"Fox Fire!" Both Garurumon fired off their fire attacks once again at each other. Kabuterimon was flying around, trying to find some way of destroying the Evil Ring that held Garurumon captive.

"Kabuterimon isn't having much luck." Koushrio noticed. "His Mega Blaster attack is too large to hit the Evil Ring, and his Beet Horn attack would skewer Garurumon."

Kuro looked on the battle, his expression masked. "This isn't going well." The masked chosen remarked. "We might want to run."

"And leave Garurumon slave to the Kaiser!?" Yamato questioned in rage.

"Would you rather have my Garurumon kill yours?" Kuro asked, causing Yamato to fall silent as the two wolf digimon jumped away from each other, before charging at each other once again.

"Body Blow!" Both Garurumon collided with each other, falling to the ground. Black Garurumon got up sooner, and swiped the Evil Ring with his claw, causing it to shatter. Both Garurumon began emitting light. Black Garurumon devolved into his child form (now referred to as Black Gabumon), while Garurumon devolved into Gabumon. Gabumon looked around, seeing Yamato.

"Yamato!" the small lizard cried as he raced towards his partner. "It's been a long time."

"You don't need to tell me that." Yamato said. "But what do we do now?"

"It would be a good idea for us to meet up with the others." Koushiro said. Kabuterimon landed and devolved into Tentomon.

"Do you know where Kuro and that Black Gabumon went?" the small red insect digimon asked.

Suddenly the Dark Tower in the distance collapsed.

"Maybe we should figure that out later." Yamato said. "I have a feeling that Hikari fried Andromon."

And with that, the two humans and digimon started running towards the center of the city.

_End Chapter 04_

* * *

1. Yes, I am putting Wallace in this series despite him not actually existing in the official timeline. There are some changes to his history though. First off, Lopmon wasn't taken away from Wallace, at all. Second, he and his digimon went to the digital world the first time with the New York chosen. And finally, this version of Wallace doesn't speak Japanese.

2. Evil Ring is the Japanese name for Dark Ring. I just forgot about it before.

3. If you can't figure out who the Kaiser is from this scene, and can't take a reasonable guess as to what the Inhibitor Spiral does, then you're an idiot.

**Tamer Terra: **It's called Amalgamation, which means combination. I can't say why it's called that, although it doesn't refer to Jogress Evolution.

**Alforce Zero:** There isn't a prequel to this story. The first version of Eternal Conflict was a massive omni-season cross over, where Takeru, Hikari, Takato, Ruki, Jenrya, Takuya, and Izumi were eventually going to end up fighting against a bunch of dark chosen like them. Kairuto was Jenrya's clone, with a Black Terriermon. He was also a shape shifter, and had soul stealing abilities. I've decided to bring him back in for this, although he doesn't look like Jenrya now. And I've changed his partner to a Patamon.

**shadowblack: **No, the power for Holy Angemon isn't coming from the Holy Stones, although that was a good guess with how little information I gave about it.

**Xtremequeen666:** Takeru being a jackass is a major plot point. And what do you mean with 'is Hikari going to get anything special?'

**Western Master 3: **The words Eternal Conflict doesn't refer to what you think. It should become apparent soon enough.


	5. 05: Realities of War

Eternal Conflict

Amalgamation

Chapter 05: Realities of War

* * *

"So this is where this Taichi is?" An Agumon said as he stood on top of an apartment building with a white haired human. This Agumon happened to be black.

"Well he should be." The white haired human answered. He had violet eyes, and his hair was seemingly spiky and wild. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with two crimson vertical stripes in the front, over a black short-sleeved shirt, and white pants. Where there weren't any sleeves on his clothes, his arms seemed to be bandaged. He wore a pair of black fingerless gloves. His eyes were narrowed and hardened.

"So... who do I get to kill first Neo (1)?" The Black Agumon asked gleefully. The boy grinned.

"You'll take care of his Agumon." Neo answered simply.

"And what should we do Neo-oniisan?" a female voice said from behind Neo. Behind the white haired human and black dinosaur was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, and a black version of Piyomon. The girl's hair went down to her neck. She wore a black tube top like shirt that revealed a slight amount of cleavage, along with black shorts. She wore a necklace with a red ruby in the center. Her eyes had the same narrow and dark look that Neo's had.

"You'll handle the other chosen Rei-chan. (2) " Neo said, grinning. The girl broke out into a grin as well.

* * *

_"Where am I?" Hikari asked as she opened her eyes. She looked around, noticing that she was in a city of some kind._

_A destroyed city. _

_Corpses were lined up everywhere, and the sky seemed to be composed of red swirling clouds. Buildings were toppled, sometimes even cleaved in half. But then she saw something that made her freeze._

_She, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, and another girl that she recognized as being Miyako's sister Chizuru were standing in a circle, five digimon were around the group of humans. She recognized her allies' partners, but she didn't know who the small digimon next to Chizuru was. _

"_This is it." She heard Daisuke say. _

_Hikari started running towards the group..._

* * *

Before waking up, standing up out of bed. She looked around, noticing that she was in her futon at home. _'How'd I get back here?'_ Hikari thought, before turning around, seeing Tailmon curled up in a ball next to her.

"It's about time you woke up." A familiar voice said from around the door to her room. Hikari jumped up, before seeing Takeru standing guard right there. "You used up a lot of power."

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked, before Patamon came flying in.

"You directly forced your energy into a beam which destroyed Andromon's Evil Ring." The small flying digimon replied. "It took a lot out of you. You and Tailmon have been asleep for two days."

"I was out that long?" Hikari asked. "What did I miss?"

"V-mon's back to fighting shape again, although Miyako and Iori still refuse to help us fight." Takeru sighed. "I just hope that an earth shattering event doesn't have to happen for them to start fighting." Hikari couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard some worry in Takeru's voice. Hikari got herself out of her futon, noticing that she was still in her clothes from two days ago.

'_I need to take a shower.'_ Hikari thought.

"We already retrieve Gomamon." Takeru said. "We were waiting for you to wake up before discussing our plans."

"The others are all here?" Hikari asked. Takeru shook his head.

"No. In fact, your mother and I are the only ones here." Takeru said. "Now that you're up, Patamon and I don't have to keep guard over you two." Hikari looked down, seeing that Tailmon was now awake. And with that, Patamon flew onto Takeru's shoulders and walked away from the room.

'_Better take that shower.'_ Hikari thought as she moved to the draws, picking out some clothes to wear.

* * *

Hikari sat on the couch in the sitting area of her apartment, noticing that Takeru, Tailmon and Patamon were sitting down watching the news. She was now clothed in blue denim shorts and a yellow tank top.

"Anything happening?" She asked as she sat down next to her partner.

"Nope." Tailmon said, looking at the screen.

"So what happened with Andromon?" Hikari asked. Takeru looked over at the brown haired girl.

"After you freed him, he destroyed the Dark Tower and liberated the Guardromon city." Takeru said. "The Kaiser hasn't retaken it yet."

"That's good to know." Hikari said. "Who exactly is the Kaiser?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" Takeru asked.

"Well, I figured that it would be a good idea to know exactly who it is that we're fighting against." Hikari answered.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to tell you right now." Takeru said.

"Why?" the brunette asked.

"Because he only lives in the Digital World." Takeru answered. "Knowing who he is won't do you any good."

"...You know who he is." Tailmon stated. "You're not telling us because you don't think we can beat him. (3)" Tailmon stated.

"Of course you two can't win." Patamon said. Tailmon glared at the small child digimon. "He has an entire army under his control. You're just an adult level digimon."

"It's not like the Kaiser can control Ultimate level digimon." Hikari said.

"True." Takeru replied. "Although none of us have access to Ultimate level digimon either." Patamon looked like he was going to say something, but he never got the chance.

Suddenly the building began to shake.

"What's happening?" Tailmon asked, confused.

Takeru pulled out his digivice and looked at it. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"We're under attack." Takeru said, getting off of the couch, before looking over towards Patamon. "Come on." And with that, Takeru and Patamon ran out of the building, noticing that Iori, a woman who seemed to be his mother, and an elderly man were running out of his apartment. Miyako and her sisters Chizuru and Momoe were running out of her apartment as well. A girl with brown hair ran out of Daisuke's apartment, seemingly as confused as everyone else.

Takeru looked over at his digivice again as he was running, seeing that Daisuke was already outside.

And no other chosen were there to be seen.

'_Not good.'_ Takeru thought grimly.

* * *

"Is anything wrong Ryo?" Cyber Dramon asked, entering the control room of the Digimon Kaiser.

"Nothing." The Digimon Kaiser, Akiyama Ryo replied. "I'm just surprised."

"Why?" Cyber Dramon asked, puzzled.

"Because from some reason the Digimental of Kindness has appeared." The Kaiser replied.

"Why would that appear?" Cyber Dramon asked, moving closer to his partner. "It's not like Ichijouji can actually use the damn thing." Suddenly the monitors started flashing red. "What's going on?"

"Apparently another Digimental has formed." Ryo replied, as an image of it appeared on the monitor. An image of a bluish orb with white tentacles holding it down to a white base appeared on the screen in a dark cave. The Kaiser looked puzzled. "It isn't like any Digimental that I've ever seen."

"Does it matter?" Cyber Dramon asked. "After all, we have the Digimental of Miracles in our possession."

"True. Without that we won't have to worry about any Golden Armor digimon." Ryo replied. "I have a job for you."

"What is it?" Cyber Dramon asked.

"Go out into the Digital World and locate a few perfect level digimon to test the Evil Spirals on." The Kaiser ordered.

"It will be done."

* * *

"Who are you two!?" Daisuke demanded as he and V-mon were outside the apartment complex. "And why did you attack this place!?" Neo and Rei were on the ground in front of the adjacent building, along with their digimon, who had evolved. The lowest level of the apartment building that he lived in

Neo's Agumon was now a viral Greymon, blue where Taichi's was orange and black where Taichi's was brown. Rei's digimon had evolved into gray four-legged dinosaur digimon that had a large horn coming out of its head. This was Monochromon.

"No particular reason." Rei said seductively. "We were just trying to our enemies, namely you and the other chosen living in there out. Hopefully Monochromon's blast killed people in that bottom level. I just wish that the flames were bigger."

"You bitch!" Daisuke yelled, clutching his fist and grabbing his Digivice.

"I'm ready to fight them Daisuke!" V-mon shouted. "Just say the word."

"Digimental Up!" Daisuke yelled, thrusting his blue digivice into the air as it shot off a beam of orange light at V-mon who started to glow.

"V-mon Armor Evolve!" V-mon shouted, his body changing. "Burning with Courage, Fladramon!" he shouted as he finished evolving his armored dragon form.

Neo, in all honestly looked bored. "Is that all you got?" he asked snidely. "An armored digimon against two experienced warriors like us?"

"I won't let you get away with this!" Fladramon shouted, jumping up into the air. The viral Greymon moved his head to follow the dragon.

Fladramon pulled his arm back, fire emerging around his hand. "Knuck—"

"MEGA FLAME!" Greymon shouted, launching a red fireball at Fladramon from his mouth. Fladramon's eyes widened at the Greymon's reaction time, seconds before getting hit full force from the blast of flame, being thrown back, before landing on his back with a loud thud sound.

"Fladramon!" Daisuke exclaimed, surprised at how easily his partner had been knocked back.

"That was fast." Monochromon mentioned off handedly. "I didn't even get to do anything."

Fladramon brought himself off of the ground, mentally cursing.

"The rookie isn't done yet." Greymon reminded the other dinosaur. Fladramon charged towards the large blue dinosaur, fist pulled back.

"Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon thrust his arm forward, throwing three fireballs towards the blue Greymon, who swatted them away with his tail very easily.

Monochromon opened her mouth, the inside of it turning red. "Volcano Strike!" Suddenly a large fireball shot out from the four legged dinosaurs mouth, colliding with Fladramon's chest.

Fladramon was knocked back slightly, but mentally frowned. _'That wasn't a very strong attack. They must be planning something.'_

"Fladramon, look out!" Daisuke shouted. Fladramon looked up and realized that the Greymon was missing.

'Where did he---'

"GREAT ANTLER!" The Greymon charged into Fladramon's side, his head lowered down so that his front horn could collide with the armor digimon.

"Gah!" Fladramon shouted in pain as he went flying back. The fire armor-wearing dragon back flipped and landed on his legs, a large gash in his side leaking blood.

'_Damn it.' _Daisuke thought. _'Fladramon can't take much more of this. Where are you guys?'_ he mentally asked, wishing that he could have help right now.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Miyako, Chizuru, and Momoe yelled, entering the convenience store that her parents managed, which was located on the bottom floor of the apartment complex. What they saw shocked everyone except for Takeru and Patamon.

The shelves were set aflame, and there were a few large puddles of blood on the floor, underneath bodies so charred that Miyako could only tell who they were by their location, as two of the charred bodies were over the counter.

"Oh god..." Jun, Daisuke's sister said, shocked.

"What could've done this?" Iori's mother asked, shocked. Suddenly the massive group saw Fladramon appear in front of the store, his side turned towards the now blasted door, pulling his fist back, fire gathering around it.

"Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon shouted, throwing the fireballs again.

"I think that thing might have something to do with it." Hida Chikara, Iori's grandfather said.

"No." Takeru answered moving in front of the group. "Fladramon is on our side."

"And how do you know that?" Momoe asked, enraged.

"Mega Flame!"

"Volcano Strike!"

Suddenly four large balls of flame shot out and hit Fladramon, knocking him to the ground.

"Hold on Fladramon!" Daisuke's voice was heard. Hikari turned towards Takeru.

"He's going to need help." The brunette said. Takeru looked over towards Patamon.

"You know what to do." Takeru said. The non-chosen children in the destroyed area were confused at this as Patamon jumped off of Takeru and started flying.

"You got it." Patamon said, before he and Tailmon started running. Takeru turned towards Iori and Miyako.

"I know you two don't want to fight, but we really could use your help." Takeru said. Iori looked away.

"I can't allow Upamon to kill anyone." Iori said. The small digimon in his arms just looked over at his partner.

"I'm in." Miyako said, surprising Poromon, Chizuru, and Momoe. "I can't allow them to get away with this." Miyako shouted, tears starting to form in her eyes. Miyako quickly wiped them off. Poromon got out of his partners arms as he was bathed in white light.

"Poromon Evolve!" Poromon shouted as his body changed into that of a bird. "Hawkmon!"

The two child level digimon and one adult ran out of the building, their partners close behind.

Chizuru looked over at the others that stayed behind. "What's going on here!?" She shouted at Iori.

"We can figure that out later, we need to get Miyako back in here!" Momoe shouted.

"Momoe's right." Chikara responded, running outside of the building as well. The others looked around, before following the elderly man, Iori's mother staying close to her son.

* * *

"So. Takeru is here." Neo remarked as the groups ran out of the building. Takeru looked over towards the white haired boy.

"Who are you two!?" Takeru yelled.

"Does it really matter!?" Patamon asked flying up into the air, glowing with white light. "Patamon Evolve!" His body shifted into that of a large man in the air. Once the light faded, Patamon had become a large human with six pairs of wings, wearing a white suit that seemed to be made out of spandex and a gray helmet. The figure had long brown hair going down to his shoulders, and carried a golden staff. Blue material was cloaked around his lower body. "Angemon!"

"That's Patamon's Adult form!?" Daisuke exclaimed in shock.

"So... that's the Angemon Kairuto told us about." Rei said. "I'm not impressed. Monochromon!"

The large four-legged dinosaur looked up towards the flying angel, fire gathering in his mouth. "Volcano Strike!" Four balls of flame shot out from the dinosaur's mouth up towards the flying angel.

"Holy Rod!" Angemon shouted, spinning his staff in front of him, knocking away all four blasts of flame, sending them into buildings, starting a fire.

"Now," Takeru began, his voice cold. "Who are you?" the blond haired warrior demanded. Neo laughed.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Neo began. "My name is Saiba Neo. And that over there is my sister Rei."

Hikari's eyes widened. "Rei?" she asked, confused.

Tailmon turned her head towards her partner.

"You know who this is?" the white cat asked.

"Yes. Saiba Rei used to be my best friend." Hikari said. "But we fell out of touch around three years ago." Hikari turned towards Rei, grabbing her fist.

"Why are you attacking us?" Hikari screamed. Rei just laughed.

"Because you're all in our way." Rei said. "And we can't have you in our way, or in the Kaiser's way."

"So you work for the Kaiser!?" Hawkmon spat, turning towards Miyako.

"Alright." Miyako answered the unspoken question, grabbing her digivice.

"I'm ready as well!" Tailmon stated as Hikari moved for her digivice.

"Digimental Up!" both girls shouted as light shot out of their digivice.

Tailmon was blasted with pink light. "Tailmon Armor Evolve!" Tailmon quickly grew into a much larger size, armor appearing over her body. "The Light of Smiles, Nefertimon!"

Hawkmon was blasted with red light. "Hawkmon Armor Evolve!" the bird digimon shouted, his form shifting into a larger bird. A silver helmet appeared on his head. "Flapping with Wings of Love, Holsmon!"

"How did they do that!?" Chizuru shouted, completely confused. Iori's mother just looked over at Iori and the small creature in his arms, knowing that it was a living thing. Chikara just stared at what would become a battlefield.

'_Are these creatures what Hiroki were communicating with?' _the elderly kendo master thought.

"So you've added three digimon to your side." The viral Greymon said snidely. "We'll still defeat you!"

'_These four shouldn't be a problem.'_ Neo thought. "Attack Greymon!"

The Greymon pulled his head back, fire gathering in his mouth. "Mega Flame!" he fired off a blast of flame towards Holsmon and Nefertimon, who dodged while the humans moved out of the way. The fireball caused a massive crater to form.

Nefertimon and Holsmon took up to the sky. Red energy started glowing around Nefertimon's gauntlets. "Nile Jewelry!" Two beams of red energy shot off from the gauntlets towards the Greymon.

"Grand Fire!" A large stream of flame appeared in front of the Greymon and canceled out the beams.

Holsmon started spinning around in the air, wind swirling around him. "Tempest Wing!" a tornado of wind shot of towards the dark adult level digimon, who dodged as it tore up the street. People were gathering around the battle, and news crews started displaying the events.

"Mega Flame!" Greymon fired off yet another blast of flame towards Angemon this time, who dodged the attack.

"Volcano Strike!"

Only to get blasted into a building as Monochromon fired off her attack where the angel digimon was heading.

A large tablet appeared over Nefertimon as she flew over the battlefield. "Rosetta Stone!" The large stone tablet shot off towards Greymon. When the tablet was about to collide with Greymon, the blue dinosaur digimon just swatted the tablet with his tail and destroyed it.

"What!?" Hikari exclaimed in shock.

"It's going to take more than a few digimon who just recently got their forms to defeat us." Neo taunted.

"Besides, our digimon aren't even fighting a full strength." Rei said. "Face it, you chosen are finished."

"That isn't full strength?" Momoe asked out loud, hearing the conversation.

"You two are bluffing!" Daisuke shouted. "If you had that kind of power, why wouldn't you use it!?"

Angemon pulled his fist back, it glowing with golden energy. "Heaven's Knuckle!" the angel digimon thrust his arm forward, a bright beam of golden energy shoots forward from the hand, colliding with the Greymon and sending him into a building's wall.

Neo looked over at the state of his Greymon. He was bleeding from a gash on his chest. _'We underestimated Takeru's Angemon.' _Neo thought. "Be careful Greymon!"

Rei looked over towards the group of humans, noticing that Iori wasn't allowing his digimon to battle. She then noticed that Miyako had hatred in her eyes. Rei turned tapped Neo on his shoulder, before pointing at Miyako. Neo looked and understood. "Attack the humans Greymon!" he shouted.

"Oh shit." Takeru said as fire appeared around Greymon's mouth.

"Mega Flame!" A large fireball went speeding towards the group. Takeru and Hikari managed to get out of the way, although Miyako was still standing there, staring at the flame like a deer in the headlights.

"MIYAKO!" Holsmon shouted, speeding towards his partner. But still, the blast of flame was faster than he was. He wasn't going to be able to get in front of the attack in time.

Miyako stared at the ball of flames wide eyes. _'Am I going to die?'_ she asked herself.

Suddenly she was pushed out of the way of the attack by someone, and knocked to the ground. Miyako turned her head towards the person that pushed her out of the way to she her oldest sister Momoe get blasted by the attack meant for her. She was so close that she could see and smell the burning flesh caused by the attack. The flame blast disspated, and Momoe's body fell to the ground, horrible burnt, blood oozing from the body.

There was no question in Miyako's mind that Momoe had pushed her out of the way in order to save her without a second thought.

There was also no question in her mind that Momoe was dead.

* * *

"We have to hurry!" Taichi shouted as he rode on his Greymon through the city. Sora was riding on Piyomon's evolved form of Birdramon, a giant bird made of red flames, as well.

"I know!" Sora shouted. Taichi was at her house with her mother and his mother when they saw that the apartment where the other chosen lived in was under attack by a viral Greymon and a Monochromon.

"Is something bothering you Taichi?" Greymon asked, concerned about his partner.

"I just want to make sure that the others are safe." Taichi said. _'And those two near the digimon. Are they other chosen who went evil with the Kaiser? And why do they seem familiar?'_ Taichi asked himself, frowning.

* * *

"Momoe!" Chizuru, Miyako and Jun cried out as Iori looked over at the body of someone who acted like a sister to him lying burnt on the ground dead.

The entire Inoue family was like inner family to the Hidas. It's actually been that way for a while. Iori grabbed his digivice, frowning.

'_This is all my fault.'_ Iori thought. _'If I allowed Upamon to fight, then maybe these to psychopaths could've been stopped before anyone got killed.'_

"You bastard!" Miyako yelled as Holsmon yelled in rage. Red beams of energy gathered around the flying bird digimon's wings.

"MACH IMPULSE!" Holsmon shouted as six beams of red energy sped towards Greymon, Holsmon feeling complete rage and dread in his body at all these monsters had done. The beams actually pushed the viral Greymon back, opening gashes over the blue dinosaur's body, causing it to scream out in pain. Angemon saw his chance, charging up energy in his arm.

"Heaven's Knuckle!" Angemon thrust his arm forward, once again firing a beam of energy towards the viral Greymon, pushing him once again into a building.

Nefertimon set her sights on Monochromon, her eyes glowing pink. "Curse of Queen!" She shouted, two pink beams of energy from her eyes heading towards the four-legged dinosaur, hitting her in the back.

"Alright. Enough fooling around." Neo stated as he grabbed a digivice similar to the type the new chosen had, it's color being blue with black grips on it. It let out a purplish light. The Greymon was bathed in this light.

"Greymon Dark Evolve!" The Viral Greymon shouted, growing four times larger. His left arm became replaced with a cybernetic limb, much thicker than the other one. A metal chest plate appeared on his chest and a metal helmet coated his head, leaving room for his eyes as two tattered blue wings grew out of the digimon's back. "Metal Greymon!"

Hikari looked on it shock at what was happening. Chizuru noticed this, taking her eyes off of her sister's corpse.

"What's going on here?" She asked, tears going down her face. Hikari turned towards her.

"We're all going to die." Hikari said simply.

"Heaven's Knuckle!" Angemon thrust his arm forward, sending out a beam of golden energy at the newly evolved perfect level digimon. The blast hit Metal Greymon in the chest, doing nothing.

Metal Greymon laughed. "You think that's going to do anything!? Giga Destroyer!" Metal Greymon's chest plate opened up before firing two missiles out of his chest. Angemon dodged the missiles, causing them to explode on the seventh floor of the apartment building.

"Damn it!" Takeru exclaimed. _'I don't have a choice.'_ "Do it Angemon!" Takeru shouted, dark purple light blasting out of his digivice. Angemon was bathed in that light.

"No!" Nefertimon shouted, realizing what was going on as Holsmon stood back.

"Angemon Dark Evolve!" Angemon shouted, black light shooting everywhere. When the black light faded, Hikari and Nefertimon's eyes widened at seeing a digimon that they never thought they'd see again.

Angemon had become humanoid digimon wearing a blue uniform of some kind. He had fangs and a red mask on his head, in addition to red hair. A black and red cape was on his back. "Vamdemon!"

"I've seen him before." Daisuke said, causing Fladramon to look over at his partner.

"Are you sure?" the large fire dragon asked.

"Yes. That digimon invaded this city three years ago." Daisuke said. Chizuru seemed to realize this as well.

"He's a different Vamdemon." Takeru said, grimacing and grabbing his neck. Chikara looked over at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Takeru spat.

Meanwhile, Neo looked on at the newly dark evolved perfect digimon. _'So Takeru allowed his digimon to dark evolve. But why?'_

"Why don't you join us Vamdemon?" Monochromon asked. The vampire digimon smirked.

"No." And with that he vanished, only to appear next to the Monochromon, a blood red energy whip in his hand.

"Bloody Stream!" Vamdemon attacked with the whip, grabbing Monochromon and flipping it into the ground behind him on his back.

"Mega Claw!" Metal Greymon thrust his claw towards the vampire digimon, only to have it grabbed.

"Idiot." Vamdemon stated, before moving the claw out of the way and kicking the digimon in the chest, actually managing to send the cyborg dinosaur back a few spaces. Vamdemon looked towards the shocked Nefertimon.

"I can use some help here!" he stated.

"Volcano Strike!" Monochromon blasted Vamdemon with a few fireballs, knocking him back.

"Giga Destroyer!" Metal Greymon fired off two more missiles at the vampire, blasting him into the ground.

Holsmon's eyes started glowing red, while Nefertimon's started glowing pink

"Red Sun!"

"Curse of Queen!"

Both armor digimon fired off two eye beams of their respective colors towards Metal Greymon, knocking him back a bit.

"Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon thrust his arm forward, sending balls of fire towards Monochromon, who moved back from being hit by them.

Metal Greymon changed his focus up to the sky. "Giga Destroyer!" he fired off two missiles this time, one at Holsmon and the other at Nefertimon. Both missiles hit the targets, sending the flying digimon to the ground.

"Holsmon!" Miyako shouted, trying to move towards her partner, before Takeru stopped him.

"Don't, Holsmon's still alive." Takeru said. "Armor digimon can take a lot of punishment."

Monochromon charged towards Fladramon. As the charging adult digimon grew close, Fladramon jumped up into the air, flames surrounding him.

"Fire Rocket!" Fladramon charged downwards towards Monochromon, blasting her in the back.

'_I can't ignore this.' _Iori thought, anger coursing through his face. _'I refused to let Upamon fight! If it weren't for me, maybe Momoe would still be alive!'_ Upamon jumped out of his partner's arms.

'_But I'm not going to let anyone else die!'_ Iori thought as his digivice started glowing with white light.

"Upamon evolve!" Upamon was bathed in the light as well before quickly evolving into Armadimon. "Armadimon."

"What's going on here!?" Iori's mother demanded as the non-chosen humans of the group looked on at the armadillo.

Armadimon could feel more power flowing from Iori. "Armadimon Evolve!" The armadillo shouted, his size growing. Spikes started growing out of the digimon's back, and a spiked ball appeared on the end of the digimon's tail. His armor turned into very distinct plates. "Ankylomon!"

"Armadimon evolved into his Adult form!" Daisuke exclaimed as Vamdemon pulled himself out of the ground.

"Do what you have to Anklyomon!" Iori shouted.

"Right!" Ankylomon exclaimed, charging towards Monochromon, before swinging his tail towards the four-legged dinosaur. "Tail Hammer!"

Monchromon went speeding towards the wall, before flipping around. "Volcano Strike!" Three fireballs shot out of the dinosaur's mouth towards Ankylomon. The large yellow dinosaur digimon knocked them back.

"Night Raid!" Vamdemon thrust his arm forward as a swarm of bats sped off towards Metal Greymon, blasting him into a building again.

"This is embarrassing Metal Greymon!" Neo shouted. "Destroy them all!"

"Not if I can help it!" A new voice from above shouted. "Meteor Wing!" a bunch of flames slammed into Metal Greymon knocking him off balance. The viral Metal Greymon turned around to see Birdramon flying in the air.

Rei noticed her brother's partner's gaze. _'So Sora is here.'_ "It's time Monochromon!" Rei shouted, her partner bathed in dark purple light.

"Monchromon Dark Evolve!" Monochromon shouted. The large dinosaur digimon started growing around twice as big and its skin turned red. "Vermillimon!" Monochromon shouted, evolving into her perfect form.

"Mega Flame!" Another voice shouted, hitting the viral Metal Greymon in the back. Neo and Metal Greymon turned, seeing Taichi, Sora, and Greymon.

"It's good to see you again Taichi." Neo remarked, causing Taichi's eyes to go wide in shock.

"Neo!" Taichi shouted, and then he noticed Rei. "What are you two doing here!?"

"...Trying to kill everyone in sight." Rei supplied haughtily. "Especially you chosen."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because you're in our way." Neo supplied. "Besides, I want to bring our rivalry to an end." Neo said.

"You're still mad about that football game I beat you in?" Tachi asked. "That was four years ago."

"This has nothing to do with that!" Neo shouted. "Kill them Metal Greymon!"

"Giga Destroyer!" Metal Greymon shouted, firing off two missiles from his chest towards Taichi, Sora, and Greymon.

"Fox Fire!"

Blue flames collided with the missiles, detonating them in mid air. Metal Greymon turned to look in the direction that the flames came by, seeing Yamato on top of his Garurumon.

"So, you have more re-enforcements!" Metal Greymon shouted, as Garurumon moved near the other three older chosen. Yamato got off of him quickly.

"Vermillimon! Let's finish them off this time!" Metal Greymon shouted. "Giga—"

"Bloody Stream!" Vamdemon shouted, wrapping his crimson energy whip around the cyborg dinosaur's waist. Vermillimon opened up her mouth towards Vamdemon.

"Verm Breath!" Dark red fire shot out of Vermillimon's mouth towards the vampire digimon. Vamdemon used his whip to throw the viral Metal Greymon towards his ally, causing his large body to slam into Vermillimon while getting blasted with the fire attack.

"Now!" Vamdemon shouted.

"Mega Flame!"

"Fox Fire!"

Red and blue flames shot out of Greymon and Garurumon's mouths as they formed into one fireball headed towards the dark evolved perfect digimon.

Fladramon pulled both his arms back. "Double Knuckle Fire!" The armored dragon digimon thrust both of his arms forwards, sending six balls of fire towards the pair of perfect digimon.

"Megaton Press!" Anklyomon jumped up into the air, causing the ground beneath him to crack when he landed, sending jagged pieces of earth at his enemies.

Birdramon folded her wings in front of her body. "Meteor Wing!" She spread her wings, fire raining down from them in the sky.

"Nile Jewelry!" Nefertimon sent out two beams of energy from her gauntlets towards the attacking group.

Holsmon started spinning around in place. "Tempest Wing!" Holsmon shouted with rage as he sent a cyclone of wind towards the digimon that killed his partner's sibling.

Finally, Vamdemon placed his arms in front of him. "Night Raid!" Vamdemon shouted, many bats speeding towards the two digimon.

All of the attacks hit around the same time, causing both a massive explosion and two shrieks of pain from their targets. When the smoke cleared, a black Piyomon and a black version of Agumon were laying face down unconscious.

"Damn it!" Neo shouted, he and Rei jumping next to their partners.

"This isn't over!" Rei shouted. Suddenly a black vortex appeared behind the two chosen as they lifted their unconscious partners and jumped into the vortex, before it vanished.

"Damn it!" Vamdemon shouted, before devolving to Patamon. The other digimon devolved as well.

"We have to go after them!" Miyako exclaimed, tears falling down her eyes again. Takeru started to move towards her, but someone's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Takeru turned and saw a brown haired police officer near behind him. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you'll all have to come with me."

"Dad, he's on our side!" Iori said, causing shock to appear in the police officers face.

"Iori?" the police officer said, seeing the Armadillo next to him, before mentally _groaning._

* * *

"I can't believe that we failed!" Rei shouted, bashing her fist into a wall. She, Neo, and their digimon were now in a place that looked like Odaiba, but was completely devoid of any color.

"It's alright." Neo said. "We'll get them next time." Rei glared at her brother.

"This is still unacceptable!" Rei yelled in indignation. Piyomon stirred and opened her eyes, before flying up in the air and realizing what happened.

"Damn it!" the small bird shouted as the black Agumon woke up as well. Suddenly all four beings heard a laugh from behind them.

"So you guys failed." Kairuto said, walking near them. Patamon was on his shoulders.

Rei glared at the group. "Why didn't you tell us that Takeru could Dark Evolve his digimon into Vamdemon!" the brown haired girl shouted, actually causing a look of shock to appear on Kairuto's face.

"You learn something new every day." Kairuto's Patamon remarked, not looking too shocked.

"I guess that's true." Neo said, calming down.

"Did you two at least kill anyone?" Kairuto asked.

"A few people." Neo remarked. "Some jumped in front of that violet haired bitch Miyako when I had Greymon try to kill her."

"But you two didn't kill anyone important." Kairuto stated.

"It doesn't matter." A mysterious voice said. Suddenly a boy with blond hair and a Tentomon appeared.

The boy wore a silver mask over his face, like Kuro did, and two long locks of blond hair went over his face, while the rest of his hair went down to his shoulders. He was wearing a white cloak. "The chosen will be powerless to stop us."

"Are you sure about that Sigma (4)?" Rei asked.

From far away, Kuro and Black Gabumon looked on at the foursome and their digimon.

"Is everything going according to plan?" Black Gabumon asked, looking over at his partner.

Kuro smirked. "Yes. Everything is going exactly to the plan."

_End Chapter 05  
  
_

* * *

(1) Neo is originally from V-Tamer. His partner in that was Arkadimon. For obvious reasons, I couldn't do this here.

(2) So is Rei. Truthfully, I could've used Mari for this role, who was also from V-Tamer, but Rei would fit better.

(3) This quote is from Yu Yu Hakusho, which really fit the situation.

(4) And Sigma is from V-Tamer as well. In V-Tamer, his partner was a Piemon.

I bet you're all trying to figure out what it the connection between Kuro, Neo, Rei, Kairuto, and Sigma. You'll just have to wait and see. Or guess, which shouldn't be that hard.

In this timeline Iori's father never died. He and Oikawa are no longer friends though.

If you want a picture of Neo, Rei, and Sigma, check this url.

http : www .digimonhimitsu. com/ vtamerscans /Disc20920-20Character20Bios.jpg

Just remove the spaces, obviously.

**TC: **If Takato even appears in the Eternal Conflict timeline, it won't be until much later on. So no Takato/Demon fusion for you.

**Anime obsessed fan: **I wasn't sure if Seadramon and Mega Seadramon could fly or not. In Eternal Conflict, Michael's digimon line goes Betamon – Seadramon – Mega Dramon.

**TamerTerra:** Hikari isn't like Culumon. It's just that a chosen's energy would usually be given to a digimon in order to evolve them to a higher evolution level. And if Hikari wanted to kill Andromon instead of free him that would've happened.

**Mathais: **Yes, the Inhibitor Spiral is to prevent Millenniumon's influence from appearing in Cyber Dramon. In the original timeline of the series, Ryo wouldn't have had access to that, which is why Cyber Dramon acted the way he did in Tamers. (This ignores the fact that Ryo wouldn't have gotten Monodramon/Cyber Dramon as a partner at this point).


	6. 06: Emergence of Power

Eternal Conflict

Amalgamation

Chapter 06: Emergence of Power

* * *

Being in a police station was not on Takeru's things to do list. Killing the Digimon Kaiser, Akiyama Ryo was, but not being in a police station.

So of course, that's where he and the other chosen were currently waiting to be questioned by the police department. The two adults were currently being questioned by the police, which included Iori's father. It was a hassle to get the digimon to be able to come with the group, although after realizing they were the same monsters that were defending the apartment area, the police relented. Takeru looked around, noticing that the benches the room had many tables and wooden chairs all over the place. He then noticed a bunch of computers over at the side.

"Good thing that Koushiro-san isn't here." Takeru remarked, calmly. The group of children and digimon looked over at him. "He'd probably get us into more trouble with the police, trying to hack the places' database."

"How can you be so calm!?" Chizuru shouted, but Miyako grabbed her arm. Chizuru looked over towards her younger sister quizzically. Miyako shook her head, telling her to stop, but Chizuru didn't listen. She turned back to Takeru. "Miyako and I just lost our parents and older sister! We saw her murdered with our own eyes!"

"At least she died quickly." Takeru remarked lowly, although Chizuru still heard him. The fourteen-year-old girl quickly brought herself off of the chair she was sitting at and moved towards Takeru.

"Chizuru-san! Stop!" Iori shouted, but the girl didn't listen. She continued moving over to Takeru and pulled her arm back, before slapping him.

Takeru didn't even flinch.

"Don't you dare say that it being burned alive wasn't painful!" Chizuru shouted.

"Compared to being skinned alive and then having your heart _ripped_ out. It probably wasn't." Takeru replied, looking away from the girl. Chizuru's eyes widened at the look that possessed Takeru's eyes, a look that shouldn't be in anyone's eyes.

"Can you please tell us what exactly is going on?" Jun asked, trying to break the tension. "Who were those people!?" Jun then pointed to the Digimon. "And what are _these _things!?"

"Those things are Digimon." Daisuke said. "You would do well to remember that." Daisuke then named each one for her, in order to make any conversation easier.

"But what is going on!?" Jun moaned.

"I think a little recap on the hell that's being going on would be best right about now." Hawkmon supplied.

Takeru sighed. It was times like these that he would really liked to have someone else explain things. Like Gennai. Or maybe even Qinglongmon.

"Long story short, the digimon come from another dimension called the Digital World. All of us in here with Digimon partners, called Chosen, have to save both that world and Earth from being taken over by a Chosen that's turned evil calling himself the Digimon Kaiser." Takeru paused, turning towards Chizuru. "You may have known him as Akiyama Ryo."

Chizuru's eyes widened.

Patamon continued. "Apparently he has some other chosen allies who've gone evil as well."

"I really should report that the next chance that I get." Takeru said, interrupting the small digimon.

"Do you know who those children are?" Miyako asked. Takeru shook his head.

"No, but I have a good guess." The blond haired swordsman said.

"Then who do you think they are?" Sora asked.

"I think that they are some of the original chosen children." Takeru stated.

"What!" Taichi shouted. "What would lead you to a conclusion like that!"

"Stuff Gennai told me, mostly." Takeru said. "For starters, the original chosen's partners were a Viral Agumon, Viral Piyomon, Viral Gabumon, Tentomon, and a Patamon." He paused. "The second reason for this guess is because back then, the original chosen had the power of Dark Evolution."

Daisuke snorted. "So do you, are you one of the original chosen?" he asked sarcastically.

"I only use that with Patamon as a second to last resort." Takeru said. "Anyway, Dark Evolution was the only form of evolution the original chosen had access to..."

"...And you think that they might have been corrupted by using it too much." Hikari stated, finishing up Takeru's sentence. Tailmon looked up at her partner.

"Exactly." Takeru said. "I know that's what will happen to me if I Dark Evolve Patamon too often."

"Then why do you even risk it happening?" Iori asked.

"Because my powers, what I would be using to correctly evolve Angemon into his perfect level of Holy Angemon, are busy keeping the Dark Seed embedded in my neck at bay." Takeru said. "While the power to Dark Evolve Patamon _mostly_ comes from the Dark Seed, and makes it stronger, it's still better than removing the protection all together."

"But why would this Kaiser attack our apartment complex?" Chizuru asked, changing the subject.

Miyako decided to answer her sister's question. "Probably was trying to have us killed." She said bitterly. Everyone, except Takeru and Patamon, looked over at her. "What? We're a potential threat to him. He would want us removed."

"That's probably the case." Takeru said. "After all, Vamdemon did attack Earth with the intention on killing Hikari." Takeru said, before adding. "No, I'm not talking about my Patamon's Dark Evolution." He said, looking over at Chizuru. "Either way, it's up to the chosen we currently have to stop him."

"So what do we do now?" Hikari asked. Takeru turned to Taichi.

"You're supposed to be the leader." Takeru said. "What's your plan?" Taichi and Agumon were taken aback.

"I'm surprised you're asking me this." Taichi said. "I mean, I'm hardly qualified to be a leader now."

"Yeah." Agumon supplied. "We can't go to perfect, and you can."

Patamon snorted. "So you'd put your leadership with the guy who's partnered to the digimon who turns into the supposed-to-be evil vampire thing?" Everyone just looked over at him.

"So what's the plan?" Hikari asked.

"I guess we'll split into two groups." Taichi said.

"What do you mean?" V-mon asked.

"Hikari, Takeru, and the newer members of the chosen will spend their time fighting the Digimon Kaiser in the Digital World while the rest of us older chosen will stay on Earth." Taichi clarified.

"Why?" Daisuke asked, confused.

"I get the idea." Yamato said, before explaining. "It's obvious that the Kaiser is going to have our family attacked in order to get to us."

"Duh." Takeru muttered under his breath. Yamato ignored him.

"So we should have some chosen here to defend against any more attacks." Yamato finished. "And anyway, without any chosen here Japan could be taken over in a couple of days if the Kaiser sent an army."

"So who'll be the leader of the new chosen?" Sora asked.

"I nominate Hikari-chan!" Daisuke called out immediately, causing Hikari to blush.

"That's a good idea." Miyako said after considering it for a few seconds.

"I can live with that." Iori stated.

Hikari paled. It was one thing to hear Daisuke suggest that she should be leader, but it was another for other people to say so as well.

"Are there any objections to Hikari becoming the leader of the second Odaiba group of chosen?" Taichi asked.

"I don't want to be leader!" Hikari exclaimed. "I have enough responsibility as it is."

"Better you than me." Takeru said. Hikari looked at him. "I'm not good for the leadership role. I'm infected with a Dark Seed, the same thing that turned Ryo into the Digimon Kaiser. If I, or Ken were the group's leader, we could turn evil and try to kill you at any moment."

"Now _that's _reassuring." Tailmon said dryly. Hikari sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it." Hikari said. _'Why do I have a feeling of dread?'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Oikawa was watching Hiroki talk with his father Hida Chikara, and his wife from on a computer screen.

_That police officer will have to be eliminated you know. _A voice said from within Oikawa's mind.

"What do you mean?" Oikawa asked the voice. If anyone were watching him at that point, they would've thought he was insane.

That man is far too much of a threat on Earth. Guns actually work surprisingly well on lower class digimon. When you add Japan's military tanks into the mess, not to mention the United States Nuclear Weapons cache, it isn't going to be good. You want our plans to succeed, do you not?

"I do. But why must Hiroki die in order to do that?" Oikawa said.

_  
He's a respectable police officer. _The voice answered. _He also has word in the government. He'll also be likely to believe his son and convince the governments to work against us. Human militaries and an army of chosen would be a slaughter to our forces, or worse, a complete stalemate._

"But how would that stop someone other than Hiroki from getting the governments to work together?"

By the time that someone else is able to convince the governments of Earth, it shall already be too late to do anything. But Hida Hiroki must die.

"I refuse!" Oikawa shouted, getting out of the chair. "I will not kill my best friend! This plan was for him as much as it is for me!" Suddenly black lighting coursed around his body as he cried out in pain and fell to the floor. A few minutes later the man brought himself up.

You know what you'll have to do.

"Yes. I'll kill Hiroki myself." And Oikawa started grinning evilly.

-------------------------------

"Fool." Kairuto stated as he and his other chosen allies watched this from the bleak world that they all transported to.

"I'm surprised any one would be stupid enough to take in that guys spirit." Rei remarked.

"Most humans and digimon do have a tendency to be stupid." The viral Piyomon remarked.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters to me is to do the job and kill Taichi." Neo said coldly.

"Neo-oniisan..." Rei said trailing off. _'He's going crazy.'_ Rei thought. _'I'm not a pillar of sanity either, but really, Neo's been remembering things that didn't happen. First off, since when did Taichi ever have a digimon that evolved to V-dramon.'_

"A leader should be less focused on personal vendettas." Sigma said.

"Really. Yes, we know you're going to kill Taichi and his Agumon in the most gruesome way imaginable, you don't have to remind us every _twelve_ seconds!" the Tentomon shouted, getting a glare from both his partner and Neo.

"Right now we should figure out what's happening with our other teammate." Kairuto's Patamon supplied. "Like, why he isn't here with us right now."

"Not to mention why he's calling himself 'Kuro' now." Neo's Agumon added.

"That's probably because he's supposed to be dead." Rei said. "You know, having your head chopped off usually kills people."

"It wouldn't kill me." Kairuto stated, trying to disprove Rei's claim. Rei just gave him a look that said he was crazy.

"Since when were you ever usual?" she asked, glaring at him.

Kairuto and Patamon just shrugged, before Kairuto pulled his arm behind his head, shifting it into a flesh colored blade before turning it back into his arm.

Rei just groaned, placing her head in her hand.

* * *

Takeru walked into the main office of the police station, seeing Hida Hiroki behind a desk. "So... what exactly do you want to interrogate me about?" Takeru asked coldly. Patamon was forced to stay with the other members of the chosen. That really didn't bother Takeru, as he was the last one being interrogated. Hiroki eyes the sword at Takeru's side.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take that." Hiroki said. Takeru looked over at the police officer.

"I doubt you'd be able to get it off of me." Takeru replied coldly. "Besides, if I had any intention of killing anyone in here that person would be dead by now."

"I'm still afraid I'll have to take..." Takeru interrupted Hiroki, revealing that the sword was a _shinnai_. A bamboo sword.

"This sword is a practice sword." Takeru said. "I trust you still won't find the need to take it."

"Name?" Hiroki asked, reluctantly dropping the subject of the weapon.

"Takaishi Takeru." The blond haired swordsman said, sheathing his sword. Hiroki blinked.

"Did you say you're name was Takaishi Takeru?" Hiroki asked.

"That's correct." Takeru said, in that same calm voice that seemed to show that he wasn't lying.

Hiroki was pretty confused at this point. _'He's only supposed to be eleven years old.'_ Hiroki thought. _'How the hell is he that calm?'_

"You've been missing for some time." Hiroki commented. "Do you mind telling me where you've been?"

"In an alternate dimension called the Digital World fighting against the bastard who has plans to take over said alternate world and then take over earth." Takeru replied, almost instantly.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Hiroki asked, causing Takeru to sigh.

"Nope." Takeru said. "Funny thing with most people. You tell them the truth, and they don't believe you."

"I guess I'll be surprising you then." Hiroki said. "I believe you." Takeru's eyes actually widened at this statement. "Now, what exactly do you know about this guy's plans?"

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Iori asked, looking around the area. Armadimon, along with Hawkmon and V-mon were currently munching on a chocolate bar that Mrs. Hida had purchased for them. While she was originally against feeding some strange creatures that she didn't know about until a few hours ago, she certainly changed her mind once V-mon started head butting the candy machine.

"I guess we wait for Takeru." Hikari answered.

"But are we splitting up into two groups as soon as Takeru's done or are we going to all go to the Digital World before we decide anything?" Piyomon asked.

"I guess we should all go into the Digital World beforehand." Miyako said. Chizuru looked over at her sister.

"Wait! What makes you think I'm going to let you go into a strange world, where I can't be certain you're safe!" Chizuru shouted out. Everyone looked over towards her, and Jun rose out of her seat turning to Daisuke.

"And what makes you think I'm letting you go either!" Jun shouted. Daisuke blinked.

"So we can save the world and not have everyone on the planet get killed?" Both Daisuke and Miyako said weakly.

"But why do you have to do it?!" Jun and Chizuru exclaimed. Yamato looked at both of them.

"We don't know exactly what led to Miyako and Daisuke becoming chosen." Yamato said. "Or what led to any of us becoming chosen for that matter."

"I don't want Iori to have to go either." Mrs. Hida supplied. "But if someone else could do his job, I'm sure they would've been chosen instead."

"Besides. You can't deny them this. It's their destiny." Chikara supplied.

"But that still doesn't mean it's right!" Both of the girls shouted out. Chizuru began sobbing.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Miyako were hurt or killed. Both my older sister and parents are dead because of this, I don't want to lose anyone else."

Before anything else could be said, a computer in the room started shooting light.

"What's going on?!" Sora exclaimed before a gold and a silver light shot out of the computer. The gold light shot into Chizuru's right hand, while the silver light shot into Jun's.

Daisuke's eyes widened. _'Aw crap.'_ Daisuke thought as the light in his sister's hand faded away, revealing a digivice almost identical to Taichi and the others'. Chizuru's digivice happened to be similar to Hikari's only it had gold grips.

"What happened?" Chizuru asked, looking at the device. Suddenly Takeru and Hiroki entered the room, and saw that Chizuru and Jun both had digivices.

"So, you're both chosen now." Takeru remarked, shaking his head. "I really should've expected this." Hiroki entered the room at this point.

"You're all free to go." Hiroki said. Before anyone could say anything in response to this, a scream was heard before a loud 'roar' of "Fire Blast!"

Takeru looked over towards Patamon before he and the small digimon started running outside. The other chosen and digimon followed the two of them, before the three adults did as well.

When the group got outside, the sight that they saw was not something that the newest chosen and non-chosen were used to.

Three large dinosaur digimon were around the area, setting fire to the near by buildings. One of them happened to be red, with green spikes on his back and tail. Its stomach area was white. This was Tyranomon.

The second dinosaur was a much larger bulkier version of Tyranomon with that was black instead of red. Red stripes were over his body, and there was an X shaped scar on his upper chest. This was Master Tyranomon. "Destroy the Chosen!" He shouted out in a rage like voice.

The third dinosaur was the same size and shape as Tyranomon, only it had black skin like Master Tyranomon, not to mention it looked much more fearsome than its red counterpart. This was Dark Tyranomon.

"So... Two Adults and a Perfect." Takeru mused, looking over at Patamon, before sighing. "Take care of Master Tyranomon." Takeru ordered. Patamon started glowing in dark purple light.

"Patamon Dark Evolve!" Patamon shouted as he quickly changed into a humanoid vampire digimon. "Vamdemon!"

Takeru grabbed his neck in pain, before looking over towards the others. "You guys figure out how to battle against the other two digimon. Vamdemon will keep Master Tyranomon busy."

"Alright." Hikari said reluctantly, before turning towards the others, and the digimon. "Are you guys ready?" she asked.

The digimon all nodded their heads, while Miyako, Iori, Daisuke, Taichi, Yamato, and Sora raised their digivices. "Good." Hikari said.

"Digimental Up!" Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori shouted, bright lights shooting towards their digimon.

"V-mon Armor Evolve!" V-mon shouted as the energy from Daisuke's digivice hit him. His shape quickly changed into that of a humanoid dragon wearing fire decorated armor. "Burning with Courage, Fladramon!"

"Tailmon Armor Evolve!" Tailmon shouted as the light from Hikari's digivice hit her. She stood on all fours, her body changing shape, wings growing out of her back as white armor appeared on her body, and a silver facemask covered her face. "The light of smiles, Nefertimon!"

"Hawkmon Armor Evolve!" Hawkmon shouted, getting hit by the blast of energy from Miyako's digivice. His body grew an extra pair of legs as a helmet appeared over his head and he grew in size. "Flapping with Wings of Love, Holsmon!"

"Armadimon Armor Evolve!" Armadimon shouted, getting blasted by the yellow blast of light from Iori's digivice. Armadimon's body quickly changed into that of a large two-legged insect wearing yellow armor and with drills coming out of his body. "The Wisdom of Steel, Digmon!"

Mrs. Hida looked puzzled at Armadimon's transformation. "Doesn't he turn into a large dinosaur thing?"

"It's an alternate evolution." Hikari explained.

"Don't leave us out of this!" Gabumon exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'll teach this Tyranomon a lesson!" Agumon shouted.

Taichi and Yamato looked over at their digimon. "Yeah. Let's not let this drag on." Taichi said, before bluish-white light shot out from his digivice.

Agumon began glowing in white light. "Agumon Evolve!" Agumon shouted before his body began growing. Soon Agumon was in a familiar form of a giant orange dinosaur with brown stripes. "Greymon!"

"We can't let Taichi and the others do everything!" Sora exclaimed.

"Right. I'm ready to stop these guys!" Piyomon shouted, taking up to the air as light shot out from Sora's digivice.

Piyomon was bathed in white light. "Piyomon Evolve!" Piyomon's form shifted into that of a large bird made out of red flames. "Birdramon!"

Yamato gripped his digivice. "Show them what you're made of Gabumon!"

"Will do Yamato!" Gabumon shouted, running towards the enemy as he was bathed in white light from Yamato's digivice. "Gabumon Evolve!" Gabumon quickly became a large blue and white furred wolf. "Garurumon!"

The armor level digimon charged towards Dark Tyranomon, while the adult level digimon charged towards Tyranomon.

"Fire Blast!" Dark Tyranomon shouted, aiming towards the armor digimon as he fired a blast of flame from his mouth towards the two armor digimon that were on the ground. Fladramon and Digimon dodged the blast of flame, before the armored dragon pulled his fist back, fire gathering around it as he charged towards the large black dinosaur.

"Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon thrust his arm forward, the flames almost instantly hitting the adult level digimon in the chest, knocking him back.

"Digmon! Now!" Fladramon shouted, jumping out of the way. Dark Tyranomon was confused at this action, but it soon became apparent once he saw Digimon appear in front of his, the bug digimon's drills spinning.

"Big Crack!" Digimon shouted, thrusting his drills at Dark Tyranomon's body. The large viral dinosaur digimon reacted quickly, spinning around, hitting the bug digimon with his tail, and breaking the armor digimon's concentration. Fire gathered in the black dinosaur's mouth.

"Fire Blast!" Dark Tyranomon shot a fireball at Digmon, sending the armor digimon crashing into the ground. Dark Tyranomon seemed to be preparing to fire off his attack again, but three fireballs to the back quickly got his attention as he turned towards Fladramon.

Nefertimon and Holsmon circled around Dark Tyranomon in the sky, the latter of which started spinning in the air, a cyclone of wind gathering around him. "Tempest Wing!" Holsmon shouted, the wing leaving his body and hitting Dark Tyranomon in the back.

A pink column of light appeared above Nerfertimon, a large tablet appearing above her head. "Rosetta Stone!" The tablet shot towards Dark Tyranomon, who seemed to realize it just in time, dodging the tablet before it collided with his head.

Meanwhile, Tyranomon was busy firing attacks of flame at Greymon, who battled them away with his tail, as Garurumon was circling behind the red dinosaur.

"Fox Fire!" Garurumon shot off a blue blast of flame from his mouth. The force of the flames knocked Tyranomon back slightly, allowing Greymon to gather up flame for an attack.

"Mega Flame!" Greymon shouted, firing off a blast of flame from his mouth towards Tyranomon. Taichi looked over towards his digimon, noticing that the fireball was much smaller than it should have been. Yamato noticed this as well, turning towards Taichi.

"Is something wrong with Greymon?" Yamato asked.

"I don't know." Taichi responded. Hiroki looked over towards the battlefield, knowing that he wouldn't be able to do any good.

Birdramon folded her arms in front of her body, flames gathering around them in greater quantities. "Meteor Wing!" The firebird spread her wings, fire raining down from the sky at Tyranomon, hitting the dinosaur on the back.

"This isn't good." Hikari remarked. "Most of our digimon are fighting an enemy of the same element that they are. This is going to be a long fight."

* * *

Oikawa watched the battle from on top of a building. _'I'll save Hiroki's death for later.'_ The black haired man thought. _'The chosen are more important to kill.'_ He was lucky that Kairuto was able summon three digimon from the Digital World. Why he and his allies didn't come to kill the chosen themselves, he didn't have any idea, although this really seemed like they might succeed.

Oikawa didn't notice that a small brown and purple two legged digimon with smoke coming out of where its two hind legs would be running by towards the battle. A gold ring was clasped around its left leg.

* * *

"Master Claw!" Master Tyranomon swiped at Vamdemon with his claw. The vampire digimon noticed this and dodged the large limb, a red energy whip forming in his hand.

"Bloody Stream!" Vamdemon shouted, wrapping his energy whip around Master Tyranomon's arm.

"You damn virus!" Master Tyranomon shouted, red fire gathering around his mouth. "Master Fire!" A large ball of flame went speeding into Vamdemon's chest, knocking the Vampire digimon back. Vamdemon cursed as his energy whip vanished, before thrusting his arms in front of his body.

"Night Raid!" Many bats shot out of Vamdemon's arms, gathering together in a black blast of energy, colliding with Master Tyranomon's chest. Master Tyranomon quickly recovered from the blast. Vamdemon's eyes widened, noticing how easily the digimon had recovered.

'_He should have stumbled back for a longer amount of time.'_ Vamdemon thought, dodging another attack from Dark Tyranomon. _'This guy seems much stronger than he should be.'_ "Bloody—"

"Master Fire!" Master Tyranomon fired off another large ball of fire, hitting Vamdemon in the chest, interrupting his attack. The vampire digimon growled in annoyance.

'_Where did this digimon come from!?' _The vampire perfect level digimon thought in his mind, clearly confused by the digimon's power. _'Is it possible that he's actually an Ultimate?'_

Greymon was tired. That was very evident, as his attacks kept getting smaller and smaller. The Tyranomon noticed this, firing a ball of flame at Garurumon to keep the wolf digimon busy as he charged towards Greymon, his claws raised.

Birdramon realized this too late. "Greymon! Look out!"

"Slash Nail!" Tyranomon clawed at Greymon, leaving a very deep gash on the Adult digimon's chest. Greymon howled in pain as Tyranomon hit Greymon with his tail, knocking the chosen dinosaur digimon back.

"Greymon!" Taichi yelled out in panic as his partner started glowing white before devolving back into Koromon. Taichi ran out, and grabbed his partner.

"Are you alright Koromon?" Taichi asked, worried. Koromon grimaced. "I'm fine Taichi, just tired." And with that, Koromon closed his eyes.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon fired off the flames from her wings at Tyranomon again, who just dodged the blast, before turning towards the flying digimon. "Fire Breath!" A large ball of flame shot out from Tyranomon's mouth, hitting Birdramon in the chest, causing the flying bird of fire to fall to the ground, causing a huge crater to form in the street, before she reverted back to Piyomon.

"Piyomon, hang in there!" Sora shouted, running towards her digimon.

"This isn't good." Chizuru stated the obvious.

"But what can we do, we don't have our partners." Jun said. "I feel so useless." Suddenly something caught Jun's eye. "What's that!?" She exclaimed, seeing a small digimon walking towards her. Unknown to anyone, this was the same digimon that Oikawa didn't notice before.

"I'm Bakumon!" The small floating digimon replied energetically. "And your name's Jun, right?"

"How did you know that?" Jun asked, confused. Bakumon blinked.

"That's a good question." Bakumon stated. "All I know is that I've been waiting for someone my whole life."

Takeru noticed what was going on. "I guess you've found your partner." Takeru said calmly. Jun blinked.

"Really?" she asked. Anything else that could've been said was interrupted as a ball of fire sped towards Jun. Jun's eyes widened.

Bakumon noticed the incoming fire. "Jun!" He couldn't let this happen. He had just met his partner, and wasn't going to allow her to die.

Jun's digivice shot out a bright bluish-white light.

Bakumon jumped in front of Jun as he white light consumed him. "Bakumon Evolve!" Bakumon shouted, as the flames collided with him, being nullified by the light of evolution. Bakumon's form became humanoid. When the light faded, Bakumon had become a humanoid digimon around the size of an eight-year-old child. He had brown hair, and green eyes. He wore a strange yellow and red body suit, along with a dark blue cape, clasped together with a skull button. A blue hat with a skull decoration was on his head. He carried a staff with a sun shaped top in his right hand. "Wizarmon!"

Jun looked on at her partner in amazement. "Wow..." Jun said, trailing off. Hikari looked over at the new digimon and gasped.

"Wizarmon?" Hikari questioned weakly.

"We'll talk later!" Wizarmon shouted, jumping near Tyranomon.

"This won't stop me!" Tyranomon shouted. "Fire Breath!" Tyranomon fired a blast of flame at Wizarmon, who held out his hand, a barrier forming around his body, shielding him from the flames.

"My turn!" Wizarmon exclaimed. "Magic Game!" Wizarmon vanished, before appearing behind the red dinosaur digimon. But instead of one Wizarmon, there were four of them. All of the Wizarmon pointed their staffs towards the dinosaur digimon. "Thunder Cloud!" Lighting shot out of each of the wizard's staffs, causing the dinosaur digimon to yelp in pain, before swing his tail at the four digimon. One of the Wizarmon jumped up into the air as the rest vanished.

"Thunder Cloud!" Wizarmon pointed his staff at the Tyranomon as he fell back down to the earth. Lighting shot out of the staff, hitting the digimon in the chest. "Garurumon! Attack!"

"Right!" Garurumon shouted, charging towards Tyranomon. "Fox Fire!" Blue flames shot out of Garurumon's mouth, blasting the Tyranomon full force, knocking him into a building. Tyranomon charged towards Garurumon, swiping his claw at the wolf.

Garurumon dodged. "Fox Fire!" Blue flames shot out of the wolf digimon's mouth.

"Fire Breath!" Tyranomon fired off another blast of fire from his mouth, splitting Garurumon's fire and hitting the wolf digimon in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Garurmon devolved into Gabumon.

Yamato started to move towards his digimon, but Takeru grabbed him, and surprisingly pulled him back.

"You shouldn't put yourself in danger." Takeru said.

"What are you talking about!" Yamato shouted at his brother, who was unaffected.

"If you go after Gabumon now you will die." Takeru said. "Let Wizarmon distract Tyranomon."

"Thunder Cloud!" Wizarmon shouted, blasting lighting in Tyranomon's mouth. Tyranomon gasped in pain before bursting into black specks.

Jun's eyes surprisingly didn't widen.

Takeru looked over at that battle. "Or Wizarmon could kill him." Takeru said, releasing his brother, who quickly sped off towards his digimon.

Meanwhile, Fladramon and the other armor digimon were battling against Dark Tyranomon. Fladramon was suddenly consumed in flames.

"Fire Rocket!" Fladramon shouted, speeding forwards towards Dark Tyranomon, slamming the viral adult level digimon in the chest, pushing him back.

Holsmon's eyes started glowing red as he flew behind Dark Tyranomon. "Red Sun!" Two red beams shot out of Holsmon's eyes, hitting the dinosaur digimon in the back.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon shot his drills at Dark Tyranomon's head, which was blasted with great force.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon flung another stone tablet at Dark Tyranomon, hitting the digimon in the head, knocking him out. Fladramon moved towards the digimon, raising his glove, fire gathering around his arm.

"Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon shouted as he brought his arm through Dark Tyranomon's head, causing the large dinosaur to burst into data. Suddenly all four armor digimon started glowing as Holsmon and Nefertimon landed, before they all devolved back to their Baby II forms, with the exception of Nefertimon, who became a peach colored puppy-like digimon called Plotmon, which was her child form.

"Why did we devolve?" Upamon asked as the four digimon made their way back to their partners.

"Night Raid!" Vamdemon shouted, firing off a blast of black energy made up of bats at Master Tyranomon, who actually was able to dodge the attack.

"Master Claw!" Master Tyranomon charged at Vamdemon, actually slashing the dark evolved Perfect digimon across the chest.

"Thunder Cloud!" Wizarmon shouted, firing off a bolt of lighting at Master Tyranomon, deciding to attack the only standing opponent, although the attack didn't do much.

"Darn it!" Wizarmon shouted, as Master Tyranomon turned towards him, fire gathering in the large perfect level digimon's mouth.

"Master Fire!" And with that, Master Tyranomon fired off a fireball at Wizarmon, who put up a shield just in time to block the attack.

Vamdemon lifted his arm, a red energy whip appearing in his hand. "Bloody Stream!" Vamdemon thrust the whip forward, it wrapping around the perfect digimon's neck. "Attack now!" Vamdemon shouted.

Wizarmon obeyed the order, dropping his magic shield, before pointing his staff at the large perfect digimon. "Thunder Cloud!" A bolt of lighting shot out from the wizard digimon's staff, hitting the dinosaur in the throat, causing him to growl out in pain.

"You'll pay for that!" Master Tyranomon shouted, moving his neck in such a way that he actually managed to _throw_ Vamdemon into Wizarmon. Both digimon started glowing, before devolving into their child level forms.

Takeru looked on at the battle. "This isn't going well."

Master Tyranomon looked around. "Now I'll destroy you chosen!" Master Tyranomon shouted, before his eyes rested on Hikari.

Taichi noticed this, clenching his fist. _'I'm not letting this guy kill Hikari or the others!'_

"I'm not going to let you do that!" Taichi shouted. Master Tyranomon turned towards the goggle head, noticing the small baby digimon in his arms.

"You think you're going to stop me with a baby digimon!?" Master Tyranomon exclaimed.

Taichi inwardly groaned. He couldn't believe that he forgot how injured Koromon was. _'Why do I act before thinking!?'_ Taichi mentally scolded himself.

Suddenly a pale blue light shot out from the sky, hitting Taichi and Koromon, bathing them in it's light. Koromon opened his eyes.

"What's happening Taichi?"Koromon asked, confused. Then the two of them noticed something.

Everything was completely gray, and frozen. Except for the light, Taichi, and Koromon.

"What's going on Taichi?" Koromon asked.

**_Do you wish for more power? _**An odd voice asked. Taichi looked around, not seeing anyone.

"Yes." Taichi said. "But who are you?"

**Who I am doesn't matter. But are you willing to do anything for the power that I can give you?**

Taichi paused for a second. "If it means that I can save the others, than yes." Taichi said.

**_Are you sure?_** The voice asked. **_If I give you this power, there will be no going back. Saiba Neo asked for additional power from another source, and it ended up driving him insane. While the power that he dabbed into was dark, that doesn't mean that you won't suffer similar effects. You still have a chance to back out._**

"I'm ready." Taichi said. "I'll deal with any of the effects your talking about. Just give me the power to save my friends!" The blue light intensified, as Koromon felt his strength renewed, quickly jumping out of his partner's arms and onto the group, before evolving into Agumon. Taichi's digivice shot off light and Agumon was filled by it.

"Agumon Evolve!" Agumon quickly turned back into his adult level form. "Greymon!"

Suddenly two shapes appeared in front of him and Greymon. Taichi instantly recognized one of them as himself, wearing the outfit that he wore during his first trip into the Digital World, only that he had on a golden cape. This clone of him also wore something that seemed to be a digivice on his right wrist. The second figure happened to be a digimon around the same size and shape as Greymon, only it was blue and white, and had a "V" shaped patched of blue skin on his white stomach area. His head happened to have two large horns coming out of the back of it and the front.

The large Greymon like creature looked at Greymon. "So, I could've become him? What win ratio would I have needed? Two Percent?" the digimon asked. "I can see why they need my help."

The other Taichi looked over towards the large blue and white Greymon thing. "You know perfectly well that win ratio has nothing to do with the evolution to adult."

"But to think I could've become a weak Greymon." The blue dinosaur whined. The alternate Taichi sighed.

"Get used to it." The look a like looked over towards Taichi. "Are you ready?" He asked. Taichi then realized that he was the source of that mysterious voice.

"Yes." Taichi said. Suddenly the alternate Taichi and Greymon thing burst into light, before shooting off towards the human and digimon. As the light that was the alternate Taichi shot off into Taichi's chest, Taichi's digivice flew up into the air, before shifting into the exact same digivice that his doppelganger had. It attached itself to his wrist. Taichi noted that it was blue, and had writing around the screen. The digivce was circular shape at the top, and the bottom extended down in a connected oval shape. Three blue buttons were on the side of the new version of the digivice.

The light from the large blue dinosaur shot into Greymon, causing him to howl in pain. Suddenly he stopped, seemingly taking all of the energy into his body, completely unharmed.

Suddenly everything had color again. The chosen all blinked, seeing that Koromon had quickly evolved back into Greymon almost instantly.

Hikari also noticed a new device on her brother's wrist, his old digivice nowhere in sight. "Onnisan? What happened to your digivice?"

Taichi apparently didn't here his sister, or he chose to ignore her. He was looking over towards Master Tyranomon.

"What's gotten into him?" Sora asked out loud. Master Tyranomon just laughed.

"So you managed to re-evolve your digimon to Adult." The large dinosaur sneered. "What do you think that one Adult digimon could possibly do against me?"

Suddenly Taichi's digivice let out a bright orange light, before Taichi's chest shot out blue light. Both lights formed into one beam and shot off to Greymon. Greymon started growing.

"Greymon Super Evolve!" Greymon shouted, blue tattered wings shooting out of his back. Red hair grew over his neck as his head was incased in a metal helmet. His left arm soon became a large metallic claw as the dinosaur grew four times his normal size. "Metal Greymon!"

"He somehow evolved into his Perfect form!" Tailmon exclaimed, confused. "But how did he manage to do that?" she asked. No one, not even Takeru and Patamon had an answer for her.

Master Tyranomon looked confused at seeing a second perfect level digimon in the battlefield. _'How can this be? I was told that the only perfect I would have to fight would be a Vamdemon, who I defeated easily enough. So how did this happen?'_ "So you evolved! Big deal!" And Master Tyranomon suddenly charged towards Metal Greymon.

Taichi looked over at the charging dinosaur digimon. Takeru couldn't be sure, but it seemed like Taichi was trying to concentrate on Master Tyranomon. Takeru looked over towards the perfect level dinosaur, before realizing what Taichi was seeing. He then looked over towards Patamon.

'_I'm surprised he lost.'_ Takeru thought. _'That Master Tyranomon's fighting like he doesn't know how to use his form.'_

"Metal Greymon!" Taichi said suddenly. "Guard against his attacks!"

"Like that will matter!" Master Tyranomon shouted, raising his right arm. "Master Claw!" The large dinosaur digimon swiped down with his clawed arm, only to be blocked by Metal Greymon's huge arm.

Master Tyranomon's eyes widened. "How?"

"Attack him now!" Taichi shouted. The chest plate on Metal Greymon's chest opened. "Giga Destroyer!" Two missiles flew out of Metal Greymon's chest, hitting the black dinosaur perfect in the chest, sending him flying.

Taichi raised his wrist up, pressing a button on the side of the digivice. Suddenly words appeared on the screen.

_Master Tyranomon_

_Perfect Level_

_KI Level: 406_

_Vaccine Dinosaur Digimon_

_Attacks: Master Fire, Master Claw_

Suddenly more words appeared on the digivice's screen.

**Master Fire and Master Claw attacks added to Attack cache.**

"I wonder how strong Metal Greymon is in comparison." Taichi said, pressing a different button on the digivice. He didn't even seem to notice that he shouldn't have been able to know how to use the digivice.

_Metal Greymon_ Perfect Level

_KI Level: 436_

_Vaccine Cyborg Digimon_

_Attacks: Giga Destroyer, Trident Arm_

'_Metal Greymon's just a little bit stronger.'_ Taichi mused. _'He must be rusty. It's been three years since he last used that form.' _

Master Tyranomon picked himself off of the ground. His chest area had a bloody gash in it. "Damn you..." The large dinosaur _snarled_, obviously feeling a great amount of pain from that attack. "I...will...dest..."

Metal Greymon charged towards Master Tyranomon, pulling his metal arm back. "Trident Arm!" The large cyborg dinosaur thrust his metallic arm forward into Master Tryanomon's head in mid sentence.

Sora winced, while most of the other chosen stared at Metal Greymon's brutality... Except for Takeru, who had seen stuff like this before (and often), and Taichi, who seemed to expect this.

Master Tyranomon burst into data. Metal Greymon stood straight, before devolving back into Agumon. Taichi turned towards the other members of his group, who stared at him.

* * *

"That didn't end well." Oikawa stated out loud, clenching his fist. He would have to devise another plan. Especially when it came to killing Hiroki.

"But one thing is certain." Oikawa said in a calm voice. "Hiroki dies tonight."

_End Chapter 6_

* * *

If you're wondering about the KI levels that I mentioned, I got them by taking the average of the three attacks on their cards.

Before anyone mentions it, yes, that was the V-tamer version of Taichi and his digimon Zero the V-dramon. Of course, things didn't exactly happen as they did in the actual comic. Maybe I'll write a V-tamer AU someday.

**shadowblack: **Yes, Neo, Rei, Sigma, Kairuto, and Kuro were the first chosen children, like Takeru's been speculating. I'm glad someone actually noticed. The reason that I used two original characters for this group instead of more V-tamer characters was that Kairuto and Kuro had already made an appearance before I decided to use the V-tamer characters for the original chosen. Besides, Kuro's job technically couldn't have been done without an original character.

**Alforce Zero: **As Takeru says this chapter; the problem with Dark Evolution is what it does to himself, not Patamon. And I couldn't have Iori or Miyako have their digimon achieve the perfect level anywhere near this soon.

**Anime obsessed fan: **Neo's pretty much insane at this point. He is referring to what happened in this multiverse's V-tamer adventure, although he didn't actually go through it. There are also only five dark chosen, unless if you count Ryo. The reason they had the partners that mirrored Taichi, Sora, Koushiro, Yamato, and Takeru was because Toei decided that.


	7. 07: The Bringer of Kindness

Eternal Conflict

Amalgamation

Chapter 07: The Bringer of Kindness

* * *

Hikari looked around. She was afraid of this.

She and Daisuke were currently in their classroom, and all to students were looking at them oddly. Not to mention whispering in hushed tones about something.

'_Most likely about the Digimon battle the previous night.'_ The brunette thought. Hikari went to talk to a group of girls, but they turned away and ignored her.

"I never thought people would stare at us like this Hikari-chan." Daisuke whispered. Hikari turned her head towards the boy.

Hikari just shook her head, before the teacher entered the room.

* * *

Takeru was in a large room devoid of nearly everything. He quickly drew his sword, this time a _bokken_(1), looking around the room for any threat.

Patamon hovered across the room behind his partner. He began inhaling air.

"Air Shot!" Patamon shot off a blast of air towards his partner's back. Takeru's eyes quickly focused as the ball of air sped towards him.

The blonde haired swordsman turned around and struck the ball of compressed air with his sword, managing to shatter it. "You'll have to do better than that Patamon."

"Jamming Thunder!"

A bright blast of lighting shot towards Takeru from behind. The boy's eyes widened, as he quickly scampered out of the way of the lighting blast. He turned towards the source of the attack.

Takeru saw a small four-legged purple furred creature. Yellow stripes were going through its fur. It had a large tail that seemed to be made out of feathers. This was a viral Elecmon.

"So… seems like someone else wanted to test me." Takeru remarked absent-mindedly. "Did your own partner not need your help training today?"

"That doesn't matter." The Elecmon replied. Gold lighting started to move around the small digimon's body. The small digimon then jumped into the air.

"Jamming Thunder!"

The bolt of lighting shot off towards Takeru, who moved to dodge it.

"Air Shot!"

Only to be blasted by his own partner in the back. Takeru staggered, but recovered quickly, noticing that he wouldn't be able to dodge the bolt of lighting in time.

Takeru moved his bokken in a position to block an attack as he sank into a defensive stance, the sword's blade facing outward, and the tip facing down. Takeru waited, the lighting coming closer to him.

"Suigojin (2)." Takeru whispered, a green barrier of energy forming around him in a sphere, blocking the thunder attack from hitting him. The green barrier vanished after a few seconds. Takeru charged towards Elecmon, his sword drawn.

"Air Shot!" Patamon fired off another blast of compressed air, which Takeru somehow dodged easily, despite the attack coming from behind him. He then stopped in front of Elecmon, swinging his sword in front of his body, the blade tracing the ground as it began glowing a pale gold.

"Majinken (2)!" Takeru shouted, the gold energy forming into a shockwave that left the sword and sped towards Elecmon. The small child digimon jumped up into the air, dodging the energy wave.

Takeru mentally cursed, looking up towards the hovering Elecmon. "Senkuureppa (2)!"

Takeru then jumped up into the air, pointing his sword up, spiraling as he hit Elecmon, who was trying to fire off another Jamming Thunder attack. Takeru pointed his sword down towards the falling digimon as he headed back down, stabbing him in the chest, knocking the small digimon to the ground. Takeru landed, his sword extended, before turning around and batting away an 'Air Shot' from his Patamon.

He heard clapping from behind him, and he sheathed his blade, as Patamon landed on the ground.

"Good job." A male voice said from behind the eleven year old warrior. Takeru turned around, seeing two figures, one of them being a young man, while the other was a nine-year-old girl. The man had short spiky light brown hair, and wore a white robe. A sword was sheathed at his side. The young girl had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a red t-shirt and blue shorts.

"Should've known you two would've come here." Takeru said. "So, what do you need Maria?"

"I'm going with you and Ken when you go after the Digimental of Kindness." Maria said simply.

"So there's a digimon stored under it after all." Takeru said. "I was confused when Steve told me that two new digimentals appeared. I'm assuming that it's meant for Inoue Chizuru."

Maria blinked. "Who's that?"

"A new chosen that joined the Odaiba chosen yesterday along with Motomiya Jun." Patamon answered. "They're both siblings of other new chosen."

"Then how do you know that it isn't for her?" The viral Elecmon, who was Maria's partner asked, having recovered from Takeru's attack.

"Because Jun already has her partner, and she has an older model digivice." Takeru answered. He paused. "Is that all you wanted to get me for?" he asked.

"No." Gennai said, shaking his head. "I want you to train Hida Iori, Motomiya Daisuke, and Inoue Miyako."

Takeru was confused. "Train them how?"

"I want you to train them in using a sword." Gennai said. "I would do it myself, but I'm not going to have the time."

"You're kidding me." Takeru said. "You want me to teach those three the Shainingu-Butai (3) style of kenjutsu (4)? Why would you want Inoue Miyako to use a sword? And Hida's just a kid." He paused. "Do I really need to question about Motomiya Daisuke?"

"They'll be very important in the upcoming battles." Gennai assured him. "I'm having Ken train Hikari, while Wallace will train Chizuru."

"Now you've really gone crazy." Patamon said. "Why do they need to learn that stuff."

"As I've said, they'll be important in the upcoming battles." Gennai repeated. "And not all of the battles will be giving their energy to their partners."

"Fine." Takeru said. "I'll instruct the three of them." He then paused. "I'll be training them, but what are we going to do about the Kaiser?"

"You'll train them between missions." Gennai said.

"Okay. That answers that." Takeru said. "When are they getting here?"

"They should be in the Digital World soon." Gennai said. "You should wait for them."

"Not to mention switch your sword." Maria added. Takeru glared at her.

* * *

"How's you're day been?" Hikari asked as she and Daisuke met Miyako and Iori outside of the school building.

"Crappy." Miyako sighed. "Everyone's been staring at me all day. And all the whispering."

"What do you expect?" Daisuke said. "We were seen staying around a battle with giant monster things on national television." Daisuke paused for a minute, looking at Hikari. "Should we run towards the nearest computer and get into the Digital World?" he asked.

Hikari looked over at him puzzled. Before a shout of "There they are!" made her realize what Daisuke wanted to avoid.

"Yes!" And with that, the four chosen started running back towards their apartment complex, being chased by reporters.

* * *

The four children quickly made it inside the Yagami apartment, seeing that Chizuru was already waiting for them. She was dressed in a pair of red shorts and a tank top.

"Rough time?" she asked.

"Yes…" Iori wheezed. "We really should get to the Digital World. Where are the digimon?" Iori asked.

"We're here!" Chibimon shouted as he, Poromon, and Upamon jumped off of the couch in the living room. Tailmon walked behind them calmly.

"We're ready to go then?" she asked. Hikari nodded. "Good." Tailmon said simply as the chosen moved towards the computer and brought their digivices to the monitor. In a flash of light, they were gone.

* * *

Chizuru looked around in awe at the strange world in front of her. There weren't any buildings in sight. There were just trees and other plants as far as she could see. "This world's beautiful."

"I really haven't had much time to notice." Miyako said. "It's only my second time here." Chizuru noticed a large black tower in the distance. "What's that?" she asked, as the other chosen looked around.

"That's a Dark Tower." Ken said from behind the group, him and Takeru entering the forest area, Pegasmon and Stingmon behind them. Chizuru looked over towards the unfamiliar boy with interest.

"So you're Inoue Chizuru." Ken remarked. "I just hope you're willing to let your digimon kill from the start." He said bitterly, looking over at Miyako and Iori. Both of the other chosen just glared at the blue haired boy.

"Do you know where Chizuru-san's partner is?" Hikari asked to two of them, trying to stop any fighting within her team.

"Probably in the Digimental of Kindness." Takeru said. Hikari looked over at him.

"Koushiro-san never mentioned that digimental." She said, almost in an accusing tone.

Takeru shrugged. "It just appeared recently along with a new digimental that we've been unable to identify." He then got on Pegasmon, while Stingmon grabbed Ken.

The four chosen took out their digivices. "Digimental Up!" They shouted, different colored lights blasting out of their digivices, their digimon armor evolving into their armor forms.

Fladramon picked up Daisuke while Digmon picked up Iori in his arms. Hikari and Miyako climbed on top of their partners, and Chizuru jumped on Holsmon behind her sister. The six digimon started moving forward, apparently towards the digimental.

After a while Chizuru saw a village in the distance, along with a bunch of blue and white dinosaur like dragons. These were V-dramon. "Where is that?" Chizuru asked. Pegasmon flew next to Holsmon.

"That's a V-dramon settlement, completely taken over by the Digimon Kaiser." Takeru said. Chizuru nodded, Hikari and Miyako having told her the current events going on in the Digital World the previous night as she stayed with the Yagami's.

"Guys, get ready to land." Takeru suggested before the flying digimon went down to the ground.

Once on the ground Maria and a large centaur digimon were waiting for them. The centaur had orange fur, and many bulging purple muscles all over its body. He wore a helmet, which covered his face, only revealing one completely red eye. Both of the creature's hands were made out of metal, one of them being a blaster similar to Rockman (5), only gray. This was Kentarumon. "It's about time you showed up." The small girl complained.

Ken rolled his eyes. "We need to find the Digimental." He said. "We need a plan."

"Of course we need a plan." Miyako said irritably.

"That's true." Holsmon said. "We wouldn't want to go in unprepared."

"Not to mention get our ass kicked." Digmon added. Iori frowned.

"Alright." Hikari said, turning towards Takeru. "Where exactly is the Digimental?"

"It's in the center of the V-dramon settlement, guarded by around four V-dramon, under the Kaiser's control." Pegasmon said. "No matter what we end up doing, we're not going to be able to get them away from it."

"So what should we do?" Chizuru asked, hating that she couldn't do anything.

"We should attack the village in four places." Maria said. "First Pegasmon should devolve then evolve into Angemon. We need to split into four groups. Takeru and Ken should attack the north section of the town, while Hikari and Miyako should attack the east side. Daisuke and Iori will attack the west side of the settlement, while Chizuru and I should go after the Digimental."

"Are you going to be alright with only one Adult digimon?" Hikari asked, concerned.

"No, we can't do anything with one adult digimon." Maria said, before her eyes narrowed, her chest glowing silver.

Kentarumon felt a large amount of power coming to him from his partner. "Kentarumon Super Evolve!" Kentarumon was consumed in the bright light before his shape became a large humanoid form. Once the light cleared, Kentarumon had become a huge knight wearing silver armor with a large sword sheathed on his back, along with a smaller sword on his back and another short sword sheathed on his belt. "Knightmon!"

"Can all of you guys evolve your digimon to perfect?" Hikari asked. Ken shrugged.

"Pretty much." Ken said. "Of course, Takeru and I are stuck resorting to Dark Evolving our digimon, so using perfect when it isn't necessary is really stupid."

"So, do you all know the plan?" Maria asked. Everyone nodded, before Pegasmon devolved into Patamon, and then quickly evolved into Angemon. "Then let's get this started."

Hikari looked over at the members of the group. "Try to keep some of the V-dramon alive if you can help it, but don't keep them alive if it's a risk to yourself." She ordered in a surprisingly cold voice.

* * *

V-dramon looked around, noticing other V-dramon doing the same. His eyes glowed red, due to the evil ring on his neck. V-dramon only lived to carry out the Kaiser's orders, which was to protect the Digimental of Kindness by killing anything that came towards the city.

"Heaven's Knuckle!"

"Moon Shooter!"

Two blasts of energy, one bright gold, the other pale purple, slammed into V-dramon's head, causing his skull to break. V-dramon howled in pain before bursting into data.

The other V-dramon looked up into the sky, seeing Angemon and Stingmon flying above, ready to strike again, light already gathering around their hands.

Blue light gathered in a V-dramon's mouth. Said V-dramon aimed towards the flying Insect digimon. "V-Breath Arrow!" A 'V' shaped beam of energy erupted from the vaccine dragon's mouth.

Stingmon quickly flew away, dodging the blast. He pointed his arm at the V-dramon. "Moon Shooter!" Three purple blasts of energy shot out from the hand blaster.

The V-dramon dodged, while another two V-dramon fired their 'V-Breath Arrow' attack from behind the first one, both towards Stingmon. Stingmon dodged once again, and one of the V-dramon turned towards Angemon.

"V-Breath Arrow!" It shouted, a blue 'V' shaped blast speeding towards the vaccine Angel digimon. Angemon crossed his arms over his body, before the blue energy beam collided with him, pushing the angel back.

Meanwhile, Takeru and Ken looked over at their partners' battle. "So far so good." Ken said.

"But how long can they hold out without evolving?" Takeru asked out loud, noticing the rather large numbers of V-dramon who came to attack them. Takeru looked towards where Iori and Daisuke should've been attacking. He smirked as he saw Fladramon and Digmon free a V-dramon and convinced it to fight along side them.

"Heaven's Knuckle!" Angemon thrust his arm forward, sending out a bright golden beam of energy that slammed into a V-dramon, causing blood to flow from its arm.

* * *

"V-Breath Arrow!" V-dramon shouted, firing off a blast of energy towards the other V-dramon of his village. The Fladramon and Digmon had just freed him from the Digimon Kaiser's control; he was not going to let them fight against his village, at least not without him.

Two of the V-dramon dodged the beam of energy, causing it to create a crater where they had been. They both fired off their attacks as well, both attacks going through the V-dramon's eyes, killing him.

Iori and Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon extended his arms, his metal drills shooting off like missiles towards a few of the V-dramon. While Iori didn't want him to kill if he didn't have to, that doesn't mean that he wouldn't fight to the death if need be.

"Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon fired off three fireballs towards another V-dramon's neck, but this one swatted the fireballs away with his tail. Fladramon growled.

"If you can't free him then we don't have a choice!" Daisuke yelled a little shocked at his own words. Iori looked over towards the goggle wearing child.

'_That doesn't mean that we shouldn't try to save them.'_ Iori thought.

Fire gathered around Fladramon. "Fire Rocket!" Fladramon shouted, jumping forward and hitting a V-dramon in the chest, knocking it back. Fladramon saw a clean shot at saving the digimon, as the Evil Ring was exposed. Fire gathered around the humanoid dragon's hand. "Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon thrust his arm forward, sending burst of flame towards the V-dramon's neck, destroying the Evil Ring. The V-dramon's eyes quickly returned too normal.

"Where am I?" the large dragon asked, before the other V-dramon noticed that he wasn't under the Kaiser's control anymore. Three of them fired their energy beams at the V-dramon's skull, shattering the newly freed V-dramon's neck and causing it to burst into data.

Both Daisuke and Iori clenched their fist. _'This has to stop!'_ Daisuke thought.

Fladramon quickly charged towards the three dragons in rage, fire already consuming his fists.

* * *

"Berserk Sword!" Knightmon slashed his large sword forward, slashing a V-dramon in two, causing it to burst into data. Chizuru looked over towards Maria, shocked at the change of expression on her face of having her digimon kill so easily.

'_Am I ever going to be like that?'_ Chizuru wondered. Maria turned towards her.

"If you're wondering about my lack of expression, it's because I've been forced to let Knightmon kill almost continuously for the last year. Now come on! The sooner we get you to the Digimental and your partner, the sooner that we can get out of this mess." And with that, Maria ran off, following her digimon, who had cut throw another V-dramon with his sword. Chizuru quickly ran after her towards the center of the village.

"Berserk Sword!" Knightmon screamed, slicing another V-dramon in two. He was almost towards the center of the village; he just needed to cut a path through these dragons.

"V-Breath Arrow!" Two V-dramon jumped in front of him and fired two beams of energy from their mouths. The two beams quickly became one and struck Knightmon in the chest, causing a large dent to appear in his armor. He quickly swung his sword through both of them, they bursting into data as he finished.

Maria looked over towards her partner. "Do you think that you can actually free a few of them?" Maria asked. Knightmon just breathed heavily, more of the dragons appearing in front of his path. Knightmon charged towards them, sword raised to strike.

Maria sighed. "Guess not."

Chizuru shook her head as she and Maria followed the perfect level knight.

* * *

"Red Sun!" Holsmon shouted, blasting a V-dramon in the chest with his eyes beams.

"Curse of Queen!" Nefertimon followed suit, hitting the V-dramon in the exact same spot that Holsmon attacked. However V-dramon quickly brought himself upright.

"V-Breath Arrow!" The V-dramon fired the bluish-white attack off towards Nefertimon, who dodged quickly.

Hikari frowned as she watched the battle, she and Miyako out of the horde of V-dramon's sight. "What's taking Chizuru-san so long?"

"How do you expect me to know!?" Miyako exclaimed, seeing a V-dramon's attack hit Holsmon. Holsmon quickly recovered and started spinning around, a vortex of wind swirling around him.

"Tempest Wing!"

The cyclone of wind shot off towards the V-dramon, knocking it back into a three others. The four dragon digimon collapsed on the ground.

Nefertimon's eyes and gauntlets started to glow as she flew up in the air. "Curse of Queen!" Nefertimon fired off two pink energy beams from her eyes at the four V-dramon. "Nile Jewelry!" Two beams of energy from the flying sphinx's legs shot off as well.

All four beams converged into a massive pink beam of energy, which struck all four of the V-dramon, causing a massive explosion, complete with smoke. Nefertimon and Holsmon waited, hoping that the attack had actually managed to do some damage.

Once the smoke cleared, four V-mon were unconscious, no evil ring in sight.

'_V-dramon evolves from V-mon?'_ Hikari thought. _'So, is V-dramon Daisuke's V-mon's adult form?'_

Suddenly a V-dramon turned, and fired off a V-Breath Arrow over towards the four unconscious V-mon, killing them.

Miyako's eyes widened. "They just… killed their own allies…" She gulped, before rage overcame her.

"Holsmon! Go all out!" She yelled, causing Hikari to look over at lavender haired girl next to her.

'_I just hope that Miyako doesn't let that rage consume her judgment.' _Hikari thought.

Holsmon was glad that Miyako gave him that order. _'Now I won't have to **hold back!**'_ He thought. The tips of Holsmon's wings started glowing red.

"MACH IMPULSE!" Holsmon screamed in rage. Six beams of energy shot off from the tips of Holsmon's wings towards the V-dramon who had killed the four helpless child digimon. The six beams merged into one arc shaped beam, which severed the V-dramon's head from its body. The two parts of V-dramon burst into data.

Miyako silently looked over towards the area where the digimon she had ordered to die was previously located.

However, she wouldn't have much more time to do anything about the knowledge that she had killed a digimon as more of the V-dramon were heading towards them.

* * *

"Berserk Sword!" Knightmon slashed one of the V-dramon guarding the Digimental of Kindness with his sword, slashing it in two. The two halves quickly burst into data. The other three V-dramon looked over towards him, before charging.

Knightmon panted, but still ran and led the three V-dramon away from the digimental.

"Now's our chance!" Maria shouted, grabbing Chizuru's arm and pulling her over towards the digimental. It looked like a pink closed flower bud. A red symbol that looked similar to the number nine was on each petal. It was on a pedestal in the center of the village.

"What am I supposed to do?" Chizuru asked.

"Just pick up the digimental." Maria said. "You will be able to lift it. No one else can."

Chizuru took a deep breath. "Alright then." She said, grabbing the digimental and lifting it up. Suddenly a gold pillar of light shot off from where the digimental was located, and a shape began to form. Once the light faded, a small peach furred dog landed on the ground. Its ears and tail were a light pink color, and the fur on its stomach was white. Suddenly the dog like digimon jumped down, and looked up at Chizuru.

"Thanks for freeing me from the Digimental, Chizuru." The dog said.

"You're welcome." Chizuru said, already knowing her partner would know her name.

"The name's Labramon." The child level dog stated. "Are you ready to help out against this." At that moment, Chizuru cold distinctly hear a cry of "Heaven's Knuckle", followed by an explosion.

"Yes." Chizuru said, lifting up the digimental. "Digimental Up!" Chizuru shouted, the Digimental of Kindness shooting off pink light, before speeding off towards Labramon.

Labramon was consumed in a sphere of bright pink light. "Labramon Armor Evolve!" Labramon's body started compressing, becoming a sphere, before two legs and arms emerged from the sphere. A large mouse-like head emerged soon after. Suddenly the light cleared away, and in Labramon's place was a small black mouse-like digimon, wearing red gloves, boots, and a red hat. He also carried a bunch of red, yellow, blue, and green balloons. "The Bringer of Kindness, Opossumon!"

Opossumon looked over himself. "What!?" the little creature screamed in shock, which greatly confused Chizuru. "I would've been better off fighting in my child form!"

Suddenly Chizuru heard another explosion, this time close. "We can worry about that later!"

Maria turned, seeing Knightmon, extremely tired, had managed to kill two of the other three V-dramon. Suddenly Knightmon collapsed, devolving into a small red digimon without any legs, and three appendages growing out of his head. This small digimon was named Punimon.

"No." Maria said, her face turning pale white. Opossumon quickly overcame his dislike for his form and used the balloons to quickly rise up into the air, with a speed that surprised Chizuru. Once the rodent digimon had managed to get over the large dragon.

"Mad Balloon Bomb!" Many of the balloons that Opossumon held started glowing, before they became bright lights which shot off at the attacking V-dramon from the air. As they collided with the V-dramon, the large dragon howled in pain, before trying to swipe that the rodent digimon with his claws, missing.

Opossumon pointed his finger at V-dramon, a bright burst of light forming around it. "Mystery Ove!" The ball of light shot off in a small beam, which pierced the evil ring on the adult level digimon's neck. The V-dramon's eyes returned to normal.

"What's going on?" V-dramon asked, looking around.

* * *

Takeru noticed a large pillar of gold light shooting up from the center of the town, before dissipating.

"Ken. Chizuru got her partner." Takeru said.

"So?" Ken asked, watching Stingmon and Angemon dodge another attack from the V-dramon.

"We should end this. Now." Takeru said. Ken looked over at the blond haired warrior.

"How?" Ken asked, obviously annoyed.

Takeru looked over towards the Dark Towers.

Ken followed Takeru's gaze, and smirked.

"Destroy the Dark Tower!" Both chosen shouted.

Angemon and Stingmon heard their partners, and turned towards the Dark Tower, the angel's fist pulled back, while Stingmon had his arm raised, supported by his other arm.

* * *

"Destroy the Dark Tower!"

Hikari looked around, hearing Takeru's voice. _'Why does he want the tower destroyed now?' _the brunette asked herself. Then she noticed the pillar of light.

'_Oh. Chizuru's found her partner.'_ Hikari thought.

Miyako turned her head to see Angemon and Stingmon power up their attacks.

"Moon Knuckle!" Both digimon shouted. Miyako was confused, before Angemon thrust his arm forward, sending out a golden beam of energy, while Stingmon fired off his arm blaster thing, only this time a large purple beam shot out of the adult digimon's arm.

Both beams of energy swirled around each other, forming into one beam with split the black monolith in two, before it burst into data and disappeared completely.

* * *

The chosen were leaving the V-dramon settlement, after sorting out the casualties, and getting some food. Punimon had evolved back to his child form of Elecmon.

"That was odd." Labramon said. "I know I wasn't meant to have a form as ridiculous looking as Opossumon."

Chizuru smiled at her partner. "Would you rather have become some kind of flower digimon?" she asked. Labramon thought about the answer for a second.

"I guess your right." The small dog replied, turning towards Hikari. "So… who exactly is the leader of the group?" Labramon asked.

"That would be Hikari-chan." Daisuke said. Hikari sighed. The group walked on until they were far from the settlement, but not quite at the portal to Earth.

"There's one thing that bugs me." Iori said suddenly, causing the other digimon

"What?" Takeru asked.

"The V-dramon mentioned that twenty-three of the V-dramon were missing. We know that seventeen of the V-dramon were killed. So what happened to the other six?" Iori asked. Miyako looked up, thinking about the answer, when she saw a bright red beam heading towards the group.

"Scatter!" Miyako shouted, and moved away from the group, along with Hawkmon.

Takeru quickly noticed this and ran after her, Patamon flying behind him. Hikari and the others looked up, seeing the redish-white beam of death, going off in separate directions. Hikari, Daisuke, V-mon, and Tailmon went in one direction, while Maria and Elecmon went after Takeru and Miyako. Chizuru, Labramon, Ken, Wormmon, Iori, and Armadimon went in another direction. Eventually three digimon that looked to be large red V-dramon with red tattered wings appeared. These red dragons were known as Aero V-dramon, and happened to be viral at that. They were usually vaccine and colored blue like their devolved forms of V-dramon. The all had a black spiraling object, which bore an eerie resemblance to the evil rings.

"We must carry out our mission." One of the viral dragons said. "We spilt up. When you find the chosen, kill them."

And with that, the dragon digimon spilt up, easily following the same paths that the chosen took.

* * *

"What was that!?" Daisuke shouted as he and Hikari ran, their digimon not to far behind. V-mon was looking behind the group.

"Whatever it was, we're about to find out!" V-mon shouted as he noticed a large red shape heading towards him.

Suddenly Aero V-dramon was in front of the group, his large arm pulled back. Daisuke and Hikari both paused, noticing the extreme resemblance to the V-dramon in the village they had just liberated.

"I think we found out what happened to the missing V-dramon." Hikari stated.

The large creature looked over at Daisuke. Turning towards him, he thrust his arm forward. "Magnum Crush!"

"Daisuke!" V-mon shouted, running towards his partner, knowing that he wouldn't be able to make it in time. Suddenly Daisuke's digivice let out a bright white light, which blinded Aero V-dramon, and caused the perfect level digimon to stop his attack to cover his eyes.

V-mon suddenly felt a rush of energy go through his body as he jumped in between Daisuke and the red dragon. He was suddenly bathed in the light from the Digivice.

"V-mon Evolve!" V-mon shouted, his form greatly expanding as Daisuke and Hikari moved back. Soon V-mon was easily three times Daisuke's height, and was a large blue humanoid dragon with white wings coming out of his back. His stomach and chest area were white, and an 'X' shaped scar covered the digimon's chest. His body still had a gold 'V' on his forehead, but now he had a large metal spike coming out of his head, a little above his nose. "XV-mon!" The new digimon shouted.

Daisuke blinked. "V-mon evolved to adult?" he asked, almost in awe.

Hikari wasted no time, grabbing her digivice. "Digimental Up!" Bright pink light shot out of her digivice and hit Tailmon.

"Tailmon Armor Evolve!" Tailmon shouted, her form shifting into that of the familiar white winged sphinx. "The light of similes, Nefertimon!"

Aero V-dramon quickly recovered from the flash of light, and was puzzled at the two adult level digimon in front of him. (6)

That didn't mean that he was afraid thought. He opened his mouth, aiming at the digimon. "V Wing Blade!"

A large 'V' shaped blast of red energy shot out from the Aero V-dramon's mouth, headed towards XV-mon. The humanoid dragon dodged, causing the attack to explode against the ground, inches from Daisuke and Hikari.

Both children quickly moved back, intending to avoid getting hit by any of the digimons' attack.

All three digimon took to the air. Aero V-dramon fired off his 'V Wing Blade' attack towards Nerfertimon, who ended up taking the blast head on, a piece of her chest plate being destroyed, and the flesh in that area was brushed a bit.

"Nefertimon!" Hikari exclaimed.

"I'm fine!" the armor level sphinx digimon shouted back, her eyes glowing pink. "Curse of Queen!" Two pink beams of energy shot off towards Aero V-dramon, who dodged the attack.

XV-mon crossed his arms over his chest, a pale golden glow appearing around his chest. "X Laser!" XV-mon extended his arms to his side, a bright golden 'X' shooting from the scar on his chest and crashing into Aero V-dramon, causing the large viral dragon to stumble a bit.

A large pillar of light erupted over Nefertimon's back as a tablet formed in the light. "Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon shouted, flinging the stone towards Aero V-dramon, and hitting the perfect digimon in the head. Aero V-dramon howled in pain.

That was when Hikari noticed something in Aero V-dramon's eyes.

The dragon's eyes were pure red.

"Nefertimon, that digimon's under the control of the Digimon Kaiser!" Hikari shouted.

"But that digimon has to be a perfect digimon!" Nefertimon shouted.

"V Wing Blade!" Aero V-dramon shot of a blast of energy from his mouth towards Nefertimon, who dodged. The flying sphinx digimon started panting heavily. She wasn't that full on energy to begin with, and this battle was using up all of her energy. It was a miracle that she hadn't fallen unconscious and devolved yet.

"That doesn't matter!" XV-mon shouted, speeding towards Aero V-dramon, his arm outstretched, ready to attack.

Daisuke's eyes widened as he realized what XV-mon was doing. "Stop it! He'll kill you!"

"V Wing Blade!" Aero V-dramon shouted, looking over towards XV-mon, shooting off a red blast of energy from his mouth again.

XV-mon quickly dodged, which would've surprised the Aero V-dramon if he were conscious of his actions.

"Strong Crunch!" XV-mon shouted as a gold aura surrounded his fist, before it smashed into Aero V-dramon's arm, shattering the spiral like device that resembled the Evil Rings.

Aero V-dramon's red eyes faded, and his skin changed to blue, before he was consumed in bright light and shrank into two distinctly small round shapes. The viral perfect digimon had devolved into two _blue_ Chicomon, who were unconscious. XV-mon grabbed them as he and Nefertimon landed on the ground. XV-mon placed them on the ground, before he became consumed in white light and devolved to Chibimon. Nefertimon devolved into a small yellow head digimon with cat ears and a cattail with purple stripes on it called Nyaromon.

The two chosen picked up their two partners, and each of them also carried one of the Chicomon, and decided to look for the other chosen.

_End Chapter 07_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Real life got in the way of writing this chapter, and then after that there was writers block. Then the site went into read only. Anyway, expect the next chapter soon.

1. A Bokken is a solid wood sword.

2. These are some of Kratos's attacks from the Japanese version of Tales of Symphonia. The first one was Guardian, while the second was Demon Fang, and the Third was Light Spear.

3. This roughly translates into Shining Force.

4. Kenjutsu is the Japanese name for fencing, but its different from Kendo, as the sole purpose of it is to kick the other guys ass.

5. RockmanMegaman

6. Nefertimon's power is around that of an Adult digimon.

Stratagemini: I can see why you would think that about the name, but not exactly. I can't really say why the fic is subtitled Amalgamation, although you will find out about it eventually. 

On the whole point with Neo, yes that is what happened. Then he went insane, as this multiverse's version of Neo in V-tamer was probably even more insane then his cannon counterpart. Think of Kale Obscura from The Sh33p's Zoids Trilogy.

One change in the timeline is what started all of the changes, but the reason that it is this great is because of what happened with the changes, and what caused them. I can't explain it now, as it will spoiler some revelations later on.

No, Taichi won't get a V-mon. Even if he was going to get Zeromaru's forms for use, Agumon can evolve into V-dramon (actually V-dramon Zero in the card game, which is still just a V-dramon).

Arkadimon isn't going to be in this story, although an enemy that will appear is even stronger than he was. (Based on the Card Game)

**Shadowblack: **Yes, that world is the World of Darkness.

**Anime obsessed fan: **Yes Ken could Dark Evolve Stingmon, although he likes it even less than Takeru does. And no, Agumon won't become any of Zeromaru's forms. Oikawa's reasons for accepting Vamdemon's help weren't quite the same in the Anime, as Hiroki is alive and well.

**AlforceZero: **Jun's Bakumon is _technically _the Wizarmon who appeared in Adventure, although he was reborn on earth without any memories of Zero One, meaning that he isn't the same person. The reason that he answered Tailmon was because he had evolved into Wizarmon.


	8. 08: Soaring Hawk

Eternal Conflict

Amalgamation

Chapter 08: Soaring Hawk

* * *

"V Wing Blade!" The large red Aero V-dramon shouted, shooting a red beam of energy from his mouth towards the fleeing chosen. 

Takeru quickly grabbed Miyako and threw her to the side before dodging the blast of energy from the Perfect level digimon, which destroyed quite a few trees that would've been in their path.

Maria stopped running as Elecmon started glowing brightly. "Elecmon Evolve!" Elecmon's body shifted into that of a centaur with bulging purple muscles, and a blaster on his arm. "Kentarumon!"

Miyako's digivice suddenly started blasting out a bright white light. Miyako was confused at what was happening as the light hit Hawkmon.

Hawkmon took to the air as he glowed white. "Hawkmon Evolve!"

This put a simile on Miyako's face as Hawkmon's form grew to at least four times his previous size. The new bird's body was covered in red feathers, while white feathers covered the face area, and brown feathers covered the neck. Two gray horns were growing out of his head. "Aquilamon!"

"He…evolved." Miyako said, a look of wonder on her face. Takeru just chuckled silently, before grabbing his digivice.

"Digimental Up!" Takeru shouted, bright golden light shooting out of his digivice towards Patamon.

"Patamon Armor Evolve!" Patamon shouted as his form changed to a brown horse with wings covered in golden armor. "The Hope that Gallops Upon the Heavens, Pegasmon!"

Takeru quickly got on his partner and the winged horse took up to the sky. Takeru also drew his sword, its silver blade almost shining.

Green light gathered around Pegasmon's forehead. "Silver Blaze!" Pegasmon moved his head forward, shooting out a prism of green energy towards Aero V-dramon.

"Magnum Crush!"

The large dragon digimon actually _punched_ the green burst of energy, getting burned in the process, but still deflecting the attack.

Takeru slashed his sword forward. "Majinken!" A gold shockwave of energy slammed into Aero V-dramon's head, disorienting the digimon slightly. Takeru noticed the digimon's red eyes as Pegasmon flew away.

"He's under the Kaiser's control!" Takeru shouted.

Miyako blinked, before noticing the black spiral-like object on Aero V-dramon's arm. "He's right…" Miyako said.

Aquilamon flew behind the viral perfect, his mouth open. Gold energy seemed to form around it.

"Blast Laser!" Aquilamon shouted, a bold beam of energy with spiraling gold rings around it shot out of his mouth and slammed into Aero V-dramon's back.

Kentarumon raised his blaster arm towards Aero V-dramon's arm. "Hunting Cannon!" A gold ball of energy shot out of the blaster towards Kentarumon's Evil Spiral.

Aero V-dramon turned and whacked the blast of energy with his tail, before turning around and punching Kentarumon into a tree. Blood shot out of the adult digimon's mouth.

"Are you alright Kentarumon?" Maria asked, concerned.

"I'll…be…fine…" Kentarumon choked out, spitting out blood. Maria quickly ran over to her partner, who soon devolved into Punimon.

Aero V-dramon opened his mouth, red energy starting to glow around it, aimed towards Maria and her digimon.

"Bit Bomb!" A large bomb collided with the attack, detonating it in mid air. Aero V-dramon turned to see a small circular digimon with white wings flying around. The small digimon had purple fur, and carried a spear.

"You really should've waited for me." A male voice said. Maria turned around to see a Native American with black hair a brown eyes, leaning against a tree. He wore a brown jacket that looked to be Native American and brown pants.

"What are you doing her Lou?" Maria asked. Miyako just turned.

Lou raised an eyebrow. "Saving you." He remarked simply.

"You were supposed to be attacking a different location with the others." Maria said.

"Steve sent me back here." Lou replied.

"V Wing Blade!" A red V shaped beam of energy shot at Piccolomon, who dodged the beam expertly.

"You missed me!" Piccolomon cheered happily…

Only to get punched in the head by Aero V-dramon, knocked into the ground. Piccolomon staring glowing gold as he grew into a green skinned child level digimon called Goblimon.

Lou looked around. "This isn't good."

Takeru slashed his sword downward again. "Majinken!" Takeru yelled, a gold wave of energy hitting Aero V-dramon in the back against.

Suddenly the large perfect digimon turned around and fired his red beam of energy, hitting Pegasmon in the chest, knocking Takeru off of him.

Takeru hit the ground, dislocating his shoulder in the process.

"Damn it!" Takeru cursed through the pain, his sword lying near him.

Pegasmon circled around the digimon again. "Needle Rain!" Many small thing pieces of hair shot out from Pegasmon's neck into the Viral Digimon's eyes.

"Attack Damn it!" Pegasmon shouted over towards Aquilamon. The large bird digimon nodded.

"Blast Laser!" The gold beam of energy shot out of Aquilamon's mouth once again, slamming into Aero V-dramon's chest, knocking the digimon back.

Pegasmon extended his wings. "Shooting Star!" Many star shaped blasts of energy shot out of Pegasmon's wings, hitting Aero V-dramon around his body.

The red dragon howled in pain, blindly hitting Pegasmon with his arm. Pegasmon went flying into the ground, before getting up and taking to the air again.

Miyako moved over to where Takeru was. "Are you alright?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah." Takeru said, gritting his teeth. He used his uninjured arm to snap his shoulder back into place. "I've been through much worse."

"Flirt Later!" Lou shouted at the two children. Miyako blushed, while Takeru rolled his eyes.

Green energy swirled on Pegasmon's forehead again. "Silver Blaze." Pegasmon fired off a green prism-like blast of energy at Aero V-dramon's arm. The large dragon turned at the last second, the attack blasting the digimon's tail again.

'_Damn.'_ Pegasmon mentally cursed as Aero V-dramon turned around.

"V Wing Blade!" A red beam of energy shot from Aero V-dramon's mouth, blasting Pegasmon full on the chest. The flying horse digimon fell back into the ground.

Pegasmon glowed as a gold beam of energy shot off towards Takeru as he shrunk. Soon he was back to being Patamon.

Aero V-dramon turned towards Aquilamon who was speeding towards him. "V Wing Blade!"

Aquilamon dodged the beam of energy, gold light gathering around his horns as he sped towards Aero V-dramon. "Glide Horn!"

Aquilamon impaled Aero V-dramon through the arm, destroying the Evil Spiral in the process.

However, Aquilamon's horns had pierced a vital part of the digimon's body, and Aero V-dramon burst into data, before Aquilamon devolved to Poromon and fell to the ground.

* * *

"So when exactly are we going to attack again?" Tentomon asked, flying next to his partner Sigma. 

"Soon." Neo said. "We don't want to be caught unprepared." His Black Agumon was sleeping on the ground of the bleak world.

"That would be a rather good idea." Piyomon replied. Rei was deep in thought.

"But what do we do about 'him'?" Rei asked. Kairuto chuckled.

"As far as we should be concerned, 'he' is our enemy." The black haired boy said.

"And we'll deal with 'him' the same way we deal with all our other enemies." Patamon said, a feral grin on his face.

Neo just shook his head. "Alright. You and Sigma will attack Odaiba."

* * *

Chizuru was worried. 

While her partner had already Armor Evolved into Opossumon (a bit reluctantly, but he still did), and Wormmon and Armadimon had evolved into their Adult forms, they were still doing awful against this large red dragon.

"V Wing Blade!" A red blast of energy knocked Opossumon to the ground. The small rodent digimon quickly jumped up and started floating again.

"Mad Balloon Bomb!" Opossumon threw many of his small balloons at Aero V-dramon, which exploded on contact. Chizuru and the others had already figured out that the digimon was a perfect and was under the control of the Kaiser, due to the spiral object on the digimon's arm, but they were still having a hard time freeing the digimon.

Aero V-dramon spun around and swiped at the two adult and one armor digimon with his tail, knocking Anklyomon back, before taking off towards the air. Red energy gather around the dragon's mouth, pointed at the two digimon.

"V Wing Blade!" The energy shot off in a beam of red energy. Stingmon frantically dodged, while Opossumon was blasted in the side trying to get away. Opossumon fell to the ground with a thud and started glowing pale pink, before devolving to Labramon.

"Spiking Finish!" Stingmon extended his arm back, a purple blade appearing on his arm, before speeding downward at Aero V-dramon's head. Aero V-dramon looked up and moved back, getting stabbed in the ribs instead.

Aero V-dramon landed on the ground, intent on getting a better shot at Stingmon. Red energy began gathering in his mouth.

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon charged towards the perfect level digimon, turning around and hitting it in the head with his tail.

Aero V-dramon faltered slighting, before punching Ankylomon in the head.

Anklyomon fell the ground, clearly dazed. Chizuru ran over towards Labramon. "Are you alright?" Chizuru asked.

"I've been worse." Labramon said, before pausing. "I think…"

Ankylomon devolved into Armadimon. Aero V-dramon prepared to fire a burst of energy from his mouth.

"Armadimon!" Iori yelled, trying to the to his partner. Ken grabbed the young boy. Iori glared at Ken.

"Let me go!" He shouted, trying to break free, but Ken's hold on him was firm.

"Moon Shooter!"

A burst of purple energy slammed into Aero V-dramon's head. The red perfect digimon growled, looking up towards Stingmon. The dragon shot into the air, his fist pulled back.

"Magnum Crush!" Aero V-dramon shouted, thrusting his arm forward, red energy swirling around it, before his fist collided with Stingmon's chest.

Stingmon started breathing heavily, while he struggled to maintain his Adult form. Ken let Iori go at that point.

"Kaiser Nail!" A large golden burst of energy shot off and hit Aero V-dramon in the back. Ken turned his head to see a black humanoid wolf wearing green pants with skull designs on them. He had brass knuckles on his hands. This was a Were Garurumon. Next to him was Kuro.

"Who are you?" Ken asked.

"I'm on your side." Kuro replied. "Now, put an end to this Were Garurumon." The black Were Garurumon jumped up into the air, his right-paw glowing.

"Kaiser Nail!" The humanoid wolf thrust his arm forward, a golden burst of energy shooting out from it and knocking Aero V-dramon into the ground. Were Garurumon jumped on top of Aero V-dramon's arm, holding it in place (and showing the location of the Evil Spiral) while the perfect was disoriented.

"Attack now Stingmon!" Ken shouted, grabbing his fist.

Stingmon's arm blade appeared in his hand again. He sped towards Aero V-dramon.

"Spiking Finish!"

Stingmon thrust his arm forward and impaled the Aero V-dramon's arm, destroying the spiral in the process. The Aero V-dramon devolved into two blue Chicomon, while Stingmon devolved into Leafmon. Ken grabbed his partner, while Kuro grabbed the two Chicomon. Labramon and Armadimon brought themselves off of the ground.

"Are you all alright?" Kuro asked, looking over at Chizuru. "I'm fine." She paused. "I don't think we've met. My name is Inoue Chizuru."

"Just call me Kuro." Kuro said simply. Chizuru blinked her eyes.

'_There's something about him that's familiar.'_ She thought. "Alright Kuro-san." She answered, still wondering about this mysterious teenager. Kuro turned towards Ken.

"Are you alright Ken-kun." Kuro said. Ken blinked.

"I'm fine." The partner of Leafmon said.

"Then I should be going." And in a bright flash of light, both Kuro and the black Were Garurumon were gone, the two Chicomon gone with him.

"Who is that Kuro anyway?" Leafmon asked. "And he took the Chicomon with him."

"Damn it!" Ken said, realizing his mistake. "For all we know, he could be working for the Kaiser."

"I doubt it." Iori said.

Chizuru turned towards the younger boy. "Can you explain what you mean Iori-kun?" She asked.

"Yeah… I think getting me up to speed would be a really good idea." Labramon said.

"Kuro helped up free Yamato's Gabumon." Iori said. "I doubt he would've done that if he was working for the Digimon Kaiser."

"But who is he?" Ken asked.

"We really have no idea." Armadimon answered. Suddenly the group heard something move in the bushes. The three chosen and the two child level digimon tensed up, before Hikari, Daisuke, and their digimon appeared. Ken noticed that they were both carrying an unconscious Chicomon in addition to their digimon.

"You're alright." Hikari said with relief. "After the trouble we went through with one of those dragon digimon, we were worried."

"With good reason." Armadimon said. "If it weren't for Kuro and that Black Were Garurumon, we would've been dead for sure."

Suddenly Miyako's group came out from the other side of the area.

"Before we ask anything, let's get back to Earth." Hikari said.

* * *

"That's interesting." The Kaiser remarked to himself. _'So the Digimental of Kindness wasn't for Ken after all. But then why does Hikari and Takeru have Digimentals that coincide with their crests?'_

"Maybe Ken was never meant to use a digimental." The Kaiser thought out loud. "Unless?" The Kaiser typed something into the keyboard, and an image of that strange digimental that he was inspecting before appeared. "That could be meant for Ken, but what Digimental is it?" Suddenly something blinked on the keyboard. Ryo pressed the glowing button, and an Image of Oikawa appeared on the screen.

"Good to hear from you Oikawa." Ryo remarked. "What do you want?"

"Do you know what happened on Earth?" he asked. Ryo chuckled.

"No. Enlighten me." The digimon Kaiser said in an arrogant voice.

"Yagami Taichi has regained the ability to evolve his digimon to the Perfect level." Oikawa said. The Kaiser's eyebrows arched under his huge goggles, although they weren't visible to Oikawa.

"Really. And another chosen has been called." Ryo said. "Inoue Chizuru. It will be interesting seeing Osamu's ex-girlfriend again. Maybe she'll have some motive of revenge for me killing him."

"Two." Oikawa said simply.

"Excuse me?" Ryo inquired.

"There were two chosen called." Oikawa said. "One was as you said, Inoue Chizuru. The other was Motomiya Jun, Motomiya Daisuke's older sister. She has one of the older model digivices."

"Really." Ryo said simply. "Has she met her partner?"

"Yes. A Bakumon who evolves into Wizarmon." Oikawa said.

"We have nothing to worry about." Ryo said. "Do you need me to send you any digimon to attack them?"

"That won't be necessary for now." Oikawa said. "Sigma and Kairuto are going to try an lure them out while both of the Saibas' partners recover." Oikawa paused. "However, it seems that someone whom you've killed isn't as dead as you thought. He just decided to make you think that he is."

"Who is it?" Ryo asked.

"I think you can figure that out yourself." And with that, Oikawa's image disappeared.

Ryo frowned. _'Who could I have left alive? 'He' doesn't even begin to narrow it down.'_

Ryo pressed another button on the keyboard. The sound of static on a radio sounded through some kind of speaker.

"Cyber Dramon, how goes the search?" Ryo asked.

_"So far so good."_ Cyber Dramon responded over some kind of communication link. _"I've already captured a Taomon, Mega Seadramon, Three Metal Tyranomon, and a Tousana Gekomon."_

A smile graced Ryo's lips. "So many so soon. You constantly exceed my expectations."

_"So what are my new orders?" _Cyber Dramon asked.

"Return to base for now." Ryo said. "I don't want you to tire yourself."

_"Alright Ryo."_ Cyber Dramon responded before the static noise disappeared.

"It will be interesting to see what Hyobanshi can do." Ryo said, a smirk on his face.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Chizuru asked, noticing that the TV portal was in pieces, blown apart beyond recognition. "We can't get back to Earth from here." 

"This isn't good." Poromon said tiredly. "We won't be able to fight off another attack from the Kaiser in our shape."

Miyako looked around the area, before she eyed Takeru. "Do you know the closest portal to Earth."

"All of the nearest portals are in the Kaiser's captured territory." Patamon said. The other chosen got dejected looks on their faces at this statement.

"Except one." Takeru said.

"What do you mean?" Labramon asked, confused.

"He's talking about our base." Lou said.

Iori looked over at the Native American teenager. "Your base?" he asked.

Goblimon laughed. "Of course, our base. Did you really think that Takeru and Ken just lived around in the wilderness in the Digital World?"

"Where is this base?" Hikari asked, still holding two unconscious digimon in their arms.

Suddenly the group was engulfed in bright light, before they vanished.

* * *

"What happened!" Daisuke yelled as he and the other chosen appeared in some kind of teleportation device. He looked around, noticing a blond haired boy with glasses and a white version of Agumon, Yuki Agumon, working at a console. 

Lou, Maria, Takeru, Ken, and their digimon stepped out of the transportation thing.

"Took you long enough Steve." Maria remarked dryly.

"Give me a break." The boy, Steve responded. "It's not like I wanted to risk bringing any of the Kaiser's digimon into the base."

"Yeah yeah." Maria said, before walking out a door with her Punimon in her arms.

Lou shook his head as he and Goblimon followed her.

Takeru turned around. "Welcome to our base." He paused. "You can get out of that transporter you know."

The other chosen stepped out hesitantly. Steve got up from the console, before taking the two Chicomon out of Hikari and Daisuke's hands. "I'll take these two to the hospital wing." Steve said before he and Yuki Agumon stepped out of the room.

"So, we're at your base?" Miyako asked, looking around all over the place.

"I believe that you might want to rest here a bit." Ken said.

"What do you mean?" Labramon asked.

"Digimon recover more quickly in the Digital World." Ken explained. "That and this base is loaded with more weaponry than a Saint Galgomon. You're safer here than on Earth."

"But what about our parents?" Daisuke asked. Miyako and Chizuru looked down. "They'll be worried about us." Hikari grabbed Daisuke's arm.

"Hikari-chan?" Daisuke asked, confused. Hikari just shook her head.

"We'll stay here for now." Hikari said. "We'll just tell our families what happened next time we go back to Earth."

"You sure?" Armadimon asked.

"Yes." Hikari responded.

"I'll show them to where they'll be staying." Patamon said as he took up to the air.

"And Ken and I will report to Gennai." Takeru said.

"Wait." Chizuru said. Ken and Takeru looked over towards the oldest girl in the room.

"What?" Ken asked.

"I was just wondering. Are you Ichijouji Ken?" She asked.

"I am." Ken answered simply.

"Do you know what happened to Osamu-kun?" she asked. Ken closed his eyes.

"The Kaiser killed him." Ken said simply before he and Takeru left the room. Chizuru's eyes widened.

'_Why would Ryo kill Osamu?'_ Chizuru thought.

"We should get going." Patamon said, before he started leading the chosen out of the transporter room.

* * *

Elecmon looked around the Village of Beginnings. This Elecmon happened to be red instead of purple like Maria's partner, and was blue where Maria's digimon was yellow. The Village of Beginnings was a small town made up of soft blocks that looked like children's toys. Many digitama were all over the place, as were many cribs with small baby digimon in them. Elecmon noticed a child level digimon in the area. This digimon happened to look like a small orange lion cub with a collar around his neck that had a green jewel on the tag. This was Leormon. 

"Hello Leormon!" Elecmon called out cheerfully. "What brings you here today?"

"Nothing much Elecmon." The lion digimon responded. "I just figured I'd help look after the baby digimon today."

"I could always use some help around here." Elecmon said. "Are you going to fight against Ogremon again after you evolve back into Leomon?" Elecmon asked.

"Probably." Leormon said. The baby digimon seemed to be sleeping at this moment. "I don't understand it."

"What?" Elecmon asked.

"I'm not a chosen digimon." Leormon said. "That means that I shouldn't have retained my memories this much, yet I remember _everything_ that happened in my previous life."

"Maybe you're exposure to the digivices had something to do with it." Elecmon said.

"That might be true." Leormon said. "That might also explain why I'm able to evolve into Leomon for a limited amount of time despite not being a chosen digimon. I'm also waiting for something to happen, but I don't know what."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out someday." Elecmon said, before there was a flash of light outside the village.

Both Child digimon turned their head. "What's that?" Elecmon asked.

"I don't know. Leormon Evolve!" Leormon was consumed in a bright flash of light, before he became a large muscular humanoid brown skinned male lion wearing leather pants and carrying a short dagger sheathed on his back. "Leomon!"

Both digimon ran off towards the direction of the flash, before they saw Kuro and his viral Were Garurumon walking up towards them. Two Chicomon were in their arms.

"Oh, it's …" Elecmon began to say.

"The name's Kuro now." Kuro interrupted. "These two digimon were under the control of the Digimon Kaiser and were forced to Jogress Evolve. They won't be able to evolve to Child again for a while. Do you have a place where they can rest?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah." Elecmon said. "I have their own cribs from when they first came here." Elecmon bolted away. Leomon looked over towards the human.

"Who are you?" Leomon asked.

"I'm one of the first chosen." Kuro responded.

* * *

Hikari was currently in a bedroom of some kind. There was a computer, and a bed and dresser, but most of the room was bare. She put Nyaromon on the bed, how seemed to curl up in her sleep. Hikari sat down at the computer desk. 

"_This is your room on the base."_ Patamon had told her that when he brought her here. "What exactly did he mean by that?"

Hikari decided to check the computer, to see that it was already on, with a message.

_To: YagamiHikari(at)avalon.digi_

_From: Gennai(at)avalon.digi_

_Subject: Welcome to the Avalon_

_Message:_

_Well, it's been a while that I've spoken to you Hikari. As you may have guessed, this is our main base of operations in the Digital World. It's actually an airship. You're currently in your room… yes, I did say YOUR room. As long as you remain on the Avalon, you will be sleeping there. Feel free to decorate it all you like._

_On the computer is information regarding every chosen and digimon that we have records of. Unfortunately, not even I have information regarding the original five chosen. I've already asked the Harmonious Ones, but they say that it was before their time._

_I don't know how long you'll be staying, but I've set it up so that you and the other chosen of your team will be receiving weapons training. Mimi will be your instructor in using a spear. Trust me, you'll be glad I had you learn this later._

_Congratulations on becoming leader of the second Odaiba group of chosen. You'll be a good leader for your team. _

_If you need advice on how to lead the group, just ask Taichi. _

_From_

_Gennai._

Hikari read the message over again, clearly confused. "Mimi? Weapons Instruction? What's going on here?"

* * *

"It's almost time." Kairuto remarked. He, Patamon, Sigma, and Tentomon were alone. 

"Where are we going to attack?" Patamon asked.

"We'll be attacking a harbor area." Sigma said. "Our main objective is to destroy the harbor area. Not the chosen."

"I know, I know." Tentomon replied. "But can we at least go perfect in the destruction?"

"No." Sigma responded coldly.

"Fine…" Tentomon responded, clearly disappointed.

"What time do we attack?" Patamon asked.

"Some time around 23:30." Kairuto responded. "This is going to be a slaughter." Kairuto licked his lips at the thought, and action that was mimicked by Patamon.

Sigma remained stoic.

"Only three hours left to go." Tentomon said gleefully.

_End Chapter 08 _

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:**

I know this chapter is short, but I've been sick lately, and didn't want this to spill over into next chapter, where I'm going to develop some of the other characters a bit. (Namely Koushiro, Jun, Jyou, and their partners.)

As for why I made Leomon's devolved form an Leormon, I just did that because I wanted to, and I also didn't want to have two Elecmon in that scene, as everyone makes a Leomon's devolved form Elecmon. And last but not least, Leormon fits the evolution.

**Alforce Zero: **Ken technically is the Child of Kindness; he just doesn't use that digimental. Like how Taichi didn't get the Digimental of Courage, despite the fact that he is the Child of Courage.

Opossumon is a decent Adult form as far as power goes, but it is a digimon created to be cute. Labramon is just upset that he can't look like a bringer of destruction.

**Digi Fan: **There will be Jogress Evolution, just not between the Main Chosen (Hikari's group), I have another way for most of the group to gain Perfect level in this story. Besides, with the odds that they are already fighting, Jogress Evolution isn't really that much of a useful idea.

UPDATE: JULY 8, 2005: I changed Leomon's child form from Agumon to Leormon, a picture of which is here:

http// shining evo .ultimate digimon . com/ encyclopedia/ images /leormon.jpg

Just removed the spaces as usual. And I changed Primary Village to the Village of Beginnings, which is waht it's called in the original version. I'm trying to do this for all the chapters which mentioned Primary Village. 


	9. 09: Shifter of Sustenance

Eternal Conflict

Amalgamation

Chapter 09: Shifter of Sustenance

* * *

"It's time." Sigma said simply, a rift appearing in front of him as he and Kairuto waited for the time to attack. 

Kairuto looked over towards his Patamon. "Are you ready?" Patamon just licked his lips as he and Sigma took out two digivices that looked similar to the type that the older chosen used, only these digivices were jet black. Dark Purple light shot out of the devices.

Patamon was bathed in dark light. "Patamon Dark Evolve!" The Patamon's form shifted into that of a large dragon digimon with black skin like leather, four red eyes, red claws, and two sets of black wings, in addition to a large tail. "Devidramon!"

Tentomon was bathed in the dark light. "Tentomon Dark Evolve!" The red ladybug digimon's shape changed to that of a large dragonfly insect with a light brown exoskeleton and green eyes. "Yanmamon!"

The two chosen smiled as the two digimon evolved into their adult forms. "Let's go." Devidramon said in an ominous voice. "I want to bathe my claws in blood."

Kairuto shook his head. "You'll get your chance."

"Don't get too excited." Sigma said. "We aren't going on a mission to completely wipe out the chosen, just cause mass destruction in a harbor area and mass hysteria."

"Yeah, I know." Yanmamon replied, before the four beings went through the rift, it closing behind them.

* * *

Jun was lying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was around 23:30, and she still couldn't get to sleep. 

That wasn't particularly surprising, considering Bakumon was still getting used to all of the things in her room. Especially the Playstation 2 in the corner of the room.

"Bakumon… please go to sleep." Jun moaned, putting a pillow over her head. Bakumon was playing Final Fantasy X… like he's been playing for the last three hours.

"But I'm about to fight Seymour!" Bakumon whined.

"I have school in the morning, I can't afford to miss school because I couldn't sleep." Jun complained.

"Alright." Bakumon said, somehow moving towards Jun's Playstation and somehow hitting the master switch in the back, despite not having hands, before he turned off the TV.

"Thank you." Jun said, replacing her head on top of the pillow. Bakumon jumped on the bed, and curled around into a ball, before falling asleep by his partner's head. Jun just smiled before she closed her eyes.

* * *

Koushiro looked around, noticing that something was wrong. He was watching the news reports. 

Two digimon had appeared in a harbor area (Koushiro didn't know this, but this was the same harbor were Jyou and Takeru went used to get into Odaiba during Vamdemon's invasion.)

"Tentomon, do you see those digimon?" Koushiro asked, noticing Devidramon and a dragon fly digimon causing mass destruction on the harbor on the news.

"Yes." Tentomon said. "Are we going?" he asked. Koushiro nodded.

"Alright then." Tentomon jumped out of the window.

Koushiro sighed, e-mailing the other members of the chosen, before leaving his room.

* * *

In Taichi's room, the brown haired leader of the chosen was asleep, Agumon sleeping on the bed as well, the teenage boy's D-Terminal beeping away on his desk, unheard.

* * *

Sora was in a similar position as well, both her and her digimon sleep. 

It was the same for Yamato and Gabumon as well.

* * *

Jyou didn't see his D-Terminal beeping, as he and Gomamon were already outside, heading towards the harbor, Gomamon in his arms. 

"I hope we get some help from the others." Jyou said.

"You worry too much." Gomamon replied nonchalantly. "I can take care of those two adult digimon."

Jyou sighed. "These two digimon may also have partners as well. They could be our enemy."

"And the problem is?" Gomamon asked.

"They might be able to get their digimon to evolve to perfect, or even ultimate." Jyou said. Gomamon apparently paled.

"I can see why you want help." Gomamon said.

"Let's just hope we get it." Jyou said worriedly, explosions in the harbor area coming into view.

* * *

Jun's eyes opened as she heard a beeping noise near her table. She got out of bed, turning on a light. She was wearing a white nightgown. She went over to the desk, a D-Terminal beeping. It had come out of the Motomiya's computer in the morning. Jun grabbed it and turned it on, seeing that she had e-mail from Koushiro. Jun paled as she read over the e-mail, before frantically going to her dressers and pulling out a red short sleeve shirt, and blue jeans. She quickly slipped out of the nightgown before putting on the shirt and pants. 

Bakumon woke up at this point. "What's wrong Jun?" the small mythical digimon asked.

"Koushiro-kun and Tentomon need our help." Jun said simply, grabbing her digivice. Bakumon jumped off of the bed, before Jun moved towards the window.

"Don't bother with that." Bakumon said simply as Jun's digivice burst with light. "Bakumon Evolve! Wizarmon!" Bakumon quickly evolved into adult state, grabbing on to Jun. "Magic Game!"

And then both chosen child and digimon were gone.

* * *

"I guess it's time." Jyou said simply as Gomamon jumped out of his partner's arms, before Jyou's digivice, clipped on his belt, unleashed a large blast of light. 

"Gomamon Evolve!" Gomamon shouted, his body increasing greatly in size and bulk. When the light faded, Gomamon was now a large white walrus-like creature with a black horn going out of the center of his head. "Ikkakumon!"

Ikkakumon charged into the harbor area, seeing a Yanmamon and Devidramon destroying ships and other objects in the harbor.

Jyou heard a gunshot, before a small dribble of blood appeared on the Devidramon's right arm. The Devidramon didn't even seem to notice it as he destroyed a large ferry ship that was coming into Odaiba, the screams of the people quite visible.

"I'll handle the digimon, you find any of the dark chosen!" Ikkakumon shouted. Jyou turned and ran off from the battle.

"Harpoon Vulcan!" Ikkakumon shouted, pulling his head back, and then forward as his black horn shot out of his head, before it split in half, two small missiles clearly becoming visible as the slammed into Devidramon.

The Devidramon turned, looking over at the Ikkakumon. "Is this all?" he asked in a bored tone. The large dragon charged towards Ikkakumon.

"Harpoon Vulcan!" Ikkakumon sent out another horn missile, which Devidramon ended up dodging expertly. The dark dragon pulled his arm back as he sped towards the large walrus.

"Crimson Claw!" Devidramon pulled slashed his arm forward, red energy leaping off from the red claws on his arm. The claw shaped energy slashed against Ikkakumon's chest, causing him to scream in pain, before Devidramon turned around and hit Ikkakumon in the head with his tail.

Yanmamon suddenly appeared behind the large walrus digimon. Yellow lighting gathered around his body. "Thunder Ray!" A large yellow lighting bolt beam of energy shot off towards Ikkakumon, blasting the large adult digimon in the back. Ikkakumon screamed again, as blood started trickling out of his back.

"Thunder Cloud!"

Suddenly a small fist size ball of yellow energy slammed into Yanmamon, who despite having lighting attacks, was knocked back from the blast.

Devidramon looked around, looking for the source of the attack.

Suddenly Wizarmon appeared above the large dragon, his staff pointed at the dragons back.

"Magic Game!" White beams of energy shot out of the staff, hitting the dark dragon the back, knocking it back.

Wizarmon floated down to Ikkakumon. "Are you alright?" Wizarmon asked.

"How…are…you…?" Ikkakumon asked, in shock.

"I think you have me confused with someone else." Wizarmon said simply as he thrust his arm forward at the large adult digimon. Blue energy leapt from the wizard's outstretched hand and pooled over the wound on Ikkakumon's back, healing it up almost instantly.

"Thunder Ray!" Yanmamon had recovered enough to send a beam of lighting heading towards the Wizard digimon, which slammed him in the center. Wizarmon crashed into the concrete.

Devidramon jumped up into the air, red energy lacing his claws as he looked over towards Wizarmon. "Crim---"

"Beet Horn!" Kabuterimon shouted as he charged straight at Devidramon, his large horn pointed straight towards the dragon's midsection. Devidramon dodged, causing Kabuterimon to miss him. The large demon dragon's eyes glowed red.

"Red Eye!" Four beams of red energy shot out of Devidramon's eyes, hitting Kabuterimon in the chest, knocking him into the concrete.

"I hope these fools can do better than this." Devidramon said sounding completely bored.

"You can't blame them for being weaklings." Yanmamon buzzed. Devidramon just shook his head.

"We're holding back so damn much. We can go to a much higher level than this." Devidramon said.

Yanmamon looked over at the large dragon. "Don't you mean that _I_ can go to a much higher level?" Yanmamon inquired.

"Mega Blaster!"

A blue blast of electric energy shot towards the two adult digimon. Both of the dark evolved digimon dodged…

"Harpoon Vulcan!"

"Thunder Cloud!"

Three missiles crashed into Devidramon, white a golden blast of lighting struck Yanmamon in the chest.

The two floating adult digimon looked over at the ground, seeing that their opponents were ready to fight again.

"Looks like this will be more entertaining than I thought." Devidramon said, licking his lips. Yanmamon just sighed.

* * *

Jyou looked around, trying to find anyone suspicious in the area. Jyou stepped over, seeing a destroyed news camera while stepping over the bloody corpse of a female news reporter. 

Jyou gulped, before he frantically looked around. He saw a steel pipe thrown in a corner, propped up against the wall of an undamaged building. Jyou grabbed the pipe, holding it clumsily in his hands.

He heard the noise of someone walking behind him. Jyou turned around and raised the pipe over his head, preparing to strike…

Before realizing that he was about to attack Koushiro and a dark brown haired girl that was with him.

"May I ask just why you're trying to kill Jun-san and I with a steel pipe Jyou-san?" Koushiro asked.

"Sorry about that." Jyou said. Koushiro shook his head. "I thought that you were one of the original chosen that we're supposed to be fighting." Jyou turned to Jun. "I don't believe we've been introduced yet. My name's Kido Jyou."

"Motomiya Jun." Jun replied simply. "Do you take martial arts?" she asked.

"No, why?" Jyou responded, confused.

"You might want to give that to me then." Jun said simply.

"Umm…sure." Jyou said, handing Jun the pipe.

"So… only three of the newbies are here." A male voice said from the shadows. The three chosen looked around, not seeing anyone in the area.

"This would hardly be a challenge, now would it Sigma." Another male voice said.

"Kairuto… would you please stop trying to make everything a game." The first voice, obviously belonging to Sigma replied. Suddenly a male teenager with long blond hair wearing a mask similar to Kuro's walked out of the shadows. Kairuto jumped off the roof of one of the buildings, gracefully landing on the ground.

"I know, but I just can't help it." Kairuto said, his eyes showing malice as he eyed Jun. "Wow… one of the women is here." He then licked his lips.

While no one could tell, Sigma had a look of disgust on his face. _'When will that idiot ever learn?'_ Sigma thought.

"Where is Saiba Neo?" Jun asked in a deadly tone.

"And why would you want to know that?" Kairuto asked, moving closer to the brunette. "Are you looking for a boyfriend or some…."

Kairuto never got to finish his taunt as Jun quickly swung at his neck with the pipe with surprising force. Jyou thought that he heard Kairuto's neck break as the black haired boy fell to the ground. Blood dripped out of the side of his neck.

Jun turned towards Sigma, her eyes holding a deadly glare as Koushiro and Jyou looked on in shock. "I won't ask again. Where is Saiba Neo!?" Sigma looked down over at Kairuto's downed body.

'_Five…four…' _Sigma thought. Jun moved the pipe back in a motion to strike. _'Three…two…one!'_

Before Jun could swing at Sigma, a flesh colored tendril shot out and wrapped around Jun's arm, causing her to loose her grip on the staff.

"That's not possible!" Jyou shouted. Suddenly Kairuto brought himself off of the ground, his neck twisted, and one of his arms stretched out and wrapped around Jun's arm.

Jun turned towards Kairuto. "What the hell are you!?" Jun shouted. Kairuto's neck snapped back into place with a sickening crack as his arm retracted back to its normal size.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Kairuto said, moving his arm back.

Suddenly the arm extended forward, stretching as if it were made of rubber.

Jun quickly dodged, the extending arm missile her head by mere centimeters. _'What is this guy?'_ She thought, as she charged at him.

Kairuto held his other arm forward, and extended it, his hand grabbing Jun by the neck. Jun gasped for breath.

Sigma just stared at the other two chosen. Koushiro looked over what was happening. _'I need to stop this. But that masked guy will probably try something if I charge at that rubber guy. Unless…'_

Koushiro charged forward, his fist pulled back. Sigma inwardly smirked…

Until he realized that Koushiro was aiming for _him._

The Child of Knowledge thrust his arm forward, embedding it in Sigma's gut. _"**NOW!**" _Koushiro shouted, pulling his arm back and hitting Sigma in the gut again.

Jyou quickly moved, punching Kairuto in the head.

The teenager who seemed to be made of rubber's grip lessened and Jun broke free, before turning to the side and extending her leg into the black haired teenager's abdomen.

Kairuto's limbs snapped back quickly as Kairuto staggered back. The member of the original chosen mentally cursed. _'This isn't going to well.'_ Kairuto thought.

Koushiro pulled his fist back, providing an opportunity that Sigma couldn't pass up. The blonde haired masked chosen jumped up in the air and kicked Koushiro in the face, causing the red haired teenager to stagger.

'_Izumi Koushiro may be stronger than I thought, but he has no skill at all.'_ Sigma thought, landing on the ground and punching Koushiro in the chest.

Koushiro staggered back and fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

Jun and Jyou looked over in their fallen ally's direction, only to both be hit in the head by Kairuto's extending arms.

"Never take your eyes off of you opponent!" Kairuto shouted, before his limbs snapped back into place. Suddenly the original chosen child's arms started shifting, until they were both the shape of flesh colored scythes.

"What the…?" Jun said, confused. Suddenly Kairuto slashed one of his scythe-arms in front of him.

"Shadow Sickle!" a dark purple arc of light shot out from the blade towards Jun and Jyou.

Jyou's eyes widened as he grabbed Jun and jumped out of the way, the energy attack cleaving into the ground before dissipating. _'What are we fighting here?'_

Koushrio saw Kairuto's display of power as well. "How can he use digimon attacks?" Koushiro thought. Suddenly he felt a piercing pain in his shoulder. Koushiro turned around, seeing that Sigma had a small knife drawn, fresh blood visible on the tip.

Sigma smirked. "And now it's time to die." And the masked chosen threw the knife at Koushiro, who dodged, the blade of the knife cutting against his cheek, drawing blood.

However, the knife kept going, stabbing Kairuto in the shoulder. Kairuto grimaced, pulling the blade out. "What did you do that for!?" Kairuto shouted at Sigma.

"Not my fault Izumi dodged!" Sigma shouted. Koushiro, Jun, and Jyou looked around at the two. They seemed to be too busy yelling at each other to notice the three of them.

The three chosen ran.

* * *

"Thunder Cloud!" Wizarmon shouted, flings his familiar golden blast of thunder energy at Devidramon's head. The large dragon digimon slashed at it with his claws, causing the blast of energy to dissipate, although it did leave a few scorch marks on its claws. Devidramon's eyes glowed red, before there was a large beam of energy shooting off from the dragon's head. 

"Red Eye!" Wizarmon quickly covered himself with his cape, vanishing before the large red blast hit. The large red beam caused a three-meter deep hole to appear in the concrete.

Wizarmon reappeared behind a building. _'I need to think of something fast.'_

Meanwhile, Ikkakumon and Kabuterimon were teaming up against Yanmamon.

"Thunder Ray!" The large dragonfly digimon shot off another beam of lighting towards Kabuterimon, who expertly dodged the blast in the air. Blue electricity began to form around the beetle digimon's chest.

"Mega Blaster!" Kabuterimon released his attack, the large blue ball of electricity hitting the water as Yanmamon dodged.

"Is this all that you can do?" the large dragonfly asked.

"Harpoon Vulcan!"

Two missiles slammed into Yanmamon, causing the dragonfly to slam into the ground.

Ikkakumon moved towards the fallen dark digimon. He pointed his horn towards his enemy. "Harpoon…"

Suddenly Yanmamon shot off into the air. "Thunder Ray!" The dragonfly shot another blast of yellow lighting, this time hitting Ikkakumon head on, knocking the walrus digimon down.

Kabuterimon flew over to attack Yanmamon…

"Crimson Nail!" Devidramon shouted, slashing his claws forward, causing red arcs of energy to hit Kabuterimon in the back, knocking the adult level beetle digimon to the ground.

"Magic Game!" Many copies of Wizarmon suddenly appeared floating in the air, pointing their staves at the back of Devidramon.

"Shining Blaze!" (1) The many copies of Wizarmon shouted, white flames gathering at the tips of the staves, before shooting out and hitting Devidramon all over the dragon's body.

The demon dragon howled in pain as he felt the holy fire burning his body. He began glowing as he devolved into a Patamon. Ikkakumon looked over at the small digimon weakly, before seeing the Wizarmon turn towards Yanmamon, before they merged back into one.

"What are you planning!?" Wizarmon shouted, pointing his staff at the flying bug.

"What my partner's plans are is not your concern!" Yanmamon shouted. "Thunder Ray!"

Yellow lighting shot towards the floating wizard, who put up a white energy shield that _absorbed_ the attack. "So you're just a slave to your partner then?" Wizarmon asked.

"Simple minded idiot." Yanmamon retorted. "If your partner did something that you didn't agree with, would you find yourself wanting to fight against them?"

Wizarmon paused, accidentally letting his shield down.

Yanmamon smirked. "Thunder Ray!" A blast of lighting shot off towards Wizarmon, who was blasted full on the chest, and fell to the ground from the force of the attack. "It's just a coincidence that I enjoy this just as much as he does."

"You…" Wizarmon began, but finding his strength failing him.

Suddenly the three chosen found entered the scene. "Wizarmon!" Jun shouted, running over towards her partner, trying to prop him off of the ground.

"Jun…. What…about the original chosen?" Wizarmon said.

"We have to run!" Koushiro shouted. "Kabuterimon, we need to escape!"

"That isn't going to happen." Kairuto said, he and Sigma appearing behind them. The three chosen turned around, noticing that Kairuto's arms were back to normal. "You've greatly pissed me off by defeating Devidramon and sealing most of my powers. But make no mistake… you're all going to die."

Suddenly Sigma's digivice was letting out dark purple light, which shot off towards Yanmamon, who flew in front of his partner.

Jyou's eyes widened. "We're dead." Jyou said simply.

"Yanmamon Dark Evolve!" Yanmamon shouted as his shape changed. Dark light swirled around his body, as the shape became similar to a ghost. A red hood with cape appeared on the creature's head, concealing its face from everyone, leaving only two sinister looking blue eyes. A large scythe with a golden blade appeared in the digimon's sleeve, as it had no hands. There was a large silver chain attached to the end of the scythe. An eyeball amulet appeared around where the creature's neck would be. "Phantomon!"

"We're beyond dead." Koushiro said. Jun didn't even realize what was happening, as Wizarmon looked at the other chosen digimon. Ikkakumon was in bad shape and looked extremely tired, Kabuterimon as actually bleeding from his right arm, and Wizarmon himself was too battered to move. Wizarmon then glowed brightly as he devolved into a small digimon that seemed to be a head made of fire. This was Petit Meramon, Bakumon's Baby II form.

"Are you prepared to die?" Phantomon asked in a deranged voice.

'_This isn't happening.' _Jyou thought. _'I'm not going to let these fallen chosen win!'_ Suddenly Jyou's digivice shot out white light that struck Ikkakumon, revitalizing the walrus.

'_I refuse to let my friends and partner die here!'_ Koushiro thought in a determined way, his digivice shooting out light that re-energized Kabuterimon, as both chosen and digimon started glowing.

"What's going on?" Ikkakumon asked. "My strength feels like it's returning!"

"Same here." Kabuterimon said. Phantomon just looked bored.

"Two adults are not going to be a match for me." Phantomon said simply as he raised his scythe towards the two digimon.

Suddenly both Jyou and Koushiro thought that they felt another heartbeat within their own chests. _'What's going on?'_ Both of the chosen wondered, before their digivices both shot out white light that collided with each other, the light consuming their two digimon.

"Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon shouted as he jumped into the air, before he seemed to vanish in a burst of light. Ikkakumon was glowing with the same light as well as he jumped into the air following Kabuterimon.

"Ikkakumon!" the walrus digimon shouted, vanishing in a burst of light himself.

"JOGRESS EVOLVE!" Both digimon's voices could be heard as a new creature began to form from the area that the two digimon vanished in. The creature looked like a giant magenta beetle with red shoulder muscles, and four arms coming out of his body. The digimon stood on two legs.

"Atlur Kabuterimon!" The new digimon shouted.

'_They Jogress Evolved?'_ Koushiro thought, clearly confused. _'But how…'_

If Phantomon was shocked by the new evolution, he didn't show it. "Soul Chopper!" Phantomon shouted, slashing his scythe forward, towards the new digimon. Black energy swirled around the blade.

Atlur Kabuterimon simply jumped up into the air; extending fly-like wings as he dodged the dark evolved perfect's attack. "Is that all?" The large beetle digimon said in voice, which was a blend of Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon's voices.

"Horn Buster!" Atlur Kabuterimon shouted, golden lighting shooting out from his center horn and blasting Phantomon head on. The dark perfect grunted in pain as the attack blasted him back.

Suddenly the ghost digimon's eye amulet started glowing. "Death Sentence!" The amulet sent out a single red beam that sped towards Atlur Kabuterimon.

"Horn Blaster!" the jogressed perfect digimon shot out another lighting beam, causing both his and Phantomon's attack to detonate in an explosion in the air.

"What's happened?" Jyou asked.

"Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon Jogress Evolved." Koushiro said.

"What?" Jyou asked, clearly still confused.

"They fused together to reach the perfect level." Koushiro explained simply.

"Do you think he…they can win?" Jun asked, cradling Petit Meramon in her arms.

"I'm sure of it." Koushiro said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sigma said, looking across from the battlefield. Sigma looked over towards Kairuto, who seemed angered.

"Soul Chopper!" Phantomon floated up to the air and slashed his scythe along Atlur Kabuterimon's chest. The large beetle howled in pain, before pulling his upper right arm back and punching Phantomon into the ground. Phantomon groaned before he devolved into Tentomon.

Suddenly a black portal appeared behind Sigma and Kairuto, who grabbed their partners and jumped through it. Atlur Kabuterimon landed on the ground, and devolved into Motimon and Pukamon.

Koushiro and Jyou picked up their digimon, while Jun brought herself off of the ground.

"I guess we should try to find our way home." Koushiro said. Motimon didn't comment, already having fallen asleep.

"That…was…odd." Pukamon remarked, before yawning. "Need Sleep…"

"What are Koushiro and I going to do now?" Jun asked. "We live in Odaiba." Jyou turned to the older girl.

"How did you get here in the first place?" the blue haired teenager asked.

"Wizarmon teleported me here." Jun answered, before looking down at her partner. "But that's obviously out of the question now."

"And I doubt that any of the ferries are running now." Koushiro said.

"Well, I guess you too could stay at my place… but I'm not exactly sure how my parents will take it." Jyou said.

Koushiro looked puzzled. "You mean they don't know about you being a chosen?" Jyou simply shook his head.

"They know about that." Jyou said. "I even told them I was going to be here. I'm just not sure how well they'll take a girl staying over." Jun cringed.

"They'll probably come to a wrong conclusion." Jun said.

"They'll also encourage it." Jyou said. Jun paled.

"Let's just cross that bridge when we get to it." Koushiro said, intent on getting away from the battlefield before any news crews came. His shoulder wound had stopped bleeding, but he was still in some sort of pain.

"We should probably get that looked at." Jyou said.

* * *

Kuro looked on at the three chosen who were exiting the harbor-turned-battlefield. "I guess they didn't need this after all." Kuro reached into his robe and pulled out a glowing white orb. 

_You should still save that for when the chosen need it. _A voice said in the mysterious chosen's head.

"This will probably be more useful for Taichi and Yamato." Kuro said.

_Do you want to create another god digimon? _ The voice asked. Kuro chuckled.

"Are you afraid Qinglongmon?" Kuro asked.

_Think about it. _The digital god ordered. _Taichi and his Agumon already gained a source of power from something else, that allowed them to go to perfect. In addition, he still has the power that Angewomon gave to him four years ago. _

"So if Taichi can evolve his digimon into War Greymon, why hasn't he?" Kuro asked.

_Chances are he doesn't know that he can. _ Qinglongmon answered.

"And this benefits us how?" Kuro asked, sarcastically.

_ I'm worried about what would happen if the chosen had too much power at their disposal. _ Qinglongmon admitted. _Power has been known to corrupt. _

"That doesn't mean anything. Look at me, for instance." Kuro retorted.

_ What about Saiba Neo? Or Saiba Rei? Or Sigma? Or Hirobanshi Kairuto? Or Akiyama Ryo?_ Qinglongmon asked.

"Point taken." Kuro said, before replacing the Digicore and disappearing in a flash of light.

_End Chapter 09_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

Confused about Kuro yet?

Kairuto's odd shape shifting power was not randomly added in this chapter. He briefly used it in another chapter briefly, but it only happened for a line, so you might have missed it.

1. I made this attack up. I honestly don't believe that a digimon like Wizarmon would be limited to two attacks like most other digimon.

And I recently got all eight Neon Genesis Evagelion DVDs, so you might not get a new chapter for a while.

**Alforce Zero: **Glad you like it so far. Good luck with Vengeance.

**Anime obsessed fan: **The reason that the Aero V-dramon spilt into two Chicomon was because Ryo but Evil Spirals on them when they were V-dramon, and then Jogress Evolved them like he did to Socerymon and Musyamon in chapter 03.

Yeah, Mimi is an unusual choice for a weapon's trainer, but knowing how to use a weapon and actually using it in a fight to kill things are two different things.

I can't mention whom Oikawa referred to, as it's a major plot point later on.


	10. 10: Delusion

Eternal Conflict

Amalgamation

Chapter 10: Delusion

* * *

Miyako stood in a large cafeteria area. She was alone, and the lights were dim. However, there was a glazed look in her eyes as she sat down, looking at her hand, as if it was covered in blood. 

_**You've killed… You've taken two lives.**_

'_It's not like I had a choice!'_ Miyako shouted to this voice in her head, which sounded a lot like a cynical version of her own voice.

_**You're no longer innocent.**_

'_Shut up!'_ Miyako exclaimed. _'I didn't ask to have to do this!?'_

_**You got an e-mail saying that you're going to be instructed in Kenjutsu. Are you going to kill with your own hands next time, instead of hiding behind your partner?**_

'_What do you mean, hiding behind Hawkmon!?'_ Miyako asked herself.

_**Hawkmon wouldn't have had to kill if he didn't have to protect you. You forced him to kill. You wanted Aero V-dramon dead.**_

_'He would've killed Hawkmon!_' Miyako was now sobbing. '_He would've killed me! Aero V-dramon would've killed the others, would've killed…'_

_**…Takeru**_?

Miyako's eyes widened.

_**So that's it then? You feared for Takeru's life. **_

'_What does it matter!?'_ Miyako shouted in her mind.

**_You're becoming like him. A monster._**

"I'm not!" Miyako shouted out loud. "I'm not becoming a monster, and Takeru isn't one either!"

_**He's so indifferent about killing, as if it were the same as picking out what shirt to wear.**_

"Shut up!" Miyako shouted, grabbing her head. "Who ever you are, leave me alone!"

_**Why do you fear for Takeru? Is it because he's cute, athletic… or are you the same as him?**_

"I don't want anything to do with this!" Miyako shouted. "For the last time, leave me alone!"

_**You're running away from what you did.**_

Miyako brought her head down, sobbing into her arms.

_**And what about your first kill? The V-dramon?**_

"V-dramon killed his own allies when they were knocked out!" Miyako shouted. 

_**But he was under the Kaiser's control. He had no control over what he did. You and Hawkmon did. Hawkmon felt enough rage to kill because you wanted it!**_

"Leave me alone!" Miyako shouted again.

_**What would Momoe say if she saw you now?**_

"Shut up!" Miyako shouted once again. Suddenly the door opened.

"Inoue-san?" Takeru said as he entered the cafeteria. He was currently wearing a red t-shirt and blue pants, obviously meant to be used as sleep wear.

Miyako picked up her head, seeing Takeru looking over at her, before bringing her head down again.

A frown of worry appeared on Takeru's face. The blond haired chosen moved closer towards the violet haired girl and sat down next to her. "Are you alright?"

Miyako lifted her head towards Takeru, seeing the worry in his face. "No." Miyako said in a sob, before embracing Takeru, and beginning to cry again.

Takeru blushed slightly, before returning the embrace. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a murderer." Miyako said through her sobs. "I've already let Hawkmon kill two digimon today."

"And if you didn't, we would all be dead." Takeru said.

"I killed a V-dramon in rage during the battle." Miyako said. "I could've told Hawkmon to free him from the Kaiser's control, but after he killed those V-mon, I just lost it."

"I wish I could say that it would be alright, but I can't." Takeru said. "Even though digimon are reborn when they die, they don't remember most of their memories, unless they're a chosen digimon. And when reborn digimon do remember something, it's usually the worst memory that they had in their previous life."

"So I've condemned two digimon to hell as well then?" Miyako said, tears still cascading down her face.

"All I know is this," Takeru began. "Any digimon that is under the control of the Evil Rings, or whatever those new versions that the Kaiser has created would rather be killed than continue to serve him."

Miyako looked over at him. "I really don't understand you Takeru-kun." Miyako said, her tears starting to stop as she closed her eyes.

'_That makes two of us.'_ Takeru thought as he continued to embrace the young girl.

* * *

Daisuke looked over at the sleeping Chibimon. He was currently in a room similar to Hikari's. _'He's really worn out.'_ The brown haired chosen thought. He had already looked at the computer when he couldn't sleep, which was why he was sitting in the computer chair and staring into the ceiling. 

'_I still don't know about sword training.'_ Daisuke thought. _'Should I be happy? Should I be afraid? And why is Takashi-san teaching me? Will Hikari-chan be there?'_

Chibimon yawned. Daisuke just shook his head.

'_And anyway, I wonder how Miyako is handling this?'_ Daisuke thought. _'I heard that Hawkmon was forced to kill two digimon in the battle.'_

"**_Killing should be used as a last resort if it even has to be used at all!"_** Iori had said that.

But now the question was if he and V-mon were actually going to be able to stay true to that.

'_Do I honestly want to learn how to use a weapon?' _Daisuke asked himself. _'Do I want to kill with my own hands?'_ Daisuke looked over at his sleeping Baby II stage digimon once again. And suddenly the answer was clear to him.

'_No, I don't.' _Daisuke thought. _'But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to do it. I can't leave all of this killing to Chibimon. He's supposed to be my _partner,_ not a weapon.' _Daisuke then went and lied down on his bed.

_'I'm going to learn how to help him as fast as I can.'_

* * *

"What's wrong Iori?" Armadimon said. Like with Daisuke, and Hikari, Iori was currently in his room as well, unable to sleep. Iori was sitting on his bed, staring at a wall. Armadimon was curled up in a ball, his head looking over in his partner's direction. 

"I'm just wondering how long it will be before we're forced to kill." Iori said.

"You shouldn't think about things like that." Armadimon said. "It's true that we may be forced to kill, but at the same time we might not."

"Do you honestly believe that we'll be able to avoid killing?" Iori asked his digimon.

Armadimon stayed silent.

"Thought so." Iori said glumly. The human and digimon were silent for a few seconds. "Armadimon, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?" Armadimon said.

"When we're forced to kill someone, try and make it quick."

* * *

Mimi sighed as she looked around the large room of the base, which was called the "War Room". In this room were many advanced computers and large view screens, capable of showing a map of the entire digital world. 

Mimi, in all honesty, hated this life.

She was currently seated at a large circular table, with Wallace, Michael, and Steve sitting across from her.

"So I hear that you're going to teach Hikari how to use a spear." Michael said.

"What does it matter?" Mimi said. "And why did I learn how to wield a weapon in the first place?"

"You do have to admit, Martial Arts skills have saved us in the past." Wallace said. Mimi looked over towards the human partner of Terriermon and Lopmon.

"Aren't you training Chizuru in hand to hand combat?" Mimi asked.

"What's your point?" Wallace asked.

"We really should stop bickering." Steve said. "We know the Kaiser's getting more serious with his conquest."

"But why?" Michael said, in a serious tone. "Does he think that the new chosen are a legitimate threat to him?"

"I hope not." Wallace said. "With them, our best bet was that the Kaiser would underestimate them. And now he can control perfect level digimon."

"I know." Mimi said. "The new kids are going to end up with more kills than any of us."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, clearly interested.

"During our battle with the Vritramon (1), and then later the Kaiser, my number of unassisted kills went from One to Fifty. And that was only in the first month. Miyako's already killed two digimon today."

"This isn't good." Michael said, in a worried tone. "Gennai was hoping that she would be able to ease into killing along the way, not to be forced to kill abruptly."

"I know." Mimi crossed her arms over her chest. "I just hope she doesn't have an emotional breakdown."

Suddenly a door to the war room opened and Takeru walked in, his shirt stained with Miyako's tears. Steve looked over towards the blond haired Japanese-French chosen.

"What happened to your shirt?" he asked.

"Miyako-kun did." Takeru replied simply, sitting down at the table. "She's currently feeling guilt. I just had to carry her to her room from the cafeteria."

"So are you going to start training her tomorrow?" Wallace asked. Takeru sighed.

"If she's up to it." Takeru answered. "I'm also going to be training Daisuke and Iori."

"You shouldn't have any problems with Daisuke." Steve supplied. "He's the type of person who'll do the right thing. He'll want to learn to take some of the grief off of his partner."

"However, Hida is going to be a problem." Takeru said. "I know what the kid will think. He won't try learning how to kill anything, and will probably try to avoid learning anything from me."

"And he doesn't like you that much." Wallace added. "He probably thinks that you always go to killing as the first resort to end a battle."

"I wish I could blame Hida for thinking that." Takeru said somberly. "I guess it should be that the first chosen in this room to kill a digimon should be the one more likely to resort to killing as a method."

"What do you think about Chizuru?" Wallace asked in an attempt to change the subject. Takeru shook his head.

"I think Maria scared her." Takeru said simply. Mimi banged her fist against the table.

"Why do we have to do this?!" Mimi shouted, banging her fist again. "Why must children like us be forced into saving the world?! Look what it's done to us!"

"I know." Steve said. "But all I know for sure is that none of us would want this burden to be placed on anyone else."

* * *

Kuro was leaning against a tree, in the middle of an insignificant forest. His Black Gabumon was sitting against the tree as well. 

"The situation is already getting out of hand." Kuro said, looking up towards the black sky.

"It's been out of hand. Almost nothing is happening like it's supposed to." Kuro's Gabumon said. "The fact that the others are evil and that you're here is enough proof of that."

Kuro shook his head. "Still. Ryo shouldn't have become the Kaiser. Ken-kun should have."

Gabumon looked over at his partner, a questioning look on his face. "You would rather that have happened?"

"At least we know he would've been defeated." Kuro said, glumly.

"And he'd be insane." Gabumon responded. Kuro was about to speak, but he heard a twig snap. The masked chosen turned around, and saw Sabia Rei looking over at him.

"So here you are." Rei said simply.

"What do you want Saiba-san?" Kuro asked, clearly watching her. Rei moved closer to him.

"Nothing much." Rei said as she continued walking, until she was right in front of the dark haired chosen. "I'm just wondering why you're fighting against us." Rei brought her hand up and caressed Kuro's cheek. "Why you're fighting against me." Rei moved her face closer to the male chosen's, before pressing her lips against his.

Kuro didn't seem to react as Rei kissed him. Rei brought herself back. "Indifferent, is that it? Or maybe a certain Inoue is on your mind?"

"You know why I'm trying to stop Ryo, and why I need to stop you." Kuro said coldly as he grabbed Rei's hand and pulled it off his face. "But you must know what that Oikawa's plan will kill us all? Why are you letting that Dark Seed control you? The Rei I knew wouldn't be controlled by anything!"

"People change." Rei said simply. "Besides, despite what you think, the Dark Seed isn't controlling me."

"That's what everyone says." Kuro responded simply. "You're just hiding from the truth. Are you really that weak?" Rei glared, before she slapped Kuro.

The dark purple haired chosen didn't even flinch as Rei's hand collided with his cheek, _hard._

Gabumon readied himself to attack. "At least I'm not hiding behind a fake persona." She said bitterly, beginning to walk away.

"You aren't dead." Kuro said simply, causing Rei to stop moving, her brown hair falling in front of her eyes. "But why are you going with such a crazy plan? Certainly you know that Earth and the Digital World aren't the two only worlds in existence?"

"Oniisan." Rei said simply. Gabumon looked confused.

"What?" the small lizard digimon asked.

"I cannot fight against my oniisan." Rei said, before vanishing in a black portal. Kuro stared at the space Rei had vacated.

"I can't blame you for that." He said quietly, before he and Gabumon walked out of the forest.

* * *

"I'm worried about Miyako." Chizuru said simply. She was sitting on her bed in her room on the base, her arms wrapped around her legs. Labramon was lying down near the pillow. 

"What's there to be worried about?" the small dog digimon asked.

"Hawkmon killed today." Chizuru said simply. Labramon looked confused.

"So?" the small dog digimon asked.

"I don't know if she could handle it." Chizuru said.

"You think she's felling guilty that she let her partner kill in order to stay alive?" Labramon asked.

"Yes. Not only that, but I think she feels guilty that Momoe was killed as well." Chizuru said. Labramon had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Who?" he asked, clearly confused.

"My older sister. She sacrificed herself to save Miyako in a battle before I got my digivice." Chizuru answered sadly.

Labramon just looked over at the teenage girl. "Are you feeling guilty about that?"

"Yes… but at the same time I know it wasn't my fault." Chizuru said. "I just feel guilty that my sister's dead and I'm not."

"But would you want your sister to blame herself if you were killed?" Labramon asked.

"No, I wouldn't." Chizuru answered.

"Then there's no reason for you to feel guilty about her death. She wouldn't want you to feel this way." The dog digimon stated simply. Chizuru just looked over at her partner.

"I guess you're right." Chizuru said, resting her head on her knees.

* * *

Jyou, Jun, and Koushiro were currently in the living room area of the Kido apartment. The digimon were asleep. Jyou turned out to be correct in that his parents would encourage a relationship with Jun, much to the brown haired chosen's dismay. Mr. Kido had looked at Koushiro's wounds, and his shoulder was now covered in a long white bandage. 

"So, what should we do now?" Jun asked. "I don't know about you two, but I'm not going to be able to get to sleep now."

"I guess we'll have to skip school." Koushiro said. "Besides, there would been far too many questions about this." Koushiro pointed towards his shoulder.

"I think I'll have to agree with you on that." Jyou said. "Now, what exactly happened between our digimon?"

"They Jogress evolved, fused together in order to evolve into a perfect level digimon. I've only seen it twice, not counting today." Koushiro said.

Jun looked puzzled. "What instances were they?"

"The first time was during the battle with Diablomon. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon fused together to form a stronger digimon called Omegamon. The second time was with an American chosen named Wallace, who has two digimon partners, a Terriermon and Lopmon, and Jogress Evolved them into Antiramon." Koushiro explained.

"So, we both have the perfect of Atlur Kabuterimon now?" Jyou asked. Koushiro shook his head.

"Not exactly. Wallace said he could Jogress his digimon into two different perfects. I assume that we can do the same." Koushiro said.

'_I wonder who Bakumon will end up jogress evolving with.'_ Jun thought.

* * *

_**It's time to kill Hiroki.**_

Oikawa blinked. He was outside the Hida Apartment. Hida Hiroki should be in the apartment by now. Oikawa brought his arm into his trench coat, feeling the handgun holstered there.

_'Why do I have this gun?'_ Oikawa thought. He also realized that he was wearing latex gloves. 

**_To kill Hida Hiroki with._** A voice which was clearly not his own answered.

'_I don't need to kill my friend.'_ Oikawa thought.

_**We already agreed that Hiroki would die Yukio!**_

Suddenly black light ran across Oikawa's body as a blank look appeared in his eyes. "Yes. The plan must be put into motion." The Oikawa smiled evilly as he drew the black handgun, before knocking on the door to the apartment. The door opened and Mrs. Hida appeared in the door way.

"Yukio-san. I haven't seen…" She then looked down and noticed the gun in Oikawa's hand, before he fired, the bullet hitting in the chest. Mrs. Hida's eyes widened as her body fell to the ground. Hiroki appeared, his gun drawn, aimed in the direction of the door. Hiroki's eyes widened as Chikara also appeared, checking to see what happened.

"Yukio, why?" Hiroki asked weakly.

"Nothing personal, I just can't leave any witnesses to your death if my plan is to come into frutation." Oikawa said simply. Hida Hiroki went to pull the trigger of his handgun.

Oikawa was faster.

The bullet from Oikawa's gun went through Hiroki's eye, as the police officer fell to the ground, dead. Oikawa then shot Chikara in the head for good measure, before drooping the gun.

'_I had to do it. The plan is already too far behind to allow something like this to mess it up.'_ Oikawa tried to justify his actions before vanishing in black tendrils of energy.

_End Chapter 10_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter is shorter than I would like, but I really had nothing else that would fit here.

The first scene was inspired by the later half of Neon Genesis Evangelion.

1. Mimi's referring to the battle that the New York chosen were called to fight against. It happened roughly around the same time Takeru, Ken, and Ryo were fighting Millenniumon.

**Anime obsessed fan: **Yes, Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon can also Jogress into Zudomon… as soon as Koushiro and Jyou figure out how to do that.


	11. 11: Aftermath

Eternal Conflict

Amalgamation

Chapter 11: Aftermath

* * *

Hikari woke up in a cold sweat, her hair matted down to her neck. With a groan, the young girl sat up in her bed, and looked around the room that was her quarters on the Avalon. On the wall facing away from her bed, her gloves and camera were placed on a dresser. Hikari brought her ungloved hand to her face. _'What did I dream about?'_ the young girl asked herself, before looking at the side of her bed, where an alarm clock displaying the numbers 4:47 in neon green stood. Hikari groaned again as she turned her head towards the wall away from the door leading to the rest of the base, seeing an open door way which led to a private bathroom, complete with a shower. Hikari got out of the bed slowly, careful not to wake up her partner as she did so.

"Now if only I had a towel." Hikari mumbled, still groggy from her nightmare. At least Hikari _assumed_ that she had a nightmare, but as she couldn't remember it, it must not had been that bad of one. Hikari didn't notice at first, but a white towel had appeared in her arms after she said that sentence. Eventually she did notice, and she blinked.

"That's weird." The eleven-year-old said. "I'll probably need another towel for my hair." Hikari's vision was then blocked as another towel materialized on her head.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Patamon asked as Takeru entered his room, his shirt still damp from the previous night. His room was almost identical to Hikari's, except that his dresser didn't have any of her articles of clothing on it.

"Miyako did." Takeru answered simply, before moving to the dresser and pulling out a green shirt and a bare of beige jeans. The Takeru stopped moving, before turning back towards Patamon. "You did remember to tell the others that clothing could materialize based on their thoughts, didn't you?"

"Umm… no." Patamon answered after a few seconds. Takeru shook his head.

"I wonder how long it will take them to figure it out." Takeru said as a towel materialized on his shoulders. "…And it's also a good thing that Daisuke isn't a teenager."

"And why would that be?" Patamon asked, jumping up into the air and using his wings to fly.

"Remember the incident with Mimi and Steve when we first got into the Avalon a year ago?" Takeru asked.

Patamon chuckled at the memory of Mimi chasing Steve around, thinking that he stole a pair of her panties ran through his mind.

Takeru frowned. "Now what would Chizuru do in that situation?"

Patamon paled for a second, falling to the ground as he forgot to flap his wings at one point, before a crucial piece of information hit him. "Wouldn't people suspect that he would have stolen Hikari's underwear?"

"Do you think that would matter to her?" Takeru said, shaking his head. "Either way, I'm taking a shower, and then you and I are going to get Hikari and Tailmon. We have something important to discuss about some of the members of her group, and where they should stay permanently located."

"You mean Chizuru and Miyako?" Patamon asked, flying up onto the bed.

Takeru nodded. "Iori as well." Patamon blinked.

"Why Iori?" Patamon asked. A sad look came across Takeru's face, a look that instantly told Patamon what his partner was trying to say. "Oh." The small mammal digimon said dumbly.

Takeru quickly went into the bathroom after that.

* * *

Mimi sighed as she relaxed in a bathtub, leaning back as she did so. _'Bath's always seem to sooth me.' _The Child of Purity thought. _'I wonder if it has anything to do with Palmon being a plant digimon.'_ Her hair was wet, and her white streak of hair clung to the side of her face. Mimi grabbed a bar of soap and ran it over her body, inwardly wishing that she could spend more time enjoying this bath.

"But I can't do that." Mimi said to herself as she continued to wash her body. Gennai was going to need her there with Takeru and Michael at the emergency meeting that had just been called. _'Won't be my first time being awake for over twenty-four hours.'_ Mimi thought grumpily, before immediately silencing those feelings, remembering that Takeru and Ken had spent _far_ more nights without sleep, due to nightmares or work.

Mimi finished washing the soap off of her body, and stepped out of the tub, before draining it and wrapping a green towel around her body. She grabbed another towel and covered her hair with it, rubbing it against her scalp furiously in order to dry her hair as fast as she possibly could, not even _thinking_ about using a blow dryer as she did so.

Time changed everyone. This was even more so when that person is involved in a war.

* * *

"How's the progress of the A.P. Digivices coming along?" Ryo asked, looking at a screen, which displayed "SOUND ONLY" in bold red lettering. The Digimon Kaiser was sitting at his terminal, an almost bored expression on his face.

_'It is going well my lord.'_ A voice that sounded mechanized answered from the speakers. _'The Advanced Progression Digivices should be ready for testing within three months.'_

Ryo frowned at that. "You'll increase the deadline to one month." The Kaiser ordered coldly.

_"WHAT?" _the voice shouted, although the confusion was blocked out by the mechanical voice.

"You heard me Nanomon." Ryo answered back. "The A.P Digivices will be completed within a month, or I'll have someone replace you."

"But sir, the Attribute Alteration system isn't completed yet! It's probably only at thirty percent!"

"Send whatever data you already have completed to me." Ryo ordered. "I'll finish up the programming for it. It's obvious that this project is something that I _cannot _leave in the hands of a machine. Work on the other programs needed for the digivices."

There was silence for a few seconds. _"There aren't any other programs that need to be worked on for the A.P. Digivices."_

A look of elation appeared on the Kaiser's face. "Really now. Then get to work on the E.M.P. missiles.

_"Yes sir!" _And with that, lines of programming code appeared on one of the screens of the Kaiser's master terminal. The Kaiser leaned back, before looking up at one of the five monitors which where in a square formation, the top left one, which revealed a golden object in the center of the base.

Ryo smirked. "Soon my plans will be complete. All that is left to do is finish up those Digivices and allow Oikawa access to the Digital World. The access that they desire." And with that, Ryo started laughing like a manic.

The center of the monitors flared to life, and Oikawa's face appeared in the center of it after a few seconds of this laughter. The pale man looked puzzled. _"Is something funny Akiyama?'_

Ryo stopped laughing. "I was just thinking how close our years of planning are to finally being completed." _'Not that you'll live to see it."_

_"So the Artificial Digivices are on schedule."_ Oikawa said.

"Yes." Ryo answered. "Although you haven't been of any help with them."

_"What can you possibly expect me to do from here?"_ Oikawa asked.

"You could help by giving me information on the armies of Earth." Ryo said sardonically.

_"You act as if I'm in a position to actually do that." _Oikawa answered._ "In any event, I've taken out the one police officer who could have been a struggle to our plans."_ Oikawa paused. _"Have you had any word from Saiba's team?"_

"No. I haven't." Ryo answered. "I'll try to get in contact with them. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work." And with that, Ryo tapped a button on his keyboard, ending the conversation that he was having with the adult.

There was silence as the Digimon Kaiser went back to his work.

* * *

Hikari walked out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed as she dried her hair with one of her towels. The other was wrapped around her body, and her shirt, shorts, and undergarments were discarded on the floor. Hikari sighed.

"Is something wrong Hikari?" Nyaromon asked. Hikari looked towards her partner.

"No." Hikari said. "I guess I just really needed that shower." The small cat digimon blinked.

"So… what exactly are you going to do for clothes?" Nyaromon asked.

Hikari's face blanched as she thought about the fact that she had no other clothes anywhere in the Digital World. Then she heard a knock on her door and panicked, quickly thinking about another pair of clothes that she usually wore. A perfect copy of her shirt, shorts, and underwear appeared on top of her head, startling the girl and causing her to fall to the ground, causing her towel to fall off of her body.

The door opened as Takeru ran into the room, hearing the noise from the fall, Patamon flying at his side. Takeru's eyes then widened as he saw something that he didn't expect.

Hikari's face went red as she noticed that Takeru had entered the room. "Do you mind?" Hikari shouted, quickly clutching her towel to her chest.

"No." Takeru answered, his eyes returning to his normal expression. Patamon blinked at his partner.

"That was not the right thing to say." The small mammal digimon said, before turning towards Nyaromon, and blinking. "You're still in the Baby II stage?"

"Get out!" Hikari shouted at Takeru, who turned to leave the room.

"Alright," Takeru said, "but after you get undressed, meet me in the briefing room. It's near the teleporters." Takeru then turned towards his partner. "Come on Patamon." The child level digimon in question flew up and landed on his partner's head. The human child and digimon then quickly left the fuming Hikari, although they were perfectly calm as they did so.

"Damn him!" Hikari shouted loudly as the door closed. It then opened again as Daisuke poked his head in.

"Hikari-chan! Is something…wro…ng?" Daisuke said, trailing off at seeing Hikari clutch her towel to her chest. Daisuke's face reddened. "I'm sorry!" the preteen boy exclaimed before quickly running out of the room.

Nyaromon looked over towards the door. "At least he had the sense to leave."

Hikari glared at the small digimon.

* * *

A look of anger was on Hikari's face as she entered the meeting room, Nyaromon in her arms. She noticed that Takeru, Mimi, Michael, and Steve were all seated around a round table, their digimon sitting by them. The digimon sitting next to Michael was a small frog-like digimon with a orange-red fin coming out of his head. This was Betamon. A young man in his early twenties was seated at the table as well. Hikari glared at Takeru as she took an empty seat.

No one asked her about it.

"Alright." The man began. "Now that we are all here, we can begin this meeting."

"Um…" Hikari said, clearly confused, and abandoning her anger for the moment. "Where's Gennai?"

The young man laughed. "It's good to she you again Hikari." The girl in question blinked.

"Have we met?" Hikari asked, still confused. Nyaromon blinked as well.

"Hikari." Mimi began. "He _is _Gennai."

Both Hikari and Nyaromon's eyes widened. "Both how?" They asked in unison.

Gennai laughed. "That is something far to long for me to explain here." Gennai paused. "The first thing we should discuss is where Hikari's team is going to be staying."

"What do you mean by that?" Hikari asked. Takeru folded his arms over his chest.

"Gennai means that we should figure out if your team is going to be staying on the Avalon full time or not." The blond clarified coldly.

"But what about our families!" Hikari shouted in anger at Takeru, the previous incident with him not completely forgotten.

"Hikari." Palmon began. "Three of your teammates are already without parents." The plant digimon said sadly.

"What do you mean by 'three teammates'?" Hikari asked.

Steve had a distressed look on his face. "The Hida family was murdered last night." Steve said simply. Hikari and Nyaromon gasped.

"And that isn't all." Yuki Agumon added. "The police had found a nine year old child murdered in the street as well, and his DNA matched Iori's."

There was silence for a few seconds. "How is that possible?" Hikari asked, dismayed. "Is Iori…"

"No." Mimi answered before the girl could even finish the question. "Iori is still on the Avalon, alive… although on Earth he no longer has any identity."

"But how was he found dead then?" Nyaromon asked.

"The Kaiser has many Nanomon working for him." Takeru supplied. "When we fought Etemon before you joined us during our first trip into the Digital World, a Nanomon cloned Sora in an attempt to gain control of the Crest of Love and Piyomon."

"It isn't beyond any stance of possibility that the Kaiser could have had Iori's body cloned and killed for the police to find." Patamon added.

"Of course, that doesn't explain _why_ he would do that." Michael stated. "There isn't anything that he could possibly gain from it."

"Actually there is." Gennai said. Everyone else looked at him.

"What is it then?" Betamon asked.

"Hida Hiroki was an influential member of the police force." Gennai said. "Because of this, we could have had the governments help against the Kaiser, as they may had believed him. If Iori was still alive, they would ask him if he knew anything of the plans that his father had, and could still had given us the police support even with his death. With all the Hida's out of the way, we have no way to get that help."

"Who killed them?" Hikari asked.

Gennai's eyes narrowed. "Someone named Oikawa Yukito, Hida Hiroki's best friend, one of the first two humans to ever contact the Digital World, and now we know for sure to be the current host of Vamdemon, and the man who's been manipulating the Kaiser."

* * *

Miyako held Iori, who was crying into her chest. The violet haired girl didn't say anything, and just held the crying boy.

* * *

Saiba Neo looked down at his sleeping partner, the black Agumon muttering something about eating everyone in Indonesia in his sleep. The silver haired boy was leaning on a wall of the room that he and his sister were in. Neo chuckled at his mass murder obsessed digimon, and looked around the room, seeing two dull gray beds, a gray dresser and a gray pair of doors at the other end of the room. There was also a window that had a magnificent view of the gray ocean.

The World of Darkness didn't have much variety.

Neo looked at the other bed, seeing Rei asleep on the bed, hugging her black Piyomon like a stuffed animal. For a second, Neo considered stopping the entire plan that he and the others had been setting up for over three years now…

But only for a second.

Neo raised his right arm and pulled his sleeve down, revealing a black digivice of the same model as Taichi's new one. _'I will not let what happened that time again. I will destroy you Taichi! For Akadimon's sake, and Rei's as well.'_

Neo turned his eyes back to his sister, a strange softness in his eyes. The boy walked over to the brown haired girl and ran his hand through her hair.

Rei smiled in her sleep.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Hikari asked. "We completely destroyed Vamdemon for good."

"Apparently you didn't do a good job." Michael said honestly.

Mimi glared at him, but said nothing.

"We went through too much for him to still be alive!" Nyaromon yelled, trying to pull off an intimidating tone. However, as she was nothing but a Baby II stage digimon, she didn't sound menacing at all.

"Regardless of what we _want, _Vamdemon is back." Patamon said. "And he must be stopped." This was said with conviction.

"That is true." Gennai said, "but for now we can not do anything about him."

"Then what can we do?" Hikari asked.

"First we figure out what your team is going to do for living arrangements." Gennai answered. "For now it would be a good idea for Iori, Miyako, and Chizuru to stay on the Avalon. Trying to find a way to defend your parents shouldn't be too hard, as every living parent of your teammates has another chosen there protecting them."

"Alright. I'll ask the others." Hikari said. "They should have a say in this."

Gennai nodded, and turned to Steve. "How is the Digital Modification Program coming along?"

"Bad." Steve answered. "We can't figure out how to get anything other than a digimon's attribute temporally changed. Of course, if I had some _help_," Steve empathized the 'help' of the sentence, while looking at Takeru, "then I could possibly finish it."

Takeru snorted. "Just because the Dark Seed has boosted my intelligence does _not_ mean that I know anything about computers."

"Stop bickering." Gennai ordered. "The important thing is to try and get that program finished as soon as possible, as the Kaiser already has access to that technology." Hikari looked completely confused.

Gennai turned back to Hikari. "We're going to keep your team off of the missions for a while, until they can get some training in." Gennai mentioned.

"What should we be doing then?" Michael asked. Betamon looked up and over towards Gennai.

"You and the others should focus on either liberating areas from the Kaiser's control, and go to areas that aren't captured already and try getting as many digimon as we can to ally themselves with us. If we are to win this war, we are going to need many more allies than fourteen digimon." Gennai ordered. Michael nodded. "Now lets get to work."

* * *

Oikawa was ecstatic, a psychotic smile on his face. _'My path to the Digital World is almost secured! We don't even need the Dark Towers to get in anymore!'_

**_Even so, we can still be defeated._**

Oikawa's smile faded. _'So what should we do about it?' _he asked in his thoughts. It didn't matter, as long as he could get into the Digital World, the nothing mattered.

Not even killing his best friend.

**_Contact Saiba. Have him and his teammates attack the Village of Beginnings. They'll meet our attack, and then we can strike._**

_'Do you honestly think that they've recovered enough?'_ Oikawa asked with concern.

**_If they cannot fight, we'll have the Kaiser send other digimon instead._**

Oikawa sighed, and turned towards his computer.

* * *

Taichi entered the Kido apartment, Agumon, Sora, and Piyomon following behind him. "Alright Jyou-sempai, what's so important that we had to miss school?" Sora asked, noticing that he and Jun were sitting on a couch in the living room of the apartment. Jyou was holding Pukamon, while Jun was holding a small digimon that looked like a ball of flame. Koushiro was sitting next to a table, Motimon sitting on his lap, his shirt absent, giving Sora a good view of his bandaged wounds. "Koushiro-kun!" Sora shouted, running up the Child of Knowledge, concern overriding her sense of upbringing. "What happened to you?" Piyomon was wondering about that as well. Taichi walked in, taking off his shoes at the door. Yamato was already there, he and Gabumon sitting near Koushiro.

"There was an attack at a harbor last night." Koushiro answered.

"And we've now fought four members of the original chosen." Motimon commented. "Some masked guy with a Tentomon…" the small pink digimon seemed to sneer as he said this, "And some crazy rubber guy with a Patamon as his partner."

"The Tentomon can evolve into Yamnamon and Phantomon." Jyou added.

"And that 'rubber guy' definitely isn't human." Jun said, her voice nearly sneering with anger.

"What do you mean that he isn't human?" Agumon asked.

"And what do you mean by 'crazy rubber guy'?" Piyomon asked.

"The guy whose is partnered to the Patamon easily survived his neck being broken." Petit Meramon clarified.

"Not only that, but he can changed his body's shape, even to the point of being able to use a Digimon's attacks." Koushiro said.

Yamato paled, as Koushiro wouldn't explain until Taichi and Sora got to the apartment. "How did you guys manage to survive?" Yamato asked.

"Apparently he can only use the attacks of a digimon that are equal the to the level that is partner is at." Koushiro said. "We managed to get lucky and knock his digimon back into his child level from Devidramon."

"You're also forgetting to mention that we defeated that other guy's Phantomon by Jogress Evolving Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon into Atlur Kabuterimon." Jyou added.

"So we can Jogress our digimon as well." Taichi said, folding his arms in front of his chest. "I wonder if we could somehow Jogress our Digimon more than once."

"What do you mean Taichi?" Gabumon asked.

"We know that we can Jogress Evolve War Greymon and Metal Garurumon into Omegamon. And we can Jogress Evolve Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon into Atlur Kabuterimon. But what if we could Jogress two jogress evolved digimon together." Taichi said.

Koushiro's eyes widened. "Then we may be able get a Digimon up to the level of Ultimate!"

"Exactly." Taichi answered.

"But how are we going to get another Jogressed Digimon?" Yamato asked, putting an end to Koushiro's temporary elation.

"I'm not sure." Taichi admitted after a few seconds, moving his arm to rub the back of his head. "Jogress Evolutions aren't something that we could just figure out how to do. They've always been achieved in battle."

Jun looked downcast. "But what can we do?" she asked. "That last fight took way too much out of our digimon."

"Then there is nothing that we can do but wait." Jyou answered. "And hope that we will be enough."

* * *

Daisuke looked around the training room, noticing that Miyako and Iori weren't in here with him. He was dressed in a red tee shirt and blue jeans. _'That's odd.'_ The brown haired chosen thought, as he knew that the two of them had training lessons with him.

"Iori and Miyako won't be coming." Takeru answered as he entered the room. Daisuke turned around, seeing that the blond haired chosen was clothed in a white martial arts gi. "Iori's parents were killed last night." Daisuke's eyes widened. "Miyako's trying to comfort him." Two bokken were in the blond warrior's hands. "Catch." Takeru said simply as he threw one of the bokken at Daisuke. The brown haired boy awkwardly caught the wooden sword, nearly dropping it as he did so.

"What are we going to start with?" Daisuke asked after a few seconds.

"We're going to see how well you know how to fight so far." Takeru answered, before instantly lunging at Daisuke, his bokken in his hand, the tip of the wooden sword pointed at Daisuke's throat. The brown haired chosen ducked to the side, Takeru's blade missing him by mere inches.

Daisuke gripped the sword with two hands and dropped into a stance that made it very clear that he really had no idea on how to use the sword. "So… you're smart enough to dodge. You're already doing much better than I expected." And with that, Takeru charged at Daisuke, his bokken raised, overhead.

Daisuke dodged again as Takeru slashed his sword down, and thrust at Takeru's stomach, which seemed to be exposed by the overhead swing that the blond chosen had used. Takeru twisted around, dodging the blade and striking Daisuke in the head with his. Daisuke staggered back, dazed from the blow.

Takeru charged again, his blade now pointing at Daisuke's chest. Daisuke noticed this and jumped back wards as Takeru slashed. "This isn't what I had in mind!" Daisuke shouted.

"Tough!" Takeru answered back, slashing his sword as he got close to Daisuke again. The brown haired chosen dodged the sword strike again, before using a double-handed slash at Takeru's head. Takeru used his bokken to block the attack, both swords making an odd 'clacking' sound as they came into contact. Daisuke moved his sword back and slashed down at Takeru, who blocked it again. Daisuke snarled, before pulling his blade back and spinning around.

Takeru dodged the sword strike and slashed his sword and Daisuke's right arm, causing the brunette to drop his sword and hiss in pain. Takeru looked at Daisuke for a moment. "Good job." Takeru commented. "Much better than I expected an untrained fighter to be."

Daisuke quickly grabbed his sword and struck Takeru in the chest, knocking the blond back. Daisuke pulled himself off of the ground, and pointed his sword at Takeru. "You haven't won yet."

Takeru raised his blade and smirked. "If that is how you want it." And with that, both warriors charged at each other.

* * *

Ryo opened up a communications link, and saw Saiba Neo's face on his monitor.

_'What is it?" _Neo responded, clearly annoyed by the sudden message.

_'After all, despite the fact that we need to work together, it doesn't mean that we have to like each other.' _Ryo thought. "Oikawa wants us to attack the Village of Beginnings to lure the chosen out of hiding."

Neo eyes widened in shock. _"You're kidding right?"_ Neo asked. Ryo glared at the screen. Neo chuckled. _"Of course, you don't joke." _Neo paused for a second. _"It will take a long time for use to stage an attack of that magnitude." _

"I know." Ryo stated. "Can I count on your support in this?"

_"What's in it for me and my team?"_ Neo asked.

"We'll kill the chosen." Ryo answered.

_"Alright." _Neo said, his answer already considered. _"We'll help you. But you must wait three months for this attack to begin." _

"That's fine by me." Ryo said with a smirk.

_End Chapter 11_

* * *

Author's notes:

About time I updated this, it seems that I've finally gotten past my writers block.

Expect a return to the main action to pick up again next chapter. Just a little warning, the next chapter does _not_ take place three months after this one. And once I actually get to that Primary Village battle… let's just say GUNDAM SEED is going to be a big influence.

Tamer Terra: Thanks for the comment, and yes, the battles have gotten a little repetitive. Hopefully that will change next chapter.

Anime obsessed fan: As that scene was Evangelion based, I'm keeping it vague.


	12. 12: Discord

Eternal Conflict:

Amalgamation

Chapter 12: Discord

.o0o.

"Steve, where are we going this time?" Michael asked. He, along with the rest of the New York Chosen and Ken, where sitting at a circular table in a war-room area. Their Digimon were absent.

"The Digimon Kaiser has taken over Tonosama Gekomon's village." Steve answered his leader's question. "The Kaiser now has control over countless Gekomon and Otamamon."

Mimi rubbed her temples. "Great." She muttered. "Wallace and I are going to need to go with you."

"Actually, we can't." Wallace contradicted, his arms folded in front of his chest. "You and I have the new guys to train."

"And we can't pull Steve off of monitoring duty." Maria remarked. "I'm just glad that Elecmon's recovered."

"So you can run straight off to your death?" Lou asked. Maria glared at him.

"Stop arguing." Sam ordered in an annoyed tone. "Right now we need to figure out what we have plan to do to free Tonosama Gekomon and his villagers.

"Sam's right." Michael stated. "We know that asking the new guys for help is out. They need time to recover and train."

"And Takeru, Mimi, and Wallace need to stay here to train them." Ken said calmly. "That leaves us down three of our usual people."

"So what do we do?" Maria asked. "Like I said, Steve is too important to running the Avalon's systems for us to pull into battle."

"Especially since the only one of us versed in using the Avalon's systems besides Steve happens to be me." Ken said. "If Steve would go out to battle, I would have to stay behind."

"Which would defeat the purpose of having me leave the Avalon to join up with you in the first place." Steve added.

"Is there anything else that we should know before we go on this mission." Michael asked. It always paid to know everything after all.

Especially since there would only be five chosen sent out into the battlefield in a town full of adult digimon.

"We've completed a communication device." Steve answered. "If you guys want, we can try testing them out on the mission."

Sam and Lou both groaned. "And why do our lives have to be the one's used as guinea pigs?" Lou asked.

"We've tested the devices. They work on the Avalon, but we need the field data." Steve answered.

Michael was silent for a few seconds. "I don't see why not. Field data is important when testing devices."

"Are you serious?" Maria groaned out.

Ken shrugged. "Better communication devices than a nuclear powered Positron Cannon."

The others at the table stared at him, as they tried to process what that statement could have possibly meant.

"You experimented with nuclear energy?" Michael said in a suspicious tone.

"It was before Gennai found me and Takeru." Ken explained. "It didn't work. At all." The dark blue haired child paused. "So I destroyed it."

"And what happened?" Mimi asked in a dark tone that could've been a prelude to serious bodily harm.

"You know about the Modem Crater on Driver, right?" Ken asked.

The others stared blankly at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ken said, before getting out of the seat that he was sitting in. "We should all get ready." And with that, Ken left the war room.

There was silence for a few seconds. Steve arched one of his eyebrows. "Ken is right, you guys do need to get ready." And with that, Steve left the room as well. Sam, Maria and Lou followed him out so thereafter, leaving only Michael and Mimi in the war room.

"Be careful." Mimi said as she and the blond haired teenager got out of their seats. A hurt expression crossed Michael's face.

"Aren't I always?" Michael asked in an arrogant/serious tone.

Mimi glared at him. Michael laughed. "Alright, I'll be careful." Michael headed for the door, but Mimi placed her hand on his shoulder as he walked back.

"Wait." Mimi whispered.

The blonde haired chosen turned around and stared into Mimi's eyes. "Is something wrong?" Michael asked, slightly confused about what Mimi wanted.

Mimi pressed her lips against his.

.o0o.

Miyako was dressed in pair of gray sweat pants and a gray sweatshirt. A wooden sword (bokken, Miyako's mind quickly supplied) was held in her shaking hand. She was in a training room similar to the one that Takeru had begun Daisuke's training in.

She was shaking, the bokken being unsteady in her hand.

_'Can I really do this?'_ Miyako thought. _'Can I really learn how to kill people or Digimon with a sword. It's bad enough when Hawkmon kills a digimon."_

Miyako shook her head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking such things.

Suddenly, Miyako felt the impact of a blunt object hitting her in the back, sending a jolt of pain through her body and sending her falling forward, her glasses managing to somehow stay on her face. Miyako quickly turned around, and saw Takeru (shirtless and wearing a pair of white gi pants) with a bokken extended in a striking pose. "You're not off to a good start."

Many thoughts went through Miyako's head. The first dealt with anger. The second dealt with frustration. But the third thought surprised her.

It went along the lines of 'OMFG! HE'S TEH SEXAY!'

Not that any pre-teen girl could blame her, as Takeru's upper body was developed well, especially for an eleven-year-old boy.

Takeru raised his bokken and charged towards Miyako, and aimed a swing of the wooden sword at her head. The violet haired girl ducked under the sword strike and rolled out of the way.

Takeru turned towards his student, and pointed his sword at her. "Good. You're already learning."

Miyako glared at him and raised her sword, although she couldn't stop her hand from shaking.

That and she couldn't stop looking at his chest.

Takeru charged towards her again, this time striking down with his sword in an overhead swing. Miyako's attention snapped just in time to dodge this strike again. Miyako turned her head, managing to keep her eyes focused on his face.

Takeru jumped up into the air and landed behind Miyako, quickly turning around and hitting her in the back with his sword again.

"Gah!" Miyako managed to cry out in pain as she fell face first to the ground. Takeru moved over towards her, before pointing the tip of the bokken at her neck.

"You really need a lot of work at this." Takeru remarked dryly.

Miyako's cheeks went red with embarrassment. But then she realized something.

Takeru's legs were in range of hers.

Miyako decided to take a chance against Takeru and quickly kicked Takeru in the back of the leg with her foot.

He didn't budge.

_'Damn it!'_ Miyako thought in anger. Takeru laughed.

"That would've worked really well if I didn't have a sword pushed into the back of your neck." The blonde responded. "If this was real, you'd be dead." Takeru pulled back and allowed Miyako to pick herself off the ground.

Miyako turned around and stuck out her tongue at him in response.

.o0o.

Hikari leaned back into her bed, Nyaromon sitting at the head of it. Both human and Digimon had unhappy looks on their faces.

"I can't believe that Vamdemon is still alive." Hikari said, her voice conveying the disbelief that her words told. Nyaromon snorted.

"As soon as I see that bastard, he's dead!" the small cathead like Digimon exclaimed. Hikari sighed.

"Think about what you're saying." Hikari began. "You _can't_ evolve into your Perfect form, and you Adult level's power has been severely drained. Do you honestly think that we'd stand a chance against Vamdemon now?"

Despite the fact that Nyaromon wanted to argue her partner's point, the baby digimon kept her mouth shut. Hikari let her hands drop to the sides of her bed, which seemed to come in contact with liquid.

Hikari bolted up out of her bed, and looked around the room, noticing the lack of liquid in it. Nyaromon looked up at her partner. "Is something wrong?" the small digimon asked.

Hikari didn't say anything. Her eyes glazed over as she seemed to think about something. "Hikari?" Nyaromon asked, getting more concerned by the minute.

Hikari's eyes returned to normal, and she turned her head over towards her partner. "I'm fine Nyaromon." Hikari said, although her voice seemed to be fighting against that statement.

Hikari walked up out of the bed and into the bathroom, and pair of scissors materializing in her right hand as she walked.

The lighting in the bathroom activated, revealing a white tiled bathroom, a sink with a mirror above it, a shower stall, and a toilet. Hikari walked up to the sink and looked in the mirror. In one hand, she grabbed her shoulder length hair, while she guided the scissors with her other hand, before cutting the brown locks of hair at the neckline.

When the eleven-year-old was finished, her hair was down to her neck, almost looking like a professional did it, the hairline even. Hikari put the pair of scissors down, and it and her loose pieces of hair vanished.

"Why'd you cut your hair?" Nyaromon asked, following the brown haired girl into the bathroom. Hikari turned, and looked down at the floor, seeing her partner standing on the floor.

"I just felt that it was time for a change." Hikari said.

.o0o.

Michael looked at the small white earpiece in his hand. "This is it?" he asked. He, Lou, Maria, Sam, Ken and Steve were in the transporter room. Their digimon were standing next to them.

Next to Sam was a small red penguin with a green beak. His stomach feathers were white, with many red V shaped patches of feathers on his stomach. Three long black claws came out of the penguin's flippers. This was Muchomon. "Do we have things like that too?" the small penguin digimon asked.

Yuki Agumon shook his head. "We haven't gotten the devices to be able to change their shape to go into a Digimon's ear yet."

"It should be fine." Maira supplied, sticking one of the communication devices in her ear. After it was fastened in, she put her hand into her pocket and took out a light purpled trimmed digivice. She looked at it, before putting it back in the pocket. "We can relay information to our partners if we need to."

"Is there anything else that we're taking with us?" Lou asked. As he said that, he moved over to the wall and placed his hand on it. The area around his hand glowed red, and a small opening appeared in the wall. Lou placed his hand in the opening and pulled out a Forest Green digivice, and placed it on his belt.

"It would be a good idea to take some weapons with you." Steve answered the Native American's question. "Preferably something with range."

"You want us to take guns." Sam stated in a dismayed tone. The African-American didn't particularly like guns as a matter of principle, much less the thought about using one.

"Yes." If Steve knew about that part of Sam's thinking, he didn't show it. "You never know what could happen." Steve moved over to another part of the wall, and touched it, causing a large indentation in the wall to appear, displaying four black automatic handguns, each sitting next to six clips of ammunition, along with holsters for each of the guns, which also contained slots for the ammo. Three of each group of clips was made out of blue metal, while the other three of each group were made out of red metal.

"The blue clips contain non-lethal rounds." Steve paused, a look of confusion at what he was saying prevalent on his face. "Well, non-lethal to a Digimon anyway." Steve corrected. "The red clips contain bullets encased with an electromagnetic coding, causing them to be dangerous against anything made out of data." Steve paused as the four chosen moved over towards the guns and put on the holsters, the gun sections resting on their right hips. Sam quickly grabbed a blue clip and loaded it into the gun, before pulling the slide at the top of the gun back. Lou and Maria followed his example. Ken just stood away from the weapon rack.

Michael however loaded a red clip into his gun, and pulled the slide back. If one looked closely, they could see a small light from the inside of the gun when cocked the gun. The blond haired leader of the New York chosen holstered his gun immediately.

"Use the Electromagnetic bullets only when you have to." Steve said. "We don't have many of them." The four chosen nodded with the firearms nodded. The all of the chosen, minus Steve, and their digimon stepped onto the transporter. Steve sat at the terminal, and entered in some coordinates. And in a flash, the five chosen children and their partners were gone.

Steve sighed. Yuki Agumon looked over at him. "Are you worried?"

"Not that much." Steve admitted, before activating another monitor, which displayed a map of Tonosama Gekomon's village. "I'm more worried about how many Digimon Michael's going to kill with those lethal bullets than about our friends' safety."

.o0o.

Labramon, Terriermon, and Lopmon were sitting on bleachers in another training room of the Avalon, watching their partners intently. Well, Labramon and Lopmon were watching Wallace training Chizuru in martial arts.

Terriermon was trying to see how long he could hold a handstand.

The small green dog/rabbit digimon fell after around two seconds. Lopmon sighed.

"Why must you keep doing that?" Lopmon asked as Terriermon positioned himself on his head again, only to fall down once again in even less time. The green digimon sat up, and looked at the back of his head at his brother.

"Because I'm _bored!_" The small digimon exclaimed. Lopmon sighed, his gaze never once leaving Wallace and Chizuru.

Labramon didn't seem to hear the two brothers bicker, as his attention was focused solely on his partner, who was wearing a pair of jeans and a red tee shirt.

Wallace's training methods were much different from Takeru's. While Patamon's partner favored the training through experience route, Wallace was showing Chizuru various moves in the air, and then had the girl copy him.

Chizuru lifted her leg up and spun around, turning her head to look at some imaginary target, before extending her leg at her side as she stopped spinning. The oldest of the Inoue sisters (not a position that she liked to hold) bent her leg before resting it on the ground.

Chizuru turned towards Wallace. "This isn't going to help me in a fight." The girl stated. Wallace looked at her oddly.

"Is that so?" he asked, trying his best to imitate the 'wise old martial arts masters' from many different movies and anime.

"Yes it is." Chizuru answered without a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Copying moves into the air won't give me any practice in a fight."

Wallace arched his right eyebrow. "So you think you're ready to spar against me?" the blond haired teenager asked. Chizuru nodded.

Wallace dropped into a fighting stance, his arms raised to his chest with his hands open. "Come at me then."

Chizuru charged, her fist pulled back behind her shoulder. Once she was in striking range, she thrust her fist at Wallace's chest.

Wallace turned slightly, deflecting Chizuru's punch with a slight movement of his right hand, before placing his left hand over her neck, putting enough pressure on it to make the girl realize that in a real fight he could break her neck if he wanted.

"…You need more practice." Wallace said, releasing the teenage girl. Chizuru turned towards him and sighed, gearing up to do more punches in the air.

.o0o.

Michael opened his eyes and looked around. He and the rest of the team had materialized on the outskirts of a town that seemed to be out of Feudal Japan, with the exception of the large Dark Tower in the center of the town, which itself happened to be a large Feudal Japanese palace. _'Most likely where Tonosama Gekomon lives.' _The blond haired American thought.

"Is this it?" Betamon asked, looking around for any threats in the area. The small digimon couldn't see any threats near them.

"Yes." Michael answered his partner. "This is where we want to be." Michael turned around, and saw the rest of his team (and Ken) behind him. "We need a plan."

_"You haven't been noticed yet."_ Steve's voice said in Michael's ear. Even though the leader of the New York Chosen was expecting it, having Steve's voice in his ear still surprised him. Judging by the shocked looks on the other members of the team, they had the same reaction as well. _"It would be a good idea to leave a diversion at the main entrance of the town and let the rest of you sneak in."_

"But who would provide the diversion?" Maria asked.

"Leave that to me and Wormmon." Ken answered the younger girl's question.

"Yeah." Wormmon answered. "You guys don't have to worry about me."

"Alright." Michael answered. "Ken and Maria will handle the diversion."

"Why us?" Maria and Elecmon exclaimed at the same time.

"Elecmon's proven time and time again that he can't be subtle." Michael answered. "Besides, there's only one Perfect in the entire city. The two of you will be fine."

"Fine." Maria answered, while Elecmon frowned. Maria and Ken closed their eyes, as their partners started glowing in white light.

"Wormmon evolve!" the small green digimon shouted, before changing into a humanoid shape with fly wings and green armor. "Stingmon!"

"Elecmon evolve!" Elecmon shouted, transforming into a centaur with a Rockman style blaster on his arm. "Kentarumon!"

Kentarumon looked over at Maria. "Why didn't you evolve me into Knightmon?" the adult level digimon asked.

Maria looked over at her partner. "This is a liberation mission, not an extermination mission."

Kentarumon seemed to frown, but he didn't say anything.

"Alright." Ken said. "You guys wait until we draw out the attack force."

Stingmon flew up into the air and steadied his right hand with his left. "Moon Shooter!" Three bursts of violet energy shot out of the arm cannon and collided with the wall of once of the housing buildings.

Kentarumon raised his hand with his blaster on it at another house. "Hunting Cannon!" A golden blast of energy slammed into the house, causing wood to splinter everywhere before bursting into data.

At this point, countless small green bipedal frogs with large tuba's sticking out of their necks walked out of the town, Evil Spiral's on their arms, their eyes glowing red. Their tongues also seemed to be a musical instrument as well. These were Gekomon.

"Crash Symphony!" The Gekomon shouted, turning towards Stingmon and Kentarumon, before a deafening sound shot out of their tubas and tongues, actually creating a visible distortion in the air as they did so.

Stingmon fought the urge to grab his head in pain and fired another burst of violet energy at the Gekomon mob.

"Hunting Cannon!" Kentarumon screamed, a large blast of golden energy shooting out of his canon towards the attacking Gekomon.

Stingmon's burst of energy managed to kill a few Gekomon, while Kentarumon cleared a line through the mob with his attack.

Maria frowned, before turning her head and realizing that her other teammates were gone. The she smiled, knowing that the plan was working.

Kentarumon charged into the Gekomon hoard, his legs glowing gold. "Jet Gallop!" The centaur digimon trampled a few Gekomon, which burst into data, screaming in pain as they died.

"Moon Shooter!" Stingmon shouted as the rest of the Gekomon hoard turned their attention towards Kentarumon, sending another burst of violet light, causing a mini explosion that turned a few of the Gekomon's attention back towards him.

Suddenly, a Gekomon turned its attention towards Maria. The girl gulped, before pulling out the gun and flipping the safety off, pointing the gun at the Gekomon, holding it in both of her hands, before pulling the trigger. Maria's arms jerked up from the weapon's recoil, and the Gekomon fell down to the ground, but didn't burst into data, as she used the non-lethal rounds.

Ken looked over at the girl, and noticed that she was having a hard time recovering from the recoil of her gun. _'That isn't good.' _Ken reached into his black leather jacket, and pulled out a silver handgun. _'I was hoping to save this for Akiyama.'_

Three more of the Gekomon turned towards Maria, who mentally cursed and raised the gun up again, quickly pulling the trigger. The bullet hit one of the Gekomon in the neck, and it fell down. But the two others were still standing, and Maria had no chance to ready herself to fire the gun again.

Two quick (and loud) burst of gunfire shot from her left, causing the two Gekomon's heads to blow off, before the both digimon completely burst into data.

Maria turned her head to see Ken holding a silver handgun unlike the ones that Steve had given the rest of the chosen. He was only holding it with his right hand.

Maria recognized the gun. It was a Desert Eagle, which fired .50 caliber rounds,

If that gun couldn't blow the head off something, no handgun could.

.o0o.

In the forest, a large rattlesnake digimon with eight heads, seven of which were robotic, was watching this battle. Yellow fur was around the area where the heads met the main body. This digimon was a Perfect level digimon known as Orochimon.

All eight of the serpent's heads smirked. This was the perfect time to take advantage to complete his mission. Orochimon slivered into the shadows, somehow managing to be stealthily despite his large bulk.

A few seconds later, no one would have been able to tell that he was there.

.o0o.

Michael, Sam, and Lou also in the middle of a battle against the citizens of the city. It turns out that there were still Gekomon inside of the city, despite the large number that was fighting against Ken and Maria outside. However, there didn't seem to be any Otamamon, which meant that the Kaiser had managed to evolve a large amount of the species.

Betamon had evolved into a large blue serpent digimon with a yellow facemask over his face called Seadramon. Goblimon had once again evolved into Piccolomon. Muchomon evolved into a large bipedal lizard digimon made out of fire named Flare Lizamon.

"Ice Arrow!" Seadramon shouted, three shards of ice shooting out of his mouth and impaling three attacking Gekomon, causing them to burst into data as they died.

"Bit Bomb!" Piccolomon threw a black bomb into the center of a mob of Gekomon, causing many of them to die in its explosion.

"Crash Symphony!" Many Gekomon shouted at the small digimon, who dodged the visible waves of sound.

"Fire Tower!" Flare Lizamon shouted as he fired of a large beam of fire energy from his mouth, burning many of the Gekomon to ashes.

Suddenly Sam and Lou both felt their heads feel like they were going to explode, which caused their partner's to stagger for a bit.

Michael noticed this and quickly pulled his gun out of its holster and flipped off the safety, and fired the gun twice. Sam and Lou both felt whatever was attacking their heads let up, as two Gekomon distorted into odd shapes before vanishing with a pained scream, not even leaving any data particles behind.

Lou and Sam turned towards Michael, seeing smoke coming out of the barrel of his gun. Michael then turned around and fired eight shots, which killed eight more of the Gekomon.

Michael ejected his guns clip and slapped a fresh one in (which was red). The rest of the Gekomon that were still alive ran away, still having some sense of self-preservation.

"Come on." Michael ordered, before he and Seadramon ran off ahead.

Lou stared at Michael's retreating back. "Did he just use a full clip of the Electromagnetic Bullets?"

"Yes." Sam said in contempt, before the other two chosen ran off after their leader.

As Michael and Seadramon made it to the entrance of Tonosama Gekomon's palace, five Gekomon jumped in the way of the two chosen partners.

"Water Breath!" Seadramon shouted, opening his mouth and letting loose a large stream of water which knocked the approaching adult digimon away.

Michael and Seadramon continued towards the center of the palace, not even checking to see if they killed the attacking Gekomon with the attack.

Eventually, the two of them came to the center courtyard of the palace, where the Dark Tower stood in all of its evil glory.

Of course, Tonosama Gekomon was waiting for them, sitting next to the tower. This Perfect digimon was around half the height of the Dark Tower, and around twice the width. He had red skin and a large beige colored rounded stomach area. Two bronze tuba-like appendages came out of the digimon's back, and a tail-like appendage came out of the back of his head and curved in front of his face. Green leaves stuck out of his neck. A Dark Spiral was around his right arm, and the Digimon's eyes were pure red.

"My master has been expecting you pathetic chosen to attack this place." Tonosama Gekomon said in a neutral voice. "But know that one chosen can not defeat me."

Sam, Lou, and their digimon entered the area soon after this. Seadramon and Flare Lizamon started glowing in bluish white light.

"Seadramon Super Evolve!" Seadramon shouted, as his upper body suddenly became muscular. The blue colored serpent's skin turned red and two muscular arms burst out of a now humanoid muscular torso. Tattered purple wings grew out of the digimon's back, and the yellow facemask turned a steel gray color. Finally, the claws on the digimon's arms were encased in steel. "Mega Dramon!"

"Flare Lizamon Super Evolve!" Flare Lizamon shouted, his legs and tail merging into one serpent like appendage. The fire over his body vanished, leaving the digimon with dark purplish skin. Two metal wings exploded out of the digimon's back, and his face and claws were encased in steel. "Giga Dramon!"

"Impressive." Tonosama Gekomon said in an emotionless voice, before he quickly stood on his legs. "Horn Howling!" the large perfect digimon shouted as loud sound waves came out of the two tuba's which were extending out of his back. The three human's and digimon were forces to cover their ears in pain.

_"Mich….ta…….ut……on…...wi…..mon….iles….." _Michael heard from the comm. link in his ear, although he couldn't make anything out due to the interference from Tonosama Gekomon's attack.

Piccolomon risked uncovering his ears, causing the pain from the sound to increase. "A black bomb appeared in his hand. "Bit Bomb!" The small perfect digimon shouted, throwing the bomb over at Tonosama Gekomon. The bomb exploded in the digimon's face, causing him to lose his concentration, and let up on his attack.

"Mega Dramon! Attack him now!" Michael shouted. Mega Dramon flew up into the air, his claws folding open, revealing two missiles hidden inside them. Mega Dramon pointed his open claws at Tonosama Gekomon.

"Genocide Attack!" the flying cyborg digimon yelled out, the two missiles shooting out of their launcher pods towards the large bulky Perfect level.

"Horn Howling!" Tonosama Gekomon fired off two sound waves from his tuba-limbs, which caused the missiles to explode before they came into contact with him.

While this was going on, Giga Dramon flew behind the large red bullfrog digimon, mirroring his colored counterpart's pose, his claws opened. "Genocide Gear!" The gray cyborg shouted, two missiles shooting out of his claws and slamming into Tonosama Gekomon's back, causing the perfect digimon to howl in pain as they exploded in his back.

Michael, Lou, and Sam watched the battle, seeing Tonosama Gekomon turn towards Giga Dramon. Lou turned his head and saw Piccolomon getting ready to attack Tonosama Gekomon.

"No." Lou said, causing Piccolomon to turn around and look at his partner in confusion. "Destroy the Dark Tower."

Piccolomon made a slight nodding motion and turned his attention towards the Dark Tower, a bomb already appearing in his hand. "Bit Bomb!" Piccolomon threw the bomb at the Tower, causing an explosion, which cracked the tower.

.o0o.

"Hunting Cannon!" Kentarumon shouted, a massive golden beam obliteration a few Gekomon.

_'This isn't going according to the plan.'_ Maria thought. After all, they were supposed to be freeing the Gekomon from the Digimon Kaiser's control, not kill them.

"Spiking Finish!" Stingmon shouted, diving down into a Gekomon from the air, his purple arm-blade going through the frog digimon's head.

Stingmon then quickly flew away before the Gekomon could gang up on him, and pointed his arm towards the swarm again. "Moon Shooter!" Stingmon shouted, firing off another burst of violet energy, which killed a few of the small digimon. Stingmon was preparing to fire his attack again, but suddenly felt an inexplicable weakness overcome him.

The flying bug digimon flew around, seeing Ken in the jaws of an Orochimon, who quickly vanished, taking his partner with him, Ken's Magnum dropping to the ground.

Stingmon then passed out.

.o0o.

"Ultimate Slicer!" Mega Dramon shouted, speeding towards Tonosama Gekomon, red energy appearing around his claw. Once Mega Dramon was in range, he slashed at Tonosama Gekomon's arm, missing the Evil Spiral. Tonosama Gekomon howled in pain, blood dripping from his wound.

"Horn Howling!" Tonosama Gekomon shouted in a voice possessed by anger and pain. The sound waves blasted Mega Dramon into a wall. Giga Dramon slashed at the perfect's back, causing another scream.

Michael grabbed his gun and pointed it at Tonosama Gekomon's head. Sam glared at him.

"Put the gun down Michael." Sam hissed. Michael turned towards Sam.

"Why should I?" Michael asked. "We need to stop him and liberate the town."

"And how would we be able to do that if we kill the Gekomon's leader?" Sam asked. "The Gekomon once freed will attack us."

Michael didn't drop the gun.

"Damn it Michael!" Sam shouted. "We can't risk it!"

Both Sam and Michael heard the sound of a Gun's safety being switched off. Michael turned his eyes, and saw Lou pointing a gun at his hand.

"Drop the gun." Lou said simply, and emotionlessly, which caused a look of confusion to appear on Sam's face.

_'How did this happen so fast?'_ the African-American thought. "Guys. Stop this, we're on the same side!"

"Guilty Claw!" Giga Dramon shouted, slashing his claw into Tonosama Gekomon's arm, this time shattering the Evil Spiral, before Piccolomon threw another bomb at the Dark Tower, destroying it.

Michael holstered his gun and turned away from his two teammates and walked out of the palace as Mega Dramon devolved back into Betamon and followed him, lingering a moment to glare at Lou. Giga Dramon and Piccolomon devolved into their child forms as well, and went over to their partners. Lou holstered his gun as well.

_"Guys, I'm bringing you back to the Avalon."_ Steve's voice answered over the communication devices.

"You'll have to wait." Lou said, noticing that Tonosama Gekomon was looking over at him. "We have to explain things to Tonosama Gekomon." Goblimon nodded at his partner's assessment.

"Why do you need us back so soon anyway?" Sam asked.

_"Ken's been captured."_ Steve answered.

_End Chapter 12_

_.o0o._


	13. 13: Interlude

Note to readers: All end-of-chapter author's notes are now on a Yahoo group. Check for the link in my bio.

Eternal Conflict

Amalgamation

Chapter 13: Interlude

.o0o.

Hikari held the wooden pole of the spear tightly with both hands, her eyes taking notice of the blunt arrowhead on the top of the pole.

She and Mimi were in another of the practice rooms (there were a lot of them). Mimi was wearing a green tank top with a pair tight green workout shorts. A humanoid robot was standing to the side of them, and Mimi's body was slightly turned towards it, a chrome spear held in her right hand. The droid was a chrome color, and it seemed to just be a walking skeleton, complete with a spear in its right hand.

"This is a practice droid." Mimi explained. Hikari looked at the girl who was supposed to be teaching her, a confused look on her face. Mimi noticed this. "Don't even ask me how it works, just know that it does."

"Who designed it?" Hikari asked in a skeptical tone.

"Ken-kun and Steve did." Mimi answered.

"What's the point of it?" the brown haired girl asked.

"It has settings for various levels of combat for training." Mimi answered. "The main reason we're using it is because I'm not an advocate of the 'beat the crap out of your student approach to teaching'." Mimi answered.

"You mean someone here is?" Hikari asked anxiously.

"Takeru-kun." Mimi answered simply. Hikari paled, which Mimi quickly noticed. "You shouldn't have to worry though." The older girl added. "Takeru-kun may be rough in training, but he won't hurt them."

Hikari relaxed at hearing that news, but only slightly.

"Anyway, before we start out with that droid, I'm going to show you some basics in using a spear." Mimi said, slipping into a fighting stance, positioning her spear in front of her body, using both hands to support it, before she lunged in a motion with all of her strength downward, stabbing down with the spear, the metal arrowhead clanging against the ground as she did so. "This type of lunge should very rarely be used, especially of you're fighting against multiple enemies." Mimi explained. She then moved upward in a short strike with the spear, the arrowhead going through the air.

"Short strikes like that are usually a better idea than the lunges." Mimi stated. "It doesn't keep you open as much and allows you to keep control of your weapon, so you can redirect it towards any threats that you find."

"I assume that throwing the spear is a stupid move to make." Hikari answered.

"Depends on how many of them that you have." Mimi answered, before moving the spear sideways in front of her chest, her hands holding both right below the sideways arrowhead, and at the end of the spear. "This, obviously, is a block." Mimi then returned to a neutral stance, her spear tip resting against the ground.

A question came to Hikari's mind. "Why bother having me and Chizuru-san learning different martial arts forms than the others?"

Mimi thought about what she had to say before answering. "It usually has to do with what Digimon your partner's Ultimate form has a chance of being. In your case, there are only a few things that an Angewomon could evolve into. She can either evolve into Holydramon, Ophanimon, Babamon, Crossmon, or Rosemon. Holydramon is a pure dragon digimon, so there isn't any equivalent weapon that you can train in, while Crossmon is an eagle digimon, so once again there is no weapon to train in. Rosemon and Ophanimon both use types of spears. And if Tailmon ever evolves into a Babamon then we're all going to die."

"So V-mon, Hawkmon, and Armadimon's Ultimate forms are going to use swords?" Hikari asked.

"In V-mon's case, its either that or a large beam of mass destruction. For Hawkmon, that's pretty much it." Mimi paused. "However, Armadimon has a low chance of gaining an Ultimate form that uses a sword. Gennai just thought it would be best for Iori to train more in a weapon that he already knows."

Hikari didn't say anything. Mimi looked at her. "Are you ready to test yourself against this droid?" the older girl said, pointing towards the robot.

Hikari didn't answer, but since Mimi could see the determined look in her eyes, she didn't need to. "Alright then." Mimi said, before she moved towards the back of the droid and pressed a switch. The droid's eyes glowed red and looked towards Hikari.

"TRAINING DROID ACTIVATED." The droid stated in a monotone voice. "BATTLE MODE: SPEAR. DIFFICULTLY LEVEL: NOVICE. TARGET AQUIRED."

After hearing that statement, Hikari tried to emulate the stance that Mimi showed her, and actually managed it decently, only a little bit shaky. "TARGET IDENTIFIED: YAGAMI HIKARI."

After that statement, the droid charged towards the Child of Light, its spear poised over its head. The droid thrust down at Hikari's chest. Hikari jumped out of the way, causing the droid's spear to miss, and impact with the ground, although there wasn't any clanging sound.

Hikari then noticed something. The droids attack had left it wide open. _'I should strike now.'_ The brunette thought, and charged towards the droid, thrusting the spear at its head. The spear connected with a large _clang_ sound and the droid seemed to deactivate, before its eyes glowed again.

"NOVICE ONE LEVEL DEFEATED. DIFFUCULTY LEVEL UPGRADE: NOVICE TWO."

The droid turned its attention back to her and charged at her again, the spear raised to attack. Hikari dodged as the droid once against stabbed with the spear, but the droid used a more controlled strike this time, and didn't leave Hikari an opening. The droid raised the spear again and slashed downward at Hikari. Hikari brought the spear up to block, the two spears colliding. Hikari strained under the strength of the practice droid.

After a few second's Hikari and the droid broke away, and Hikari panted. The droid charged towards her again, slashing with the spear. Hikari ducked and quickly stabbed the droid in the chest.

Mimi looked impressed. _'Gennai was right.'_ The older girl thought. _'She's a natural at this.'_

The droid deactivated, and then quickly activated again. "NOVICE TWO LEVEL DEFEATED. DIFFUCULTY LEVEL UPGRADE: NOVICE THREE."

Hikari's eyes widened as the droid's spear connected with her chest, sending her crashing into the floor. The droid then deactivated, this time actually turning off.

"Are you alright?" Mimi asked, walking over to the eleven-year-old girl, a hand extended. Hikari grabbed it and stood up, panting.

"I'll be fine." Hikari managed out.

"You're a natural at this." Mimi said. "Most people can't even beat the first novice level when they start out."

Hikari didn't really seem interested in how much better she was than other people.

.o0o.

Ken was in pain.

The black haired child looked around the bleak holding cell, noticing that all of the metal was black. He was chained up against the wall, his arms spread. Blood was dripping from cuts on his chest from Orochimon's fangs.

'_I've been captured.'_ Ken though, dismayed. _'How?'_

The door to the cell opened, and Ryo walked in. Ken glared at him.

"You have something I want." The Digimon Kaiser said simply as he walked over towards Ken and raised his hand. Black light glowed around his hand.

Ken felt a burning pain in his neck. It seemed that something was burrowing its way _out_ of his neck. Ken screamed… and then it was gone.

A floating spherical object flew into Ryo's neck, burying itself in the location where the object used to be in Ken's neck, and the Digimon Kaiser laughed.

Ken then knew what Ryo meant. _'He wanted my Dark Seed!'_ A look of realization came onto Ken's face at that thought.

Ryo smirked. "So you realized what I was after." The Kaiser stated in a arrogant tone of voice.

Ken glared at Ryo, but didn't say anything. Ryo laughed. "Luckily for you, you still have use to me alive."

"I'll never help you!" Ken tried to shout, although his voice made the statement come out as a whisper. Without the Dark Seed, his strength was fading fast.

"You're acting as if I need you to do anything other than be chained up to this wall." Ryo said, before he raised his hand, black lightning gathering around it, before it shot off into Ken's chest.

Ken screamed in agony as he felt the lightning course though his body. Then it stopped as Ryo lowered his arm.

"Excellent." Ryo stated, before he turned and exited the room.

Ken fell unconscious.

.o0o.

Ryo walked out of the brig area of his base, and walked through the hall. Like the brig, the walls, floor, and ceiling were made out of black metal. The Digimon Kaiser stopped at a door, and turned towards it, pressing a button at the side of the door. The door slid open and Ryo walked through the doorway, entering a meeting room of some kind, where Orochimon was waiting for him.

"Good work Orochimon." Ryo said as he entered the room.

"Sssank you my lord." The perfect digimon hissed, all eight of his heads bowing down as he said this. Inwardly, Ryo frowned. He hated this Orochimon's speech impediment, but he didn't show this.

He had an image to keep, after all.

"I have another mission for you." Ryo stated.

"How may I ssserve you my lord?" Orochimon asked. Ryo snapped his fingers, and three Evil Spirals materialized in front of him. "I don'ss underssssand my lord." Orochimon said.

"You're going to be a guinea pig of mine." Ryo snapped his fingers again, causing the three Evil Spiral's to attach themselves to the center head. Orochimon fought it, but eventually he succumbed to the power of the evil spirals, and his eyes glowed red.

"How may I be of service master?" Orochimon asked in an emotionless voice.

Ryo smirked. "Report to Testing Room Four." Ryo ordered. "I have some new powers I want to test."

.o0o.

Maria held Wormmon in her arms, while walking to the outskirts of the Gekomon village, Elecmon following behind her. The Gekomon, after apologizing for attacking them under the control of the Kaiser, quickly ran back into the village in order to check on their leader, Tonosama Gekomon.

"Do you think that Ken's dead?" Maria asked out loud, surprising her partner.

"I don't know, but once Wormmon wakes up we can ask him." Elecmon answered.

"But what if he doesn't?" Maria asked back. Elecmon couldn't say anything. This wasn't the first time that a Chosen Child had been captured, but it was the first time that the partner digimon collapsed as it happened.

"_Maria, I'm bringing you back onto the Avalon."_ Steve said over the communications device. _"Have you seen Michael?"_

"Is there a problem?" Maria asked, concerned.

"_He's blocking his signal."_ Steve said. _"I don't know why."_

'_That's odd.'_ Maria thought. "Have you asked Sam and Lou?" she asked.

"_They don't want to talk about it."_ Steve said.

Maria sighed. "I'm sure that Michael will turn up eventually. Besides, we need to get Wormmon back to the Avalon."

"_I know. Ken's probably already at the Kaiser's base right now."_ Steve said. _"We need to get him up here as soon as possible."_

"So stop talking and do it already!" Maria shouted. She heard Steve chuckle on the other end of the line, before she felt herself be transported to the Avalon.

.o0o.

Iori looked around the empty training room in confusion, and in anger. _'He told me to come here for training, and then he doesn't even show up!'_ Iori shouted in his mind. Iori was dressed in padded armor, and his bokken was in his right hand, being gripped tightly.

"Not like I want to learn how to kill people anyway." Iori muttered under his breath and turned to leave, before a six sense told him to _move._

Iori quickly jumped to the side, avoiding a strike from a bokken and rolled backwards into an attack stance, the bokken in front of his body, in an easy position to block any attack.

Takeru turned towards Iori's position. "You've been trained well." Iori just glared at him. Takeru charged at the younger boy, slashing down with his bokken. Iori brought his sword up, and the two swords collided with the _thunk_ sound of wood hitting wood. Iori pulled his bokken back and moved to strike Takeru at the side, but the Child of Hope parried with his bokken.

"So have you." Iori said in an icy tone. Takeru moved his bokken to strike Iori in the chest, but the young Hida blocked that strike as well. Iori moved to strike Takeru in the legs, but the older child jumped over the sword strike and spun around in the air, his bokken connecting with Iori's chest, sending the younger of the Chosen Children back and heading towards the ground. Iori quickly placed his hand on the ground and back flipped back into a standing position.

"Is this how you started training Miyako and Daisuke-san?" Iori asked.

"Of course it is." Takeru answered, before he charged towards Iori again. Iori charged towards Takeru as well, both warriors' bokkens raised to strike. When they were both in range, they attacked, the bokkens colliding with a sharp _crack._

Takeru quickly spun to the side as Iori redirected his bokken to his chest, the wooden blade barely missing its target. Takeru swung downward with his bokken, but Iori blocked it again. Takeru raised his wooden sword up into the air and struck down repeatedly, being blocked by Iori each time. Eventually, Iori was pushed dangerously close to the wall. Takeru slashed down with his bokken again, and Iori dodged and rolled out of the wall, the wooden sword crashing down into the wall.

Iori came up behind Takeru and struck him in the back with his bokken. Usually, his code of honor would have forbidden attacking an opponent in the back, but this fight showed him that Takeru threw honor out the window the instant that he entered the room.

Takeru fell to the ground, smirking before he turned around and struck with his sword, narrowly missing Iori's face by mere millimeters. Takeru then charged forward with his elbow extended in front of him, hitting Iori in the chest and sending him backwards from the force of the elbow colliding with his chest.

Iori gasped as he picked himself off of the ground. Something was different in this sparing session than in the one's that he usually had with his grandfather. _'It doesn't even seem like Takeru-san has a martial arts style.'_ The young boy thought, pointing his sword towards the older child.

Takeru charged once again, his bokken slashing downward when he got close enough. Iori jumped backwards, dodging the strike, before slashing upward with his own bokken, an attack that Takeru easily parried.

The battle lasted like this for the majority of the time, both combatants parrying each other's attacks. Seconds became minutes, and minutes turned into an hour.

Takeru moved his sword away from Iori's, and he slashed downward, and Iori blocked his attack again. _'He's good.'_ Takeru thought. _'Far too good.'_

Iori leaned backwards as Takeru slashed at his chest, dodging the strike. _'I'm almost out of energy.'_ Iori thought. The brown haired boy slashed upwards at the same time that Takeru slashed downwards, both bokkens colliding with a sharp _crack_.

Iori once again charged at Takeru, pulling his sword back.

Takeru spun around and slashed his blade down at Iori as the younger child slashed upwards, their swords once again colliding with each other.

Iori jumped back and prepared to attack Takeru again.

"That's enough." Another voice said. Both Takeru and Iori turned around, and saw a hologram of Gennai standing in the center of the room. Takeru sheathed his bokken.

"What's going on?" Iori asked.

"You're both stronger and have more knowledge of using a sword than we expected." Takeru answered. "I just think he doesn't want us to accidentally kill each other."

Iori grimaced.

"Takeru, I need to speak with you." Gennai's hologram said, before turning to Iori. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your father." He then vanished.

Iori looked confused, and Takeru turned away. _'Could he be thinking… Is Iori…?'_ Takeru thought, feeling confused, which was something that he didn't like to feel.

.o0o.

Miyako noticed Hikari walking out of training room looking exhausted. "Are you alright Hikari-chan?" Miyako asked. Hikari looked up, seeing the violet haired girl in her vision.

"I'll be fine." The brown haired girl replied. "What are you doing out here?" Hikari asked.

"I'm just taking a walk." Miyako answered, her eyes turning towards the door to the training room that Takeru had held her training session in. "That's weird." Miyako said out loud.

Hikari look puzzled. "What's weird?" she asked.

"When Takeru-kun trained me and Daisuke, as soon as he beat us in a sparing match, he let us out." The girl answered.

'_So Mimi wasn't joking.'_ Hikari thought. "But what's the problem?" Hikari asked.

"Iori said that he had to train with him, but the room's still in use." Miyako clarified.

"So what's the problem?" Hikari asked.

"They've been in there for over an hour." Miyako said in a simple tone.

Hikari's eyes widened. Then the door opened and Takeru walked out, moving quickly towards the elevator on the Avalon, not even acknowledging their presence.

Miyako blinked. "That was rude. Even for him."

Iori walked out of the training room, panting. Hikari ran up to him. "Are you alright Iori-kun?" Hikari asked.

"I'm fine…" Iori panted. "That just wasn't what I was expecting."

.o0o.

Ryo walked into a laboratory control room. Many Nanomon were stationed at the terminals that lined the dark walls. One of them turned around and acknowledged the Digimon Kaiser's presence.

"My lord!" the Nanomon exclaimed. "We are ready to begin the experiment at your command."

Ryo walked up to the center console, which had an elevated slot shaped like the Digivice model belonging to Hikari. Ryo placed his pure black digivice on the pedestal, and it started glowing.

"Begin the experiment." Ryo said in a cold voice. A large monitor on the wall activated, and displayed Orochimon in the middle of an extremely large metal room. He started glowing with dark purple light, while at the same time Ryo's digivice did the same. Orochimon screamed in pain, before exploding into data.

"Shit!" Ryo cursed, turning towards the lead Nanomon of this department of his research team. "What happened!" the Kaiser shouted.

The lead Nanomon pressed some buttons on a console, which caused large strings of code to appear on the central monitor. "It would seem that Orochimon overloaded on your power and self-destructed."

Ryo sighed. "Gather the data." He ordered.

"Yes my lord." The Nanomon said as Orochimon's data particles started gathering in a dense area, glowing red. Ryo grabbed his digivice and pressed a button on it. "Cyber Dramon. I have some data I need you to load."

.o0o.

Takeru exited the elevator, and entered a large room with the symbols of the twelve crests gathered in a circle, which Gennai was standing in the middle of. Takeru walked over towards him.

"Why did you need to see me?" Takeru asked. Gennai looked at him.

"I believe I may have underestimated Iori's potential." Gennai said, sighing. Takeru looked at the brown haired man for a moment.

"You don't think I'm skilled enough to train him." Takeru stated. Gennai didn't say anything. "I see." The blond haired child said. "So who's going to train Iori?"

"I'm going to have to take him on as a student." Gennai said. Takeru looked at him.

"Iori has that much potential?" Takeru asked. "So, I'm assuming Daisuke isn't the Child of Miracles like we thought."

"Now why did you come to that conclusion?" Gennai asked. "You're wrong, by the way. Motomiya Daisuke _is_ the Child of Miracles."

"Then why train Iori instead of Daisuke or Hikari?" Takeru asked. "If Daisuke is the Child of Miracles, and Hikari happens to be both the Child of Light and the Seer of Destiny, where does Iori figure into things?"

"You know as well as I do that more than one prophecy governs the future of the worlds. The identity of the Seer of Destiny no longer matters." Gennai said. "And I believe that the defeat of Ryo may not be the end of this conflict."

"Of course it isn't. Vamdemon is manipulating Oikawa, who's supposedly manipulating Ryo." Takeru said. Gennai stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Ken's been captured." Gennai said.

"So we go down that path." Takeru answered. "We may be facing the fall of the Child of Kindness."

"I've had more visions focusing on that time path." Gennai answered, wearily. "I've found references that are disturbing."

"What do you mean?" Takeru asked, concerned.

"There is a high chance that the five Zohar will become active." Gennai answered. "Hikari, Miyako, Daisuke, Iori, and Chizuru each have one Digimental. A pair of digimentals is needed in order to re-forge a Zohar."

"The Zohar of Heaven, Zohar of Defense, Zohar of Balance, Zohar of Serenity, and the Zohar of Initiative." Takeru listed, before he frowned. "You know that I don't place much stock in prophecies and visions. There are too many things that can go wrong."

"That is true." Gennai said, closing his eyes. "Especially with visions, which are translated from the actual event to match things so that the Seer can have some understanding of what he or she is seeing."

"Then why are we relying on it so much?" Takeru asked. "The only time a prophecy has played out the way that we thought it would was during the battle with Venom Vamdemon."

"Having some idea of what to expect is better than flying blind." Gennai answered solemnly. "Of course, we ended up going on an unlikely path." The man admitted. "I just wish that we paid more attention to the prophecies relating to our current events more closely, so we could have ended this. Even when you were with Ryo and Ken to fightMillenniumon, it didn't even occur to me to prepare for Ryo being the Kaiser."

"But you planned on Ken." Takeru stated, unconsciously clenching his fist.

"Yes." Gennai said in a downcast tone. "But if you had become the Kaiser…" Takeru snorted at that. "…then we wouldn't have any guidance at all."

"How do Chizuru and Jun figure into the prophecies?" Takeru asked, changing the subject.

"They don't." Gennai answered. Takeru blinked.

"What do you mean?" Takeru asked. Gennai turned around.

"Chizuru and Jun were never supposed to become Chosen Children." Gennai answered. Takeru blinked again, in confusion. "I don't know what happened exactly, but Chizuru and Jun becoming chosen was a fluke, as was Wizarmon being reconfigured on Earth after he died." There was silence for a few seconds.

"Are you sure it was a fluke?" Takeru asked. Gennai turned around to face him.

"What are you implying?" Gennai answered. Takeru gathered his thoughts for a few seconds.

"We have been trying to create a Digivice artificially, and we had two prototypes being built." Takeru began. "One was an older model, while the second one was the newer type. Now both of them are gone."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Gennai asked, a trace amount of anger in his voice. Takeru shrugged.

"Steve didn't even tell _me_ about it until before I went to begin Miyako's training session." Takeru answered. "I'm not even sure if _he_ knew the two digivices were missing until he told me."

"This isn't good." Gennai answered. "If that's true, then Qinglongmon may know of it."

"And what would happen if he were to find out about Steve's little side project?" Takeru asked. Gennai closed his eyes and sighed.

"He may attack us."

.o0o.

"Anything new to report Kuro?" Qinglongmon asked as the masked chosen entered his large chambers, his viral Gabumon at his side. The masked chosen was now wearing a large black cloak that covered the majority of his body, leaving much of his mask in shadow.

The chamber of the god digimon was just a large cave with crystals going off in every direction.

"Saiba has yet to start prepare for another attack." Kuro answered. "Taichi and the other chosen seem to be waiting for another attack and are keeping a low profile. And Ken's been captured, but I not other knowledge of what else is going on with Gennai."

"He has already attempted to select his own chosen children." Qinglongmon stated.

"But why did you select Chizuru and Jun?" Kuro asked. "Gennai would have probably chosen them anyway."

"He wouldn't." Qinglongmon answered. "They have less potential than many other candidates on Earth. They have just enough power to be useful."

"I still think limiting their power is a mistake." Kuro said. "Besides, you have not been paying enough attention."

"What are you saying?" Qinglongmon asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Chizuru has more power than you know." Kuro answered. "Baihumon and Xuanwumon agree with me. Even Zhuqiaomon believes that she may have more potential than you give her credit for."

"You've spoken with the other three Holy Beasts?" Qinglongmon asked.

"My main purpose is that of a liaison between the Holy Beasts and the Chosen, helping out when necessary. This is my job, and it's what Huanlongmon brought me back to life to do. I was chosen for this role because I am the only one of the original chosen who is not infected with a Dark Seed." Kuro answered nonchalantly, before returning to the previous subject. "In fact, there is a high possibility that you gave Gennai someone who can re-forge one of the Zohar." He paused again. "And before you ask, I will not kill Gennai's chosen to prevent the Zohar's return."

_End Chapter 13_


	14. 14: EOL FOS part 1

Eternal Conflict:

Amalgamation:

Chapter 14: Emergence of Light, Formation of Shadow Part 1

.o0o.

Hikari sighed and leaned back into the chair in her room. Tailmon looked up at her from the bed and yawned.

It had been a month since her group of chosen had begun their weapons training. Hikari had thankfully managed to keep in contact with her family over the past month, and she actually had plans to visit them the next day.

"So, tomorrows the day." Tailmon commented. Hikari nodded. Her parents hadn't made any comments about her missing school to be protecting the world, but she had idea of how her parents would react once they saw her. Hikari very rarely wore her older outfit, although tomorrow would probably be one of those times. Now she wore body armor, which completely covered her body except for her face. The armor was colored pink, with white at the joint areas. It also seemed to be form fitting. In actuality, the suit provided a rather large amount of padding all over it, giving her a more bulged out look (not to mention make her body look a little bit older than she actually was). And lastly, the body suit had a place for a spear to be holstered on her back. "Are you sure you want to be wearing that armor?"

Hikari shook her head. "What makes you think that I was going to wear this armor when I go visit my family anyway?"

"I haven't seen you wear anything else in two weeks." Tailmon commented dryly.

"Oh shut up!" Hikari shouted playfully. The body armor was actually designed by Steve a while back, and was supposed to have become standard equipment for the other chosen, but many of the group disagreed with it. This group included Takeru, who Hikari hadn't seen in anything other than the armor that he usually wore since this battle with the Kaiser had started.

Hikari was also against wearing the suit at first, but Mimi said that it would be better for her to wear that than normal clothes into battle (a fact that the older girl had decided to demonstrate by wearing a lime-green copy of the armor), especially if the Kaiser's attention would shift to Earth ("After all, if the Avalon goes to Earth, you can kiss your unlimited wardrobe goodbye."). It was after that that Hikari had decided to give the suit a trial run.

It only took one run-through with the practice droid at Intermediate Level Two for Hikari's thoughts on the suit to change dramatically. Not only was the armor highly maneuverable, it also greatly softened the impacts of the droids blows to a much greater extent than which she expected.

As far as she knew, none of the other members of her team had a problem wearing these battle suits. Daisuke thought they were cool. Iori had always worn armor in the past when he trained, and had actually asked why the suits didn't have any facemasks included. Chizuru was also pretty much for anything that added protection.

As for Miyako, she just wore the suit without complaint. That had tipped Hikari off that something was wrong, and Hikari realized what it was after seeing her blush after looking at Takeru one time when she _was_ wearing the armor.

Hikari had confronted her about that, and had her suspicions confirmed. Miyako had a crush on Takeru.

Hikari got out of the chair and brought her arms up parallel to the ground, on had resting on the other palm, the tips of her fingers pressing into her wrists, which ended up pressing two hidden buttons at the same time, causing the suit to dematerialize, revealing that Hikari was wearing a pink tank-top and yellow shorts underneath the body armor, and that her digivice was resting on the waist band of her shorts.

Miyako and Chizuru were glad that the suit's dematerialized into their digivices when they heard that Steve had gotten the idea for the armor off of the Plug Suits from Neon Genesis Evangelion. At first Hikari had no idea what the problem would have been, until Miyako explained just what, or the lack of, was worn underneath the plug suits in that anime.

A pair of pajamas materialized in Hikari's arms, before the girl moved towards her night table and removed her digivice from her short's waistband and placed it on the night table. Hikari then quickly removed her clothes and changed into her pajamas. The discarded clothes burst into data before they hit the floor (Mimi was still slightly miffed about her tendency to do that, the older girl kept each pair of clothes that materialized 'in case of Avalon transport to earth').

"Have you noticed anything odd about Michael and Betamon lately?" Hikari asked, lying down on the bed. Michael and Betamon had shown up a week after they had disappeared. Hikari didn't know them that well, but she felt that something was odd with them.

Tailmon frowned. "When did you see Michael?" the cat digimon asked.

"I run into him in the hallways sometimes." Hikari answered. "I don't know him that well." The child of light added. "But something seems off about him."

"Maybe they're just weird." Tailmon said. "Qinglongmon knows that's why I stay away from Betamon."

"So you _have _noticed something odd with them!" Hikari exclaimed. Tailmon shook her head.

"Weird? Yes. From how they normally act? I'm not so sure." Tailmon answered.

"Maybe it is nothing." Hikari commented sadly as she turned off the lights and closed her eyes.

.o0o.

"Hikari and Takeru are going to visit their family tomorrow." Mimi said, lying down on her bed, covered with a blanket below her neck.

"Is there a problem?" Michael asked. Mimi laid her head down on his chest.

"Not really." Mimi commented. "I was thinking that we should just sleep in tomorrow." She added, a smile on her face.

Michael smirked. "I guess we will then."

.o0o.

Takeru was seated in the mess hall, fully dressed in his white armor. He was seated alone at a table, a bottle of translucent green liquid in his hand.

"I didn't think you would be one for drinking." Patamon commented as he flew into the room.

"It isn't alcohol." Takeru said almost immediately, a slight frown on his face. Patamon blinked, before a look of confusion appeared on his face.

"Then _what_ is it?" Patamon asked. Takeru laughed.

"Some where kiwi juice thing." The blond chosen said, while frowning.

"What should we do with it?" Patamon asked, knowing that Takeru absolutely hated the flavor of kiwi.

"I have no clue." Takeru said, pushing the bottle aside. There was silence for a moment. "You know, I'm kind of nervous."

"Why?" Patamon asked, actually having some idea, but Takeru rarely talked about his problems with anyone, and this _would_ encourage his partner to talk, so Patamon decided to play ignorant.

"You already know why. I'm going to see my father. It's been so long." Takeru said. "I wonder what he's going to think." Patamon blinked.

"Did you just show normal teen angst?" Patamon asked. Takeru frowned and hit Patamon playfully on the head.

"See if I ever talk to you about my problems again!" Takeru exclaimed.

"It was just a joke!" Patamon shouted, flying up into the air, although there was a smile on his face.

"Well, maybe you should think about the consequences of your actions!" Takeru yelled, before both he and Patamon burst out laughing. After the laughing subsided, Takeru looked at his partner. "Thanks." He said. "I needed that more than you know." His voice had gone serous again.

Patamon frowned as he landed on the table. "What's wrong now?" Patamon inquired.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling that I have. For some reason, I can't help but thinking that something is going to happen tomorrow, and I can't decide if it's a good thing or not."

Patamon's ears dropped. "That's really confusing." The small mammal digimon commented.

"Tell me about it." Takeru muttered.

.o0o.

Taichi leaned back on his bed. _'Hikari's coming back to visit tomorrow.' _Taichi thought, staring up at the ceiling. To say that he was surprised and shocked to hear that Hikari and the younger chosen were staying in the Digital World would have been an understatement. His parents were worried about her when she told them that, although Taichi did know that it made a lot of sense, especially when she explained exactly _where_ they were staying in the Digital World. _'After all, if I could bring my parents there, _I _would stay on that airship.'_

"Is something wrong Taichi?" Agumon asked, walking into the room. Taichi turned his head towards the child digimon.

"Nothing's wrong Agumon." Taichi said. "I'm just looking forward to tomorrow." Agumon laughed.

"I bet you are." Agumon said. "I miss Tailmon almost as much as you miss Hikari."

"And why would that be? Planning some midnight romance, eh?" Taichi joked. Agumon raised his arms in protest.

"Hey! The only way I could _even_ think about Tailmon like that is if you thought about Hikari like that!" Taichi's face took on a look of disgust.

"I was joking!" Taichi said, turning over on his bed.

"That's something too sick to joke about!" Agumon cried.

"Fine then!" Taichi shouted, before looking at the digivice on his wrist. He still didn't know much about the device, but at the same time he thought that he should avoid letting Koushiro look at it. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that taking the digivice apart wouldn't be in his best interests.

Then there were also the visions that he was getting for some reason, but he couldn't make any sense of them. One question was why was he eleven during the visions? And not only that, but why was he teamed up with Saiba Rei? It didn't make any sense.

Taichi knew that he wouldn't be able to come up with the answers on his own, but at the same time, he didn't know who to ask to get his answers.

.o0o.

"I think it's time for another attack." Neo's Agumon stated. The group of four chosen and their digimon were surrounding a black round table in their headquarters in the World of Darkness.

"What makes you say that?" Kairuto asked, in a suspicious tone. "Why should we bother wasting our time now? Don't we have an attack on the Village of Beginnings to prepare for?"

"Kairuto's right." Sigma added. "It's obvious that we're going to be fighting against the entire force of chosen during that attack."

"Who said we have to use our full force?" Neo asked. Rei looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" the brown haired girl asked. The fact that Neo didn't mention his partner's thoughts about another attack was odd enough, but she couldn't get what he was planning.

"Simple." Agumon said. "Only four of us go."

Patamon shook his head. "There are only four of us idiot!" Piyomon brought her wing up to her face.

"He was counting all of us." Piyomon said. "The humans and digimon."

"But who will be part of the attack?" Tentomon asked. Neo smirked.

"It would be best if Rei and I were doing it." Neo said. This caused a look of shock to come across everyone gathered.

"But we lost against them last time!" Rei protested.

"So we'll be using perfects from the start of the battle." Neo answered. "And if need be, Agumon can evolve even farther than that." Both he and his Agumon grinned.

Both Rei and Piyomon decided that they didn't like those grins at all.

.o0o.

"Kaa…san…can…'t…breathe." Hikari said as she was caught in a bone-crushing hug from her mother. Tailmon just stood back and laughed. She was currently in the living room of her apartment, her mother, Taichi, and her father gathered in the room. Hikari was wearing the outfit that she wore on her first mission against the Kaiser.

"Yuuko…maybe you should let go of our daughter now." Yagami Susumu suggested, a look of shock on his face as he looked at the hug his wife was giving his daughter.

Yagami Yuuko let go of her daughter. Hikari took advantage of her new found freedom to take the time to breathe. Taichi moved over towards her. Hikari flinched back.

"Don't hug me!" the young girl shouted, still appreciating the fact that she could breathe, and forgetting about the potential rudness of that action.

Taichi and Susumu laughed. Tailmon just shook her head. She and Hikari had only been on earth for a few minutes, and things were already back to normal. She honestly couldn't understand why Hikari was worried the previous night. Her mother, much to her now apparent dismay, had immediately grabbed Hikari in that 'hug of death'.

"What have you been up to Hikari?" Susumu asked.

Hikari waited until she got her breath back before answering. "Training mostly." A look of confusion came across Yuuko's face.

"What type of training?" Mrs. Yagami asked. She already knew that Hikari was staying in the Digital World in order to avoid the press and possibly stop the 'Digimon Kaiser', she didn't understand much, other than the "Digimon Kaiser' was possibly responsible for the attacks the previous month.

"The others and I mainly deal with keeping our partner's in their evolved forms longer, and there's also weapons training." Hikari answered.

Taichi blinked his eyes. "Weapon's training?" he asked.

Hikari nodded.

"And who is teaching you this training?" Susumu asked suspiciously.

"Mimi is." Hikari answered simply, which gave every member of her family (and Agumon), blank stares. Hikari sighed. _'This is going to take a long time to explain.'_

.o0o.

Meanwhile, Takeru, Yamato, Ishida Hiroaki and the two digimon were having a similar meeting.

"…This apartment isn't a mess." Takeru commented, confusion on his face. Unlike Hikari, he was dressed in his battle armor. The blond haired chosen looked around the apartment, seeing that it was in a state of cleanliness, which would never been associated with an apartment that two men, especially one a teenager, would live in.

"It took us a while." Yamato said. "I think we started cleaning this place a week early to make sure we actually had it clean for your visit."

"Of course, it would have been easier if a certain digimon had helped out with the cleaning." Hiroaki commented. Gabumon looked over at him.

"But you didn't do any of the cleaning until Yamato badgered you about it." Gabumon protested. Takeru shook his head.

"So how have things been in the Digital World lately?" Yamato asked, changing the subject as the group moved to the table.

"The Kaiser's been avoiding expansion lately." Takeru answered. "I don't know why, but it works out for us."

"In what way?" Hiroaki asked.

"The newer chosen have been given time to train." Patamon answered. "In both keeping their digimon in their evolved state, and by learning how to use weapons."

"Does this count for you as well?" Hiroaki asked, turning towards Takeru. The blond haired boy shook his head.

"I'm one of the instructors." Takeru answered. "I'm teaching Daisuke and Miyako swordsmanship. Gennai's teaching Iori."

"You must know a lot about using a sword if you're teaching." Yamato said. Takeru shrugged.

"I know how to fight." The younger chosen answered. "That's enough for learning the basics. Besides, knowing how to use a sword in controlled conditions and out on a battlefield are two different things. Take Mimi for example, she has knowledge on how to wield a spear, but as far as I know, she hasn't used it in battle in the last year. Yet she's still teaching Hikari on how to use a spear."

"Mimi?" Yamato exclaimed, confusion clearly evident in his voice. After all, Mimi plus weapon didn't seem to fit any law of physics. Imagine the effect of Mimi being a weapons instructor.

"I was surprised too." Takeru said, leaning back in his chiar.

And so, both Hikari and Takeru got to spend some time with their families, but by noon that was going to change.

.o0o.

It was a busy day in Odaiba. As it was a Saturday, the streets were busy with students who had just gotten out of school. Motomiya Jun was among them, dressed in the green uniform of the Odaiba high school.

'_I wonder how Daisuke is doing?'_ Jun thought. She knew that Daisuke was still alive, as Hikari and the others would have told her if anything had happened to him, but she was kind of annoyed that Daisuke wasn't visiting her and their parents yet. It supposedly had to do with security, but Jun didn't buy that. Personally, she thought that Daisuke was avoiding his family on purpose, thinking that without him there, his family would be less of a target.

Jun stopped walking and shook her head. Daisuke didn't think things through sometimes. The fact that _she_ was a chosen would mean that her family would be a target anyway. Add that to the fact that Taichi was a chosen as well, and that made it hard for their apartment building to avoid being considered a target in the future.

Jun looked around, seeing many of the other students of both the Odaiba High and Junior High schools around, giving her short glances as she passed. She heard someone mention the name 'Rinchei' and a black haired kid turned, but she didn't recognize him.

And honestly, he was a boy who would barely talked to her, and he wasn't a chosen, so she really shouldn't care that much.

Of course, as she thought that, the sky went black. Jun looked up, and noticed that something seemed to be blocking out the sun. She then looked back to the center of a street, noticing that a rip had appeared in the middle of the road. Neo, Rei, a Viral Metal Greymon and Vermillimon walked out of it, before it closed behind them.

Jun scowled, before ducking out into an alleyway as Metal Greymon fired off in the city. Bakumon jumped out of her backpack. "We have to do something Jun!" Bakumon exclaimed.

"I know!" Jun said, snarling through her teeth. On one hand, the bastard that killed her friend was right there, but at the same time, she had no way of standing up against two perfect level digimon. Jun pulled her backpack off of her back and searched through it, looking for her D-Terminal. She was going to need help, and lots of it.

White light shot out of her digivice. "Bakumon evolve! Wizarmon!" Bakumon shouted as his body shifted into that of his adult form. Jun looked at him.

"Hey, it's better be prepared in case they attack over here." Wizarmon said, trying to justify his evolution. Jun just shook her head as she continued to send e-mails.

.o0o.

Hikari was shocked. Her family didn't seem that concerned that she was living in the Digital World, especially once she told them about the Avalon. _'I guess as long as I have a safe place to sleep and a good supply of food, they don't think I'm in _too_ much danger.'_ The brown haired girl thought. Although she didn't think that her parents would be people to accept her 'blowing off school'.

"Hey, Kaa-san?" Hikari started, fidgeting. Yuuko looked over towards her daughter.

"Is something wrong Hikari?" she asked. The group was sitting down on the couch in the room (except for Tailmon and Agumon, who were busy napping on the floor).

"Neither you or Otou-san seem to be that concerned that…" Hikari began, before her and Taichi's D-Terminals beeped. They both grabbed them out of their pockets and read the message for five seconds before paling.

"What's wrong?" Susumu asked.

"Both of the Saiba's are attacking." Taichi said without emotion. Both Agumon and Tailmon woke up as soon as they heard that.

"Then we better hurry!" Tailmon said. "Who knows what those nutcases could do?" And explosion outside cut the cat digimon off before she could say anything else. Everyone turned towards the window.

"Maybe that." Agumon commented dryly as the two chosen and digimon moved to run out of the door, leaving their parents behind. Susumu and Yuuko looked outside the window and a few minutes later saw Hikari, Taichi, and Agumon riding a winged sphinx heading towards the battle.

Yuuko blinked as she thought she saw her daughter wearing light pink body armor, but that was just plain silly.

.o0o.

Taichi made no comment as Pegasmon met up with them in the air. Takeru, Yamato and Gabumon were on the flying horse digimon's back.

"I take it you got Jun's message!" Yamato shouted. Taichi nodded.

"I hope the other's will be able to help." Hikari said. Takeru didn't say anything.

"I just hope Jun doesn't do anything stupid before we get there." Taichi commented dryly.

An explosion destroyed another chunk of the city.

.o0o.

Jun really wished glares were lethal weapons. That way she could finish of that Neo bastard. The viral Metal Greymon fired off another missiles at a mass of escaping people. Jun clenched her fist as the smell of burning flesh assaulted her nose. _'I can't take this anymore!' _Jun thought. She had to at least hold those two off after all. Unless…

"Wizarmon." Jun began. The wizard digimon looked over at her, anger on his face as well. "I want you to kill Neo." This caused the wizard digimon's eyes to widen.

"But Jun…" Wizarmon began protesting… but Jun quickly cut him off.

"I need you to listen to me. Neo and Metal Greymon are connected. If you kill Neo, Metal Greymon will lose his source of power."

"But I…"

"I want you to do it from the shadows." Jun told him. After all, the only way this could work would be the equivalent of a sniping shot. "Wait until you get a clear shot at him." Jun said, poking out of the alley to see that Neo and Rei were on the ground near to Metal Greymon. There was another alleyway almost directly behind him and Rei. One where Wizarmon should have been able to pull of an attack that Metal Greymon wouldn't be able to see and block in time. "Teleport us to that alleyway behind them."

Wizarmon reluctantly nodded and grabbed Jun before both of them vanished and appeared in the other alley. He only hoped that this plan of Jun's would work.

In the other alleyway, Wizarmon looked up and pointed his staff towards Neo's back, golden electricity gathering around the tip of the staff. "Thunder Cloud!" The bolt of lighting shot off form the staff and headed towards Neo's back, only to be deflected by the dark blue tail of Metal Greymon.

Jun's eyes widened. How did he…

The viral Metal Greymon turned around. "Giga Destroyer!" Two missiles shot out of the cyborg dinosaur's chest and towards the buildings that Jun and Wizarmon were in between. The rubble from the buildings fell towards the pair of Chosen Child and digimon. Wizarmon raised his staff.

"Magic Game!" The mage chanted, before a blue shield appeared around the two of them, causing the rubble to bounce off of it harmlessly. Jun let out a breath that she was holding as the shield disappeared.

"They know we're here." Wizarmon shouted as he grabbed Jun and teleported them away. It was that action that saved their lives as a blast of fire from Vermillimon came speeding down the remains of the alley.

Rei was almost seething, somehow knowing that the digimon who had tried to kill her brother had gotten away. Although she could understand _why_ they would want to kill him, especially with all this destruction (that Rei was making sure that Vermillimon was _not_ taking direct participation in, although part of her was trying to get her to join in the killing, and Rei struggled to push it down) the fact was that it had tried to kill her brother.

"I'm surprised a chosen other than us would be willing to use a cheap shot like that." Neo commented off the side, which caused a slight amount of annoyance to emerge in Rei. Her brother was talking about someone who had just tried to _kill_ him with something akin to pride. "Whoever they are, I like them. Too bad I'm going to have to kill them now."

.o0o.

Wizarmon and Jun reappeared on the top of an apartment building, away from Rei and Neo's line of sight. Jun let out a breath that she was holding and slumped down to the floor. "That was close." She muttered glad to be alive, although there was a small amount of anger in her voice, mostly do to the fact that she and Wizarmon weren't able to kill Neo. But how had Metal Greymon known that the attack was coming. It didn't make any sense. Jun looked up in the air and saw Nefertimon and Pegasmon fly towards the battle. Her eyes widened at the two people that she saw on the two digimon's backs.

"Taichi and Takeru are here!" Jun exclaimed and grabbed Wizarmon's arm. "Get us back to the battle."

Wizarmon sighed before he and Jun vanished.

.o0o.

"Are you ready?" Taichi asked. Agumon nodded. Pegasmon and Nefertimon were getting closer to the battlefield, and it wouldn't be long before the enemy spotted them. "Good. Get ready to evolve to Metal Greymon as soon as we land." Nefertimon lurched downward and landed on the ground. Agumon and Gabumon jumped off of the armor digimon.

"Do it Gabumon!" Yamato shouted as the human's jumped off of the digimon's back. Pegasmon glowed yellow, before he devolved to Patamon, a yellow streaked heading towards Takeru as it happened.

"Agumon Evolve!" Agumon yelled as he evolved into a large dinosaur digimon. "Greymon! Greymon Super Evolve!" Greymon called out as metal appeared on his faceplate, arm, and chest. Wings burst out of his back. "Metal Greymon!"

"Gabumon Evolve!" Gabumon shouted, as he became a large blue and white wolf. "Garurumon!"

"Patamon Evolve!" Patamon yelled as he was consumed in white light, turning into a humanoid angel with six wings. "Angemon!"

"It's about time you showed up Taichi." Neo said coldly. "Why don't we settle this?"

"Fine by me. But first answer this question. Where is Jun?" Taichi snarled, anger in his voice. Jun and Wizarmon appeared in mid air and fell to the ground. Taichi looked at her. "Never mind! Go Metal Greymon!"

Both of the Metal Greymon's charged towards each other, their metal claw out stretched. Both claws collided in mid-air, causing an almost deafening crashing noise. Both Metal Greymon's then flew up into the air and broke out of their deadlock, their chest panels opening. "Giga Destroyer!" Both of the perfect cyborgs shot out two missiles out of their chest, which collided and exploded in the air, sending shrapnel all over the street below them.

Hikari dodged out of the way of a large piece of shrapnel, which would have impaled her landed on the ground.

"Fox Fire!" Garurumon yelled, blue fire erupting from his mouth at Vermillimon. It wouldn't be enough to kill the red Monochromon evolution, but at least it would do _something _against her.

Unfortunately for the wolf digimon, Vermillimon was faster than he thought, dodging the attack. "Verm Breath!" Vermillimon sent out a large blast of red fire, which burned and knocked Garurumon back. The wolf digimon yelped in pain. Angemon pulled his fist back as Nefertimon took up to the air.

"Heaven's Knuckle!" Angemon shouted, thrusting his arm forward and letting lose a golden beam of energy, which slammed into Vermillimon's face.

"Curse of Queen!" Nefertimon shouted, shooting two beams of pink energy from her paw gauntlets, which also collided with the dark perfect digimon.

"Vermillimon!" Rei shouted, turning to face her partner, who seemed mostly stunned as opposed to injured.

"Why are you doing this?" Hikari shouted as she looked over at Rei. Rei turned her head to face the Child of Light, glaring at her.

"Would you be able to fight against your brother?" Rei shouted back. Hikari didn't know what the girl was getting at, and was more concerned with how anyone could willingly participate in the type of destruction that she did. Besides, Rei seemed much more insane the last time they fought, so what was going on? What had changed?

Vermillimon then jumped up into the air and opened her mouth, red fire gathering around it. "Volcano Strike S!" Two balls of dark red fire shot out of the digimon's mouth, slamming into both Angemon and Nefertimon, causing them to almost fall out of the air.

Wizarmon pointed his staff at the airborne Vermillimon. Lightning gathered around it. "Thunder Cloud!" A large bolt of lighting shot out of the staff and slammed against Vermillimon's stomach area, causing her to scream out in pain. Rei looked over at Wizarmon and at Jun.

"It was you!" She screamed, charging at the much taller girl, pulling her arms to the side as a dark black kuan dao emerged in her hands, crackling with electricity. She would make that bitch pay for trying to kill her brother! Rei made a motion to slash with the energy polearm, almost elated with the thought of killing Jun.

A metal spear blocked her path in front of Jun. Rei looked over at who held the spear, to see Hikari standing with her arms outstretched, sweat dripping down her face. "You!" Hikari and Rei broke away.

Hikari looked over at Rei, noticing that the digimon have started brawling again. Something seemed much different about Rei now. Her eyes seemed to have a phantom red glow to them now. Takeru moved beside her and drew his sword.

"Be careful." Takeru cautioned. "She's under the influence of a dark seed."

"Are you sure?" Hikari asked, watching Rei intently. While the Dark Seed would explain her tendency of destruction, that wouldn't be an excuse. Takeru had a Dark Seed in him, and he could fight it, so why wouldn't Rei?

Rei charged at the two chosen and they dodged as she swung the kuan dao down. "Yes." Takeru answered. "But something's wrong."

Hikari's eyes widened as Rei moved to attack again. "What do you mean?" Hikari asked.

"The Dark Seed seems to have taken complete control of her body." Takeru charged forward towards Rei, slashing downward at her, only to be blocked by the 'blade' of the energy kuan dao. "While she's still in control of her actions somewhat, her judgment is altered much more than normal! This is exactly how she was when she and Neo attacked before!" Rei tried chopping off his head, and Takeru ducked out of the way. Rei slashed downward, and Hikari charged forward and parried the blade with her spear.

"We have to find someway to help her!" Hikari exclaimed, before Rei knocked the spear out of her hands and slashed down at Hikari's head. Hikari raised her arms in a seemingly futile attempt to block the energy weapon from tearing her apart.

Taichi looked at this with fear, as he began moving forward to try to stop Rei, but something happened which caused him to stop moving.

Bright pink light appeared in Hikari's hands and shot of and hit Rei, knocking the younger Saiba sibling backwards the energy weapon vanishing from her hands as she screamed in pain. The majority of the light gathered around her neck, before dissipating. "What was that about?" Hikari asked, before Nefertimon was hit by a fireball from Vermillimon and slammed into the ground, devolving back to Tailmon, a pink beam of energy hitting the girl's hand, reforming into the Digimental of Light. Hikari blinked, wondering why the digimental remained outside the D-Terminal.

"Giga Destroyer!" the viral Metal Greymon shouted, hitting Taichi's Metal Greymon in the chest with his missiles, and sending him flying downwards to the ground. Metal Greymon broke the fall in midair and pointed her cyberized limb towards his virus counterpart.

"Trident Arm!" Taichi's Metal Greymon shouted, and the claw part of his arm shot out towards his adversary, tied to his arm by a cable. The cable looped around the Viral Metal Greymon, who then went speeding into the ground, which caused the area around him to form into a massive crater. The vaccine Metal Greymon landed on the ground, and his claw returned to his arm.

"Damn it!" Neo shouted. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. Taichi and his digimon were supposed to be killed! Neo then calmed down and took a deep breath while turning towards Taichi. "Well Taichi, you're forcing me to do something that I wasn't willing to do before." Neo then turned towards his digimon while he rolled up his sleeve, revealing a similar digivice to the one that Taichi wore on his wrist. Taichi's eyes widened as dark violet light shot out from it.

"Now Metal Greymon! Evolve!" Neo ordered, and the viral Metal Greymon took in the dark light.

"Metal Greymon Ultimate Evolve!" The viral Metal Greymon shouted. The whole group of chosen looked on in shock at what they were witnessing.

Meanwhile, Rei got off of the ground and looked over at her brother, and saw a look that she scared her deeply in his eyes.

When the violet light subsided around the viral Metal Greymon, a different digimon was in his place. The new Ultimate digimon was massive and stood up on two legs, and wore black and gray armor. The figure had a Greymon-like head, and the back of the armor had two halve of a shield split behind it. His arms had large black gauntlets on them, which had metallic claws. "Black War Greymon!" the new form of the digimon called out, his monstrous evolution complete.

Taichi's eyes widened at looking at the dark form of his partner's Ultimate form. "This can't be!" Taichi shouted.

"Giga Destroyer!" Metal Greymon shouted, firing off two missiles at Black War Greymon. The ultimate level digimon just battled both of the missiles away with the forearm area of his gauntlets, knocking both missiles away and into two nearby buildings, which both exploded.

Hikari was filled with sorrow at such a sight, and held back tears as she felt a large amount of life leave the area of the destroyed buildings. She had no idea how she could feel that, but she did have one thing that she knew she had to do.

Black War Greymon needed to be stopped.

"See if you can't defeat this Taichi!" Neo shouted boastfully.

Angemon pulled his fist back, golden light appearing around it. The angel digimon clenched his teeth as he sent a large amount of power into his arm. He needed to make sure that this attack actually damaged Black War Greymon. The golden energy was now three times the size of the angel digimon's hand, and it kept growing.

Rei looked at where the angel digimon was aiming his attack. Vermillimon noticed this too, fire already beginning to form in her mouth.

"Fox Fire!" Blue flames hit the dragon digimon in the side. Wizarmon appeared next to Garurumon.

"Fire Cloud!" Wizarmon shouted, jets of red flame mixing in with Garurumon's blue flames, which slammed Vermillimon back. Neither of the two chosen digimon were about to let Vermillimon mess up Angemon's chance at attacking Black War Greymon, who was busy dealing with Metal Greymon's 'useless' attacks, apparently playing around with the cyborg digimon.

"Giga Destroyer!" Metal Greymon fire off two more missiles, which Black War Greymon blocked and used to destroy two more buildings with. The police were busy trying to keep people away from the battlefield, as they knew they couldn't do anything to harm most of the monsters that were attacking.

Hikari was glad for the police efforts, as they kept the deaths from Metal Greymon's deflected attacks to a lower number.

Angemon thrust his arm forward. "HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!" A large beam of golden energy at least quadruple the size than normal headed from Angemon's fist towards Black War Greymon. The beam collided with the dark warrior digimon before he had a chance to react to it, and caused a massive explosion that covered the area in smoke.

Angemon fell to the ground and devolved into an unconscious Patamon. Takeru quickly moved over to his partner, sheathing his sword before grabbing Patamon in his arms. "Did that work?" Takeru yelled, looking over at Hikari. Hikari's body was shaking.

"He's still there. He's barely injured." Hikari said. "He needs to be stopped."

Taichi and Yamato were both in shock at Hikari's declaration that Black War Greymon was practically uninjured. Even though he was an Ultimate digimon, Angemon's attack had used far too much power. Taichi had a suspicion that even Piemon would have been seriously injured from that attack.

"Black Tornado!" Black War Greymon shouted as he spun around in place, sweeping away the remaining smoke. When the smoke cleared, Neo had a look of shock on his face.

Black War Greymon's shield that was on his back was in place on the digimon's arms, but only one-third of each side was all that remained of the shield. "Damn it!" Takeru shouted. The fact that Black War Greymon used the shield meant that if Angemon had hit Black War Greymon in either the chest or head, they might have beaten him.

"Black War Greymon!" Neo shouted. "Kill everyone! Leave no survivors!" Rei's eyes widened as she heard this. Was her brother planning on killing every in Odaiba? Rei then flashed back to her saying a similar statement over a month ago. Did she _really_ contemplate genocide?

'_I can't let this happen!'_ Hikari thought as her Digimental started glowing. Tailmon noticed this while she had similar thoughts.

'_Neo and Black War Greymon are worse than Vamdemon is.'_ Tailmon thought. _'This has to end!"_

Meanwhile, Jun was having darker thoughts. _'I will not allow this bastard to kill anyone else! He has to die NOW!" _Jun's digivice let out dark violet light at the same time that the Digimental of Hope shot out from Takeru's digivice and towards Hikari.

Wizarmon glowed with dark light. "Wizarmon Dark Evolve!"

Rei moved towards Neo and grabbed him as Wizarmon started growing taller. When the light subsided, Wizarmon was replaced by a large humanoid figure with pale blue skin under a red robe with a white hood. "Wisemon!" Jun felt that something was wrong. Energy seemed to be off from her partner.

The Digimental of Hope and Digimental of Light dissolved into yellow and pink light an melded together, before reforming into a crystal cross with a symbol that looked like a cross between the crests of Hope and Light on it. The actual symbol had the crest of Hope, but with the outer 'spikes' of the crest of light around it. Takeru gasped as Hikari grabbed the object.

"That's the Zohar of Heaven." Takeru said in awe, before the cross began glowing with a very light orange light,. The light formed into a beam, which shot off towards Tailmon.

Tailmon glowed the same color as the light, power flowing throughout her entire body. "Tailmon Super Evolve!" Tailmon shifted into a human-like figure with eight pink wings that was wearing a white leotard like outfit and had a gray visor over her eyes. "Angewomon!"

Rei grabbed Neo and a rift opened behind them. _'I have to get him out of here!'_ Rei thought, before pulling her older brother through the portal. Both Vermillimon and Black War Greymon noticed this, and ran through the portal. Black War Greymon didn't want to take the chance of losing his power once Neo was off of Earth.

Wisemon looked around before an open book appeared in his hand. "Eternal Nevada!" Wisemon chanted, before a red ball of energy appeared before the dark mage and slammed into a building, the rage from the dark evolution suppressing conscious thought.

Jun's eyes widened. "Wizarmon, stop this!"

Takeru shook his head, knowing that the only way to control a dark evolution was to either have powers affiliated with darkness, or by lots of practice.

Angewomon turned, knowing that while Black War Greymon was gone, she had another digimon that she had to contain.

_End Chapter 14._

.o0o.

**Author's Notes:**

Well, I seem to be on the roll with my fanfics lately. This is the forth chapter that I completed in a week.

The Village of Beginnings is the Japanese name for Primary Village. I've already edited this into the previous chapters for consistency.

Also, I changed Leomon's child form in chapter 8 from Agumon to Leormon. Here's a picture of the digimon:

http// shining evo .ultimate digimon . com/ encyclopedia/ images /leormon.jpg

Digi Fan: You'll have to wait a bit to find out what's going to happen to Ken. The Zohar are a religious reference and a reference to Xenosaga. Hikari's Zohar's shape is although reference to Xenosaga, and here I'm using the definition of the word Zohar which means 'radiance'.

I also altered the last scene in Chapter 11. This way the odds will be a little more possible for the chosen to overcome (that, and new planning shows that the battle at the Village of Beginnings isn't going to be the end of Amalgamation, so I had to tone things down).


	15. 15: EOL FOS part 2

Eternal Conflict

Amalgamation

Chapter 15: Emergence of Light, Formation of Shadow Part 2

.o0o.

Angewomon looked over at Wisemon, her eyes narrowing underneath her visor. _'I have to find someway to defeat Wisemon without killing him_.' The angel thought, raising her gloved arm forward, the two feathers on the sides of it enlarging. Angemon pulled her other arm back, an arrow of light appearing in it. The angel digimon aligned the arrow with her glove's feathers, using the glove as a makeshift bow.

"What is she doing?" Jun shouted, her voice full of worry, before turning towards Hikari. "She's going to kill him!"

"She can't." Hikari said with conviction, turning her head to look at Jun. "I won't let her."

"Holy Arrow!" Angewomon shouted, letting the arrow shoot out from her hand towards Wisemon, who dodged it. The arrow exploded in a dome of pink light on the ground.

Metal Greymon looked up at the wizard digimon, his chest plate opening. "Giga …"

"Metal Greymon! Stop!" Taichi shouted.

Metal Greymon turned towards his partner. "We have to stop him before he kills someone!" Metal Greymon yelled back at his partner.

"But if you attack him with your missiles you might kill him!" Taichi retorted. Metal Greymon sighed, before he was hit with a dark red ball of magic. The perfect level digimon howled in pain before he went crashing into a damaged building. Metal Greymon then devolved back into Agumon.

Jun looked on in horror as Wisemon made another open book appear in his hands and began chanting in a demonic sounding language. The book was glowing a sickly green.

The same green light surrounded Angewomon in a bubble of energy. The angel digimon looked around the bubble, and was not liking the look and feel of the surrounding energy. She loaded another arrow of light and fired, but the arrow was just absorbed by the magic bubble that entrapped her.

"Damn it!" Takeru yelled, annoyed. _'Patamon's too exhausted, there isn't anything I can do to stop this!'_

Angewomon raised both arms in front of her body, pink light glowing around them. "Heaven's Charm!" The female angel spread her arms to her sides, causing the pink light to take the shape of a cross and speed towards the green walls of magic. The pink light collided with the green magic energy, and pushed against it, before the green energy managed to dissolve the attack.

Wisemon stayed floating in the air, chanting. Yamato looked up at the dark evolved mage, when an idea came to him.

"Garurumon! Attack Wisemon!" Yamato ordered. Garurumon jumped up into the air, fire gathering around his mouth.

"Fox Fire!" Garurumon shouted, sending a burst of flame towards the perfect digimon. Wisemon shifted his attention to the incoming flames and a dark red wall of energy appeared in front of him, deflecting the flames in every direction.

The green bubble of energy around Angewomon vanished. Angewomon extended her arms in front of her body. "Heaven's Charm!" the angel shouted as she spread her arms, creating another cross of pink light, this time headed towards Wisemon's back.

Wisemon chanted as he raised his arms to create a green bubble of light around himself, which caused the pink cross to explode into many beams of pink light heading in every direction.

Garurumon landed on the ground and cursed under his breath. Angewomon flew behind the dark wizard digimon, waiting of the green bubble of energy to disappear. _'Of course, we could get lucky and he might run out of energy and devolve before that happens.'_ Angewomon thought sarcastically, knowing from experience that luck like that was not going to happen.

Wisemon turned his head to face Angewomon as another book appeared in his hands. He looked through it and began chanting. The green bubble of energy disappeared, but before Angewomon could fire off another attack, she was struck in the back by a black bolt of lightning.

Hikari winced as Angewomon crashed into the ground near her. Hikari ran up to her partner. "Are you alright?" Hikari asked. Angewomon nodded, before pulling herself off of the ground.

"He's strong." Angewomon commented. "And I don't want to kill him." Hikari just nodded, clutching the strange cross that appeared to her chest. Angewomon took off into the air again.

Hikari just hoped that help would arrive soon.

.o0o.

Birdramon flew through the sky, Sora holding onto her leg. At the same time, Kabuterimon was holding Koushiro, Jyou, and Gomamon in his arms, headed towards the source of destruction.

.o0o.

Wisemon continued chanting spells, which sent balls of fire and bolts of lightning at both Angewomon and Garurumon. The Angel digimon kept looking for an opening to attack as she dodged the bolts of magic, but Garurumon was as lucky as he was struck by a blast of magic and devolved to Gabumon. Yamato ran over towards his partner, and lifted him up to move him out of the way of any attacks.

"Heaven's Arrow!" Angewomon shouted as she fired off another arrow at Wisemon, this time getting lucky and nicking the dark mage digimon on the forearm. Wisemon screeched in pain and started chanting once again.

Two dense dark red balls of magic appeared in the air and sped towards Angewomon. The angel digimon shot off another pink cross of light that slammed into the balls of magic, detonating them in mid air. Angewomon then flew higher up in the air and readied another arrow of light. "Heaven's Arrow!" She shouted, firing the arrow downward at the mage digimon, deliberately holding energy back so that she wouldn't kill him.

Wisemon's arms took on a dark red glow and deflected the arrow up into the sky. Wisemon snarled and fired off another red ball of magic at the angel digimon, which knocked her through the air.

Angewomon panted, realizing that she might not be able to beat Wisemon without killing him. Angewomon looked down at the group of chosen gathered, and noticed that Jun was crying and was screaming for Wisemon to stop attacking. _'So Wisemon's energy hasn't depleted with Jun's anger. This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

Patamon stirred in Takeru's arms. Takeru looked down as his digimon opened his eyes. "Did…I…get…him?" Takeru shook his head, and Patamon look up, seeing Angewomon (he'd ask about that later) was fighting against some type of mage digimon. "What…happen…ed…to…Bla…ck….War…Gre…mon?" Patamon asked weakly.

"Ran after Neo." Takeru answered bluntly.

Wisemon formed and threw a _large_ ball of red magical energy at Angewomon, who dodged it and readied another arrow.

Wisemon vanished and appeared behind the angel digimon. The wizard raised both of his arms over his head and formed a large blast of magic, which he threw at Angewomon's back.

Angewomon turned around and sped towards Wisemon, deciding to take a different approach with fighting him. The angel digimon spun around and threw a kick to Wisemon's head, only to have her leg come in contact with a dark red barrier. Angewomon sped away and landed on the ground.

"Get out of here!" Angewomon shouted towards the chosen children and the other digimon before she flew back up into the air. _'I don't think I can stop him.'_

"Mega Blaster!" Kabuterimon shouted as he fired a beam of electricity at Wisemon's back, causing the dark evolved perfect digimon to stagger. Angewomon flew up to Kabuterimon.

"Are you alright?" Kabuterimon asked.

"I'll be fine. It's Wizarmon that's having a problem." Angewomon commented dryly, while looking over towards the dark mage, who fired off another blast of energy at the two digimon. "Dodge!"

Both digimon dodged out of the way of the energy attack.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon cried out as she sent a storm of fire down at Wisemon. Angewomon looked over at the phoenix digimon as she flew over towards her and Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon prepared to fire off another ball of electricity as Birdramon prepared attack again.

"Don't kill him." Angewomon ordered. Both digimon nodded before firing off their attacks.

Meanwhile on the ground, Ikkakumon, Jyou, Sora, and Koushiro had arrived. "What's going on?" Sora shouted as the three chosen descended from Ikkakumon.

Taichi turned to face her. "Jun Dark Evolved Wizarmon during the battle against Neo while Hikari somehow managed to evolve Tailmon. Neo and Rei escaped, thankfully."

Koushiro had a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean by thankfully?"

"Better an out of control Perfect than an in-control Ultimate." Takeru answered for Taichi.

"This isn't good." Jyou said gloomily.

Wisemon looked around and chanted something, sending bolts of lighting at the attacking digimon.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon shouted, forming a pink cross of energy in the air.

Wisemon threw up a green bubble of magic around himself, and the cross of light slammed into the shield. Angewomon scowled in anger.

Electricity began forming around Kabuterimon's horn. "Mega Blaster!" The beetle digimon shouted, as he fired off the blast of energy.

Birdramon crossed her wings in front of her body. "Meteor Wing!" Fire spread out towards Wisemon as she spread her wings. The fire, lightning, and holy energy from the three attacks combined together and caused the bubble of energy around Wisemon to shatter.

Angewomon flew forward and seemed to perform a cartwheel in the sky, her legs going around Wisemon's neck. The angel digimon then spun around and threw Wisemon into the ground. Angewomon landed on the ground and looked at her opponent. Wisemon glowed with black light before he shrank down and became Petit Meramon. Angewomon sighed in relief before she devolved into Plotmon.

Hikari looked at the cross, and noticed that it was glowing light orange. The Zohar floated up into the air and began splitting into two lights, one light pink and the other light yellow. The two lights shot off into Hikari's D-terminal. The Child of Light grabbed it and flipped it open, noticing that two Digimentals were in it.

"We have to get out of here." Hikari said, before opening up her D-Terminal and asking Steve to take everyone to the Avalon. Jun was crying as she cradled Petit Meramon in her arms, sobbing 'I'm sorry' every few seconds. Hikari looked around at the destruction, before she and the other chosen and digimon vanished.

.o0o.

"What did you do that for?" Neo yelled. He and Rei were at the area that the portal had dropped them off at. "We had them at our mercy! Something that I distinctly remember that we _don't_ have!"

Rei turned her head away and stared at the dark gray waves of the ocean. "Do you _really _believe that? Do you think that we were certain to win?" Rei asked. Neo glared at her.

"Yes. We could have killed them and weakened the chosen!" Neo shouted. He didn't understand what his younger sister was getting at.

Rei shook her head. "You saw what Angemon managed to do against Black War Greymon." Rei stated before turning to look into her brother's crimson eyes. "Not only that, but two more perfects joined the fight, one of which was someone who _aimed_ attacks at you! The Wisemon's partner was feeding him rage that was directed at you! You would've been slaughtered!"

"Black War Greymon could have handled it." Neo stated flatly. "Now when we attack the Village of Beginnings there will be more chosen fighting against us."

"Angewomon was stronger than Angemon was. If she had managed to do the same thing against Black War Greymon, he might not have been able to dodge!" Rei shouted. _'Of course, I also didn't want him to go through with your orders.'_ There were still things that Rei had to think about. She sighed. "Look Oniisan, yelling at each other isn't going to solve anything. Let's just focus on getting our strength back up." Rei then turned and walked away, her black Piyomon walking behind her.

A few minutes of silence passed by. "You weren't telling the truth to Neo." Piyomon accused. There was something that seemed different about her partner, and whatever it was it seemed almost…familiar.

Rei sighed. "I could never hide anything from you, could I?" Piyomon shook her head. "Look, I have some serious doubts about Onnisan's sanity."

"He's as sane as you are." Piyomon stated blankly, and bitterly. Rei glared at the black bird digimon.

"That's exactly what I mean!" The brown haired girl exclaimed. "Up until the time near the end of that battle, I was the same as he was. I can't believe that I ever contemplated _genocide_!" Rei turned towards Piyomon. "Now, what exactly were are goals going through this in the first place?"

Piyomon tried to answer, saying that it was the best for the Digital World, but found that she couldn't answer her partner. Especially with the answer that she had in mind.

Rei nodded. "Exactly. I don't know when it started, but something's gone _very_ wrong."

"What do you mean?" Piyomon asked.

"The others and I have lost sight of our mission. Our goal." Rei answered. "And I'm afraid that some of us may have lost our humanity." An image of Neo and Kairuto formed entered her head. "Not only that, but even though I know I've lost sight of the mission, and that what Onnisan and the others are doing is wrong, I still can't do anything to try and talk them out of it." Tears threatened to fall out of the girl's eyes.

Piyomon had no idea what to say. All she knew was that there was no way that she would be able to 'cheer up; her partner, a skill which she severely lacked.

.o0o.

Jun was sitting down on a chair; Petit Meramon was hooked up in a rejuvenation chamber. No matter how much that she tried, she couldn't keep from blaming herself for what had happened. The girl looked around the room, noticing more of the chambers. The rejuvenation chambers were nothing but a clear fiberglass-like box with tubes hooked up to the digimon inside it. Jun noticed that there was a table next to the chamber that her partner was hooked up in. Jun raised her hand up to look at it for a few moments, before grabbing her digivice and leaving it on the table. Jun then moved up and walked out of the door.

A few minutes later the door opened up again. Daisuke and V-mon walked through it. "Jun! Are you…" Daisuke shouted, before realizing that his sister wasn't in the room. Daisuke grabbed his digivice and looked at it, before realizing that there was another signal in the Avalon's Digimon Infirmary.

V-mon looked over towards Petit Meramon, and noticed an object sitting on the table next to it. V-mon walked over to the table and grabbed the object, which he recognized as a digivice.

"Daisuke! Look at this!" V-mon shouted. Daisuke ran over towards his partner, and realized that there was a digivice in the victory dragon's hand. Daisuke grabbed it.

"Where did you find this?" Daisuke asked.

"On the table there." V-mon answered, pointing towards the table next to Petit Meramon.

Daisuke's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "Jun's gone!" Daisuke shouted, before running out of the infirmary, V-mon hastily following behind him.

.o0o.

Steve was showing Koushiro the Avalon's main systems, while Yuki Agumon and Tentomon watched them, the former having a bored expression on his face. Koushiro, simply put, was amazed by the large amount of computer terminals and the functions of the Avalon airship, ranging from weapons function to food production (although Koushiro thankfully didn't mention anything about security cameras and the like, and Steve didn't volunteer any information about them).

Suddenly Daisuke ran into the command center. "Steve! Jun's gone!"

This caused Steve's eyes to widen in surprise. The teenager turned around and activated many of the security cameras in the ship coming up with nothing but empty hallways (and a view of Mimi and Michael in Michael's room… which Steve quickly passed over in embarrassment).

Koushiro blushed at the image that he had witnessed. Daisuke was just about ready to pound Steve when he switched to going through the transport logs.

"Found her." Steve commented. "Transport for one person to the Fire Shrine in the Forest of Flame on Database Island."

"Then get her back up!" Daisuke ordered, shaking his head.

"I can't, she doesn't have her digivice with her." Steve said. "Someone's going to have to go down and get her."

Daisuke and V-mon ran out of the room. Steve sighed.

.o0o.

Jun looked around a noticed that the area that she had transported herself seemed to be a large palace decorated with paintings of flames on it. It was also hot, as there were many large fires burning over the entire area, and the place was devoid of all forms of vegetation.

It was certainly hot enough to be hell.

Jun looked around and then started walking away from the palace, into the forest of orange flames.

She didn't notice the man wearing fire-decorated clothes that was following her.

.o0o.

Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Chizuru, and their digimon were in the transportation room, waiting for Steve. Hikari had already given them permission to go after Jun (although even if she didn't, Daisuke would have gone anyway). The only reason that Hikari wasn't going with them was because her partner was too tired and was resting after the battle that she had with Wisemon. All of them were dressed in their normal clothes, although their armor was available if they needed it.

Steve looked over at them from the transportation controls. "As soon as you find her, give her back her digivice and I'll get you guys back here."

Daisuke nodded, but then the door to the transporter room opened and Sora ran through it, with Piyomon flying behind her. Petit Meramon was in her arms, and he was awake. The small digimon was also worried.

"Takenouchi-san?" Iori asked in confusion.

"I'm going with you." Sora said. Chizuru blinked.

"What are you doing with Jun's digimon?" the elder off the Inoue sisters inquired.

"I'm bringing him with us." Sora answered. "He isn't going to recover if he's away from Jun."

"But he's exhausted!" Miyako shouted. "He could get seriously hurt if we bring him!"

"I'll be fine!" Petit Meramon exclaimed. "Besides, I need to see Jun."

V-mon looked at the small ball of fire. "He does look like he's fine." V-mon stated.

Miyako turned towards him. "Not you too!" the girl exclaimed.

"Let's just bring him with us." Labramon commented. "Besides, we're just going to go bring Jun back. Not only that, but the area that she went to _is not _controlled by the Digimon Kaiser."

"No." Daisuke said, shaking his head.

"I agree." Hawkmon said. "A baby digimon would be far too much of a risk, since we have no idea where Jun is."

"We need to get going." Daisuke said to Steve. "Even if Sora is right, a baby digimon is far too much of a risk, like Hawkmon said." Daisuke then turned towards Steve. "Send us down, but keep Petit Meramon here."

Steve shook his head. "If Sora wants to bring Petit Meramon along, you have to let her." Steve answered.

"Why is that?" Iori asked calmly, while Miyako started yelling at Steve. Daisuke just sighed.

"Sora has the most experience, is that the answer?" Daisuke asked. Steve nodded.

"Unless Taichi or Mimi came down here to tell her to keep Petit Meramon on board the ship, you're out of luck." Steve answered. Daisuke just sighed. V-mon groaned, feeling the same way as his partner did about what was happening.

"Just send us down already." Daisuke said. Steve entered the command on the keyboard, and the group of chosen vanished.

.o0o.

'_It's so hot here.'_ Jun thought, wiping some sweat off of her head. _'Maybe I should have actually looked at the area that I decided to run off to._ Then again, seeing as she was running away from her partner, where she was going didn't matter much.

After running in the forest of flames for a bit, Jun came across something that she didn't think that she would see in this area. After all, a water digimon certainly didn't _belong_ in a forest made up entirely of fire.

The digimon that she saw happened to be a pink digimon with a large seashell on it's back. The digimon was injured, lying sideways, and a lot of its flesh looked blackened.

Jun ran over towards the digimon. She hadn't seen a digimon of this type before, but she knew from how it looked (and stories from the other chosen) that it was a Shellmon. "Are you alright?" the brunette asked, trying to figure out what the digimon's injuries were.

Shellmon's eyes looked at Jun. "Do….I…lo…ok…al..ri…" The digimon said weakly. Jun mentally slapped herself. Of course the digimon wasn't 'alright'. But still, she was having a hard time figuring out _what_ had happened to the digimon. But then Jun noticed something. The Shellmon's wounds were burns. _'That explains the lack of blood.'_ Jun thought. But still, she had no way of knowing which digimon had attacked the Shellmon.

She was about to find out.

"Fire Cloud!" A voice said. Jun's eyes widened as a blast of fire struck Shellmon and burned it out of existence. Jun turned her eyes to see something that shocked her.

The digimon that killed the Shellmon looked very similar to Wizarmon, and he even had the same face as her partner. There were a few differences, namely that this digimon didn't wear a cape, his outfit was largely red with fire painted on it, and instead of a staff, this digimon had two matches, one with a red tip and the other with a blue tip. The match with a red tip was in his hand, and was pointed at the area where Shellmon had been. The match then quickly found its way pointed at Jun. This digimon was FlaWizarmon.

Jun screamed as fire began swirling around the tip of the match.

.o0o.

The group of chosen looked around the area that they had appeared in. Daisuke looked around. "Looks like Jun decided to take a trip to hell." Chizuru remarked bitterly.

V-mon wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "Couldn't you sister have chosen an area that was less hot to run to?"

"Let's stop complaining and look for Jun." Daisuke said.

Sora looked around. "We should probably spilt into two groups." She said. At Miyako's blank expression, Sora decided that she needed to explain. "If we spilt up, we increase our chances of finding Jun."

"Fine, but who's going to be part of which group?" Hawkmon asked, before Miyako got a chance to say anything. In fact, her mouth was left open for a second before she closed it. No one took notice.

"Daisuke and I will go north and see if we can find her." Sora said. "I think that our best bet would be to have the rest of you check the south of this area. Keep your D-Terminal's with you, and try checking in with us every ten minutes. After thirty minutes, if we haven't found her yet, contact Steve and see if he's managed to find her."

Miyako, Chizuru and Iori nodded. Sora turned to Daisuke, before she and Piyomon started walking away from the group. Daisuke looked over at the other. "Good luck." He said. Miyako nodded.

Daisuke and V-mon then turned around and followed after Sora and Piyomon.

.o0o.

Jun jumped to the side, the fire from FlaWizarmon's attack missing her and feeding one of the fires that the forest was made out of. The wizard digimon turned towards Jun.

"You and that Shellmon have been very foolish to wander into the Forest of Flame." FlaWizarmon said in a sinister voice, one that was laced with malicious glee. "Non fire digimon have a tendency to be, well, …_immolated_ when they come across a Flame General." FlaWizarmon raised his open hand and small balls of blue fire gathered at his fingertips. "And when they come across me, no one cares about their screams." The blue fire then moved from FlaWizarmon's fingertips to the center of his palm. "Magic Ignition!" The fire suddenly shot out from the wizard's hand and headed straight towards Jun. The seventeen-year-old girl ducked on reflex, and the magic fireball only briefly singed the back of her shirt.

Jun once again wondered why she had randomly chosen the place where she wanted to run to. More fire came her way and Jun screamed.

.o0o.

Daisuke heard a scream and ran in the direction that he heard it. White light shot out from his digivice, and V-mon quickly evolved into XV-mon and took to the air, almost as quick as Daisuke was walking. Sora looked at Piyomon and nodded. Piyomon took to the air, and white light shot out of Sora's digivice.

"Piyomon evolve!" Piyomon shouted as her size greatly expanded and she was covered in flames. "Birdramon!" The adult level phoenix followed the frantic victory dragon.

Petit Meramon closed his eyes as Sora was forced to speed up to keep up with the others in her group. Not that Petit Meramon cared that they were going fast, as he just wanted to be reunited with his partner as soon as possibly.

"X Laser!" Daisuke heard as he came out into a clearing, a Wizarmon with a flame outfit pointing a match with flame at his sister (who had fallen on the ground and was inching away from said wizard) was clearly visible, before the X shaped beam of energy slammed into the wizard's back. Daisuke ran up to his startled sister.

"Are you okay sis?" Daisuke asked. Jun blinked and nodded. Sora followed out of the clearing. "Good." Daisuke said, before slapping his sister in the face once she stood up. Jun's eyes widened. Sora walked up to stop anything else from happening and Petit Meramon glared, anger rising at the fact that Daisuke had just hit his partner.

"Do you have any idea how worried you made me?" Daisuke shouted, causing Jun's eyes to widen. "What about Petit Meramon?" Daisuke shook his head. "Why did you run away? Didn't you say that you weren't going to let me face this alone?"

"Daisuke-kun is right Jun." Sora said. "You're needed with us."

"Fire Cloud!" FlaWizarmon shouted, pointing his match at a flying XV-mon. The burst of fire sent from the match missed the digimon completely.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shouted, sending bursts of flame down at FlaWizarmon, who quickly jumped out of the way. The flames landed near the fires of the forest, causing them to increase in height.

"Stop attacking!" XV-mon shouted. "You can't do anything here!"

"Stop yelling at me and kill the guy!" Birdramon shouted back.

"Jun…" Sora began, taking a brief glance at the battle. "I know that you feel like we'd be better off without you, especially after that Dark Evolution, but that isn't true." Jun looked down at the younger girl's arms, and noticed that her digimon was there. Daisuke reached into his pocket and pulled out her digivice.

"Jun. We all need you, and we need your help." Daisuke began. "Look at the battle. Birdramon isn't doing that well, and FlaWizarmon isn't giving XV-mon a chance to fight."

XV-mon flew down towards FlaWizarmon, only to pull back up to avoid another burst of flame from the match.

Jun looked over at the battle, before grabbing the digivice out of her brother's hand. Light shot out of the digivice.

Petit Meramon jumped out of Sora's arms. "Petit Meramon evolve!" The small ball of fire suddenly evolved into his child form. "Bakumon!"

FlaWizarmon turned towards the new child digimon, and suppressed a chuckle. "Another imbecile to be wood for my flames." The fire wizard said maliciously.

Birdramon sent a burst of flame sailing into FlaWizarmon's chest. The wizard digimon staggered back. FlaWizarmon glared up at the flying phoenix in the sky. "I didn't mean you!"

Sora just looked at the wizard digimon in confusion. Jun looked over at her. "He's a little…overzealous in his racial hatred." Sora nodded.

Birdramon landed on the ground, her wings outstretched. "Too bad." She commented.

XV-mon landed on the ground behind the fire mage and thrust his arm forward at FlaWizarmon's back. FlaWizarmon quickly spun around and with a cry of "Fire Cloud!", sent out a fireball that collided with XV-mon's eye. The victory dragon howled in pain, as the fire burned the area around his eye.

"XV-mon!" Daisuke shouted, clutching his digivice, prepared to activate his armor and grab his sword at a moments notice.

Bakumon looked over towards FlaWizarmon. "Nightmare Syndrome!" The small dream digimon shouted, as a black burst of energy shot out from the elephants nose and slammed into the fire wizard. FlaWizarmon staggered back for a moment, before he clutched his head in pain.

"Make it stop!" FlaWizarmon shouted. "All the water! It _sears!_"

XV-mon looked at the wizard in confusion for a moment, before punching the wizard as hard as he could, knocking him into some flames, and far enough away from the group that it shouldn't matter if he lived or not. XV-mon and Birdramon then devolved into their child forms.

Daisuke ran up towards V-mon. "Are you alright?" Daisuke asked. V-mon looked up at his partner for a second, before raising his arm with a 'thumbs up' sign. Daisuke laughed, before turning towards the others. "Why don't we get out of here?" Daisuke said.

Sora and Piyomon nodded. The group then started walking off. Bakumon moved towards Jun.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Jun shook her head in dismay. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" she asked.

Bakumon frowned. "I'm not the one who ran off and got nearly killed." The child digimon pointed out. Jun shook her head.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I ended up turning you into Wisemon. The way that you acted in that form, it just didn't make any sense. I got angry, and turned you into that monster, and for that, I can never forgive myself." Jun went and picked up her partner.

"You made a mistake." Bakumon pointed out. "It isn't like you're the first one to do that."

"Who actually turned their partner into an uncontrollable monster?" Jun asked sarcastically as she began following her brother and Sora.

"Taichi did." Bakumon stated. Jun blinked as she walked.

"How do you know that?" Jun asked.

Bakumon shrugged. "Tentomon told me." There was silence the rest of the trip, at least until they the other members of the team.

A large golden and white dog was standing over the body of a large humanoid insect. A horn went through his forehead, and the back of his neck was covered with pointy drill-like tuffs of fur. "Who's the cute _bitch_ now?" The dog shouted.

Jun looked around, and noticed that Chizuru's partner was missing. The eldest of the Inoue children rubbed the back of her head in a nervous gesture. "Umm…meet Labramon's adult form. His name's Shiisamon."

.o0o.

Demon looked around the darkness. He was currently dressed in his red robes, which concealed his monstrous form from view. Not that it mattered, as he and the other Seven Demon Lords always communicated in shadow during their meetings.

Not that there were many of the Demon Lords _left_ to have a meeting in the first place. As it was Belphemon, Demon, Lucemon, and Lilithmon were the only Demon Lords fully evolved and aware of their status. And Belphemon was still asleep and sealed by the Holy Beasts. The rest of them had been killed before the original group of chosen's corruption. _'It's ironic that a former Demon Lord now manipulates those fools.'_ Demon grinned at the thought of the original chosen's predicament, and of the shape-shifters current employment to Dagomon.

Those chosen didn't even realize that they were fighting for the first of the Demon Lords that they had lucked into killing.

Now that Demon thought about it, it was amazing that _he_ had managed to survive.

"So what do you two think we should do?" Lucemon's _heavenly_ (Demon still gagged at the fact that the leader of the Demon Lords had _still_ failed to make his voice seem even remotely demonic) voice said.

"Vamdemon cannot be allowed to return to the Digital World." A female voice, that of Lilithmon replied. "With his current plans, he may evolve to a form that may become a threat to us."

"So what do you expect us to do?" Demon asked.

"It is obvious that we do not yet have the forces to fully interfere on our own." Lucemon said. "If we did so, we could lose, especially if the Holy Beasts think that we are a threat. We may need to support the Chosen Children in their fight, and the only person we can use for that role is you Demon."

"What do you mean?" Demon asked. "Out of the remaining of us, I am the weakest Demon Lord. I was the weakest even when we had all seven of us!"

"You are also the youngest." Lilithmon answered. "And as such, the Holy Beasts have less of a chance to notice what you are. You have very few followers. The rest of us would stick out."

Demon decided that he didn't like the plan at all.

_End Chapter 15_

.o0o.

**Author's Notes:**

I'm warning every single reader now. FlaWizarmon is alive, and will have another small role later on. And the Demon Lords are not major characters in Amalgamation, which means that one of them is not going to be the final villain of this story.

And since I know that more than two people read the last chapter, I'm going to be like other author's on this site. Please review and leave some constructive criticism so that I can improve the quality of my work.


End file.
